Secrets d'un Ange
by TiteSevie
Summary: Suite à un échec de trop, Severus Snape décide d'en finir pour de bon... Malgré tout, la vie continue. -------- Hallelujah ! J'ai posté le chapitre 20 ! ;)
1. Prologue

Chapitre 1

Prologue

.

Severus Snape ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Enfin de son manoir. Manoir familial. Qui n'avait pas grand-chose de familial, d'ailleurs. Sans même prendre la peine d'allumer, il traversa le spacieux hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il monta lentement. Il avait la tête qui bourdonnait légèrement. Ca commençait... Il poussa la porte de sa trop grande chambre. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, alluma la bougie qui s'y trouvait, sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir, trempa sa longue plume d'aigle dans l'encre, et débuta ce qui devait être son dernier message.

Son écriture leste et régulière noircissait le papier avec vélocité. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher ses mots. Ils venaient d'eux-mêmes. Il savait à l'avance ce qu'il allait dire.

D'un geste vif, il signa le billet. Avec précaution, il approcha de la flamme un bâtonnet neuf de cire. Rouge. Le noir semblait plus approprié à la situation, mais il ne voulait pas tomber dans le mélo-dramatique. Il tenait à garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait... Une tache rouge sang macula le parchemin enroulé sur lui-même, et il apposa son sceau.

Il se leva et ôta sa cape, qu'il posa avec soin sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il enleva sa tunique de sorcier, qu'il plia avec la même délicatesse. Il était décidé à présent. Décidé à en finir. Aujourd'hui, il avait échoué. Il n'y avait personne à qui il manquerait, et lui ne regretterait personne. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer. De toute façon, quels que soient ses actes à présent, il mourrait dans les jours suivants.

Son choix était fait. Il prit le poignard à la lame si étrange qui était exposé au-dessus de son bureau, sur le mur. Il caressa doucement la garde du couteau, et le sortit de son fourreau.

La dague brillait légèrement à la lueur diffuse de la bougie, et des reflets mauves couraient sur le métal argenté. Il s'assit sur son lit. Remontant sa manche gauche, il défit le bandage qui entourait son avant-bras, et jeta un regard de dégoût à la marque rouge. Dans un accès de rage, il taillada cette trace de son écoeurant passé. Elle disparut bientôt sous des zébrures sanglantes. Il sentait le liquide vermillon couler le long de son poignet et entre ses doigts. Sa furie se calma aussi subitement qu'elle était venue.

Il jeta un oeil à son double livide dans le grand miroir qui faisait face à son lit. Ne quittant pas son propre regard des yeux, il déboutonna sa chemise noire. Un courant d'air fit vaciller la flamme de la bougie. Dans la nuit sombre, son bras se leva.

Son corps s'arc-bouta sur le coup et un filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres.

D'un violent mouvement, Severus Snape s'était planté le poignard en plein coeur.

.


	2. Un Ange Bien Ténébreux

_Désolée, le début n'était pas très gai, mais bon... ça ne peut qu'aller mieux, non ? quoique... c tellement sadique une fanficeuse ._

_Donc, puisque je l'ai pas fait, petit disclaimer : la plupart des petits personnages que je m'amuse bcp à torturer ne m'appartiennent pas ( comme c'est dommage ), mais l'histoire si – enfin ya des fois je me demande, paske avec son fichu caractère, Sev n'en fait qu'à sa tête..._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 2

Un Ange bien Ténébreux…

.

Cinq mois étaient passés.

Personne n'avait jamais su ce qui était arrivé ce soir là.

Et Severus lui-même n'avait jamais compris ce qui était arrivé ce soir là.

Le froid de décembre avait enveloppé les environs de Poudlard dans un manteau de gel. On pouvait voir sur le lac prisonnier des glaces les traces des glissades des élèves. La neige tombait en poussières blanches. Le ciel n'était pourtant pas d'un gris triste comme il l'était parfois. Il avait été d'une teinte laiteuse tout le jour, en parfaite harmonie avec le paysage immaculé. A présent la nuit tombait, et on voyait au loin quelques lueurs rosâtres se fanant sur le noir d'encre du firmament.

Severus n'avait aucune envie de réveillonner. Il aurait de loin préféré regarder les étoiles qui brillaient faiblement entre les nuages déchirés. Un flocon lui tomba sur la nuque et il frissonna. Il devait rentrer se préparer. En tant que directeur de Serpentard, il avait des obligations. Avec un soupir, il ferma la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et retrouva la tiédeur de sa chambre. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Il y avait une atmosphère chaleureuse dans la pièce, mais Severus n'y prêta guère attention. Se dirigeant vers son armoire, il fit une rapide caresse au chat assoupi sur son lit. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à ronronner avec bonheur. Le professeur sortit de sa garde-robe une tunique un peu plus élégante que les autres, et une chemise noire pour remplacer celle, humide, qu'il portait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mouillés et encore blancs de tous les flocons qui étaient tombés. Il prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans sa salle de bains, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard sec et changé. Un étrange sablier posé sur son bureau, dans un coin de la pièce, indiquait huit heures. Il soupira de nouveau et s'assit sur le lit. Le chat ouvrit les yeux et, se levant, vint réclamer des caresses. Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Severus.

- Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant, ma belle, lui dit-il doucement. Toi, tu restes ici, mais je promets de te ramener quelque chose...

Il préféra se lever avant que l'animal ne s'installe sur ses genoux. Le félin fit mine de le suivre.

- Non, tu restes ici, je t'ai dit, déclara le professeur. Je reviendrais plus tard...

Le chat, assis sur le lit, la tête penchée sur le côté, cligna de ses grands yeux dorés, et le regarda sagement partir.

La Grande Salle semblait plutôt vide pour un réveillon. Avec la nouvelle du retour de Lord Voldemort – qui n'était toujours pas reconnue par le Ministère de la Magie – maintes familles avaient préféré voir leur enfant rentrer pour les fêtes.

Aussi n'avait-on dressé qu'une seule table, celle des professeurs, en ajoutant des couverts pour les élèves demeurés sur place. Ces derniers étaient au nombre de six. Il y avait les quatre Weasley - les deux jumeaux, Ronald et Ginny - Hermione Granger, qui avait tenu à rester avec ses amis pour cette année, et Harry Potter bien sûr.

Pour la même raison que les élèves, plusieurs professeurs manquaient à l'appel. Etaient présents le directeur et les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector. Le professeur Aegra, nouvel enseignant de Défense contre les forces du Mal était bien au château, mais il était malade, comme à son habitude, et n'était pas venu. Avec Rusard et Hagrid, le total des convives se portait à treize. Le professeur Snape eut un sourire narquois en pensant à la tête que ferait la vieille libellule qui servait de professeur de Divination.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les autres étaient déjà attablés.

- Ah ! Severus ! il ne manquait plus que vous ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, répondit-il seulement en prenant place à son côté.

- Et maintenant, que la fête commence !

A ces mots, les assiettes et plats d'or se remplirent de mets divers et variés, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Malgré leur nombre réduit, élèves comme professeurs semblaient décidés à profiter de la soirée et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Chacun évita soigneusement les sujets fâcheux comme les actions de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ou le dernier devoir à rendre.

Severus, perdu dans ses pensées, ne dit pratiquement rien du dîner, ne répondant que par monosyllabes lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui – ce qui arrivait encore trop souvent à son goût.

- Vous allez bien, Severus ? s'enquit discrètement Dumbledore au moment du dessert.

- Hmmm ? Ah, oui, ça va...

- Vous semblez bien soucieux. Quelque chose vous tourmente ?

- Non... non, je réfléchissais, c'est tout, répondit le professeur de Potions d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

Le directeur n'insista pas.

Il s'arrangea pour sortir assez vite de table, furtivement, et laissa les autres, pour qui la soirée ne faisait que commencer, s'amuser. Au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, Severus se rendit dehors. La nuit glacée était belle. Une légère brise soufflait, la neige tombant en une danse folle. Le professeur aux yeux noirs avait un étrange besoin de réfléchir ce soir-là. Il avait quitté la Grande Salle plus tôt que les années précédentes, car il voulait être seul un moment.

Cela faisait exactement cinq mois ce soir... Un miracle de Noël avant l'heure, ironisa Severus. Marchant doucement dans le blanc tapis, il s'abîma dans ses pensées.

.

****

Il s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pas su comment, ni pourquoi, mais il s'était réveillé. La première chose dont il avait eu conscience, c'était le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Et la deuxième une douleur derrière le dos. _Derrière_ le dos ? Bizarre... Ne sachant plus trop où il était, ou même qui il était, il s'était redressé tant bien que mal. Et là, il avait eu la vision la plus étrange au monde.

Lui-même. Assis sur son lit, une dague enfoncée dans la poitrine. Il était resté immobile devant cette image, comme pétrifié. Pendant combien de temps ? il n'aurait su le dire... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de son nom...

Alors il avait lentement baissé la tête, et vu, à quelques centimètres de son visage, la garde du poignard, qui disparaissait dans les chairs. La plaie sous la lame ne saignait plus...

Il était maculé de sang. Séché.

Dans un état second, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, ni à avoir des sensations véritables, n'avait même plus d'émotions.

Levant la main pour toucher cette excroissance de métal qui le blessait, il avait senti quelque chose dans son dos. Regardant de nouveau son reflet, il avait vu, à la lumière blafarde de la lune, une forme sombre bouger derrière lui. Mais il ne s'était pas retourné. Observant mieux son image, il avait pu distinguer la forme... d'une paire d'ailes. Ca n'était pas derrière lui. C'était lui.

Il avait voulu lever la main gauche vers l'arme, mais une soudaine douleur lui avait transpercé le bras. Au moins ses terminaisons nerveuses fonctionnaient toujours. Son avant-bras était lui aussi couvert de sang, et profondément entaillé à plusieurs endroits. Entre les estafilades se distinguait encore une marque. La Marque des Ténèbres. Tout lui était alors revenu en mémoire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa mission, son... suicide.

Il avait inspiré un grand coup et ses poumons avaient semblé sur le point d'exploser. D'un soudain élan, il avait empoigné le long couteau et l'avait arraché de son écrin de chair.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti douleur plus intense. Il aurait voulu hurler sa souffrance et pourtant pas un son ne s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Il avait perdu connaissance avant.

Dieu que c'était douloureux de mourir !... ou de vivre...

Etait-il mort ou vivant ? c'était la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit en reprenant conscience. Il était tombé au pied de son lit. Sa main était toujours crispée sur le manche de l'arme. Avec un effort surhumain, il avait desserré les doigts. Le bruit métallique de l'objet l'avait fait sursauter. Respirant avec peine, il s'était adossé tant bien que mal au lit, les deux grandes ailes toujours déployées dans son dos. Sa poitrine était percée d'un trou qu'il avait trouvé gigantesque.

Il n'était pas mort. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il en était persuadé. Il n'aurait jamais autant saigné s'il était vraiment mort. Reprenant sa dague, il en avait pressé la pointe sur l'un de ses doigts. Il n'était plus à ça près... Une goutte écarlate avait jailli. Le sang coulait toujours dans ses veines. Et il respirait encore.

Il n'était pas mort.

Il passa sa main sur son visage. Un début de barbe couvrait ses joues. Il avait dû passer plusieurs jours étendu sur son lit avec un poignard dans le cœur.

- Vivant...

Le mot avait résonné fortement dans sa tête. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il avait pensé enfin trouver la paix qu'il recherchait dans l'au-delà. Plus de tortures, plus de souffrance, ni pour lui, ni pour personne d'autre.

A « vivant », le mot « lâche » vint se superposer.

En voulant se suicider, il avait refusé de se battre. Il avait secoué la tête. Non, ce n'était pas un acte de lâcheté. Il n'avait plus d'autre issue.

Lorsqu'il s'était fait prendre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de sa mission, celui-ci avait pris un plaisir infini à le torturer pendant des heures. Et quand il avait levé sa baguette une dernière fois, Severus avait remercié tous les dieux du monde. Sa vie allait prendre fin et son supplice avec. Mais non. Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué. Il l'avait maudit. Puis il l'avait laissé repartir. Il n'était plus un danger. Il allait mourir après une lente et abominable agonie quelques jours plus tard.

Maudire quelqu'un était cent fois pire que le tuer sur le coup. Savoir que l'on va mourir et le ressentir dans chacune de ses veines. Mais tant que l'on est pas mort, on garde espoir. Et c'était cela le plus cruel. Car il n'y avait aucun espoir d'échapper à une malédiction. Et Severus le savait.

Cela n'avait pas été un acte de lâcheté. Il avait simplement abrégé ses souffrances.

Et finalement, sans savoir pourquoi, il était toujours bien vivant.

Il ne gardait pas vraiment le souvenir des jours suivants. Instinctivement, et curieusement contraire à son envie de mourir, sa première réaction avait été de se soigner. Puisqu' « on » lui avait laissé la vie. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir recousu ses plaies, mais son esprit était trop embrumé par les drogues qu'il avait avalées pour avoir un souvenir précis. Il ignorait comment la blessure si profonde de sa poitrine avait pu se fermer et cicatriser. C'était une guérison miraculeuse. A force de potions répétées, il avait recouvré ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une ombre de santé. Au bout de trois semaines, il arrivait à bouger correctement, sans trop souffrir.

Il était encore légèrement affecté par sa blessure lorsqu'il était revenu à l'école, mais n'avait rien dit à personne, et sa vie avait à peu près repris son cours normal. Il avait voulu retourner à Poudlard, pour se sortir de cette folie.

.

Tout en réfléchissant, il avait fait plus de la moitié du tour du lac. Il se retourna et ne parvint pas à distinguer ses propres traces de pas, effacées par la neige. Le château illuminé, comme un phare dans la nuit, semblait tellement loin. Il fut soudainement pris d'une envie irrésistible et enleva la cape qui jusqu'ici le protégeait du mordant de l'hiver. Alors doucement, dans un bruissement, deux immenses ailes se déployèrent derrière lui. Il sentait le vent froid glisser dans ses cheveux, et entre les longues plumes d'ébène. C'était une sensation délicieuse et apaisante... Les deux ailes battirent un peu. Cela faisait du bien de les dégourdir. Il ne savait pas exactement la cause de cet appendice emplumé. Cela était évidemment une conséquence directe de son suicide raté, mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas réellement cherché à comprendre. Trop de choses inexplicables étaient arrivées à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'un ange, s'était-il dit avec un sourire un peu amer. Cela expliquait peut-être leur couleur de nuit.

Il les étira au maximum possible, et eut un soupir de soulagement. Environ un mois après cette tragique nuit, Severus s'était aperçu qu'il pouvait les faire disparaître à volonté, mais il s'ensuivait une gêne dans le dos tout le jour. Et lorsque seul, il pouvait enfin les déployer, des fourmillements le démangeaient jusqu'à la pointe des rémiges pendant quelques instants. Mais il préférait encore supporter cela plutôt que de révéler son secret et faire cours à moitié transformé en corbeau.

Ses ailes battirent un peu plus, afin de se détendre rapidement. Il eut un sourire un peu moqueur lorsqu'il pensa qu'il pouvait sans doute s'envoler. A dire la vérité, il n'avait encore jamais essayé, mais il en était persuadé. A quoi bon avoir des ailes sinon ? Mais ça n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait se mettre aux acrobaties aériennes.

Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers le château. Sa promenade nocturne lui avait fait du bien. Arrivé à une centaine de mètres de l'école, il retrouva avec regret une apparence tout à fait humaine.

De retour dans sa chambre après un détour aux cuisines, il fit face au regard accusateur du chat toujours assis sur son lit.

- Quoi ? Oui, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, je suis parti faire un tour, lança-t-il à son adresse en guise de justification.

L'animal eut un miaulement rauque notifiant qu'à le voir trempé de la sorte, c'était évident.

Il éternua soudainement.

- C'est malin, j'ai pris froid, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour sortir un flacon de Pimentine d'un tiroir.

Un deuxième miaulement aux sonorités moqueuses lui fit comprendre que c'était uniquement sa faute.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, le chat... Sinon, je ne te donnerai rien de ce que je t'ai rapporté.

Les yeux dorés brillèrent et devinrent aussitôt caressants. Un roucoulement sortit de la gorge féline et, descendant du lit, la minette vint se frotter à ses jambes avec tendresse.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es une opportuniste et une profiteuse, la réprimanda Severus en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ronronnante, la chatte accepta avec bonheur le morceau de gâteau que son maître lui offrait, puis sauta sur le bureau. Sa langue rose passant et repassant sur ses babines, le félin s'assit et commença une toilette minutieuse.

- Non, pas sur mes papiers ! combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ?

Les yeux dorés se tournèrent vers lui d'un air innocent accompagné d'un miaulement cajoleur.

Le professeur soupira et abandonna la partie. Il passa dans la salle de bains.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il ôta une chemise trempée. La neige avait même traversé le tissu et mouillé également le bandage qu'il portait toujours au bras gauche. La mine sombre, il défit celui-ci. Sur sa peau blanche, la Marque rouge sautait aux yeux. Mais elle était aujourd'hui à moitié masquée par de longues cicatrices rosâtres aux reflets brillants. Severus serra les lèvres et entreprit de chercher autre chose pour cacher son bras à sa vue, puis changea d'avis et décida de prendre une douche. Revoir la Marque lui avait remis en mémoire sa sinistre méditation, et cela le détendrait un peu. Il sortit de la douche un moment plus tard, puis décida d'aller se coucher en étouffant un bâillement. La lumière n'était pas sitôt éteinte et lui recroquevillé sous les draps qu'un museau plein de fourrure vint quémander une place.

- Oh non, gémit Severus, tu ne peux pas dormir sur la couverture comme n'importe quel chat ?

Miaulement contrarié.

- Oui, bon, tu n'es pas n'importe quel chat. Mais tu pourrais...

Sans attendre davantage, l'insolent félin se glissa au chaud.

- Mais c'est pas vrai un animal pareil... se lamenta-t-il tandis que le chat se pelotonnait contre lui.

Un ronronnement bienheureux se fit bientôt entendre dans la chambre.

La dernière chose que Severus vit avant de s'endormir fut une marque rouge sang sur fond de neige.


	3. Won't you please talk to me ?

Chapitre 3

Won't you please talk to me ?

.

_Ah please talk to me_

_Won't you please talk to me_

_We can unlock this misery_

_Come on, come talk to me _

_I did not come to steal_

_This all is so unreal_

_Can't you show me how you feel now_

_Come on, come talk to me_

_"Come Talk to Me", Peter Gabriel_

.__

Albus Dumbledore était toujours debout, bien après que les cris de joie et les exclamations de surprise aient fini de résonner dans la Grande Salle. Assis à son bureau, caressant lentement sa barbe, il réfléchissait en regardant la tempête de neige gronder dehors.

Severus lui causait beaucoup de souci ces derniers temps. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était que moyennement inquiété, mais son départ précipité du réveillon l'avait fortement surpris. Cela avait été le détail qui lui avait vraiment mis la puce à l'oreille. Severus n'allait pas bien du tout. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais raffolé de ce genre de réjouissances, il faisait toujours l'effort de rester jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ce soir là, il s'était éclipsé après le plat principal, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus faim. Il était resté muet tout le temps qu'il était demeuré à table. En fait, il n'avait plus parlé à personne depuis la rentrée de septembre. Jusqu'au mois de juin dernier, il dialoguait de façon normale – quoiqu'un peu revêche. Mais depuis le 1er septembre, pas un mot n'était sorti spontanément de sa bouche. Il répondait seulement quand on lui parlait, et encore, à contrecœur. A dire vrai, le seul être avec il semblait encore communiquer était la jolie petite chatte au long pelage noir et or qui ne le quittait plus.

Il était devenu tellement distant. Il avait éternellement l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose d'inaccessible au commun des mortels. N'eut été sa mine sombre, on aurait pu le qualifier de rêveur.

Dumbledore savait que son changement de comportement était dû à ce qui s'était passé durant les vacances. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le silence de Severus avait commencé en août. Mais à cette époque, le vieux directeur ne s'était pas alarmé. Lui et Severus avaient pris la résolution avant les vacances de rompre tout contact en cas de danger. Et l'aiguille portant le nom de Snape sur la grande pendule magique regroupant tous ses agents n'avait pas dévié une seule fois sur « Mort ». Bien sûr, il l'avait vue un temps sur « En danger », comme n'importe quelle autre aiguille l'avait fait à un moment ou à un autre. Mais elle était ensuite revenue sur « En sécurit ». Il connaissait l'aptitude de Severus à se sortir de situations périlleuses et il avait tellement d'agents sur qui veiller... Il n'avait pas voulu s'angoisser inutilement pour celui qui se trouvait être un de ses meilleurs éléments. Severus n'ayant pas réécrit une seule fois depuis, Albus en avait conclu qu'il avait été découvert et qu'il se cachait.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, juste avant la rentrée, il avait fait remarquer au professeur que ce n'était pas raisonnable de se faire ainsi voir s'il avait été découvert. Ce à quoi Severus avait répondu qu'il devait absolument reprendre ses occupations. Il ne voulait plus ruminer seul son échec. Il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, du moins en partie. Il semblait encore souffrant, et Albus, n'osant imaginer ce que lui avait fait subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait pas insisté, ne voulant pas raviver ses tourments. Il comptait sur son professeur pour se confier en temps voulu. Seulement voilà, depuis quatre mois, le sorcier solitaire ne s'était confié à personne.

Albus soupira. Il devait faire quelque chose, et ne pas laisser son professeur en proie à son mal-être. Il le convoquerait dès le lendemain matin.

.

Les yeux d'or de la chatte s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité. Cette nuit encore, son humain s'agitait. Son corps mince, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme pour se protéger d'un invisible ennemi, tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La tête enfouie dans un oreiller que sa main agrippait frénétiquement, serré contre lui, on ne voyait plus que la masse sombre de ses cheveux, mais la chatte n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage. Elle savait que sur ses traits se reflétait l'image d'une intense douleur. Elle savait car elle avait appris à déchiffrer les expressions de son compagnon humain. Elle savait car cela se répétait presque chaque nuit. Sortant de la rassurante chaleur des couvertures, elle s'approcha du sorcier et appuya son nez froid dans sa nuque, poussant de la tête pour le réveiller.

- Mrrrrraoow...

Peine perdue. Elle pressa de nouveau son museau dans le creux chaud de son cou, en vain. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait utiliser l'autre méthode. Infaillible. S'aventurant de nouveau sous les plis doux des draps, elle rampa à la recherche de sa main libre et, une fois devant l'objet de sa convoitise, lui mordit un doigt à pleines dents. L'effet fut immédiat. Severus se redressa brutalement sur son séant, haletant et encore frissonnant, tout juste sorti de ses cauchemars. La chatte, assise sur le velours de la couverture, le regardait d'un air qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'inquiet s'il s'était agi d'une personne.

- Merci... murmura Severus en lui caressant la tête.

Il sourit et regarda son auriculaire meurtri.

- Tu ne pourrais pas changer un peu de doigt ? Celui-ci va finir par tomber en morceaux...

L'animal miaula affectueusement et vint quémander des câlins à son maître, se frottant avec tendresse sur sa poitrine. Severus s'allongea, le félin ronronnant dans ses bras, et fixa le haut du lit à baldaquin. Il avait encore rêvé – bien que le mot ne soit guère approprié - de cette journée funeste où il s'était fait prendre par Lord Voldemort. Cela lui arrivait bien plus souvent qu'auparavant de voir la face grimaçante du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses songes. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Si dans ses cauchemars il l'effrayait bien plus qu'avant, le jour, Severus ne craignait absolument plus de le rencontrer. Sans doute la conséquence du fait qu'il était déjà passé en tant que victime entre ses mains. Et aussi parce qu'il avait affronté la mort qu'il lui avait infligée.

Jetant un œil à sa fenêtre, il vit que le soleil était encore loin de se lever. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas, malgré sa fatigue croissant avec les mois, retrouver le sommeil – et il ne le voulait pas – il prit le livre qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit.

.

La lumière des rayons du soleil perça soudain les nuages et envahit la chambre, réveillant Severus. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, ébloui. Il s'était finalement rendormi. Regardant par la fenêtre, il s'aperçut que la neige avait cessé et qu'il faisait grand jour. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Le sablier de cuivre sur son bureau indiquait onze heures. Etouffant un grognement, il écarta le chat qui dormait paisiblement sur sa poitrine et se leva, pestant contre lui-même. Il déploya ses ailes dès qu'il fut debout, engourdies par une nuit d'immobilité. Dans un doux bruissement de plumes, elles s'étendirent, formant un gigantesque halo sombre autour de lui. A juger comme ça, dans le miroir d'argent ornant son armoire, elles devaient atteindre les quatre mètres d'envergure. Au moins. Il les fit battre un peu afin de faire disparaître les dernières démangeaisons et les replia derrière son dos, à la manière d'un grand oiseau. Même ainsi, elles étaient encore immenses, remarqua-t-il en observant son reflet. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et grimaça. Sa nuit agitée avait transformé sa chevelure lisse en une véritable crinière. Il allait encore passer un quart d'heure à démêler une tignasse pareille. On aurait dit Granger... Il savait que la magie aurait pu régler ça en un clin d'œil, mais rien ne valait à ses yeux la méthode moldue et un bon peigne. Contrairement à ce que disait la rumeur répandue parmi des élèves incapables de faire la différence entre des cheveux gras et des mèches collées entre elles par la vapeur d'eau des chaudrons, Severus prenait grand soin de l'abondante masse noire qui encadrait son long visage. C'était la seule chose qu'il appréciait dans son physique, avec son regard. Il étudia un instant ses yeux. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus était qu'il les savait insondables – les gens ne savaient jamais ce qu'il pensait, à part peut-être le professeur Dumbledore. Ils étaient de forme allongée, d'un noir si profond qu'il était impossible d'en distinguer la pupille, et bordés de longs cils tout aussi noirs. On lui avait souvent dit étant adolescent qu'il avait des yeux de fille, notamment cet imbécile de Black qui pensait le vexer, mais à seize ans, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à son physique androgyne. L'âge passant, cela s'était atténué et ses traits s'étaient tout de même quelque peu masculinisés. Severus poursuivit l'inspection de son image. Il n'aimait pas son apparence. Il était mince, trop peut-être, et sa haute taille n'arrangeait pas les choses de plus, il avait des lèvres trop fines, un nez trop long et un teint cadavérique, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Son aspect ne l'intéressait absolument pas, et l'opinion publique sur ce sujet encore moins, et par conséquent ne voyait pas l'intérêt de « changer un peu » comme lui avait fait remarquer le professeur Sinistra.

Sa chemise ouverte laissait apparaître l'étrange cicatrice de sa poitrine. Il écarta davantage le tissu noir et passa les doigts dessus d'un air absent. Un simple trait d'environ quatre centimètres de long, d'une couleur curieusement bleutée. Tant de choses inexplicables y étaient rattachées...

Un doux miaulement l'arracha à la contemplation de cette sinistre marque. Severus se pencha et prit l'animal dans ses bras, qui grimpa sur son épaule. A six mois, la chatte était encore minuscule, et il doutait qu'elle grandisse encore. Ses grandes oreilles, comme celles d'un jeune chaton, lui donnaient l'air malicieux d'un lutin. Le sorcier fourra ses doigts dans les longs poils d'un geste doux.

- Toi, tu es toute belle, susurra-t-il tandis qu'elle frottait affectueusement son nez froid sur le sien.

De légers coups se firent entendre sur le bois de la porte. Le sorcier, surpris, fit disparaître ses ailes rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte, le chat plantant ses griffes dans son épaule pour ne pas tomber.

Le professeur Dumbledore attendait dehors, et parut visiblement étonné trouver le directeur de Serpentard en pyjama. Celui-ci eut un instant de gêne en se remémorant sa tenue débraillée, et referma sa chemise et aplatit de la main ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Monsieur le Directeur... murmura-t-il, confus, en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

- Vous savez que vous avez un charme fou lorsque vous rougissez, Severus ? le taquina le directeur, les yeux pétillants de malice. Surtout dans cette tenue... _( je précise tout de même, pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris ( personne n'est visé... ) qu'il se paie simplement sa tête ! )_

Le teint du professeur de Potions vira à l'écarlate et Albus Dumbledore étouffa un gloussement.

- Ne prenez pas cet air-là, voyons... Bon, trêve de plaisanteries... Je voulais vous parler, mais puisque je vous trouve au saut du lit, je crois que je repasserais plus tard.

- Non, non, restez, ce n'est pas grave, dit Severus en faisant un signe en direction du fauteuil qui trônait devant la cheminée. Puisque vous êtes là... Voulez-vous une tasse de th ? demanda-t-il alors que la petite chatte sautait de son épaule sur les genoux du directeur.

- Non merci. J'ai déjeuné il y a à peine une heure et demie.

Severus se prépara une tasse puis prit place sur le lit qu'il avait refait d'un coup de baguette.

- Qu'aviez-vous à me dire ? s'enquit-il avant de boire une gorgée de thé – bouillant – et de se brûler la langue.

Le vieux sorcier le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait pris un air grave.

- Severus, sincèrement… vous m'inquiétez ces derniers temps.

- Moi ? pourquoi ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir. La conversation n'allait pas être simple.

- Vous ne parlez plus à personne, vous restez cloîtré dans votre chambre, ou dans votre bureau, vous avez l'air sans cesse dans les nuages – et de bien tristes nuages à en juger par votre expression – vous semblez constamment épuis : hier soir vous avez été le premier à partir et vous trouvez le moyen de vous lever avec une mine affreuse ! Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe de la sorte ?

- Rien... Je vais bien.

- Severus, cessez de dire des choses auxquelles vous-mêmes ne croyez pas. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous allez bien. N'importe qui dans le collège peut constater que vous présentez tous les symptômes d'une personne qui ne dort pas. Et vous êtes comme ça depuis la rentrée.

- C'est exact, je ne dors pas ces derniers temps. Ce n'est rien, juste de la fatigue. Ca passera.

- Si quelque chose vous tourmente, vous savez que vous pouvez m'en faire part, insista le directeur de Poudlard. Vous faites des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, répondit le professeur Snape qui fixait obstinément le paysage, fuyant le regard du vieux magicien. Ca fait trente-cinq ans que je fais des cauchemars.

- Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai l'idée qu'ils sont plus virulents depuis cet été...

- Non, rien de nouveau.

Il avait répondu trop vite pour paraître sincère, et Albus le savait. Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Je me demandais, Severus... si votre Marque avait changé depuis que vous vous étiez fait prendre par Lord Voldemort. Si elle s'atténuait, ou autre chose… questionna finement Dumbledore guettant la réaction de Severus.

Celui-ci blêmit. Ses yeux toujours posés sur le blanc éblouissant de la neige commençaient à lui faire mal.

- Non.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ce jour-l ? demanda doucement le directeur.

Severus baissa le nez vers sa tasse de thé encore pleine et resta muet. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder son supérieur pour savoir qu'il était déçu, et il détestait ça. Mais tant pis.

- J'avoue que je ne vous comprends pas. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, ce n'était pas votre faute. Personne n'est infaillible. Je sais que vous avez souffert - et d'ailleurs j'ignore toujours comment vous vous en êtes sorti - et je sais aussi que cela doit être pénible à endurer aujourd'hui, mais vous murer dans le silence ne résoudra rien. Ce sont des choses difficiles à raconter, j'en conviens, mais je suis persuadé que c'est la meilleure solution pour oublier tout cela justement, au lieu de le ressasser indéfiniment.

Oui, Severus savait tout cela. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler, quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait. Il tenait à garder le secret de cette effroyable journée et de la nuit qui avait suivi pour lui.

- Je vous assure que je ne vous ai rien caché qui puisse vous être utile, finit-il par dire. Le reste n'a pas d'importance... Ca ne regarde que moi, murmura-t-il tout bas.

- Je me moque de ce qui est utile ou non, Severus, déclara fermement Dumbledore. Pour l'heure, c'est de vous dont je me préoccupe, et la santé psychologique de mes agents me regarde. Et je considère que celle de mes amis aussi, catégorie dans laquelle vous vous trouvez également. Je suis plus que navré de voir que vous persistez dans votre mutisme, cela ne peut que vous être néfaste, ajouta-t-il d'un ton désolé. Mais je ne suis pas en mesure vous aider contre votre gré.

Il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus, qui contemplait toujours son thé.

- Si jamais vous décidez tout de même de parler... vous savez que je suis là.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais au moment où il abaissait la poignée de métal, se retourna.

- Descendez malgré tout en salle des professeurs...

Son regard avait retrouvé son étincelle habituelle.

- Le Père Noël est passé...

Il sortit, laissant derrière lui un Severus troublé.

.


	4. Somethig in me, dark and sticky

Chapitre 4

Something in me, dark and sticky

.

_Something in me, dark and sticky_

_All the time it's getting strong_

_No way of dealing with this feeling_

_I can't go on like this too long_

_"Digging in the Dirt", Peter Gabriel_

_._

Il aurait dû parler, il était conscient. Mais il ne pouvait pas c'était tout simplement impossible. Le directeur de Poudlard avait raison. Il se sentait horriblement mal. La paix si reposante de la veille avait disparu avec la nuit. Chaque soir, il espérait trouver le repos, et chaque matin il se réveillait la tête pleine d'atrocités. Durant les derniers mois, il avait travaillé nuit et jour sans relâche afin de ne songer à rien d'autre qu'à ses cours de Potions, mais les vacances étaient à présent entamées depuis quatre jours et il avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour la rentrée. Maintenant qu'il était inoccupé, il était de nouveau assailli par d'insupportables pensées, en plus de ses insomnies ou de ses cauchemars. Son esprit commençait à saturer. Il devrait peut-être réfléchir à une nouvelle potion anti-rêves. Celles déjà existantes n'avaient plus d'effet sur lui depuis bien longtemps. Et ça le distrairait de ces horreurs... Sans qu'il puisse résister, l'image des pauvres innocents que Lord Voldemort avait torturés devant lui avec un plaisir sadique lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Ou si peu. Ils avaient été cinq à se faire prendre, un Auror, une sorcière et trois moldus, dont un enfant. Severus avait déjà enduré plus de souffrances que dans les trente-cinq années précédentes de sa vie lorsqu'ils avaient été amenés aux pieds de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Celui-ci s'était alors désintéressé un moment du traître à sa cause pour s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants. Malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait, sa vue qui se brouillait, Severus avait suivi très clairement ce qui avait suivi. L'Auror était déjà très affaibli. Les Mangemorts l'avaient probablement interrogé avant d'être amené à celui qui incarnerait son trépas. Il le revoyait tomber, le premier. Puis la sorcière et les deux Moldus adultes avaient été torturés avec soin devant les yeux épouvantés de la petite fille. Il revoyait le visage de celle-ci, déformé par la terreur, traumatisée par l'horreur de la scène. Elle avait vu, à cinq ou six ans, ses parents suppliciés puis sacrifiés sans raison, et allait probablement subir le même sort. La rage avait envahi Severus, qui gisait toujours à terre. Il avait vainement tenté de se relever. Le pied d'un Mangemort l'avait atteint dans ses côtes déjà blessées. Il réentendait le cri de la fillette lorsque le corps de sa mère était heurté le sol avec un bruit étouffé. Il savait que son ancien maître avait sciemment torturé ses parents devant la fillette. La peur qu'il inspirait était pour le terrible sorcier une véritable jouissance. Il réentendait ses hurlements lorsque Lord Voldemort s'en était pris à elle. Il lui avait fait subir les pires atrocités. Il réentendait ses mots, à la fois glacials et amusés, couverts par les sons stridents, inhumains de la voix de la blondinette : « A toi de choisir, Severus. Préfères-tu la voir se tordre de douleur jusqu'à en mourir ou abréger toi-même ses souffrances ? » Les hurlements continus avaient sorti l'ex-Mangemort de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était trouvé plongé.

Le choix. La voir mourir d'une atroce et lente agonie, ou l'exécuter lui-même.

Le mage noir avait levé un instant sa baguette pour la pointer sur Severus, aussitôt pris de convulsions. « Et bien ? N'as-tu pas entendu ma question ? » Lorsque le sortilège interdit s'était interrompu, Severus, respirant avec peine, chaque souffle lui déchirant la poitrine, avait pu distinctement voir le regard bleu azur de la fillette au travers de ses larmes. Un regard implorant, désespéré. Qui demandait que cela cesse au plus vite. Qui lui demandait à _lui._ Il comprit qu'elle aussi avait entendu la proposition du terrifiant sorcier. Lord Voldemort avait repris le martyr de la petite blonde. Ce regard intense, Severus s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela lui avait suffi pour prendre sa décision.

« Arrêtez... avait-il soufflé, à bout de forces. Arrêtez... »

Il s'était péniblement mis à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Un sourire diabolique avait fendu le visage d'ophidien de Lord Voldemort. Il avait tendu à Severus sa baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche, et un peu de chaleur avait parcouru les veines de celui-ci au contact de l'instrument de bois familier. Le spectre d'un sourire de reconnaissance était passé sur les lèvres exsangues de la petite fille, et elle avait serré contre elle sa poupée alors que la voix de Severus, dans un murmure imperceptible, laissait échapper les deux mots fatals. Une lumière verte l'avait aveuglé, et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Comment aurait-il pu raconter cela à quelqu'un ? Même à Albus Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas rapporter ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les yeux bleus qui le hantaient. Il devait cacher aux autres son malaise. Il ne l'avait pas pensé aussi flagrant. A présent, il devrait montrer meilleure figure, même si intérieurement, il n'y avait aucun changement. Il passa dans la salle de bains et en ressortit enfin présentable, avant de prendre la direction de la salle des professeurs, la chatte sur ses talons.

.


	5. In wood and water, earth and air, a sile...

_Je suis très contente, j'ai déjà neuf reviews..._  
  
**Jezebel :** Contente d'avoir une fan assidue ! Voilà le chap 5, dsl d'avoir fait attendre, bac oblige. ( et vive Sevie aussi ! )  
  
**Dodie-Ange :** merci bcp ! c mieux la mise en page comme ca ? -  
  
**Exandra :** merci aussi ! ( et pis c vrai que je vois trop bien Sev avec des grandes ailes, il serait encore plus sexy. Oo )  
  
**Ela :** Mici beaucoup ! t'inquietes pas, il va pas etre malheureux longtemps Sevichou, j'oserais pas le laisser comme ca.

Ps : exact, ct bien du Peter Gabriel   
**  
Vaness :** Merki !!  
**  
Angie :** merci beaucoup, c gentil ! Et pis ct bien du Peter Gabriel, Digging in the Dirt ( des connaisseurs ! )  
**  
Moonbblack :** Merci ! je c pas si c dans les projets de JK Rowling de lui mettre des ailes, mais personnellement, avec ou sans, je fonds !   
  
_Bon, la suite maintenant._

_(Le titre est tiré du poème __Snow__, d'Archibald Lampman. J'ai oublié l'auteur du poème qui suit, désolée O.__o )_

.

Chapitre 5

In wood and water, earth and air, silence is everywhere

.

_Dans la forêt étrange c'est la nuit ;  
C'est comme un noir silence qui bruit ;  
Dans la forêt, ici blanche et là brume  
En pleurs de lait filtre le clair de lune  
Un vent d'été qui souffle on ne sait o  
Erre en rêvant comme une âme de fou ;  
Et, sous des yeux d'étoiles épanouie,  
La forêt chante avec un bruit de pluie._

_En Forêt_

_._  
  


- Tiens, Severus nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! lança Arlanne Vector lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle des professeurs. C'est lui le premier couché et il arrive tout de même à être le dernier lev ! A croire qu'il a fait la fête sans nous cette nuit...

Plusieurs collègues réprimèrent un sourire tandis que le professeur de Potions, qui n'était pas dans son meilleur jour, lui adressait un regard meurtrier dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Apparemment pas...

- C'est bien que vous soyez descendu, Severus, on n'attendait plus que vous, dit le professeur McGonagall alors que la petite chatte, effarouchée par le monde, grimpait à la cape de son maître.

- Aegra est là aussi ? s'étonna Severus le cherchant des yeux, le félin sur l'épaule.

- Oui, oui, je suis là, Severus, déclara une voix enrouée mais gaie venant du fond de la pièce, faisant se retourner le professeur de Potions.

Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au caractère joyeux, était assis dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, une couverture sur les genoux. Bien qu'il occupait le poste tant convoité par Severus, celui-ci ne lui était pas trop hostile, car s'il avait une bonne raison de détester chacun de ses prédécesseurs, William Aegra ne lui avait rien fait justifiant une guerre ouverte. Aussi le Maître des Potions mettait-il son talent à son service avec un peu moins de rancœur que pour Lupin : en effet, le professeur Aegra était réputé pour tomber malade au moins une fois par semaine, et c'est Severus qui était chargé de lui concocter de quoi le remettre sur pied.

- En passant, je vous remercie, votre potion m'a rétabli en deux jours.

Le professeur Snape acquiesça vaguement.

- Je suppose que Sybille ne nous rejoindra pas ? s'enquit Arlanne.

- Non, répondit la directrice de Gryffondor d'un air pincé.

- Alors nous allons pouvoir procéder à la distribution des cadeaux, annonça allègrement Dumbledore qui était resté muet jusqu'ici, observant son ancien espion. Hagrid, s'il vous plaît...

Le demi-géant hocha la tête, sortit et revint les bras chargés de paquets. Il était coutume, à Noël, de se réunir en salle des professeurs afin de s'échanger quelques cadeaux entre collègues. Cette année, ils étaient peu, mais Albus avait tenu à ce qu'ils fêtent Noël normalement, même sans les autres professeurs. Selon le directeur, ils devaient continuer à vivre ordinairement malgré le retour de Lord Voldemort, sans quoi c'était déjà une victoire pour le mage noir. Hagrid posa les paquets sur la table principale. Il y en avait six, un pour chacun d'entre eux.

- J'ai laissé celui de Rusard et les autres dans le placard, dit le garde-chasse gigantesque à l'attention du professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous avez bien fait, répondit distraitement celui-ci en examinant les paquets. Très joli, le papier avec les petits anges... Ah, celui-là est pour vous, Filius ! ajouta-t-il en tendant un paquet au professeur Flitwick qui eut une exclamation de ravissement.

- Quel dommage que nous soyons si peu, c'est triste un Noël comme ça, se lamenta le professeur Vector, repoussant une mèche de ses longs cheveux châtains alors qu'elle se penchait également sur les cadeaux. Tiens, c'est celui de Severus, là...

La jeune sorcière le prit avec précaution et lui mit entre les mains avec un charmant sourire, auquel il répondit légèrement. La chatte sur son épaule feula en direction de la jeune femme.

- Chut ! Veux-tu ? lui souffla Severus d'un air de reproche.

- C'est fou ce que cet animal peut être possessif, dit Arlanne en s'écartant, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. On ne peut plus approcher Severus à moins de cinq mètres.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a un caractère bien spécial... murmura le professeur McGonagall, qui donnait le dernier cadeau au professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Je sens une pointe de sarcasme dans votre voix, Minerva, me trompé-je ? questionna Dumbledore, amusé. Oh ! une paire de chaussettes et l'écharpe assortie ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi, en ouvrant son paquet. J'adore le violet !

- J'ai le privilège d'être la personne qu'elle déteste le plus, poursuivit Minerva.

- Ce doit être le côté félin en vous qu'elle ne supporte pas, avança William Aegra qui venait de découvrir un énorme livre dans le papier aux petits anges.

- Avez-vous fini de médire sur mon chat ? demanda Severus qui n'avait pas bougé, un tantinet agacé.

- Allons Severus, vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'elle a mauvais caractère, dit le professeur McGonagall. Personne ne peut l'approcher.

- Ce n'est pas qu'elle a mauvais caractère, c'est juste qu'elle est un peu... disons... asociale, répondit Arlanne qui posait avec ravissement un magnifique châle sur ses épaules.

- On dit bien tel maître, tel chien...

Severus fusilla des yeux le professeur Aegra qui se mit à rire, tout en défaisant le ruban vert de son paquet-cadeau.

- Moi, je le trouve charmant, cet animal, sourit Dumbledore en grattant le menton noir du chat.

- Merci, M. le Directeur...

- Sincèrement Albus, je ne vois pas comment vous faites pour dompter ce fauve. Oh ! une montre ! Elle est vraiment superbe, je vous remercie tous, vraiment... Merci !

Minerva était aux anges, oubliant la chatte.

- C'est une idée de notre directeur, dit le professeur Flitwick. Pour remplacer celle que vous avez perdue.

Severus, quant à lui, découvrit une jolie balance de cuivre.

- On a pensé que la vôtre commençait à dater un peu... expliqua Arlanne Vector.

- A peine dix ans, répondit Severus avec un léger sourire. Merci.

- C'est bon de vous voir sourire un peu, lui glissa le directeur tandis que Minerva défaisait le paquet de Hagrid, trop bien ficelé pour ses gros doigts.

La salle des professeurs était à présent emplie de « merci » et d'embrassades en tous genres et Severus félicita intérieurement sa petite chatte jalouse pour l'avoir suivi. Il jeta un coup d'œil narquois à la branche de gui qui trônait au-dessus de la porte. Au moins il éviterait ce genre de désagrément cette année.

- Pendant que nous sommes tous réunis – malgré l'absence de plus de la moitié du corps enseignant, commença le professeur Dumbledore, je voudrais vous annoncer que le professeur Dana O'Shee m'a confirmé son arrivée pour la rentrée des vacances de Noël.

- Le professeur Dana O'Shee ? demanda Severus, étonné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un nouveau professeur viendrait faire ici ?

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Severus, dit Dumbledore, j'en ai parlé des dizaines de fois...

Le professeur de Potions se sentit un instant gêné. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait guère prêté intérêt à la vie de l'école ces derniers temps.

- Il se trouve que cette année, Severus, nous avons une nouvelle option pour les cinquième, sixième et septième années, et que le professeur Dana O'Shee était dans l'incapacité de nous rejoindre plus tôt.

Effectivement, cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Une option traitant de la magie d'autres cultures, s'il se souvenait bien. De la géographie de la magie, en quelque sorte.

Une pluie de boules de neige multicolores s'abattit sur une des grandes fenêtres de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Minerva qui avait sauté en l'air.

- C'est la dernière invention des frères Weasley, sourit le professeur Dumbledore tandis que le professeur de Métamorphose regardait par la fenêtre d'un air offusqué, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au ciel pour hériter de deux énergumènes pareils dans sa maison.

Profitant de ce que l'attention de ses collègues était détournée, Severus s'éclipsa discrètement. Il avait envie de faire un tour dehors. C'était une bonne chose, remarqua–t-il en remontant dans sa chambre, qu'il ait encore des envies. Il avait encore quelque peu le goût de vivre. Parvenu à destination, il posa la balance sur son bureau et sortit de son armoire une cape plus chaude que celle qu'il portait, pourvue d'une capuche. Il ne tenait pas à se rendre malade. Cette petite réunion l'avait un brin réconforté et il était content de sa nouvelle balance. Il quitta sa chambre et se mit à descendre les escaliers de pierre. Il avait eu l'impression de compter un peu pour ses collègues, malgré son caractère et son comportement. « Rassure-toi, ce n'était qu'une impression » se dit-il amèrement. Il poussa la porte de chêne du grand hall et sortit. La neige s'était remise à tomber, légère et papillonnante. Ne voulant pas risquer un deuxième rhume, il rabattit sa capuche noire sur sa tête. Le chat s'y réfugia, à moitié enroulé autour de son cou. Seul son museau curieux ressortait de sous les cheveux du sorcier pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait.

Il se hâtait vers la forêt lorsqu'une boule de neige d'une belle couleur myosotis atterrit à ses pieds. Il se tourna brusquement sur sa droite, dans un tourbillon d'étoffe noire, manquant de faire tomber le félin, avec un air qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. A une quinzaine de mètres, Ginny Weasley avait viré au rouge pivoine.

- Je… je suis désolée, professeur, balbutia-t-elle, effrayée. Je visais Hermione…

Effectivement, à quelques pas de lui se trouvait Hermione Granger, à genoux sur le sol, prise d'un soudain intérêt pour les multiples toits d'ardoise du château. Severus foudroya la petite rouquine du regard et passa son chemin sans dire un mot. Hermione se releva et courut jusqu'à Ginny qui était restée immobile.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as eu de la chance… En temps normal, Gryffondor aurait perdu trente points et tu aurais écopé de deux ou trois heures de retenue. Ca doit être ce qu'on appelle un miracle de Noël…

Ginny éclata de rire et Hermione reçut une boule de neige mauve en plein visage d'un des jumeaux. L'incident fut vite oublié et ils se lancèrent dans une nouvelle bataille.

Severus leur jeta un coup d'œil. Les jumeaux Weasley, leur sœur et Granger se battaient dans la neige tandis que Potter et son inséparable acolyte patinaient sur le lac gelé. D'une certaine manière, il les enviait. Il enviait cette insouciance qu'ils avaient tous. Alors que dans l'ombre, Lord Voldemort échafaudait des plans machiavéliques pour devenir le maître du monde, eux s'amusaient. Même Potter qui était pourtant la cible privilégiée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rire avec la même facilité, mais il y a avait bien longtemps qu'il ne savait plus. Il pénétra dans la forêt sous le regard suspicieux des six Gryffondor.

Les sombres bois ne l'avaient jamais vraiment effrayé. Il y avait fait sa première excursion en première année, lorsqu'il était élève, à la suite d'un défi que lui avait lancé des cinquième année. Sur le moment, il avait eu la peur de sa vie, mais rien ne lui était arrivé et il en était fièrement ressorti, ravi du regard surpris des adolescents qui l'y avaient poussé. Il y était ensuite retourné maintes fois, afin de suivre ces quatre imbéciles de Maraudeurs qui ne l'avaient jamais repéré, ou pour aller chercher des plantes entrant dans la composition de mélanges plus ou moins illicites, ou tout simplement pour se promener. Il aimait la tranquillité qui régnait sous la voûte obscure des arbres gigantesques. A l'orée des bois régnait un véritable silence de mort, et une brume opaque permanente dissimulait aux regards les chemins, comme pour décourager les moins téméraires de s'aventurer plus loin. Mais au fur et à mesure, le brouillard s'évanouissait et l'obscurité inquiétante s'emplissait des cris de la faune – ou de la flore – avoisinante, de légers glissements de reptation, du bruissement des feuilles qui s'agitaient dans le sillage d'êtres silencieux, du souffle animal de la forêt. Du moins durant le restant de l'année… Et si on suivait assez longuement certaines pistes écrites par les pas de chimériques créatures, laissant le sentier sûr loin derrière, à travers les hautes fougères, on pouvait arriver à de lumineuses clairières perdues au cœur de la végétation massive. Celle qui s'étalait devant Severus était recouverte de neige immaculée, offrant un fort contraste par rapport à l'éternelle nuit dormant sous l'épais feuillage des arbres. En été, ces clairières étaient envahies d'une flore luxuriante et sauvage, telles des jardins d'Eden au milieu des Enfers. Il était fréquent de trouver des licornes dans ce genre d'endroits, mais pas en cette période de l'année. On pouvait distinguer dans la neige les marques du passage de plusieurs animaux, plus ou moins étranges. Severus traversa lentement la clairière et poursuivit son chemin. Il ne savait pas où il allait comme cela, mais il marchait en regardant autour de lui, sans penser à rien. Même s'il connaissait la forêt, il foulait un territoire qui n'était pas le sien et il devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Quelques habitants le connaissaient et ne se souciaient pas de sa présence, d'autres étaient plus menaçants. Mais aucun mouvement ne troublait le calme qui régnait. Une véritable paix envahissait les bois en hiver. Les animaux pour la plupart en léthargie se faisaient discrets. Les sons de la forêt étaient étouffés par la neige, les battements d'ailes feutrés par le brouillard, le doux chant de l'eau des rivières scellé par la glace. Le ramage d'un oiseau esseulé se faisait entendre de temps à autre, mais c'était l'unique signe d'une présence animale. L'hiver plongeait la forêt dans un profond sommeil. Severus avait l'impression d'être la seule âme vivante dans les sous-bois dormants. Il pouvait voir son souffle se matérialiser en une vapeur cristalline. Il se délectait de ce calme si précieux, loin du babillage des élèves et des réflexions des professeurs. Loin de ses soucis. Il chemina de la sorte pendant près d'une heure, n'ayant croisé qu'un lynx sorti de sa tanière en quête d'un repas, un groupe de champignons mordeurs et quelques gnomes engourdis par le froid. Arrivé près d'une paisible rivière ayant échappé à l'emprise de la glace, il s'assit sur une souche afin de reposer ses longues jambes et souffler un peu. Le soleil était revenu et quelques rayons éclairaient à travers la couche de feuilles, fournie même en décembre, un sentier recouvert d'herbes folles et de fleurs hivernales. Des éclats de lumière flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Il rabattit sa capuche et le chat, délogé de son abri, sauta à terre pour se mettre en chasse d'un papillon-neige qui passait par là.

- Attention, le chat, ne t'éloigne pas, prévint le sorcier à voix basse, ne voulant pas troubler la tranquillité du lieu.

Il suivit des yeux l'animal batifolant et avisa la plante sur laquelle venait de se poser l'insecte qui semblait fait de glace : une feuille-de-brume. Elle était connue pour ses propriétés oniricides, ce serait toujours utile s'il se décidait à fabriquer un nouveau philtre anti-rêves. Il s'agenouilla près de l'herbe aux feuilles duveteuses et couleur de lait, et la cueillit délicatement, chassant le papillon.

- Reviens là, petite bête, tu vas te perdre, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du chat qui courait toujours après le lépidoptère.

Il attrapa la boule de poils bondissante et la posa sur son épaule, remettant sa capuche.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, sans quoi le professeur Dumbledore va encore s'inquiéter. Nous mettrons bien une heure à rentrer...

En se redressant, son regard entraperçut entre les arbres une grande forme ailée. Un hippogriffe. A une vingtaine de mètres de lui, il inspectait les alentours de ses yeux oranges. Severus ne fit plus un bruit, pas tellement attiré par une éventuelle rencontre avec la redoutable créature. Mais la chatte n'en fit pas autant. Prenant à son tour conscience de la présence de l'hippogriffe, elle se mit à feuler dans sa direction, faisant se dresser les cheveux de Severus sur sa tête. L'animal tourna instantanément son regard de feu vers lui et se mit en marche d'un air menaçant. Pour être exact, il tenta d'avancer. Severus distingua un collier autour du cou emplumé. Ne voulant pas énerver davantage l'animal, il choisit d'aller lui-même dans sa direction. On ne savait jamais, il aurait très bien pu casser la corde qui semblait le retenir... Autant l'affronter tout de suite. Severus s'approcha prudemment en prenant bien garde de ne pas baisser le regard. Il avait de l'entraînement dans ce domaine, et en général c'était plutôt les gens qui cillaient devant lui, mais en face d'un hippogriffe c'était une autre paire de manches. Il remercia le ciel qu'il fut attaché. Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, il s'inclina. Au bout d'un instant interminable, l'hippogriffe salua à son tour. La petite chatte ne disait plus rien et se cachait dans la capuche de son maître, terrifiée. Doucement, Severus caressa les plumes grises de l'encolure de la bête.

- Eh bien, tu es tout seul ici ? dit-il dans un souffle pour le calmer. Qui est-ce qui t'a attaché comme ça ?

Il s'écarta un peu et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne en vue.

Soudain, la chatte aux yeux d'or sortit de la capuche et se mit à cracher. Avant que Severus n'ait pu réagir, elle avait sauté sur le grand chien noir qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur sa cape d'un coup de dents. Il rejeta sa cape en arrière avant que les mâchoires ne se referment dessus et s'éloigna promptement de l'hippogriffe, devenu agressif.

- Arrête ! cria-t-il au chat qui s'était jeté toutes griffes dehors sur le molosse qui lui, contre toute attente, cachait sa tête entre ses pattes.

Sous les yeux étonnés du sorcier, il se métamorphosa en homme. Le félin terrorisé remonta à la vitesse de l'éclair sur l'épaule de son maître, qui regardait maintenant avec dégoût son vieil ennemi sur le sol.

- C'était quoi cette furie ? gémit Sirius en se tenant le nez. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? aboya-t-il à Severus tandis qu'il se remettait debout en tentant d'apaiser Buck.

- C'est mon garde du corps personnel, railla le professeur. Et je pourrai te retourner la question, Black, fit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je viens voir Harry et Dumbledore, grogna Sirius qui se tenait toujours le nez.

L'hippogriffe s'était calmé.

- Et tu as besoin de dévorer ma cape en passant ?

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était toi, au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, en ces temps troublés, avec une cape et une capuche noire... sinon je me serais bien gardé de mordre dedans, on ne sait pas où ça a traîné...

Le regard de Severus s'obscurcit davantage à l'allusion de Sirius aux Mangemorts.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que _toi_ tu faisais dans la forêt, ajouta l'évadé d'un air soupçonneux. Et tu ne peux pas dire à ta bestiole d'arrêter de me cracher dessus, ça devient désagréable.

- Pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas une bestiole mais un mammifère domestique appartenant au genre félin et que l'on appelle communément un chat, répondit acidement Severus. Quant au fait qu'elle te crache dessus, je n'y peux rien – même si je l'approuve totalement – tu sais que les chats détestent les chiens. A moins que ce ne soit ta tête qui ne lui revienne pas, tu dois lui faire peur. Et ce que je fais ici ne te regarde pas, je suis maître de mes actes. Au fait, je crois que tu t'es éraflé le nez, juste là.. tu ressembles à ton filleul comme ça… termina Severus avec un sourire narquois.

Effectivement, une griffe balafrait son visage émacié. Ses cheveux noirs et mi-longs, qui cachaient ses yeux sombres le fusillant, n'étaient pour une fois pas trop sales. Il avait dû prendre une douche dans le mois, songea Severus. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis mi-juillet et il devait avouer qu'il ne lui avait pas spécialement manqué. De son côté, Sirius pensait exactement la même chose.

- Au fait, dit soudain celui-ci, on raconte que tu te serais fait prendre par Voldemort cet éte ?

- Et alors ? demanda Severus d'un ton sec.

- Alors, je trouve étonnant que tu t'en sois sorti... un Auror s'est fait prendre à peu près au même moment, et il y est passé, mais curieusement, l'_ex_-Mangemort en a réchappé...

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, comme ça ? cracha Severus.

- ...

Le sang de Severus commençait à bouillir dans ses veines.

- Tu doutes de ma loyaute ?

- Il y a de quoi, non ?

- Tu es vraiment une ordure, Black. Moi qui avais fini par croire à ton innocence.

- Relève donc ta manche gauche et on verra qui de nous deux est l'ordure, rétorqua vertement Sirius.

- Tu sais parfaitement que c'est du passé, murmura Severus, les dents serrées.

Quelque part, il se disait que Black n'avait pas tort. Ses fautes passées le poursuivaient toujours.

- Alors comment expliques-tu que tu aies réussi à t'en sortir ? Et pas un Auror parfaitement entraîné à ce genre de situation ?

- Je ne me l'explique pas ! Et tu ne peux pas t'entraîner à ce genre de situation... Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, arrête de parler de choses auxquelles tu ne connais rien !

- C'est sûr que tu t'y connais mieux que moi en la matière...

Les yeux noirs de Severus lancèrent des éclairs, mais le regard brun de Black ne cilla pas.

- Je suis fidèle à Albus Dumbledore, il me fait confiance et je ne le trahirais pas !

- Je sais bien qu'il te fait confiance... Mais peut-on faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a déjà trahi son maître une fois ?

- Autant qu'à un évadé qui est recherché pour douze meurtres, me semble-t-il !

- Moi, je suis innocent !

- Je sais ! Alors je te prierais de croire que moi aussi !

- Et pourquoi me crois-tu innocent tout d'un coup ? Quand l'an dernier tu voulais me ramener à Azkaban avec tous les honneurs ? interrogea Sirius, soudain calme.

- Le professeur Dumbledore te tient pour innocent. Il n'y a pas de raison que mon avis diffère du sien. Je crois ce qu'il dit.

Ils restèrent à s'observer quelques instants. Les deux animaux, eux, n'avaient plus bougé depuis le début de la dispute, attendant en silence.

- Dumbledore m'attend, finit par dire Sirius.

Il reprit sa forme de chien tandis que Severus tournait les talons vivement, encore troublé par la discussion. Il vit le canidé noir le dépasser au galop puis s'enfoncer dans les fourrés. Black avait raison. Tout le monde devait le prendre pour un espion de Voldemort à présent. Alors que ça avait été l'inverse. Ironie du sort. Il marchait à pas rapides, pressé de rentrer. Sa rencontre avec le sorcier en cavale avait ruiné l'effet apaisant qu'avait eu sur lui sa promenade. Tout le chemin du retour, les phrases de Sirius tournèrent et retournèrent dans sa tête. On le prenait plus que jamais pour un Mangemort... Même ceux qui étaient du même bord que lui. Dumbledore ne parviendrai plus à les convaincre.

La petite chatte sauta à terre lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la forêt et trotta gaiement dans ses pas, heureuse de se retrouver en terrain connu, insouciante.

.


	6. Vacances moroses

_Bon alors je vous previens, je trouve ce chapitre plutôt nase. Mais bon, j'en avais vraiment ras-le-bol de ces vacances de Noël, il se passe rien et c'est la suite qu'est plus intéressante. Donc c juste un chapitre histoire de dire que les vacances se terminent, et je vous promet la suite sera mieux._

_Et pis merci bcp pour vos reviews, ca fait tres plaisir !_

**Nefra :** merci bcp, je continue le plus vite possible -  
  
**Dodie-Ange :** ahah exact, mystere et boule de gomme. Quant aux intuitions, héhéhé, ca serait pas drole si je vous disais tt de suite si elles st vraies ou fausses ! yek...  
  
**Jezebel :** Merci bcp ( snif, je le passe ds 4 jours. Ce satané bac... Aaaaaah !!! j'avais pas fait gaffe, il me reste 4 jours pour reviser, horreur ! ( j'en connais une qu'est mal barrée O.o )) Et pis sinon, et bah oui on finira par savoir qu'il a des ailes mais je vous dirai pas quand et pas comment, et pas qui, gnahahaa ! ya que moi qui sait ! 

.

Chapitre 6

Vacances moroses

.

Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte de chêne du château, Severus aperçut l'horripilante tête ébouriffée de Potter. Il passa devant lui en affichant un air supérieur, dans un tourbillon de sa cape noire, l'ignorant royalement. A dire la vérité, le jeune Gryffondor ne lui prêta absolument pas attention, continuant à discuter avec Ronald Weasley. Il allait à la bibliothèque, déterminé à chercher une nouvelle potion anti-rêves. Celle-ci était fermée aux élèves, car Mme Pince passait les fêtes chez elle. Ca n'était pas plus mal, car Severus détestait qu'elle vienne fouiner autour de lui. Lorsqu'il était pénétra dans l'immense salle, emplie de livres du sol au plafond, il se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà occupée par Granger. Bien sûr... elle avait passé un accord avec le professeur McGonagall et avait tout de même accès à la bibliothèque. Sans lui adresser un seul regard, il se rendit dans la Réserve. Il avait déjà usé et abusé de tous les mélanges oniricides possibles et imaginables, et allait passer des jours, voire des semaines à en élaborer un sur-mesure. Il choisit avec soin plusieurs volumes sur les étagères, les posa sur la table la plus proche et sortit un parchemin et une longue plume noire. Il se lança dans l'étude approfondie du premier livre, sa plume à la main.

Une légère tape sur l'avant-bras le sortit brutalement de sa réflexion. Il releva la tête, l'air profondément courroucé. Hermione Granger lui faisait face.

- Vous ne pouvez pas appeler les gens comme tout le monde ? aboya-t-il.

- Mais ça fait cinq fois que... se défendit la jeune fille.

- Que voulez-vous ? coupa-t-il.

- J'avais besoin d'un livre pour mon devoir de Métamorphose et il se trouve dans la Réserve.

- Votre devoir de Métamorphose ? répéta le professeur en haussant un sourcil. Nous sommes en vacances depuis quatre jours et il n'est pas encore fait ? ajouta-t-il d'un air cynique.

- Non, j'ai été prise par mon devoir d'Enchantements et celui de Potions, qui m'a bien pris trois jours à lui tout seul.

- Sachez que je supporte difficilement l'insolence des élèves, Miss Granger... Disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne vous en tienne compte.

- Mais... et mon livre ? protesta Hermione.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est pour travailler ! insista-t-elle, d'un air désespéré.

Severus se leva avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- Quel est le titre de votre livre ? demanda-t-il en essayant de rester maître de lui-même.

- L'Encyclopédie des Métamorphoses et Transformations d'Etres Plus ou Moins Humains.

Le professeur disparut dans les rayonnages de la section interdite réservée à la Métamorphose, et en revint quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme codex poussiéreux dans les mains. Hermione était en train de feuilleter un des livres sur lequel il travaillait.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Miss Granger ?

- Je... euh, je regardais le livre, là...

- Et ça ne vous pose pas de problème de conscience de fouiner dans les affaires qui ne vous appartiennent pas ? gronda Severus en posant le livre sur la table.

- Mais c'est un livre de la bibliothèque !

- Oui, et de la Réserve, en d'autres termes, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à l'ouvrir !

Elle rabattit la couverture et prit son livre, murmurant un merci étouffé, tandis que Severus se remettait à sa tâche, avec un râclement de sa chaise de bois. L'étudiante ne bougea pas et continua de l'observer.

- Quoi encore ?

- Vous travaillez sur les rêves ?

- Finement observé, grommela le directeur de Serpentard en se replongeant dans la lecture d'un article.

A peu près tous les documents étalés sur la table montrait le mot « Rêves » dans leur intitulé. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du partir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Une potion anti-rêves, non ?

- C'est exact, Miss Granger, répondit le professeur Snape à travers ses dents, maintenant je voudrais travailler, alors...

- Avez-vous déjà essayé la mandragore ? l'interrompit-elle.

Severus la regarda, estomaqué qu'un élève ait osé lui couper la parole.

- Evidemment !

- Et les graines de pavot ?

- Auriez-vous la prétention de m'apprendre mon métier, Miss Granger ? s'exclama-t-il.

Elle commençait réellement à l'énerver. Mais de son côté, Hermione ne voulait pas céder.

- Et les deux ensemble ?

- C'est un mélange inévitablement toxique ! Bien sûr que non !

- Ca dépend de la préparation, reprit très tranquillement la jeune fille.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Cela dépend de la préparation, articula Hermione. Si les graines de pavot sont mises à macérer dans une solution à base de lait d'hippogriffe pendant trois jours durant la phase décroissante de la lune, il est ensuite possible de les associer à la mandragore sans danger.

Le professeur de Potions resta sans voix pendant quelques fractions de secondes, puis se ressaisit.

- Et vous n'avez pas songé que le lait d'hippogriffe annulait certaines propriétés de la mandragore ? finit-il par dire sournoisement.

- Et bien dans ce cas, il faudrait fixer ces propriétés. En prenant de la mandragore en poudre par exemple, ou en utilisant des racines de lierre. Et pour éviter une dépendance au pavot, il faudrait ajouter quelques écailles de serpencendre qui enraient cet effet, remarqua l'étudiante.

- Miss Granger, dit Severus avec un calme forcé. Je n'ai que faire de vos découvertes de dilettante et je ne saurai que vous déconseiller d'exercer votre _génie_ sur un art aussi délicat et redoutable que celui des Potions. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien disparaître de ma vue avant que ce ne soit ma patience déjà par trop mise à l'épreuve...

Cette fois, la jeune fille n'insista pas et s'éloigna avec son livre. Mais en son for intérieur, elle jubilait. Elle savait pertinemment que Snape l'avait envoyée sur les roses parce qu'elle avait raison sur un sujet dont il ignorait encore certains secrets. Elle avait fait plusieurs expériences et sa théorie était fondée. Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle se rassit à sa table. Il faudrait qu'elle en fasse part à Harry et Ron.

Severus regarda Granger s'éloigner et poussa un soupir agacé. Il se répétait mentalement ce qu'elle avait dit. Sa théorie pourrait bien s'avérer juste. Elle était du genre à tester tout et n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'elle avait raison et il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait expérimenté ses essais - un peu comme lui au même âge. Elle avait un excellent potentiel en Potions. Et aussi le profil type du parfait petit Gryffondor. Un vrai gâchis, se désola-t-il en notant rapidement les hypothèses qu'elle avait émises. Il y avait certainement quelque chose là à développer. Il répugnait à se servir d'une idée qui n'était pas de lui mais d'une de ses élèves, qui plus est de Gryffondor, mais quelque part en lui, le scientifique refusait de passer à côté de cet éventuel résultat. Il fallait savoir mettre son orgueil dans sa poche de temps en temps. Même si c'était dur à avaler...

La porte de chêne grinça et la petite chatte fit son apparition, une souris dans la gueule. Se pressant en direction de son maître bien-aimé, elle passa devant Hermione la tête haute. Certaines filles avaient tenté d'approcher la mignonne petite chatte quand elle était seule, mais avaient vite renoncé car elle se transformait vite en véritable tigre. Les jumeaux Weasley, eux, avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui faire manger une Crème Canari, mais, trop méfiante, elle n'y avait pas touché et lorsque Snape s'en était aperçu, il était entré dans une colère noire. Gryffondor avait perdu une centaine de points à cause de ça.

D'un bond souple et silencieux, les pattes de velours de l'animal atterrirent sur le parchemin couvert d'encre à peine sèche de Severus. La chatte s'assit et présenta d'un air fier sa prise au sorcier. Celui-ci lui gratta gentiment la tête, tandis que les yeux d'or se fermaient avec volupté.

- C'est très attentioné de ta part, minette, mais je n'ai pas faim au point d'adopter ce régime...

Ôtant le rongeur de la gueule de la chatte, il l'effaça discrètement d'un coup de baguette, prenant bien garde à ce qu'elle ne le voit pas faire. Encore toute contente de son trophée, elle se pelotonna en ronronnant sur ses genoux alors que Severus se remettait à sa tâche. Distraitement, ses longs doigts vinrent se perdre dans la douce et chaude fourrure de l'animal.

Mais quelques trop courtes minutes plus tard, la porte de la bibliothèque vola et Ronald Weasley courut vers Granger.

- La bibliothèque est interdite aux élèves durant les vacances de Noël ! fit acidement remarquer Severus.

- Je sais, répondit Weasley d'un air las. Je suis juste venu chercher Hermione... Sirius est là, souffla-t-il à son amie sans plus lui prêter attention.

- C'est vrai ? J'arrive tout de suite...

Elle rassembla ses affaires, aidée par le jeune homme, sous le regard orageux du professeur de Potions. Pas moyen de travailler en paix... Il rangea donc également ses affaires et sortit devant les deux élèves, le félin dans son sillage, les bras chargés de livres. Deuxième avantage non négligeable de l'absence de Mme Pince. Cette vieille chouette faisait toujours des pieds et des mains pour éviter qu'il n'emprunte un livre. Il est vrai qu'il avait parfois _oubli_ de rapporter des ouvrages lorsqu'il était élève. A dire la vérité, Severus était profondément persuadé qu'ils étaient bien plus utiles dans sa propre bibliothèque que sur ces étagères poussiéreuses. Mais il était plutôt irritant que vingt ans plus tard, elle lui en tienne toujours rigueur.

Les plaintes de son ventre lui signalèrent qu'il avait oublié le déjeuner et qu'il n'avait avalé depuis la veille que la moitié d'une tasse de thé. Il entra dans sa chambre et posa les livres sur la table. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Il ressortit son rouleau de parchemin et reprit sa prise de notes, mâchonnant distraitement une tartine beurrée pour tromper sa faim.

.

Severus fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par un chat qui lui léchait consciencieusement le nez d'une langue rose et rapeuse. Il eut un cri de surprise.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Stupide chat, gronda-t-il sans en penser un mot, tu m'as fait peur !

Pour tout réponse, le chat émit un miaulement effronté.

- Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être !

Même réponse.

Décidant de passer outre son insolence de félin, Severus caressa la tête du chat. Il s'était à moitié endormi sur son bureau et le geste de l'animal l'avait brusquement tiré de sa somnolence. Prenant soudain conscience du museau plein de beurre qu'il était en train de caresser, il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa tartine... qui avait en partie disparu.

- Oh non, tu abuses ! Et je mange quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Remarquant qu'il était près de cinq heures et quart, il décida de se rendre en salle des professeurs où ses collègues devaient être en train de prendre le thé. Descendant les marches blanches de l'escalier de pierre, il se demanda intérieurement comment il avait pu rêver de la sorte pendant deux heures sans s'en rendre compte. Le manque de sommeil sans doute…

Effectivement, c'était bien le « tea o'clock » en salle des professeurs, et Severus se joignit à ses collègues. S'il évitait habituellement la société, il n'était pas rare de le voir à cette heure-là, aussi sa présence ne parut pas étrange. Mais il parla peu, et au bout d'un moment ne prit même plus la peine d'écouter ce qui se disait, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Bientôt, ses sombres pensées revinrent le troubler, ce qui fit qu'il prit congé avant que l'on se rende de nouveau compte de son mal-être.

Ces vacances devenaient insupportables et elles prirent fin de la même façon, alternant nuits cauchemardesques et journées de travail sans résultat ponctuées de siestes inopportunes.

.

_Bon, voilà, je suis dsl, ct pas genial ( pour ne pas dire over-nul ) mais ce passage me faisait vraiment suer, c promis je le ferai plus. La suite devrait être bien plus intéressante ( normalement ) -___


	7. Pensées

_Bon, dsl d'avoir mis du temps a mettre ce chapitre, mais je me battais avec word pour la mise en page du poeme.  
  
En réponse à Moonbblack : comment ca trop vieux ??? tssssk, mm po vrai ! il a que quarante ans de plus que moi, et pis d'abord quand on aime on ne compte pas ! Na ! nan sérieusment, j'adoooooore Alan Rickman ( au cas où vous auriez pas compris, c'est mon acteur préféré, j'en ai des photos partout ( naaan je suis pas tarée pkoi ? ) ) Mais ds HP, c'est le seul que je n'imagine pas comme dans le film en fait ! Moi Sev je le vois, euh. disons avec une tite vingtaine d'années de moins ( honte sur moi, je t'aime qd mm Alan !!! ), tres tres tres mince et grand, avec les chvx un peu plus longs que les epaules tt raides, des gds yeux tt noirs et pis avec un coté feminin, enfin androgyne quoi ( bin pas de ma faute je prfr les mecs effeminés ). Voilà, ct super interessant, mtnt vs savez de quoi je reve ttes les nuits. . Nan, ptete pas qd meme._

_Et pis sinon, et bah contente que ca vous plaise !___

.

Chapitre 7

Pensées

( que c'était profond comme titre ça,...)

.

Le samedi précédant la rentrée des classes, tous les élèves regagnèrent l'école après un long voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Le château résonnait à nouveau des bruits de pas et des discussions animées qui l'avaient quitté durant deux semaines, et les étudiants retrouvaient leurs amis avec joie.

Le seul qui ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale était Severus. Il avait passé ses vacances à travailler sur sa potion et n'était arrivé à rien, sinon à être encore plus fatigué. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait bien proposé son aide, mais il avait décliné l'offre, ne souhaitant pas déranger le directeur pour une chose de si peu d'importance.

Ce matin-là, dimanche donc, Severus était resté dans sa chambre. Un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée, conférant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Il était allongé sur son lit, pieds nus, ses longues ailes repliées sur son dos. Distraitement, ses longs doigts vinrent remettre en place une mèche folle lui tombant sur les yeux. Appuyé sur ses coudes, il relisait son auteur préféré, Baudelaire. Sa nuit n'avait été que cauchemars et visions d'horreur, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. La lumière pâle du jour avait amené avec elle un intense soulagement. Encore empreint des images qui avaient assombri son sommeil, il s'était plongé dans le seul livre capable d'apaiser quelque peu sa conscience. Il aimait l'écriture tourmentée de Baudelaire, et sa façon d'aligner les mots pour en extraire la triste poésie jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Les Fleurs du Mal le plongeaient dans les affres de l'esprit torturé du poète, un peu comme le sien. Le sonnet LIV était, par un curieux paradoxe, un de ses favoris. _L'Irréparable. _

Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long Remords,   
Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille   
Et se nourrit de nous comme le ver des morts,   
Comme du chêne la chenille ?   
Pouvons-nous étouffer l'implacable Remords ?   
  
Dans quel philtre, dans quel vin, dans quelle tisane,   
Noierons-nous ce vieil ennemi,   
Destructeur et gourmand comme la courtisane,   
Patient comme la fourmi ?   
Dans quel philtre ? - dans quel vin? - dans quelle tisane ?   
  
Dis-le, belle sorcière, oh ! dis, si tu le sais,   
A cet esprit comblé d'angoisse   
Et pareil au mourant qu'écrasent les blessés,   
Que le sabot du cheval froisse,   
Dis-le, belle sorcière, oh ! dis, si tu le sais,   
  
A cet agonisant que le loup déjà flaire   
Et que surveille le corbeau,   
A ce soldat brisé ! s'il faut qu'il désespère   
D'avoir sa croix et son tombeau;   
Ce pauvre agonisant que déjà le loup flaire !   
  
Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir ?   
Peut-on déchirer des ténèbres   
Plus denses que la poix, sans matin et sans soir,   
Sans astres, sans éclairs funèbres ?   
Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir ?   
  
L'Espérance qui brille aux carreaux de l'Auberge   
Est soufflée, est morte à jamais !   
Sans lune et sans rayons, trouver où l'on héberge   
Les martyrs d'un chemin mauvais !   
Le Diable a tout éteint aux carreaux de l'Auberge !   
  
Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?   
Dis, connais-tu l'irrémissible ?   
Connais-tu le Remords, aux traits empoisonnés,   
A qui notre coeur sert de cible ?   
Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?   
  
L'Irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite   
Notre âme, piteux monument,   
Et souvent il attaque ainsi que le termite,   
Par la base le bâtiment.   
L'Irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite !   
  
- J'ai vu parfois, au fond d'un théâtre banal   
Qu'enflammait l'orchestre sonore,   
Une fée allumer dans un ciel infernal   
Une miraculeuse aurore ;   
J'ai vu parfois au fond d'un théâtre banal   
  
Un être, qui n'était que lumière, or et gaze,   
Terrasser l'énorme Satan ;   
Mais mon coeur, que jamais ne visite l'extase,   
Est un théâtre où l'on attend   
Toujours, toujours en vain, l'Etre aux ailes de gaze ! 

Il avait l'impression de lire dans ces vers obscurs ce qui se terrait au fond de son âme. S'il en avait encore une... C'était quelque part une façon d'exorciser cette noirceur qui l'entachait. Il pouvait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, et c'était une manière de mieux le supporter. Il connaissait chaque page jaunie de son vieux livre à force de lire et relire pour se soulager. Il devrait se mettre à l'écriture, songea-t-il, mi-amer, mi-amusé. Ou bien à l'autre moyen dont usait le poète... Il interrompit un instant sa lecture pour réfléchir. Oui, c'était une idée un peu plus accessible. Il faudrait qu'il passe à la bibliothèque, dans la journée.

Il n'avait pas envie de descendre aujourd'hui. Tous ses collègues étaient revenus et avec eux le nouveau professeur, et leur salle était sans doute bruyante au point de lui donner la migraine. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de sa lecture. Il se releva rapidement et, en voulant rabattre ses ailes, heurta un des piliers du lit avec l'une d'entre elles. Il jura sous l'effet de la douleur et fit disparaître ses grandes plumes noires avant d'ouvrir la porte au professeur McGonagall.

- Ah, Severus, fit celle-ci, serait-il possible que vous descendiez quelques instants ? Il faut revoir le planning des matchs de Quidditch avec Helga. L'un de vos élèves n'est pas en mesure de jouer lors de votre prochaine rencontre avec les Poufsouffle, et celle-ci doit donc être reportée.

- Très bien, j'arrive, répondit-il d'un air las. Vous permettez que je passe à la bibliothèque ? Ca ne prendra pas longtemps.

- Bien sûr.

La directrice de Gryffondor s'éclipsa et Severus se chaussa rapidement puis descendit à son tour.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, Arlanne Vector entrait dans la salle des professeurs avec leur nouveau collègue, qui s'avérait être une femme, Myrane Dana O'Shee.

- Et voilà la salle des profs, déclara Arlanne en poussant la porte de bois marquée de l'écusson de Poudlard.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru un certain professeur de Potions, la pièce était pratiquement vide et silencieuse. Seuls s'y trouvaient les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra, qui échangeaient leurs avis sur leurs vacances respectives tout en préparant la rentrée, et le professeur Aegra, assis un peu plus loin avec un livre.

- Myrane, reprit le professeur d'Arithmancie, voici Sanna Chourave, qui enseigne la Botanique, et Uranie Sinistra, l'Astronomie. Et William Aegra, prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal, un petit nouveau aussi, comme vous, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et voici Myrane Dana O'Shee, notre nouvelle collègue, lança-t-elle à l'adresse des trois sorciers.

Les présentations et salutations faites, Arlanne fit découvrir à Myrane la salle plus en détail, et lui montra le casier qui lui était destiné.

- Oh, quelle mignonne petite bête ! s'exclama cette dernière en apercevant une boule de poils noir et feu pelotonnée dans un grand fauteuil recouvert d'une cape noire, au fond de la pièce, près d'une bibliothèque. A qui est-ce ?

- Je vous déconseille d'approcher la mignonne petite bête si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle se transforme en grand méchant fauve, sourit Uranie. C'est la chatte de Severus et elle a presque aussi mauvais caractère que lui.

Les professeurs s'esclaffèrent.

- Ah non, plus ! rit Arlanne. Severus n'a jamais mordu personne, lui, enfin, pas à ma connaissance.

- Elle est vraiment aussi hargneuse que ça ? demanda le professeur Dana O'Shee, amusée.

- C'est surtout qu'elle est très jalouse et qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on s'approche de son maître, répondit Arlanne Vector. D'ailleurs je vous déconseillerai même de vous approcher du fauteuil, c'est le sien.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? reprit Myrane en observant l'animal de loin.

- Aucune idée, je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas de nom.

- Ce n'est pas trop le genre de Severus... ajouta Sanna, le nez dans ses papiers.

A peine son prénom fut-il prononcé que celui-ci entra en trombe dans la pièce.

- Minerva et Helga ne sont pas l ? demanda-t-il sans même remarquer la nouvelle arrivante, en se dirigeant vers sa place pour récupérer la cape qu'il avait oublié la veille.

- Euh... non, répondit Sanna, un peu surprise de son arrivée, tout comme les autres.

Il prit son vêtement et le posa sur ses épaules, délogeant le chat qui vint sauter dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour prendre le chemin de la sortie, il prit conscience de l'existence du professeur Dana O'Shee. Alors qu'il lui lançait un regard étonné, Arlanne Vector prit la parole.

- Myrane, voilà Severus Snape, prof de Potions. Severus, Myrane Dana O'Shee, professeur de Magie et culture ancestrales, comme vous l'a répété M. le Directeur plusieurs fois au cours des vacances...

Le directeur des Serpentard lui lança un regard noir, et Minerva McGonagall entra dans la pièce.

- Helga arrive dans quelques minutes, dit-elle à Severus.

Il acquiesça vaguement et alla s'asseoir afin de l'attendre. Ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil à leur nouvelle collègue, en train de discuter avec Arlanne. Elle était menue et pâle, et la première chose que l'on remarquait était une impression générale de fragilité. De longs cheveux roux encadraient un visage fin au teint presque transparent, éclairé par deux grands yeux vert d'eau, et un charmant sourire étirait ses lèvres rose clair. Elle était jolie, mais sa beauté évanescente semblait effacée par celle, provocante du professeur Vector qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci possédait une chevelure châtain aux reflets dorés qui tombait en boucles sur ses épaules rondes. Sa peau légèrement bronzée était parsemée de quelques taches de rousseurs et ses yeux noisette avaient perpétuellement un éclat mutin. Ses lèvres naturellement rouges découvraient ses dents en un insolent sourire. Un peu trop insolent au goût de Severus, même s'il savait que c'était essentiellement dû à son caractère enjoué. Il imaginait aisément qu'elle devait faire tourner les têtes sans trop de mal en dehors du collège, mais elle n'abusait pas de son charme, et était simple et agréable.

Le professeur Bibine finit par arriver également, et après s'être présentée au professeur Dana O'Shee, se dirigea avec Minerva et Sanna vers Severus, toujours assis avec son chat dans les bras. Après une délibération d'une dizaine de minutes, les dates des matchs suivants furent fixées. Severus était content de son équipe. Serpentard, très en forme cette année, avait de nouveau prit la tête du championnat, devançant les Gryffondor de vingt points. Mais il ne s'était pas penché de très près sur le résultat de son équipe cette année, au grand dam de celle-ci et pour être sincère, le Quidditch ne l'intéressait pas tellement en ce moment.

Prétextant des cours à finir pour le lendemain, il fit mine de se retirer dans a chambre, mais fit un crochet par son bureau. Son excuse n'était pas fausse.. Il avait besoin de revoir un peu ce qu'il avait préparé deux semaines auparavant. Surtout qu'il commençait par deux heures avec les Gryffondor de cinquième année. Sa classe préférée... Et les Serpentard n'arrangeaient rien. Depuis le mois de septembre, Drago Malefoy se pavanait dans les couloirs du château avec un air de je-suis-le-roi-inclinez-vous écoeurant, flanqué de ses deux colosses. Le portrait craché de son père. Ce cours était devenu le plus éprouvant de tous. C'était déjà difficile d'avoir à supporter l'insupportable Potter et ce sous-doué de Londubat, mais en plus il devait à présent prendre garde à ce que Malefoy et ses admirateurs n'empoisonnent pas les élèves issus de famille moldue par excès de zèle envers Lord Voldemort. Il avait pensé quatre ans plus tôt que Malefoy serait peut-être récupérable, mais de toute évidence, son père lui avait légué trop de gènes caractéristiques de la lignée pour qu'il devienne autre chose qu'un Mangemort servile. Quelque part cela l'avait souvent étonné que les Malefoy se soient soumis à quelqu'un, mais d'un autre côté, cela leur donnait plus de pouvoir sur le reste de la société sorcière et leur haine des Moldus expliquait ce choix.

"Quand je pense que j'étais... non, c'est du passé, il ne faut plus y penser... ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'en sortirais...

- Mais tu ne t'en sortiras jamais, chanta une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête. C'est trop tard maintenant, il faut assumer tes actes..."

Il secoua la tête violemment. Cela devait cesser. Il ouvrit la porte de sa réserve personnelle située derrière son bureau et en sortit un pot de terre. L'étiquette était un peu passée – il devait ranger et trier cette étagère depuis trois ans – mais il savait parfaitement ce qui se trouvait dans le récipient. Peut-être sa solution pour pouvoir avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis des mois. Il sortit de son bureau, prenant bien soin d'en sceller l'entrée plus efficacement que l'an précédent, et souleva dans le corridor la tapisserie qui ornait le mur d'en face. Une tapisserie à dominante verte représentant Saint Georges terrassant le dragon. Cela fit sourire un peu le sorcier à la mine sinistre. Une idée du directeur. Il monta lentement l'escalier blanc et pénétra dans sa chambre, tenant toujours dans sa main le pot de terre.

Il posa le pot sur le manteau de la cheminée et se déchaussa. Le parquet de bois couleur de miel était chaud. La chatte se laissa mollement tomber devant l'âtre. Il allait prendre une bonne douche avant de se mettre au travail. Il resta sous la douche une vingtaine de minutes, oubliant un moment ses soucis. Il s'installa à son bureau un peu plus serein et se mit à relire son programme du lendemain. Il avait prévu un devoir pour sa classe de monstres. Cela ne remonterai pas sa cote de popularité mais il y avait longtemps qu'il y avait renoncé et au moins, ils se tiendraient tranquilles. La dernière fois, il était sorti de la salle avec une migraine à se taper la tête contre les murs. Ce qu'il avait fait dans un moment d'égarement, d'ailleurs. Il lui faudrait renouveler son stock de philtres anti-mal-de-tête. A son grand dépit, il avait du mal à tenir sa classe cette année. Les élèves étaient tous remontés les uns contre les autres et bien souvent cela manquait de finir en pugilat. Et vu que le niveau de son moral atteignait des profondeurs insondables, ces histoires ne l'intéressaient pas tellement.

Bon... Pimentine avec les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard de deuxième année. Ca devrait être à leur portée.

Il travailla une partie de la journée sur ses cours et sur sa potion – à laquelle il ne renonçait pas ( ne jamais baisser les bras ! dsl, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ) - le restant de l'après-midi, seulement interrompu par deux repas pris dans la Grande Salle à nouveau pleine d'adolescents plus ou moins bien éduqués.

Vers neuf heures, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Et avec la tombée de la nuit, il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, assailli comme tous les soirs par les regrets. Jetant un coup d'œil au livre qui était resté ouvert sur son lit, il soupira puis se retourna vers la cheminée, dans un bruissement de plumes. Il se changea et se dirigea vers celle-ci d'un air déterminé. Il plongea un moment ses yeux noirs dans le feu qui dansait dans le foyer puis prit le pot. Saisissant ensuite sur son bureau la balance de cuivre, il se concentra quelques secondes et lui donna la forme souhaitée d'un coup de baguette.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'allongeait sur son lit rouge sang, son livre dans la main droite et dans l'autre l'instrument au parfum capiteux, la promesse d'une nuit paisible.

.


	8. Elévation

_Ca y est, voilà la suite !!! Elle a mis du temps à arriver paske je lisais le tome 5 d'Hp entre temps..._

_Voilà voilà, donc bah, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions, et bonne lecture._

_Bizoux !!___

.

Chapitre 8

Elévation

.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Severus s'éveilla l'esprit en paix. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, ponctuée de rêves bizarres, mais dont il ne se souvenait plus, et bien éloignés de ses cauchemars habituels. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fit la moue. La petite chatte avait déserté sa chambre, sans doute gênée par l'odeur pénétrante qui flottait toujours dans l'air. Quittant sa position en chien de fusil pour s'étirer de tout son long sous les draps blancs, Severus se dit avec plaisir qu'il n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée. Il était étrangement de bonne humeur. Rejetant les couvertures pour se lever, il vit avec surprise qu'il avait dormi les ailes déployées. Il avait dû glisser dans les bras de Morphée sans s'en rendre compte, car d'ordinaire il les faisait disparaître par crainte de les meurtrir dans son sommeil. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il serait volontiers descendu de la sorte, mais cela n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer des questions pour le moins gênantes, et sans réponse pour la plupart. Aussi accomplit-il son rituel du matin comme tous les jours avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle, attaquant le lundi matin calme et serein.

Après le déjeuner, il se rendit dans les cachots, dont l'atmosphère glacée ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Il avait pris soin de mettre un T-shirt et une épaisse chemise en dessous sa tunique et sa cape habituelle, car le mercure du thermomètre suspendu derrière le bureau ne devait pas atteindre les sept degrés. Au bout de quelques minutes, des conversations plutôt animées se firent entendre dans le couloir. Serpentard et Gryffondor s'invectivaient mutuellement, pour changer. Soupirant, il quitta son fauteuil et ouvrit la porte de la salle brusquement. Toutes les discussions s'éteignirent immédiatement.

- Vous rentrez tous et je veux seulement entendre le grattement de vos plumes durant les deux heures à venir, vous avez un devoir, annonça-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Aux quelques élèves qui tentèrent de protester, il lança un regard noir et il n'y eut pas de réclamations. Ils prirent tous place tandis qu'il inscrivait le sujet au tableau d'un coup de baguette :

"Expliquez : 1. à quoi sert le philtre d'Archibald l'Alchimiste,

2. quels sont les ingrédients qui le composent et leurs principales caractéristiques,

3. pourquoi il ne faut pas l'utiliser sur les Animagus et enfants en bas âge. "

Un murmure de protestation courut parmi les élèves.

- Monsieur, risqua Seamus Finnigan en levant la main, ce n'est pas juste, on a vu ce philtre au mois d'octobre, et...

- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Finnigan, coupa sèchement Severus. C'est moi ici qui décide de ce qui est juste ou pas, et je considère qu'il est injuste que je m'échine à faire cours à des élèves qui oublient leur leçon aussitôt après une interrogation. Donc, par principe, même deux mois et un premier devoir après, vous êtes censés être capables de répondre à ces questions portant sur des notions pour le moins élémentaires. Laissez-moi vous rappeler que lorsque vous aurez vos BUSEs à passer, vous ne serez pas interrogés sur votre dernière leçon, mais sur cinq ans de cours.

Drago Malefoy eut un ricanement et murmura à son large voisin une insanité de plus sur les Gryffondor, destinée cette fois à Finnigan. Severus ne releva pas et il se mit à relire ce qu'il avait prévu pour le cours suivant.

Le fracas d'une chaise tombant avec celui qui était assis dessus le fit sortir de ses pensées. Londubat était étalé de tout son long sur la pierre des cachots, gémissant. Severus poussa un long soupir, tandis que le Gryffondor se relevait d'un air apeuré sous les sourires goguenards des étudiants à la cravate verte et blanche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour replonger dans la voluptueuse sérénité de la veille, plutôt que des faire cours à des incapables uniquement préoccupés par leur précieux nombril... A commencer par cette grosse tête de Potter et son presque alter ego Malefoy. Si ce n'est que Malefoy avait tout de même plus de dignité. Severus se gifla mentalement pour avoir même osé comparer les deux.

Il ramassa les parchemins deux heures plus tard. Comme à l'accoutumée, celui de Londubat était pour ainsi dire blanc. Ceux de Crabbe, Goyle et Finnigan n'étaient guère plus remplis, alors qu'il dut arracher à Granger son troisième parchemin, ignorant ses protestations.

.

La journée fut trop longue et astreignante pour quelqu'un qui n'avait dormi qu'une seule nuit en quinze jours, et il fut bien aise de retrouver ses quartiers le soir, après dîner. La petite chatte, qu'il n'avait étonnamment pas vue de la journée, l'attendait derrière la porte, tapie dans l'ombre, et lui sauta dessus dès qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre.

- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? Chat idiot ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle semblait prendre son mollet gauche pour un os à mâchonner.

Après quelques instants de lutte, il attrapa tant bien que mal la bête qui avait planté ses griffes dans son pantalon – et la jambe avec.

- Non mais, ça ne va pas dans ta tête... Il y a eu un loupé avec toi, il te manque une case... lui dit-il tandis qu'elle mordait consciencieusement ses doigts déjà couverts d'anciennes griffures, à grand renfort de coups de pattes arrière.

Il la tint devant son visage.

- Est-ce que tu as fini, dis ? On dirait que tu n'as rien mangé depuis trois jours...

Le chat s'arrêta un instant pour lui jeter un regard étonné, paraissant méditer ses dernières paroles, et finalement - après mûre réflexion - lui mordit le nez.

- Aïe-euh !

La chatte sauta de ses bras sur le lit et eut un miaulement ressemblant fort à un ricanement tandis qu'elle le regardait étouffer une bordée de jurons, une main plaquée sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'occuper d'un animal pareil ? se lamenta-t-il. Quand je pense que tu me faisais pitié... Tu sais, dit-il en s'adressant au chat comme à un être humain, il y a des jours où je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû te laisser sous ton buisson au fond du jardin. Et non, je t'ai ramenée à la maison, je me suis occupé de toi, je t'ai même prise avec moi ici, et toi, tu ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me mordre ! Bonjour la gratitude... Ca fait mal en plus, continua-t-il pour lui-même, se frottant toujours le nez. Espèce d'affreux sac à puces...

Se souciant à peu près autant de ce qu'il venait de dire que de sa première gamelle, la chatte s'étira voluptueusement sur le lit, et demeura étendue de tout son long, attendant qu'on vienne lui gratouiller le ventre. Severus, amusé par son manège, s'assit sur le lit et fourra ses doigts dans l'épais pelage noir et or. La chatte, paupières closes, semblait savourer chaque aller-retour de la main du sorcier, lorsque celui-ci attira son attention avec un claquement de langue. Ouvrant d'abord comme à regret ses yeux dorés, elle fit un bond en arrière lorsque les ailes de Severus se déployèrent brusquement de toute leur envergure. Il se mit à rire alors que la chatte, effrayée et vexée, feula dans sa direction.

- Bien fait.

Il se redressa, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et s'éloigna du lit, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Son sourire disparut cependant alors qu'il faisait apparaître un tas de parchemins sur la table d'acajou.

- Allez, courage... soupira-t-il en s'attelant à sa tâche.

Il se mit lentement à corriger les copies des cinquième année, suivant le barème des BUSEs – Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Il était ravi que ce fut leur dernière année, car au mois de juin, ils devraient choisir leurs matières de sixième année selon l'orientation qu'ils avaient décidé de suivre, et lui-même ne prenait de toute façon en Potions que ceux qui avaient obtenu la note maximale à l'examen. Ce qui signifiait donc que c'était – à moins d'un miracle, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi - sa dernière année à supporter Potter, étant donné les notes abyssales que celui-ci avait. Presque pire que Londubat.

Il commençait à somnoler au-dessus des derniers devoirs, lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras gauche. Il attrapa son avant-bras d'un mouvement convulsif, puis, se reprenant, déboutonna sa manche et défit le bandage. La Marque apparaissait noire sous les lignes rosâtres. Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la chambre. Enfin, essaya du moins, puisque lorsqu'il voulut franchir le seuil, il heurta violemment un mur invisible. Marmonnant de nouveau, en se tenant la mâchoire cette fois-ci, il fit disparaître ses ailes et descendit l'escalier de pierre tout en refermant sa manche. A la rentrée, il avait ensorcelé la porte pour éviter de la passer avec ses plumes sur le dos. Il se hâta vers le bureau du directeur, mais arrivé devant la gargouille, le professeur McGonagall l'interpella.

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là, Severus. C'était vraiment important ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son air ennuyé.

- C'est...

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que le couloir était désert, et hésita un instant. Mais McGonagall faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, après tout, et il lui fallait prévenir quelqu'un.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient d'appeler ses Mangemorts à lui, finit-il par dire lentement.

A en juger par son air angoissé, elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à une nouvelle de cette nature-là. Il vit son regard glisser sur sa manche gauche et acquiesça sombrement. Apparemment, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais soudain son regard s'éclaircit en apercevant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

- Ah, Albus, vous êtes l !

Severus se retourna pour faire face au directeur qui les observait.

- Il y a... euh... commença le professeur McGonagall.

- Ma Marque, dit simplement Severus, à voix basse.

Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore s'assombrit un peu, et il lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau, avec Minerva.

- Ainsi Lord Voldemort a mandé ses fidèles ce soir, dit Dumbledore une fois installé dans son grand fauteuil.

Severus tiqua au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il vit Minerva réprimer un frisson.

- Il faudrait avertir l'Ordre, suggéra celle-ci.

- Ils sont au courant, Minerva. Alastor Maugrey vient de m'informer que Macnair avait quitté son domicile, et il en est de même pour Nott, mais impossible de savoir où ils sont allés...

Severus sur lui sentit les regards des deux professeurs.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il.

- Je sais bien, Severus, répondit le directeur, je sais bien. Cela fait longtemps … ?

- Une dizaine de minutes env...

A nouveau son bras le lança. Il serra son poing de toutes ses forces sous l'effet de la brûlure, et il pâlit un peu.

- De toute évidence, certains ne sont pas encore arrivés, dit-il à Dumbledore qui le regardait, anxieux.

- Albus, pensez-vous que ce soit bien utile que Severus continue à endurer ces brûlures ? interrogea Minerva après quelques instants de silence.

- Je me le demandais justement. Nous sommes de toute façon informés des mouvements des Mangemorts, expliqua le directeur au professeur étonné en se levant. Il ne sert à rien que vous continuiez à subir cela puisqu'il vous est impossible aujourd'hui de rejoindre Lord Voldemort. Et même vis-à-vis du Ministère, il serait plus prudent de la faire disparaître, même si Fudge continue à se voiler la face. Je pense qu'on devrait trouver un moyen d'effacer cette marque.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Severus en cachant légèrement son bras derrière son dos tandis que Dumbledore s'approchait de lui. Si jamais Maugrey ou les autres n'étaient pas en mesure de vous prévenir... Quant aux brûlures, continua-t-il avec un sourire amer, j'y suis habitué. Et de toute façon, je doute qu'il soit possible de la faire disparaître.

- Est-ce que je peux y jeter un coup d'œil, Severus ? lui demanda le vieux sorcier très sérieusement.

- Je...

- Severus, s'il vous plaît, insista-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Severus ne soutint pas son regard et détourna la tête, priant pour que le directeur de Poudlard change d'avis. Il poussa un long mais discret soupir, et, lentement, déboutonna sa manche, fixant obstinément le sol de pierre son bandage était heureusement resté sur son bureau : il savait que cela aurait intrigué le grand sorcier. Ceci fait, il tendit vaguement le bras, l'air un peu embarrassé, l'intérieur de l'avant-bras tourné vers le haut. Le professeur Dumbledore lui saisit doucement le poignet, et tournant la Marque à la vue de tous, eut l'air profondément surpris. Le professeur McGonagall étouffa une exclamation horrifiée devant les longues cicatrices qui barraient sa peau sur une douzaine de centimètres. La Marque était encore noire.

- Est-ce... est-ce Vous-Sav... ? balbutia McGonagall.

Albus Dumbledore ne dit rien, et dévisagea Severus, qui regardait ailleurs, l'air rembruni. Un peu de rouge lui était cependant monté aux joues. Il sentit l'un des longs doigts de Dumbledore passer sur une des fines zébrures et frissonna.

- Non, Minerva. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Dumbledore en observant le serpent noir à présent coupé en deux.

Il releva sa tête couronnée d'argent. Le professeur de Potions savait qu'il cherchait ses yeux derrière le rideau de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur le visage. Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son regard et continua de contempler opiniâtrement le mur sur sa droite.

- Non, je pense qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de profondément dégoûté par cette marque. Quelqu'un de... découragé.

Severus rougit davantage. Un instant de silence.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous refusiez d'en parler, Severus ?

- Vous... vous voulez dire que c'est Severus qui a fait ça ? hoqueta le professeur McGonagall. Mais pourquoi... ? demanda-t-elle à son collègue de Serpentard.

Celui-ci avait maintenant pâli.

- Je... Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas bien, dit-il en portant sa main sur ses yeux, avant de quitter le bureau, laissant sur place un Albus soucieux et une Minerva ébranlée.

Il marchait à pas rapides, courant presque, en direction de sa chambre. Il refusait de reparler de ça. Il avait vu un éclat dans les yeux d'azur du directeur, triste et déçu. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de voir cette tache sur son bras. Il y a quatorze ans, il l'avait vue disparaître en même temps que le sorcier qui l'avait gravée dans sa chair. Mais il savait qu'elle devrait reparaître un jour. Et au courant de l'été précédent, elle était revenue. Il l'avait vue se dessiner de plus en plus précisément au cours de l'année, pour finalement devenir noire au mois de juin, lors de la re-naissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et depuis elle était là, rouge sur sa peau blanche, plus sanglante que jamais. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle représentait à ces yeux. Il ne supportait plus de la voir. Pendant toute l'année qui venait de passer, il avait porté le même bandage sans jamais le défaire pour la cacher à sa vue. Les cicatrices qui la barraient aujourd'hui étaient en quelque sorte sa revanche sur le sort, et le directeur n'avait pas à en être déçu. Elles n'avaient pas été intentionnelles, mais ces coupures, bien qu'il masque toujours son bras, rendaient la Marque plus supportable à ses yeux.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, jeta sa cape sur le fauteuil devant son bureau et s'écroula sur son lit, irrité par la réaction de Dumbledore, par sa Marque, par tout ce qui s'y rapportait. La chatte qu'il venait de réveiller vint se coucher sur sa poitrine en ronronnant. Il la caressa un moment, toujours agacé, puis finalement se tourna – l'éveillant une deuxième fois – sur le côté. Il saisit au pied de son lit le long et fin tuyau du narguilé avant de plonger dans un état de quiétude bienfaisant, entouré de légères volutes de fumée telles les morceaux d'une brume matinale. Bientôt ses soucis terrestres lui parurent bien loin derrière lui, tandis qu'il voyait des formes se créer dans le brouillard d'argent s'échappant de ses lèvres. Des nouveaux mondes s'offraient à lui, exempts de toute Marque, de tout Mangemort, pleins de vie. Des musiques résonnaient dans ses oreilles, et une voix, revenue de ses souvenirs, se mêlant au vent en un chant enivrant pour l'emmener par-delà les montagnes et la mer. Il se sentait s'envoler au milieu de la voûte bleu intense du firmament, à des lieues de cette misérable existence, au milieu des étoiles. Le souffle des cieux s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il glissait dans le velours de la nuit, ses ailes de jais le portant loin, vers l'infini. __

.__

_Au-dessus des étangs, au-dessus des vallées,   
Des montagnes, des bois, des nuages, des mers,   
Par delà le soleil, par delà les éthers,   
Par delà les confins des sphères étoilées,   
  
Mon esprit, tu te meus avec agilité,   
Et, comme un bon nageur qui se pâme dans l'onde,   
Tu sillonnes gaiement l'immensité profonde   
Avec une indicible et mâle volupté.   
  
Envole-toi bien loin de ces miasmes morbides;   
Va te purifier dans l'air supérieur,   
Et bois, comme une pure et divine liqueur,   
Le feu clair qui remplit les espaces limpides.   
  
Derrière les ennuis et les vastes chagrins   
Qui chargent de leur poids l'existence brumeuse,   
Heureux celui qui peut d'une aile vigoureuse   
S'élancer vers les champs lumineux et sereins;   
  
Celui dont les pensers, comme des alouettes,   
Vers les cieux le matin prennent un libre essor,   
- Qui plane sur la vie, et comprend sans effort   
Le langage des fleurs et des choses muettes!_

_« Elévation », _

_III, Spleen et Idéal_

_Les Fleurs du Mal_

_Charles Baudelaire_

.__


	9. Jaunisse et collaboration difficile

_Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier mon minou chéri qui m'inspire énormément pour la ptite chatte de Sev, surtout qd il tape ses petites crises de folie comme elle l'a fait dans le chapitre précédent.___

_Et voilà, le chapitre 9, où Sev est de tres mauvais poil et qu'il le fait sentir ( gnihihi )… Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a tous ! et merci pour vos reviews !___

.

Chapitre 9

Jaunisse et collaboration difficile

.

Le mois de janvier, qui semblait avoir si bien commencé, avec ses douces chutes de neige et son soleil d'hiver, prit rapidement un autre tournant. Le professeur Aegra, pour une raison inconnue, tomba malade dès la première semaine. La potion que Severus prépara sur la demande de Madame Pomfresh n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur sa fièvre, et celle-ci prit vite des proportions inquiétantes. Lorsque le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal prit une teinte jaunâtre, l'infirmière se rendit compte que la fièvre s'avérait être un ictère.

- Un ictère ? répéta le professeur McGonagall, incrédule, alors que Madame Pomfresh se tenait devant elle en salle des professeurs. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est une jaunisse, expliqua l'infirmière. Le professeur Aegra a contracté une hépatite – une maladie moldue. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas rétabli avant un bon mois. D'ordinaire, cela dure environ trois semaines, mais il est de nature... fragile.

- Un mois ? s'exclama la sous-directrice. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de le rétablir plus vite ?

- Non, le seul remède, c'est diète et repos absolu. La magie est totalement inutile.

- Très bien, soupira le professeur McGonagall, déconcertée. Il va falloir le remplacer à long terme dans ce cas. Très bien. Merci beaucoup, Madame Pomfresh.

Sur ce, la directrice de Gryffondor quitta la salle des professeurs afin de consulter Dumbledore pour déterminer qui assurerait l'intérim.

Severus la regarda sortir avec intérêt. Même replié au fond de la pièce, il n'avait rien perdu de la conversation qui venait de se tenir. Avec un peu de chance, c'est à lui que reviendrait la suppléance. Bien que le directeur lui refuse le poste depuis quatorze ans, c'est lui qui deux ans plus tôt, remplaçait Lupin en période de pleine lune. Cela rendrait sa monotone vie de professeur de Potions un peu plus attrayante, pour un petit mois du moins. Il avait toujours était passionné de magie noire comme de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elève à Poudlard, il avait obtenu les meilleures notes à ses BUSEs et ASPICs. Il rêvait d'enseigner cette matière, mais avait fini par se résigner, et bien qu'il continue à demander la place chaque année, il n'attendait plus grand-chose.

Il attendit donc avec impatience que sa collègue revienne, plein d'espoir. Pourtant lorsqu'elle refit son apparition, il se plongea dans ses copies, feignant l'indifférence. Depuis leur discussion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle le regardait avec un air de compassion assez agaçant.

- Euh... Severus, excusez-moi. Vous pouvez m'accorder deux minutes ? lui demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle se fut approchée de sa table.

- Hmmm... oui ? dit-il sans lever le nez.

- William ne sera pas en mesure d'enseigner pendant quelque temps.

- Il faut que je le remplace ? marmonna-t-il tout en jubilant intérieurement.

- En partie, oui.

Comment ça en partie ? Ses espérances retombèrent d'un coup, faisant place à un certain dépit, tandis qu'il se tournait vers le professeur McGonagall.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea-t-il grincheusement.

- Le professeur Dumbledore...

Ah ! tiens... Qu'avait-il encore trouvé pour lui refuser ?

- ... considère que ce sera une trop grosse charge de travail supplémentaire, étant donné que William ne sera pas sur pied avant au moins quatre semaines.

- Et donc ?

- Donc vous vous partagerez la tâche...

Oh non, pitié, pas ça...

- ... avec le professeur Dana O'Shee.

- Mais je suis parfaitement à même d'assurer les deux cours, objecta-t-il, vexé. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de confier un remplacement au professeur Dana O'Shee dès sa première année d'enseignement.

Ce fut au tour de Minerva McGonagall de se rembrunir.

- Myrane en est tout à fait capable, Severus. Et au pire, votre expérience de l'enseignement ne pourra que lui être bénéfique, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mordant. De toute façon, c'est la seule à avoir un emploi du temps assez peu chargé pour pouvoir assumer un remplacement. Et sa propre matière pourra apporter de nouvelles façons d'aborder la défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Et bah, très bien, je le ferais avec le professeur Dana O'Shee, ce remplacement, répondit-il, vraiment de mauvaise humeur, en se laissant glisser dans son fauteuil.

- Il faudra vous mettre d'accord sur les cours et les horaires... Voici l'emploi du temps de William. Merci, Severus, termina-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

- Vraiment pas de quoi, maugréa-t-il dès qu'elle fut partie.

Il remonta dans ses quartiers très contrarié ( il est désappointé, et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'aime pas, c'est être désappointé... - ), après avoir fait subir aux élèves les désagréments de sa mauvaise humeur à coups de retenue et de points enlevés - jusqu'à 130 pour Gryffondor.

.

Myrane Dana O'Shee, après quatre jours passés à faire cours à Poudlard, se trouvait très contente de son poste, bien qu'il fût éloigné de son Irlande natale, mais enseigner dans une école aussi renommée valait bien cela. Elle avait malheureusement été longuement retenue lors de son dernier voyage, et n'avait pu rejoindre l'école dès la rentrée, mais comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu. Cela ne serait pas difficile, étant donné que les élèves ayant choisi cette option étaient très intéressés et qu'ils avaient pris sur eux d'étudier seuls durant le premier trimestre. C'était une élève de cinquième année qui était à l'origine de cela, Hermione Granger. Elle avait réussi à réunir les élèves qui travaillaient la Magie et culture ancestrales à heures régulières à la bibliothèque et ils avaient commencé le programme d'eux-mêmes.

Cependant la perspective de remplacer un collègue dès la première semaine l'effrayait un peu. Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas seule, mais elle avait perçu quelques rumeurs sur son collaborateur en salle des professeurs selon lesquelles il n'était ni très communicatif, ni spécialement agréable. Elle-même ne l'avait que très peu vu – au cours des repas, et encore – mais le fait que le professeur Sinistra lui ait présenté toutes ses condoléances lorsqu'elle avait appris sa future coopération avec le professeur Snape ne l'avait guère rassérénée.

Ce fut donc légèrement anxieuse qu'elle se dirigea vers les appartements de ce dernier, car il n'avait pas daigné réapparaître en salle des professeurs de la journée, alors qu'ils devaient très rapidement mettre au point ce remplacement à deux. Après s'être trompée une fois de couloir, elle finit par découvrir la tapisserie de Saint-Georges dans les cachots froids et silencieux. La sous-directrice lui avait écrit le mot de passe permettant de faire remplacer le mur derrière la tapisserie par un escalier – si tant est que l'on pouvait appeler cela un mot de passe. C'était en fait une strophe entière d'un poème français, l'une des seules langues qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

"Quelle idée de mettre un mot de passe pareil..." songea-t-elle, perplexe, en contemplant le morceau de parchemin portant l'écriture droite du professeur McGonagall. "Soit il est vraiment passionné de poésie, soit il tient absolument à éviter tout contact avec la civilisation..."

- _Viens, mon beau chat, sur mon coeur amoureux; Retiens les griffes de ta patte, Et laisse-moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux, Mêlés de métal et d'agate_, récita-t-elle maladroitement, sans en comprendre un seul mot.

Un léger bruit de frottement se fit entendre et lorsqu'elle souleva la tenture, le mur avait disparu, faisant place à un escalier de pierre blanche, contrastant avec les parois grises et tristes des cachots.

Elle commença l'ascension de marches en colimaçon, éclairées par de simples flambeaux fixés au mur. Quelques vitraux perçaient les murs, passé une certaine hauteur, mais dans la nuit noire, elle ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'ils représentaient. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité et une bonne centaine de marches, elle arriva à un large palier faisant office de seuil à une grande porte de bois. Un grand vitrail se trouvait sur sa gauche, et à la lueur mouvante des flammes des deux torches postées de chaque côté de la porte comme deux gardes de feu, il lui sembla que des arbres y étaient dessinés.

Elle prit une inspiration et frappa à la porte. Elle entendit des pas rapides et la silhouette d'un directeur de Serpentard courroucé apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Euh... excusez-moi... je vous dérange peut-être... ? dit-elle, assez mal à l'aise, en apercevant ses pieds nus et ses cheveux trempés qui dégoulinaient sur sa chemise.

- Non, absolument pas, pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il vertement.

Elle piqua un fard, avant de poursuivre timidement.

- Euh... c'était pour le remplacement de...

- Oui, ça va, je suis au courant. Deux minutes, vous permettez ? la coupa-t-il en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Totalement déconcertée, elle soupira en s'appuyant sur la balustrade du palier et passa une main dans ses cheveux attachés d'un air las, se décoiffant sans s'en rendre compte, serrant contre elle le dossier qu'elle avait amené. Cette collaboration débutait bien mal.

Il sortit quelques instants plus tard et la chatte sur son épaule feula de toute la force de ses petits poumons dans sa direction lorsqu'elle la vit, ses yeux d'or luisant de colère dans la pénombre. Sans lui prêter attention, le professeur Snape ferma la porte à clé, puis la rouvrit. Il entra en laissant la porte ouverte, et elle le suivit, embarrassée, repoussant la porte derrière elle. La pièce, d'aspect chaleureux, offrait une différence considérable avec le sorcier qui l'occupait. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet de bois couleur de miel, les murs étaient blancs, et le plafond, dont la forme étrange laissait penser qu'ils étaient dans une tourelle au toit pointu, était traversé par des poutres de la même teinte que le plancher. Un feu ronflait avec ardeur dans une grande cheminée, sur sa droite, et on pouvait voir la neige tomber par la porte-fenêtre située en face de la porte. Une grande table d'acajou trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée de plusieurs chaises à l'assise de velours bleu nuit. Les murs étaient en grande partie cachés par des étagères bondées de livres pour certaines, de bocaux et de fioles pour d'autres, et de tout un tas d'objets et d'instruments pour les dernières.

Myrane prit soudain conscience que le professeur de Potions, sa chatte ronronnante dans les bras, la fixait avec agacement, attendant qu'elle sorte de sa contemplation. Elle rougit à nouveau, tandis qu'il prenait place à la table et lui indiquait une chaise non loin de lui d'un geste impatient.

- Vous avez commencé les plannings ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule, en voyant sur la table trois emplois du temps différents parmi d'autres feuillets.

- Oui, ne vous voyant pas arriver, je me suis permis de faire cela seul.

Cette fois, la remarque la piqua au vif.

- Mais j'étais allée voir le professeur Aegra pour qu'il me donne ses derniers cours ! se défendit-elle. Et je ne pouvais pas savoir de prime abord que vous ne condescendiez pas à vous montrer en salle des professeurs !

- Et bien maintenant, vous le saurez. Posez donc ses cours là, j'aurai tout le loisir de les étudier lorsque j'aurais fini cela.

- Excusez-moi mais... Serait-ce trop vous demander que de me laisser prendre part à votre organisation des emplois du temps, dont le mien fait partie il me semble ? interrogea-t-elle d'un air réservé, mais avec un léger ton de reproche.

Il lui tendit les feuilles d'un mouvement sec sans lui adresser un regard. Elle scruta son travail quelques secondes, durant lesquelles le silence pesant de la pièce ne fut troublé que par le crépitement des flammes et le ronronnement bienheureux du chat installé sur les genoux de son maître.

- Euh... Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer ce que vous avez établi là, murmura-t-elle, mais il me semble que... quand le professeur McGonagall parlait de se partager la tâche... elle parlait de partager ça équitablement, pas de vous laisser faire la majorité du travail et de me laisser seulement trois classes...

- Et bien si vous avez mieux, je vous en prie, faites, soupira-t-il, excédé.

Il se laissa tomber sur son dossier de chaise, et la chatte en profita pour s'étendre de tout son long sur sa poitrine. Il lui adressa un sourire et la caressa d'un air câlin, avant de prendre de sa main libre une feuille résumant toutes les leçons de Défense contre les forces du Mal depuis le début de l'année et de se plonger dedans. Myrane lui jeta un œil par-dessus son propre parchemin. En six jours qu'elle avait passé à l'école, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de l'observer, mais elle venait d'avoir un excellent échantillon de sa mauvaise humeur qu'on disait tout à fait naturelle, et le fait de le voir soudain si affectueux la surprit. D'aspect extérieur, avec son teint blanc ressortant sur une silhouette totalement noire, il ne lui manquait que quelques bijoux d'argent et les lèvres peintes de couleur charbon pour avoir tout du style gothique – bien qu'elle suppose qu'il ignore tout de cette mode moldue – et cela lui donnait un physique très froid. Sans parler de ses yeux tellement glacials.

Reprenant son occupation, elle se mit en devoir de répartir un peu plus justement les classes entre eux deux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle releva la tête, et attendit un instant, n'étant pas sûre de vouloir interrompre la lecture de l'acariâtre sorcier.

- Euh... Professeur Snape ? tenta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? dit-il acidement.

- Euh... j'ai...fini.

Elle lui tendit une feuille qu'il prit d'un geste brusque, la faisant presque sursauter.

- ...Professeur ? reprit-elle d'un ton hésitant tandis qu'il inspectait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je... je sais que vous désiriez faire ce remplacement seul, mais... puisque nous devons travailler à deux... euh... nous pourrions peut-être trouver... un terrain d'entente ?

Il lui lança un regard qui faillit la ratatiner sur place.

- Bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit... souffla-t-elle.

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel elle regarda tout autour d'elle sauf dans sa direction, tandis qu'il finissait de lire.

- Parfait, finit-il par dire froidement en pliant son parchemin. Parfait. Nous pourrions peut-être passer au problème du partage des cours maintenant que vous avez fait entendre vos réclamations ?

De nouveau, la critique la vexa, mais elle resta muette car à cet instant, la chatte s'étira et sauta sur le plancher, se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre de son pas souple et félin et miaula à l'intention du sorcier. Celui se leva immédiatement, et la prenant dans ses bras, ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le balcon.

- Allez, va ma belle, l'entendit-elle chuchoter.

Il referma la fenêtre et revint s'asseoir, l'air aussi revêche que lorsqu'elle était entrée.

- Puisque nous devrons _malheureusement_ nous partager la plupart des classes, nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur les cours à suivre, reprit-t-il.

- On pourrait peut-être prendre l'un la pratique et l'autre la théorie ? suggéra Myrane.

- Ridicule, rétorqua-t-il avant de continuer comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. Nous devrons obligatoirement travailler chacun la théorie et la pratique. De plus, M. le Directeur considère que votre matière _pourrait peut-être_ apporter de nouvelles connaissances en Défense contre les forces du Mal, et veut donc que vous ayez _votre_ partie du cours. Je crois que le mieux serait de répartir les cours au fur et à mesure. Est-ce que Aegra avait prévu ses prochains cours ?

- Oui... les voici.

Il parcourut de ses yeux noirs le carnet que lui tendit Myrane Dana O'Shee.

- Vu l'heure qu'il est, et étant donné que je ne compte pas passer ma nuit là-dessus, nous ne ferons que les cours de demain. Nous ferons le reste demain soir et durant le week-end.

Myrane aurait préféré avancer un peu plus mais n'osa pas protester, et il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention non plus de passer la nuit en si charmante compagnie.

Ils s'activèrent donc sur le programme du vendredi, avant de finalement tomber presque d'accord et de se quitter, avec soulagement pour Myrane. Il sortit de la pièce en même temps qu'elle et elle le vit fermer la porte à clé et la rouvrir avant de disparaître à l'intérieur, comme elle l'avait vu faire une heure et demie plus tôt.

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle s'adossa au mur et souffla un peu, ses parchemins serrés contre elle, heureuse d'être enfin sortie de ce calvaire.

- Plus jamais, ça, murmura-t-elle dans le noir. Hors de question que je me laisse faire par cette espèce de... grincheux arrogant qui se croit tout permis !

Elle se mit en marche. Un silence lourd régnait dans les cachots, et elle retrouva avec joie le grand hall.

- Il faut quand même être un minimum sauvage pour faire cours là-dedans... dit-elle en se jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée noire des cachots avant de monter le grand escalier. Il lui faut une bonne thérapie s'il déteste les gens à ce point... Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si le directeur m'a proposé de partager ce remplacement ? Tout ça pour que ça lui fasse moins de travail, en plus ! Il aurait dû le laisser se débrouiller avec ses deux cours à plein temps, tiens...

- Dois-je déduire de vos dernières paroles que vous venez de passer un agréable moment avec Severus ? l'interpella le professeur McGonagall, dans un des couloirs du premier étage.

- Ne m'en parlez pas, soupira Myrane. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment infect comme ça avec tout le monde ou bien m'est-ce réserv ?

La sous-directrice eut un léger sourire avant de continuer son chemin aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- Je crois surtout qu'il doit avoir un énorme a priori envers vous, étant donné que vous lui avez "vol" son remplacement. Mais je vous rassure, ça ne vous est pas réservé. Lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur – ce qui arrive régulièrement, mais pas à ce point cependant – tout le monde y a droit...

- Mais comment est-ce que vous faites pour le supporter ?

- Vous savez, je crois que c'est une question d'habitude... Personnellement, cela fait vingt-cinq ans que je le connais, je l'ai eu en tant qu'élève. On finit par savoir comment s'y prendre. Et il semble qu'il traverse une mauvaise passe en ce moment, poursuivit-elle avec un air désolé. Mais vous ne devez surtout pas vous laisser impressionner. Je crois qu'au fond, il est agressif par réaction.

- Il n'en reste pas moins arrogant et tout à fait déplaisant, avec son air de tout savoir et de me prendre pour une idiote, marmonna le professeur de Magie et culture ancestrales. Au fait, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de le faire descendre en salle des professeurs ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, il n'y reste jamais très longtemps. Mais pourquoi cette question ? interrogea McGonagall, un peu surprise.

- Juste pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper à cet escalier interminable... c'est pour éviter les visites ?

- L'escalier ? Oh ! je suis navrée, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, mais... Severus ne vous a pas dit ?

- Dit quoi ? répéta Myrane, interloquée.

- La troisième marche... il suffit de taper deux fois du talon dessus pour vous retrouver directement en haut. Et pareil pour redescendre.

- Hein ? Ah non, il ne m'a pas dit ! Ah, le vil chacal ! souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

La directrice de Gryffondor prit un air pincé.

- Bon, je vous quitte ici, Professeur McGonagall, moi je vais par-là, déclara Myrane avec un sourire, mais en frottant ses yeux d'un air fatigué. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, Professeur Dana O'Shee. Et ne prêtez pas attention aux remarques du Professeur Snape.

- Promis.

.

_Voilà, voilà, j'attends impatiemment vos commentaires avisés qui font toujours très plaisir._

_Et pour répondre à Nuwenda, mariecool et erika, je sais que c triste et que c absolument pas gai du tout, mais comme ça, ça ne pourra qu'aller mieux après non ? Et pis j'ai bien l'intention de garder la petite chatte, elle m'éclate. _


	10. Le mystère d'un poignard

_Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais il se trouve que ces derniers jours j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller sur le net et la seule fois que j'ai pu, impossible d'aller sur Fanfic ( je déteste aol ), et donc voilà ça explique mon retard. Enfin en partie paskil est aussi du au fait que comme le chap 10 finit bizarrement, j'ai voulu vous mettre le 11 en mm temps, donc vous aurez droit a deux chapitres d'un coup aujourd'hui, la chance ! Allez, bonne lecture )_

.

Chapitre 10

Le mystère d'un poignard

.

Myrane rentra dans ses propres appartements. Sa discussion avec le professeur McGonagall l'avait quelque peu calmée, mais elle nourrissait encore un certain ressentiment envers Snape. Sentant que sa colère reprenait le dessus, elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte, faisant danser ses doigts fins sur les cordes de sa petite harpe, chantant un air triste mais léger. Sa voix claire s'éleva dans les airs, résonnant dans la nuit froide et vidant son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'ode.

.

Severus, quant à lui, avait déployé ses ailes douloureuses sitôt la porte fermée. Il avait toujours à l'esprit sa collaboratrice imposée. Elle n'était restée qu'une heure et demie, mais cela avait été quatre-vingt dix minutes éprouvantes durant lesquelles il avait ardemment combattu son ( très fort ) désir de passer ses doigts sur son cou gracile... et de serrer un bon coup. Elle ne l'avait pas gêné pendant les premiers jours de la rentrée, ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais depuis la minute où le professeur McGonagall lui avait annoncé cette coopération forcée, il lui en avait profondément voulu. Rancœur qui avait évolué en véritable hostilité lorsqu'il l'avait vu se présenter à sa porte. De quel droit venait-elle carrément lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire, et dans ses quartiers encore ? Sans aucune expérience de l'enseignement en plus, quand lui avait déjà bien entamé sa quatorzième année de cours. On ne se permettait pas de faire des remarques à un aîné quand on débutait l'année scolaire avec un trimestre de retard ! Severus sentit qu'il commençait à s'énerver sérieusement, et les douleurs, légères mais lancinantes, qui couraient dans son dos n'arrangeaient rien. Et sa petite fée à quatre pattes qui n'était même pas là pour qu'il puisse lui faire un de ces câlins si apaisants, sa gorge ronronnante vibrant sous la caresse de ses doigts habiles. Elle avait fui l'envahisseur, la chanceuse...

Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre un bain chaud pour se détendre, mais la seule perspective de plonger dans une baignoire le rendait malade, être totalement entouré d'eau menaçant à chaque instant de vous engloutir... Il frissonna en chassant de ses pensées les souvenirs que cette idée avait fait renaître en lui et décida d'aller se coucher. Il se glissa dans le pyjama de satin vert émeraude que les elfes étaient chargés de maintenir au chaud en cet hiver froid et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, inspectant du regard les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Si celle de son bureau personnel – pas son sinistre bureau de directeur de Serpentard au fin fond des cachots, mais celui dans lequel il avait passé la soirée - était emplie de livres de Potions, de sortilèges plus ou moins puissants et de certains volumes de magie noire, le meuble dans sa chambre étalait ses lectures privées. Il soupira. Il était encore trop irrité pour se mettre à lire. Alors il se lova dans les draps chauds de son lit et finit par s'endormir, un long tuyau tombé sur l'oreiller, près de sa main.

Il se réveilla le nez dans une épaisse fourrure. Il sourit et fit une ou deux caresses à la chatte assoupie, puis la poussa doucement afin de se lever car elle sommeillait sur ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Il fit un geste de la main et les lourds rideaux s'écartèrent. La pâle lumière du dehors inonda la pièce. Le temps était d'un gris maussade, remarqua-t-il en s'étirant au maximum – plumes comprises. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, encore tout endormi, et se traîna le plus rapidement possible vers la salle de bains. Il ouvrit l'eau du robinet argenté et s'apprêtait à en passer sur son visage, lorsqu'une petite patte velue agrippa ses doigts et attira ses deux mains pleines d'eau jusqu'à un museau rose qui se hâta d'y plonger une langue râpeuse.

- Tu sais que tu as une gamelle d'eau à côté de la fenêtre ? hein ? tu es au courant ? dit le sorcier, amusé, alors qu'elle se mettait à boire directement au robinet. Dis donc, poursuivit-il, Miss Pénible revient ce soir, alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas lâchement m'abandonner cette fois. Ah, je ne suis pas capable de faire un remplacement seul... On verra lesquels de ses cours ou des miens seront les meilleurs. De toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps pour les préparer, mes cours des Potions sont prêts pour les trois semaines à venir. ... Dis, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

La chatte qui à présent faisait sa toilette sur le bord du lavabo sembla acquiescer d'un léger miaulement. Severus eut un sourire ironique.

- Tu miaules, mais tu n'as pas compris trois mots de ce que je viens de te dire, hein ? Si encore tu répondais, j'aurais l'air un peu moins stupide. Je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par faire un séjour à Sainte-Mang... Non, arrête. Arrête, s'il te plaît. Touche pas, j'ai dit... Non, ça suffit, c'est à moi ! Pas touche ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant le chat qui, toujours assis sur le lavabo, semblait s'être mis en tête de plumer son aile droite. Confonds-moi encore une seule fois avec un vulgaire pigeon et je te jure que tu finis en plat de résistance pour Scroutt à pétard, menaça-t-il tandis que la chatte le regardait d'un air " je-suis-innocente-comme-l'agneau-qui-vient-de-naître " absolument pas convaincant. Et rends-moi ça, dit-il en lui tirant de la gueule une petite plume noire avant de la reposer sur le sol. Allez, file.

Il lissa de la main une ou deux rémiges qu'elle avait mises en bataille.

Il avait cours de potions toute la journée. En somme, une loooongue et ennuyeuse journée avant de devoir subir à nouveau Dana O'Shee. Le week-end serait bien mérité, et de tout repos. Ah non, il faudrait qu'il retravaille les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

" Pitié, s'il y a quelqu'un là-haut, faites qu'on ait fini les cours suivants ce soir et que je n'ai plus besoin de l'avoir sur le dos, supplia-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel tout en revêtant sa chemise. Non, mieux, faites qu'Aegra lui refile son hépatite, songea-t-il avec un sourire sadique. J'espère que c'est contagieux..."

Au grand dam de Severus cependant, le professeur Dana O'Shee était toujours en vie le soir, qui plus est en pleine forme et nettement moins encline à se laisser faire que la veille. Il en résulta un planning expédié afin de ne pas se voir une seconde de plus, une Myrane qui se révéla posséder une langue très acérée lorsqu'elle s'énervait et un Severus qui, aux prix d'efforts surhumains "Non, reste calme, ne lui fais pas manger son dossier, le professeur Dumbledore ne serait pas content du tout ", tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme – quoique ne se gênant pas le moins du monde pour répliquer vertement. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de suspendre leur collaboration, trop harassante pour leur tensions nerveuses respectives, le temps du week-end.

Severus consacra celui-ci à l'élaboration d'un philtre de croissance, d'abord par désoeuvrement mais surtout parce que son amaryllis, qui d'ordinaire étalait avec fierté ses grandes feuilles vertes en cette saison froide, avait bien triste figure depuis que la chatte la mâchait régulièrement. Il était sorti de sa chambre et après un tour de clé, avait rouvert la porte sur son bureau. La pièce était en fait la même que sa chambre. Seul son contenu s'était mystérieusement métamorphosé. Il y avait toujours la grande cheminée sur le mur de droite, jouxtant la porte de la salle de bains qui renfermait à présent sa réserve d'ingrédients. Son petit bureau était toujours collé dans le coin juste à sa droite, mais un chaudron y bouillonnait maintenant. Le grand lit d'ébène aux rideaux rouges appuyé sur le mur de gauche avait disparu pour faire place à des étagères. La grande table du centre, se dressant là où normalement un épais tapis offrait sa caresse aux pieds, était couverte d'ingrédients réduits en poudre, hachés ou coupés en morceaux. Severus, penché sur son chaudron, en ajoutait certains avec précaution. Précaution d'une part parce que ce mélange nécessitait beaucoup de délicatesse, et d'autre part parce qu'une plante à l'aspect plutôt agressif s'agitait dans son pot posé sur le même bureau. Il s'agissait d'une Griffe du Diable. Elle était constituée d'une longue tige avec une ou deux branches couvertes d'épines d'une longueur d'environ cinq centimètres, et couronnée d'une fleur ressemblant un peu à un chardon, auréolée de piquants. Le poison qui coulait dans sa sève était capable de tuer en homme en moins de cinq minutes s'il n'était pas immédiatement soigné et le végétal infernal n'hésitait pas à lancer ses griffes sur tout agresseur potentiel. Celle-ci se balançait de gauche à droite, manifestement dérangée par la proximité du sorcier, mais restait tranquille depuis que Severus en avait, avec bien du mal, coupé certaines feuilles. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas la neutraliser sans en annuler les effets curatifs, et elle était très utile dans les potions de régénération ou de croissance. Ces dernières n'étaient pas compliquées à préparer, mais requéraient une grande minutie. Il s'agissait après tout d'une potion capable de redonner vie et par conséquent une extrême concentration était indispensable pour ne pas inverser complètement le résultat escompté. Severus y travaillait depuis le matin, sans se presser, ravi de se trouver une occupation. Il se retourna afin de prendre le dernier ingrédient entrant dans la constitution de la mixture, des racines de peuplier finement hachées. Il chercha un moment parmi l'amoncellement de composants avant de trouver ce dont il avait besoin et l'ajouta doucement dans le chaudron avant de réduire le feu. Il retourna l'un des petits sabliers greffés au grand sablier de cuivre posé sur le bureau et commença à nettoyer la grande table – il préférait ranger lui-même plutôt que d'utiliser la magie pour ne pas altérer certains ingrédients - jetant des regards réguliers au sable bleu s'écoulant lentement. Lorsque les derniers grains furent tombés, il étouffa les flammes d'un léger geste des doigts et remua la potion, jugeant de sa consistance d'un œil expert. Il eut un sourire satisfait et retourna à son rangement, laissant refroidir le philtre d'une vague couleur orangée. Il n'eut pas sitôt tourné le dos que la chatte, allongée sur le parquet devant la cheminée, ouvrit ses yeux d'or et sauta sur le bureau afin de faire sa toilette.

La Griffe du Diable, dérangée, jeta soudainement ses griffes dans sa direction et l'animal, avec un feulement, bondit en l'air pour l'éviter. Severus se retourna brusquement et vit sa dague accrochée au-dessus de son bureau tomber dans le chaudron comme la chatte la heurtait dans sa tentative d'échapper à la fleur diabolique. L'animal alla ventre à terre se cacher sous la grande table, et Severus, pestant contre elle et contre la plante qui fouettait toujours l'air dangereusement, s'approcha du récipient encore fumant pour récupérer son précieux poignard. Il distingua l'arme au fond du chaudron et, sortant sa baguette, murmura un sortilège d'attraction. Le couteau s'éleva lentement dans la petite marmite et fendit la surface du liquide. Le sorcier se saisit de la garde mouillée et remarqua avec étonnement que la lame aux reflets mauves avait pris une couleur verdâtre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car le végétal lança de nouveau ses crochets empoisonnés.

Severus eut un bref mouvement de défense, et la dague serrée dans son poing déchira l'une des feuilles.

Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia, car la plante, bien qu'en contact avec un philtre de croissance, prit une teinte brûlée et se racornit, pour devenir un misérable tas de feuilles craquantes et brunes, complètement desséchée. Severus ouvrit de grands yeux et reporta son regard sur la lame qui portait toujours ces singuliers chatoiements verts. Il piqua de la pointe l'une des plantes " normales " posées sur la table, et avec un bruissement sinistre, elle se ratatina de la même façon. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en préparant sa potion... Il alla remplir une louche dans le chaudron et la versa dans le pot où végétait l'amaryllis, quitte à la tuer. La plante se redressa, pleine de santé, et ses feuilles trouées par les minuscules crocs se rebouchèrent instantanément, plus vertes et brillantes que jamais. Le philtre avait été parfaitement préparé. Severus se figea un moment, cherchant une explication à ce phénomène. Il prit alors un chiffon qui traînait sur le manteau de la cheminée, et nettoya la lame effilée du poignard avec prudence. Débarrassée du mélange, elle finit par retrouver sa couleur habituelle. Curieux, il coupa alors un morceau d'un cactus qui reposait tranquillement dans son pot. Un liquide aqueux s'échappa de la blessure du végétal, mais rien d'anormal ne se produisit. De plus en plus intrigué, il plongea à nouveau la lame dans le chaudron, guettant tout réaction insolite. Les moirures vertes avaient repris possession de la lame lorsqu'il la ressortit, dégoulinante. Il lâcha un instant son arme, et fit apparaître une souris dans sa main gauche, et un simple couteau dont il enfonça légèrement la pointe dans le flanc de l'animal. Le rongeur couina de douleur, et une goutte de sang perla sur le pelage blanc. Severus serra les doigts pour empêcher la bête devenue folle de s'échapper. Il prit son poignard imprégné du philtre, hésita quelques secondes puis répéta l'opération. La souris eut un soubresaut, et avec un couinement particulièrement pathétique, s'effondra dans la paume du Maître des Potions. Il l'effaça d'un claquement de doigts et s'assit dans son fauteuil, observant attentivement le vert brillant de la dague, se gardant bien de passer ses doigts dessus comme il en avait la mauvaise habitude. Il effaça toute trace du produit à l'aide d'un sort, rendant ainsi l'arme " inoffensive ". De toute évidence, le dague en elle-même n'avait rien de mortel, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Et la potion n'avait aucun défaut. Par conséquent, c'était le fait de tremper _cette_ lame dans _cette_ potion qui la rendait si dangereuse. Plutôt contradictoire, étant donné que ce mélange était censé ramener à la vie. Ce poignard était encore plus mystérieux qu'il n'y paraissait.... Peut-être y avait-il là un lien avec son... suicide raté.

Cette lame... Cette lame si étrange... Dont il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne. Il avait promis. Un secret de plus... Il avait six ans. Malgré les années, il se souvenait parfaitement.

Le recoin du grenier sombre et poussiéreux, derrière une énorme poutre oblique soutenant le toit pentu. Ses pieds nus sur le parquet. Les rais de lumière blafarde tombant de la petite lucarne. La pluie qui tambourinait sur la vitre et les cheveux mouillés sur ses yeux. Les pas dans l'escalier. Sa voix qui l'avait appelé. Des pleurs. Son cœur qui battait sous la jolie robe blanche et le parfum de ses cheveux. Un papillon. Quelques mots échangés en français. La boîte de bois d'un gris argenté. Les éclats violacés de la lame et sa forme inaccoutumée, courbée et élancée. Le sang qui avait perlé au bout de son doigt, et une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Une goutte d'un rouge profond tombée à terre. La promesse de ne jamais rien dire à personne. Et l'arme entre ses petites mains d'enfant. Car bientôt, c'est à lui qu'elle reviendrait. Il n'avait pas compris...

.


	11. Les corbillards de mes rêves

.

Chapitre 11

Les corbillards de mes rêves

_Vos vastes nuages en deuil_

_Sont les corbillards de mes rêves,_

_Et vos lueurs sont le reflet_

_De l'Enfer où mon cœur se plaît._

_._

_Les Fleurs du Mal__, _

_Charles Baudelaire_

.__

Si la semaine suivante passa à peu près correctement – mis à part ses querelles régulières avec le professeur Dana O'Shee, la troisième semaine de janvier fut épouvantable. Tout d'abord, sa Marque l'avait brûlé dès le lundi matin, mais il n'en avait soufflé mot à personne. Ensuite il s'était rendu compte que sa collaboration avec le professeur Dana O'Shee, qui ne prendrait fin qu'avec la maladie d'Aegra, serait encore plus pénible que prévu. Il leur était impossible de travailler chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient bien tenté au début, de se mettre d'accord sur le thème puis de faire leur cours sans se concerter, mais de toute évidence Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout-j'ai-tout-vu avait fait une même leçon d'une toute autre manière que lui, à tel point que leurs deux cours se contredisaient. Ce qui avait donné lieu à quelques accrochages en salle des professeurs, et, malheureusement ses collègues prenaient partie pour elle. En particulier McGonagall, qui avait dit à plusieurs reprises à Severus que c'était à lui de s'arranger pour que tout concorde, étant donné que c'était seulement la première année de Myrane. Celui-ci, déjà fort contrarié, avait alors lancé quelques remarques bien senties sur le peu d'expérience de Myrane Dana O'Shee, sur le fait que l'éducation n'était certainement pas sa vocation et autres sous-entendus venimeux, tant et si bien que l'intéressée, abandonnant son assurance et toute retenue, avait fini par sortir en pleurs de la salle. Il dut essuyer les regards accusateurs des autres professeurs et le flot de reproches de la sous-directrice, et finit par quitter également la pièce. De plus les Gryffondor avaient pris la tête du Championnat de Quidditch en écrasant les Poufsouffle 30 à 210, ce qui l'agaçait profondément.

Mais le jeudi matin tomba le pire de tout : il n'avait plus de quoi oublier son sinistre quotidien. Son narguilé salvateur ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, sa « réserve personnelle » s'était vidée bien plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Et cela, ajouté à tout le début de semaine, le mettait de fort méchante humeur. Tout d'abord parce que le fait de ne pas pouvoir se détendre le soir rendait ses journées encore plus pénibles. Et il était en colère après lui-même de ne pas avoir prévu, de ne pas avoir su se raisonner, aussi. Et puis cela lui manquait terriblement. Mais l'idée de devoir s'endormir sans avoir l'esprit clair et libre de tout souci l'angoissait par-dessus tout. Plus il y pensait, plus il s'angoissait, et plus il s'angoissait, plus il y pensait. Le soir, à la fois furieux et stressé, il avala trois tasses de café - bien que détestant cela – souhaitant reculer le plus possible le moment où il s'endormirait. Mais cela eut pour seul effet de l'énerver encore davantage. Il décida finalement d'essayer de se calmer, et sortit sur le balcon respirer un peu. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre et pas une seule étoile ne parvenait à percer la couverture de nuage qui tapissait le ciel. Il avait cessé de neiger depuis quelques jours, mais il faisait toujours aussi froid et le tapis immaculé recouvrait toujours le parc. Le bonhomme de neige que les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait à l'image de Rusard – plutôt ressemblant d'ailleurs, il fallait l'avouer – regardait d'un air hargneux en direction du château, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les élèves, mais un peu moins le concierge, cependant. Severus soupira longuement, exaspéré. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et n'en était que plus irrité. La chatte était partie quelques heures plus tôt, froissée, après qu'il l'ait envoyée sur les roses alors qu'elle venait réclamer des caresses. Il soupira à nouveau. Absolument tout l'énervait. Depuis les bûches qui craquaient dans le feu jusqu'à la seule pensée de sa collaboratrice. Et il était encore bien plus énervé après lui-même. Rien que ces stupides ailes qui étaient là dans son dos et ne lui servaient absolument à rien sinon à le faire souffrir dès qu'il s'avisait de les dissimuler. Symbole d'un échec. La pluie se mit à tomber mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Accoudé à la balustrade, son pull à col roulé – noir - absorbant l'eau comme une éponge, il eut un sourire ironique. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à attraper une pneumonie et pourrait se prélasser dans son lit à loisir comme Aegra. Et Dana O'Shee pourrait faire son remplacement toute seule comme une grande. Oui... Mais ça n'était pas allongé sous ses couvertures qu'il allait se procurer de quoi s'évader – son esprit du moins. Il éternua et décida de rentrer, claquant la porte-fenêtre avec violence derrière lui et s'écroula sur son lit, envoyant valser ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Après une fraction de seconde, il se releva d'un bond et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme. Il entendait déjà les rires sardoniques des Mangemorts qui viendraient troubler son sommeil, il voyait la face grimaçante du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Arrête d'y penser, arrête, ça sera pire si tu y penses, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose… »

N'y parvenant pas, il rouvrit les yeux, et d'un grand mouvement, balaya tout ce qui était posé sur la table et qui se trouvait l'exaspérer par sa simple existence – à savoir des copies qui se dispersèrent en virevoltant, son sablier qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Seul resta sur la table le poignard, ce poignard idiot que la main de Severus n'avait pas atteint. Ce poignard idiot qui faisait des choses idiotes qu'un poignard normal ne faisait pas et qu'il ne comprenait pas, malgré des heures de recherches et de réflexion. De colère, Severus le lança contre le mur d'en face, qu'il cogna brutalement. Il retomba sur le parquet, sans un seul éclat. Un poignard idiot qui ne se brisait même pas en plus... Il cherchait un autre objet sur lequel passer son énervement lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, le faisant sursauter.

« Si c'est Dana O'Shee, je vais commettre un meurtre... D'ailleurs, ça peut être n'importe qui, il va y avoir des morts. ... Hum. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller ouvrir. Non, allez mourir ailleurs, j'ouvrirais pas. » songea-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

On frappa de nouveau, et il se leva, excédé.

« Finalement, je suis sûr que ça me calmerait les nerfs... Faudra juste penser à nettoyer après... » Il se dirigea vers la porte, hésitant entre étrangler ou balancer par la fenêtre la personne qui attendait derrière la porte. Il heurta de pleine face le mur invisible qui lui rappelait de rentrer ses plumes avant de sortir et il laissa échapper une bordée de jurons. Ses ailes disparues, il tendit la main vers la poignée, comptant bien faire payer cela au coupable. Mais Severus oublia ses envies de meurtres dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte – assez brusquement.

- Monsieur le Directeur ? articula-t-il en déglutissant difficilement. ... Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous ne me semblez pas être dans votre meilleur jour, mais puis-je tout de même vous dire quelques mots, Severus ?

Severus vira au rouge puis au vert lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les expressions fleuries qu'il venait d'employer n'avaient certainement pas échappé aux oreilles du directeur.

- Euh... oui, bien sûr, répondit-il tout en donnant des coups de baguette à droite, à gauche dans son dos dans l'espoir de remettre sa chambre en état.

- Vous êtes sorti ? demanda Dumbledore tandis qu'il entrait derrière Severus.

- Hein ? euh, oui. Il pleut, répondit bêtement celui-ci, bien qu'étant mouillé de la tête aux pieds, il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Un chocolat chaud ne serait pas de refus...

Severus se prépara une quatrième tasse de café, et tandis que le directeur fixait le feu d'un air pensif, sa tasse dans la main, il se hâta de faire disparaître le narguilé sous son lit d'un coup de pied. Le directeur sortit de sa contemplation quelques secondes plus tard et regarda Severus.

- Je voulais vous parler de Myrane Dana O'Shee, Severus.

Il manqua de s'étrangler avec son café.

- Ah oui ?

- Severus, reprit très sérieusement Dumbledore. J'aimerais réellement que vous présentiez vos excuses au professeur Dana O'Shee.

Il s'étrangla vraiment.

- Moi ? et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

- Vous n'ignorez pas qu'elle a été très affectée par les remarques que vous lui avez faites hier, dit gravement le directeur de Poudlard en prenant place dans un fauteuil près du feu. Et d'après Minerva, elle est sortie plusieurs fois de votre bureau en pleurs.

- Alors pourquoi poursuit-elle cet intérim avec moi si elle me supporte aussi mal ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais, je lui ai dit très clairement ce que je pensais, c'est tout.

- Elle veut faire son travail jusqu'au bout, d'abord parce que je lui ai demandé, et parce qu'elle aime ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle a très mal pris votre remarque sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être professeur. Quant au fait que vous lui ayez dit ce que vous pensiez, je n'en doute pas, et c'est justement ce que je vous reproche.

- Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir froissé sa susceptibilité.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Severus ! dit Dumbledore. Cette jeune femme subit déjà une certaine pression du fait qu'elle vient juste de commencer à enseigner. Elle doit en plus assumer un remplacement. Si elle a voulu paraître assurée devant vous, elle ne l'est en fait pas du tout, et j'espérais que vous le comprendriez et que vous pourriez l'aider. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir remplacer le professeur Aegra de par vos connaissances. Ce n'est pas que le professeur Dana O'Shee en manque, loin de là... Elles sont simplement moins traditionnelles, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Elles complètent les vôtres en attendant le retour de William. Cependant, il est vrai qu'elle manque d'expérience, et j'ai pensé qu'après quatorze ans passés à enseigner, vous seriez à même de la guider quelque peu. Je serai désolé de m'apercevoir que je me suis trompé... termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Cette dernière phrase atteignit profondément Severus.

- Je suis allé voir Myrane Dana O'Shee tout à l'heure, et il me semble qu'elle ne vous tient pas rancune de la journée d'hier. Pensez tout de même à aller la voir.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, le vieux sorcier s'était levé et avait prit congé, le laissant seul en proie à ses méditations.

Il n'avait absolument pas songé à ce remplacement de cette façon. La seule chose qu'il avait vue, c'est qu'on lui imposait une collaboratrice. Voilà qu'il devait lui apprendre à faire cours, en plus. Et il doutait fort qu'ils puissent arriver à s'entendre. D'abord parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, elle l'agaçait bien trop. Enfin s'il était censé lui apprendre à enseigner, peut-être serait-elle un peu plus respectueuse et ne passerait plus son temps à le contredire. En tout cas, sa colère était complètement retombée depuis que le directeur était entré, et ça n'était pas plus mal. Il étouffa un bâillement et se chercha une occupation. Il sécha d'abord ses vêtements parce qu'il commençait vraiment à grelotter sous les étoffes mouillées et qu'il n'avait finalement pas plus envie que ça de tomber malade. Il jeta un regard dégoûté aux copies qui étaient revenues sur son bureau et préféra se diriger vers sa bibliothèque. Il en sortit un volume relié de cuir intitulé Dracula, de Bram Stoker, et tourna son fauteuil vers le feu avant de s'y installer.

Environ quarante minutes passèrent ainsi avant que la chatte ne rentre par la chatière qui s'ouvrait par magie au bas de la porte. Elle traversa la chambre de son pas félin et passa devant son maître la tête haute, avant de s'allonger sur le tapis devant la cheminée, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

- Non seulement c'est susceptible mais en plus c'est rancunier, ces petites bêtes-là, déclara Severus, amusé par son manège. Tu me fais la tête ? Allez, viens, demanda-t-il en tapotant son genou du bout des doigts. Viens... Non ? Bon, très bien.

Il posa son livre sur l'accoudoir, se leva et alla ramasser le chat étendu de tout son long.

- Viens, j'ai dit, répéta-t-il en l'installant sur ses genoux et en lui grattant gentiment le menton.

La chatte ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'installa plus confortablement pour faire sa toilette et Severus reprit sa lecture.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de gigoter un peu ? Je n'arrive plus à lire. Et puis c'est qu'elle est longue en plus... Tu es bien une demoiselle, toi, pour passer autant de temps à faire ta toilette. Surtout que tu l'as déjà faite trois fois depuis ce matin. Est-ce que je passe des heures dans la salle de bains, moi ?

La chatte, occupée à se passer la patte derrière l'oreille, miaula légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit-il tandis qu'elle grimpait sur son épaule droite pour s'y pelotonner, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Il leva la main pour la caresser, reprenant son livre dans l'autre.

- Les Moldus ont vraiment une imagination débordante, c'est ahurissant. Quel dommage que tu ne saches pas lire... " ...je vis le comte – c'est un vampire - sortir lentement par la fenêtre et se mettre à ramper, la tête la première, contre le mur du château. ... Je voyais parfaitement les doigts et les orteils qui s'agrippaient aux rebords de chaque pierre... il descendit rapidement, exactement comme un lézard se déplace le long d'un mur » Comme si les vampires n'avaient que ça faire de jouer au lézard sur des murs de château... Et dire qu'ils ne croient même pas à leur existence. Ceci dit, j'aime bien ce bouquin... Le Comte, surtout...

Il poursuivit sa lecture d'un air distrait. Mais le ronronnement doux et régulier de la chatte et la chaleur des flammes devant lui finirent par avoir raison de lui et il s'assoupit.

.

Il était dans la Forêt Interdite. Rien ne bougeait. Seul au milieu de l'obscurité, Severus commença à avancer prudemment. Il voulut sortir sa baguette, mais curieusement, il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Ses ailes étaient repliées sur son dos. Il aperçut une forme accroupie à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Une lanterne éclairait faiblement la silhouette et Severus reconnut les cheveux roux de Dana O'Shee. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait la ? Il plissa les yeux et distingua une plante dans sa main gauche. Et dans la droite... son propre poignard. Il resta un moment interdit. Soudain la lanterne s'éteignit et elle disparut. Il continua son chemin sans tarder, comme attiré par quelque chose. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il marcha ainsi, discernant difficilement le chemin devant lui. Il releva brusquement la tête. Un rai de lumière blanche perçait l'épaisse couche de feuilles et illuminait une forme dressée au milieu des arbres. Instinctivement, il avança vers elle. Il s'aperçut alors que la forme n'était autre que la petite Moldue blonde et accéléra le pas. Elle tenait sa poupée serrée contre elle, et elle lui sourit. Même à cette distance, il pouvait voir sans peine ses yeux couleur de ciel. Une grande silhouette sombre pénétra derrière elle dans le cercle de lumière. Severus se mit à courir à perdre haleine vers la fillette, mais elle semblait toujours hors de portée. La face ophidienne du mage noir se tordit en un sourire maléfique, et sa longue main semblable à celle d'un squelette s'avança vers la tête blondine comme un serpent rampant vers sa proie. Il voulut crier pour alerter l'enfant mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il courait toujours plus vite sans se rapprocher, et lorsqu'il voulut déployer ses ailes pour gagner en rapidité, rien ne se produisit. Il se retourna promptement, sentant une présence derrière lui. Myrane Dana O'Shee, à une dizaine de mètres, lui faisait face et lui souriait. Elle tenait toujours son poignard, mais à présent il était couvert... de sang. Elle porta sa main libre devant ses lèvres et souffla dessus, faisant s'envoler vers lui une plume noire. Son sourire malveillant s'élargit et elle se fondit dans l'obscurité. Son apparition avait duré moins d'une seconde. Severus regarda à ses pied et vit des gouttes de sang maculant la terre. Ses ailes... Reprenant soudain conscience de la situation, il se tourna vers la petite blonde, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, la main osseuse passa devant la tête de l'enfant, qui continuait à lui sourire d'un air confiant. Les doigts crochus se refermèrent comme des serres sur la poupée et l'arrachèrent aux bras de la fillette, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres se métamorphosa et prit peu à peu l'apparence de celui de Severus, ayant toujours le même affreux rictus aux lèvres.

.

Le sorcier se réveilla en sueur au pied de son fauteuil. Il avait dû tomber en dormant. Il jeta un regard navré à son pauvre doigt mâchouillé et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je n'en peux plus de ces cauchemars...

La petite chatte sauta sur son épaule et pressa gentiment sa tête dans son cou.

- Oui, ça va. Tu es gentille… merci. Tu as de la chance d'être un chat. Tu ne peux pas savoir la plaie que c'est d'être né humain. Même en cherchant bien, je ne vois aucun avantage à faire partie de la soit-disant espèce la plus intelligente de la planète. On est quel jour, déja ? marmonna-t-il en se levant. Vendredi, non ? Il faut absolument que je trouve le temps d'aller à l'Allée des Embrumes avant ce soir. Au moins, là-bas, ça ne paraîtra pas étrange que je prenne autant d'opium d'un coup. Et puis, ils me connaissent bien, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Se remémorant soudain la totalité de son rêve, il sortit ses ailes.

- Au moins, elles sont toujours là... Ca m'aurait embêté, je m'y suis fait, à la longue. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cauchemar ? s'interrogea-t-il, pensant à voix haute, en s'asseyant sur son lit. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans, Dana O'Shee ? En plus de mes soirées, elle me gâche mes nuits maintenant... Elle est insupportable.

Il s'assit sur son lit, le dos appuyé sur un des montants du baldaquin et les jambes allongées sur les couvertures. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le haut du lit.

- Et toujours cette... cette pauvre gamine. Je crois que je suis condamné à la voir dans chacun de mes rêves jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Même avec l'esprit... plus clair, je la vois, dit-il à la chatte qui, assise sur ses jambes, le regardait de ses prunelles dorées. Mais pas du tout de la même façon. Il n'y a plus de Mangemorts, ni de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle rit.

Il frotta sa tempe d'un air las.

- Il faut que j'arrête de penser à tout ça, ce ne sont que les rêves stupides d'un pauvre imbécile. Tu sais, je crois que si j'avais su son nom, je te l'aurais donné.

La chatte cligna des yeux comme si elle acquiesçait.

Severus n'avait jamais autant parlé avant de trouver la chatte au fond de son jardin. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère de se confier, il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard. C'était sans doute dû à son état d'esprit lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée. Il était alors en pleine convalescence et en pleine dépression, un peu avant mi-août. Il avait passé la fin de ses vacances à s'occuper de lui mais surtout de l'animal, très jeune. Ils s'étaient peu à peu attachés l'un à l'autre, et il avait pris l'habitude de lui parler. Et la chatte répondait, à sa manière. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais au fond de lui, il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle le comprenait parfaitement.

Il resta assis sur son lit un moment, puis se leva.

- Je ne peux plus rester là... Je vais faire un tour dehors, tu viens ? demanda-t-il en allant prendre sa cape d'hiver dans son armoire.

Il hésita un instant avant de la mettre, et jeta un coup d'œil au sablier. Il indiquait cinq heures et quart. Il n'y avait personne dehors à une heure pareille, et quand bien même, il faisait encore nuit noire. Personne ne serait capable de remarquer les deux renflements que formaient ses ailes sous sa cape. Aussi la posa-t-il sur ses épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte. Un éclat argenté le fit se tourner sur sa droite. Le poignard luisait doucement à la lueur des flammes et des chandeliers. Agissant plus impulsivement que consciemment, Severus saisit l'arme, la rangea dans son fourreau et la passa à sa ceinture. Il préférait la savoir là. Il fit ensuite mine de sortir, mais s'arrêta brutalement sur le pas de la porte.

- Ah oui. La porte. Désensorceler la porte avant.

Il défit l'enchantement et sortit sur le palier.

- Alors, tu viens ?

La chatte s'étira lentement, puis sautant du lit, le rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'installa à son poste d'observation préféré, sous sa capuche.

Il sortit dans le parc enneigé et fit quelques pas. Le soleil, tout comme les habitants du château, était encore loin de se lever. Il regarda en direction de la Forêt Interdite, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y promener. Il marcha un peu puis alla s'asseoir au pied d'un grand saule pleureur au bord du lac. L'étendue d'eau était belle ainsi gelée. Les nuages avaient disparu et la lune éclairait le firmament. La chatte sortit de sous la cape de Severus et trottina vers le lac, curieuse. Elle s'arrêta au bord et renifla la glace, puis posa prudemment une patte, puis deux sur la glace. Elle fit quelques pas, puis prit de l'assurance et voulut marcher plus avant. Elle dérapa et essaya de planter ses griffes dans la glace pour reprendre son équilibre, mais cela ne la fit que plus glisser. Elle tenta alors désespérément de se maintenir debout, mais au bout de quelques secondes, tomba sans parvenir à se relever. Severus eut un bref éclat de rire en la regardant se battre pour se rétablir sur ses pattes, puis, prenant pitié, il se leva et s'accroupit au bord du lac. Il ne pouvait pas attraper la chatte et il ne tenait pas du tout à aller la chercher. Il sortit donc sa baguette et l'attira jusqu'à la berge, avant de la prendre dans ses bras de nouveau.

- Ca ne te réussit pas le patinage artistique, on dirait.

Il se tut un instant.

- Je crois que tu es la dernière personne encore capable de me faire rire... Ah, tu as les pattes gelées, ne les mets pas dans mon cou ! On va aller faire un tour un peu plus haut. Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans le parc.

Il passa devant le terrain de Quidditch et commença à grimper les premières collines précédant les montagnes qui entouraient le château. Le temps était froid mais sec, et la montée ne fut pas difficile. Arrivé au sommet de l'une d'entre elles, il se laissa tomber dans la neige – sa cape était imperméabilisée. Le paysage était magnifique tout de blanc vêtu. De là où il était assis, Severus pouvait voir l'ensemble de Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite, avec, dans un creux sur la droite, Pré-au-Lard endormi. Derrière lui, les montagnes, blanches de leur pied jusqu'à la cime. Rien ne venait troubler son esprit alors qu'il contemplait sans réfléchir les environs. La chatte, elle, finit par s'ennuyer et se mit à gambader gaiement dans la neige. Plus que le silence, c'était une impression de paix qui régnait ici. Poudlard était enfermé dans une bulle coupée du monde, loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires. C'était tellement étrange. Severus appréciait ce calme de la nuit. N'eût été son manque d'opium et de sommeil, il se serait presque senti bien. Il aurait voulu voir le lever du soleil sur les montagnes, mais il serait rentré au château avant pour ses cours. Il resta assis là un long moment – il ne savait absolument pas depuis combien de temps il était sorti. Il se leva finalement avec regret pour reprendre le chemin du château lorsqu'il vit les toutes premières lueurs de l'aube pointer entre deux sommets, loin devant lui. Il redescendit lentement, tandis que la petite chatte se roulait toujours avec délices dans la neige poudreuse. Il dépassa la porte du parc et, arrivé à mi-chemin, se figea un instant en apercevant devant le château une silhouette encapuchonnée.

« Oh non, dites-moi que je cauchemarde... »

Il prit une longue inspiration et décida de passer devant le professeur Dana O'Shee comme si de rien n'était.

- Bonjour Professeur Snape, dit celle-ci d'un ton poli mais froid, alors qu'il marchait le plus loin d'elle possible sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect.

Il répondit par un vague hochement de tête et continua son chemin, mais une fois devant la lourde porte de chêne, une petite voix résonna dans sa tête.

« Le professeur Dumbledore ne t'as rien demand ? » C'est fou comme certaines choses peuvent si vite s'oublier. Oui, et bien ça pouvait attendre. Il poussa la porte.

« Mais il va être déçu s'il apprend que tu ne l'as pas fait... » C'était fort probable. Severus réfléchit un instant et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. La jeune femme se promenait sur le bord du lac. Rien que sa façon de marcher l'agaçait. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer sa journée de la sorte. Dans moins de cinq minutes, il serait certainement d'une humeur exécrable. Mais la petite voix se faisait de plus en plus insistante, et l'image de deux yeux bleus le regardant d'un air peiné le firent céder. Et puis au moins, il n'y avait personne ici pour assister à cette humiliation. Ca serait toujours mieux qu'en salle des professeurs. Il lâcha la porte et se dirigea vers le professeur de Magie et culture ancestrales, l'air maussade. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire. « Ah, c'est bien le moment de repenser à ça. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar stupide. Quand je pense que je vais faire mes excuses à cette petite peste... » Il soupira.

- Professeur Dana O'Shee ?

Celle-ci se retourna, l'air étonné et méfiant. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer son cauchemar.

- Je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis désolé que vous ayez mal pris ma remarque avant-hier, et je vous présente mes excuses, mentit-il.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, comme doutant de sa prétendue sincérité.

- Je les accepte, et je vous remercie de les avoir faites, répondit-elle, pas dupe pour un sou.

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-elle un peu embarrassée. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que vous n'alliez pas très bien en ce moment et...

- Ah tiens ? coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Elle a dit ça ? Et bien avec tout le respect que je lui dois, je suis au regret de lui dire qu'elle se trompe. Je vais très bien, termina-t-il en tournant les talons, sa grande cape flottant derrière lui.

Et voilà, cela, n'avait pas loupe : il était de mauvaise humeur.

.


	12. Learn to fly

_Alors je suis totalement confuse pour le retard, mais il se trouve que je suis partie 4 semaines en vacances loin d'internet ( T..T ) et que en plus ce chapitre était une horreur à écrire… _

_Et donc voilà, bah j'espère qu'il vous plaira paske personnellement, c pas le chapitre que je préfère ( en fait je le déteste )…_

_Bizoux à toutes et bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 12

Learn to Fly

_Father, tell me somethin'_

_Where do bad men go when they die ?_

_And mother says you'll go there but_

_Wings for her and I_

_And I don't mind_

_Cause I have always wanted to learn to..._

_Fly_

_Learn to fly..._

_._

_"Fly",_

_Nickelback_

.

Severus ne désirait rien tant que de voir sa journée finir afin de pouvoir s'échapper un instant du château, pour étancher la soif qui lui creusait le ventre depuis la veille. Manque qui était aggravé par l'idée d'une éventuelle nuit cauchemardesque de plus. On aurait pu penser qu'après avoir fait autant de mauvais rêves dans sa vie, il ne les redoutait plus, mais à chaque fois, c'était la crainte persistante de ne pas se réveiller, sans compter la profonde angoisse qui pesait sur sa poitrine, et d'anciennes peurs réveillées toujours plus vivement. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé de quoi apaiser ses tourments nocturnes, il se demandait comment il avait pu rester sain d'esprit après cinq mois de nuits toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en passer une de plus. Il avait pu supporter les cauchemars assez réguliers qu'il avait fait pendant toute sa vie durant, en particulier depuis une quinzaine d'années, mais depuis le mois de juillet c'était insoutenable. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses. Un vague instant, la pensée que la malédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres pesait toujours sur lui avait traversé son esprit. Son ancien maître n'avait peut-être pas eu l'intention de le tuer aussi vite qu'il l'avait cru. Peut-être voulait-il le rendre complètement dément en transcendant ces visions, que ses cauchemars dus à ses propres actes passés aliènent son esprit au point de l'en faire mourir. Et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'avait plus cherché depuis à attenter à sa vie. C'était une mort lente, mais pas tellement douloureuse. Sournoise... Non... Tout le monde savait que le malheureux qui avait été maudit mourait dans les jours qui venaient, au pire en deux ou trois semaines. Et il mourait dans des souffrances bien plus affreuses que de simples rêves. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait que faire de la vie d'un misérable traître, et qui se rendait à présent aussi utile qu'un certain Sirius Black terré dans son trou depuis le mois de juin précédent. C'était ce vide qui le tiraillait qui le faisait divaguer... Même s'ils étaient plus sombres, ces songes avaient la même origine qu'auparavant. C'était toujours les mêmes souvenirs qu'il avait refoulés au plus profond de sa conscience. Et ils s'estomperaient avec le temps, leur harcèlement incessants n'était dû qu'à sa rencontre récente avec l'auteur de son supplice. Bien que son premier bourreau fut avant tout lui-même... Il devait arrêter de se tourmenter de la sorte, c'en était presque aussi épuisant. Ces pensées qui revenaient sans cesse. Il ne s'endormirait ce soir là que dans la fumée bienfaisante du narguilé, ou bien il veillerait jusqu'au petit matin, dut-il pour cela passer la nuit sous une douche glacée.

Lorsque, à son grand soulagement tout autant qu'à celui de ses élèves, ses cours prirent fin, le jour commençait à décliner en teintes rosâtres. Sitôt qu'il put quitter ses collègues, il monta son escalier de pierre blanche, sa chatte sur les talons, afin de se changer et de partir sur-le-champ.

Dès que la féline créature le vit revêtir sa lourde cape d'hiver, elle se frotta à ses jambes.

- Non, je ne t'emmène pas. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les petits chats là où je vais, dit-il gentiment en la déposant sur son lit avec une caresse, ça n'est déjà pas un endroit très fréquentable pour les humains... **__**

Il avait l'intention de transplaner. En principe, ce genre de déplacement était impossible au château, mais certaines places échappaient à la règle, comme le bureau du directeur, bien sûr, et les appartements de Severus, puisqu'il avait eu à faire des déplacements réguliers, de par sa condition d'espion. Aussi pouvait-il avoir recours aux Portoloins et à la poudre de Cheminette à volonté, bien qu'il eût horreur de voyager par cheminée. Et bien sûr, il pouvait également transplaner. Il ajustait sa capuche sur sa tête lorsque la chatte revint à la charge. Il soupira.**__**

- Je t'ai dit non... Ils seraient bien capables de te couper en petits morceaux pour te transformer en amulettes et talismans en tout genres, je les connais là-bas... Non... Oh, bon ça va, je t'emmène, céda-t-il alors qu'elle insistait. Mais je te défends de bouger ne serait-ce qu'une oreille, c'est compris ?

La chatte assise sur le plancher le regarda d'un air aussi sage que le permettait sa frimousse de lutin. Il la mit dans une des poches de sa tunique - sa taille de chaton lui permettait sans problème – et transplana instantanément. Il pleuvait sur Londres. Il atterrit dans un des recoins les plus sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes, entre deux boutiques, et mis ses mains dans ses poches, piquées par le froid. Il ressortit cependant rapidement sa main droite, soudainement attaquée par une paire de mâchoires qui n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le voyage.

- Ah, navré, j'ai oublié de te prévenir de ce petit désagrément...

Il se mit en marche dans l'obscurité. La nuit, qui tombait tôt en cette saison, avait depuis peu recouvert l'Allée des Embrumes, habituellement sombre, d'un épais manteau noir et sans les lumières troubles et fantomatiques émanant des vitrines glauques, il eut été pratiquement impossible de se diriger. Severus cependant, connaissait bien cette partie du Chemin de Traverse, et trouvait son chemin sans peine. A dire vrai, la nuit l'arrangeait un peu, car il n'était pas tellement emballé par une éventuelle rencontre avec d'anciens « camarades » et les ténèbres le dissimulaient aisément aux regards. Il repoussa de la main un museau trop curieux sorti de sa poche et remonta l'Allée à pas rapides, passant devant des têtes réduites, des yeux magiques flottant dans des bocaux comme celui de Maugrey Fol-Oeil, des viscères de grenouille montées en collier et autres trouvailles appétissantes sans les voir. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une boutique qui ne possédait qu'une minuscule vitrine. Une enseigne représentant une araignée dans un bocal se balançait sinistrement au-dessus de la porte, que Severus poussa d'un geste résolu. C'était l'une des rares boutiques à être soignées. Elle était tout aussi lugubre que les autres, mais à peu près propre, ce qui faisait que les ingrédients présentés semblaient un peu plus sains que dans certaines échoppes. Un homme était courbé sur un registre posé sur le comptoir, au fond de l'étroit magasin. Il portait une veste élimée qui avait dû être élégante dans un autre temps, et une paire de gants de mauvais cuir. Il releva la tête en entendant la clochette qui avait tinté à l'entrée de Severus. Celui-ci abaissa sa capuche et s'approcha de l'homme.

- Severus Snape, grinça le vendeur de sa voix éraillée. Cela fait bien longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec une courbette.

Il avait ce ton mielleux insupportable caractéristique de quatre-vingt dix pour cent des commerçants de l'Allée des Embrumes.

- _Professeur_ Snape, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, corrigea Severus d'un air impatient.

- Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi, Professeur, reprit l'homme avec empressement. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je travaille actuellement sur des potions d'Euphorie et j'aurai besoin d'une quantité assez conséquente d'opium.

- D'opium ? Est-ce bien légal d'utiliser cela avec d'innocents élèves ? ricana le sinistre sorcier en se dirigeant dans son arrière-boutique.

Severus se demanda intérieurement depuis quand cet affreux bonhomme se souciait de la légalité.

- C'est tout à fait légal et ça ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh, bien sûr, je en mettais pas en doute votre parole, Professeur, s'excusa-t-il en ramenant un pot poussiéreux qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Voilà tout ce qui me reste, ce sera suffisant ?

Le professeur de Potions hocha sèchement la tête.

- Il vous fallait autre chose peut-être ? J'ai ici d'excellents...

- Ce sera tout, coupa Severus.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer et de soulager ce manque qui le torturait depuis la veille. Il tendit une poignée de Gallions au marchand qui eut un sourire et il tourna les talons.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était étendu sur son lit, les yeux clos, un sourire de ravissement aux lèvres, tandis que la chatte, allongée en position du sphinx devant la cheminée, le toisait d'un air réprobateur. Il était dans un état d'abandon total et délicieux. Il finit par s'étirer avec volupté et se cala sur ses oreillers. Ses cheveux formaient une auréole sombre autour de sa tête. Ses deux ailes dépassaient de chaque côté du lit - déployées de la sorte, elles ne le gênaient pas. Il se sentait extrêmement bien. Il avait chaud, il ne ressentait plus cet horrible vide qui lui avait tordu le ventre deux jours durant, pas un bruit ne venait troubler sa quiétude, aucun fourmillement ne venait méchamment chatouiller son dos : il était calme et détendu. Rien à voir avec son état d'énervement proche de la folie furieuse de la veille, ou son anxiété croissante de la journée. Il ne connaissait rien de plus plaisant. Il aurait pu rester étendu ainsi, entre le rêve et la réalité, pendant une éternité. Puis, peu à peu, son esprit reposé se laissa envahir par de paisibles songes.

.

Une lumière voilée éclairait sa chambre. Elle venait du reflet du disque d'argent de la lune sur les murs blancs. Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés, et la fenêtre était entrouverte. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir ouverte. Il se vit sortir sur le balcon. Le cercle blanc de l'astre nocturne était presque parfait. La lune serait pleine la nuit suivante. Le parc était tellement beau. Il ne lui apparaissait jamais aussi beau lorsqu'il était éveillé. Cela faisait sans doute partie de la magie des rêves et de leurs mystères. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'aucun élève ne s'y promenait. Les étoiles luisaient dans le firmament parsemé de nuages, et quelques flocons volaient ça et là, paillettes de lune. Le parc et les environs, couverts de neige, brillaient sous la lueur laiteuse. Une soudaine envie s'insinua dans sa conscience altérée par le sommeil, et il battit un peu des ailes pour les aérer. C'était agréable de sentir le vent glisser dans les plumes. Même si cela n'était qu'une impression. Il recommença. C'était vraiment _très_ agréable. Il faisait frais, mais il ne sentait pas la morsure du froid, malgré qu'il n'ait que sa tunique sur le dos. Il s'assit sur la rambarde de pierre du balcon. La chatte bondit à ses côtés. Son pelage comme ses yeux jetait des éclats d'or. Il entendit sa voix résonner doucement dans le silence, murmure porté par le vent.

- Tu n'aimerais pas te rapprocher un peu des étoiles là-haut ? Ca doit être beau...

Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Ca serait facile avec ça...

Il agita un peu ses ailes.

- Je suis sûr que ça serait possible. Peut-être pas aussi loin, mais s'en rapprocher juste un peu...

Il monta sur la balustrade. Il était tout léger. Il regarda le sol, qui étalait son tapis blanc quinze mètres plus bas.

- Tu vois, dit-il à la chatte, ce qui est bien avec les rêves, c'est que tu peux faire n'importe quoi, tu es sûr de te réveiller le lendemain matin. Pas comme les cauchemars...

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il fit quelques pas de funambule sur la balustrade. La hauteur ne l'effrayait pas.

- Regarde, je suis déjà un peu plus près, lança-t-il en regardant le ciel.

Une brise légère envoyait se perdre dans ses cheveux une fine poudre blanche. Ses ailes s'agitèrent un peu plus.

- Je suis certain que ça peut marcher. Tu sais que depuis Icare, tous les hommes rêvent de voler ? Je ne sais plus qui a dit ça... En attendant, je suis probablement le seul capable de le faire sans avoir recours à la magie – ou un balai.

La chatte le regardait d'un air presque navré, semblant penser « Mon dieu, mon dieu, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? » Lorsqu'il se redressa de toute sa taille, les ailes déployées, elle rentra et alla s'allonger sur le lit où son vrai lui était en train de dormir profondément. Ses ailes battirent de plus en plus et ses talons se soulevèrent. Il ne savait pas par quel mécanisme étrange il était capable de les faire bouger, mais apparemment cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Au bout de quelques instants, son corps entier s'élevait de plusieurs centimètres. Il se posa sur le balcon, ravi, et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade, un sourire aux lèvres. « On peut faire n'importe quoi, on est sûr de se réveiller... » Il remonta dessus d'un bond souple comme celui d'un félin. Il hésita un instant. Un instant de trop, assurément, car le vent s'engouffra brusquement dans ses ailes et le déséquilibra – du mauvais côté de la rambarde. Une vague angoisse submergea une fraction de seconde le plaisir, car il chutait un peu vite, mais brusquement, telles deux grandes mains se raccrochant au vent, ses ailes s'étendirent au maximum et freinèrent sa descente. Il finit par atterrir – un peu brutalement certes, mais entier, et toujours souriant. Il jeta alors un oeil vers le balcon, loin au-dessus de lui. La suite des évènements fut un peu floue. A plusieurs reprises, il s'élança sans pour autant atteindre le balcon. Il arriva cependant à remonter aux prix de maints efforts, alors qu'il commençait un peu à fatiguer, et que les brumes de son rêve se faisaient de plus en plus opaques. Puis, plus rien.

.

La première chose dont il prit conscience en se réveillant fut la sourde douleur qui transperçait sa colonne vertébrale, puis le froid qui régnait. Deux grands yeux dorés se trouvaient juste au dessus des siens quand il les ouvrit, et il eut un mouvement de recul, rejetant la tête en arrière... et la fracassant par la même occasion sur ce qui n'était certainement pas son confortable oreiller. Lorsqu'il se redressa sur son séant et vit qu'il était allongé sur son balcon - " Mékessfoulamoi ? " -, il resta un moment interdit, réalisant que son double onirique accomplissant des acrobaties aériennes en pleine nuit était très probablement sa propre personne. Il massa son crâne douloureux et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il était bien allongé sur la pierre, devant la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre.

Il se releva et, chancelant un peu parce que tout juste sorti du sommeil, nota mentalement « Bien fermer la fenêtre avant de se coucher. » Il referma derrière lui et constata que sa chambre était glaciale, et que seulement quelques faibles braises reposaient dans l'âtre. Il capta son reflet dans le miroir de son armoire et s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de neige par endroits. La chatte passa devant lui, s'installa sur son bureau et, après lui avoir jeté un regard las, se mit à nettoyer sa fourrure qui avait viré au blanc durant la nuit. A en juger par la tunique pleine de poils de chat de Severus, la chatte avait dormi étendue sur la poitrine et la gorge de son maître, lui évitant une pneumonie carabinée. Il avait déjà remarqué, intrigué, que la neige ne la gênait pas le moins du monde, pas plus que la pluie d'ailleurs. C'était sans doute dû à l'épaisseur de sa fourrure. Il renifla. Il avait quand même attrapé un rhume. Il caressa la tête de l'animal.

- Merci, murmura-t-il distraitement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Tu aurais pu me réveiller, ça aurait été plus simple...

Si elle avait été humaine, elle lui aurait sans doute répondu que s'il n'avait pas encore respiré sa substance à l'odeur épouvantable et qu'il n'était pas tombé épuisé après avoir fait mumuse avec ses grands trucs emplumés qu'il avait sur le dos, que même qu'avec il ressemblait à ce délicieux petit moineau de l'autre jour, elle aurait sans doute réussi à le réveiller, mais elle n'était que chat et se contenta d'un miaulement agacé auquel il ne prêta pas attention. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bains et se retrouva en face de lui-même. Contrairement à la plupart des miroirs du monde sorcier, celui de Severus ne parlait pas – il ne supportait pas les commentaires idiots qu'osait lui faire son propre reflet – et se comportait comme tout miroir parfaitement moldu.

- J'ai vraiment passé ma nuit à essayer de voler jusqu'à mon balcon ? s'interrogea-t-il en se lançant un regard à la fois navré et perplexe. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu...

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se rappeler de sa nuit autrement que comme un rêve.

- J'espère qu'il n' y avait personne dans le parc au moins... souffla-t-il en observant ses longues ailes noires.

Il étouffa un bâillement.

« Résultat des courses : il est bientôt dix heures du matin, je suis nase et en plus j'ai un rhume. Avec ça j'ai le dos en compote et je viens de me fendre le crâne. Bien, Severus... très bien. Bon début de journée. Ca va que je n'ai pas cours, je n'aurai pas supporté ces petits monstres après une nuit pareille. Ah oui, il paraît que je sais voler aussi... » Alors qu'il se glissait sous le jet brûlant de la douche, il tenta de se remémorer ses péripéties aériennes. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être aperçu qu'il devait orienter différemment ses ailes selon la direction qu'il voulait prendre et son altitude. « Non, mais n'importe quoi... Voler... songea-t-il en laissant son esprit rationnel reprendre le dessus. Et bientôt, je vais songer à migrer avant l'hiver, aussi... Ce n'était qu'un rêve idiot comme tant d'autres et je me suis levé en dormant, voilà tout... De toute façon, je n'ai absolument la constitution qui le permettrai, c'est tout à fait impossible, l'homme n'a pas été formé pour ça... »

Mais ce faisant, il était sorti de la douche, et après avoir pris un verre de Pimentine qui lui faisait fumer les oreilles, ce dont il avait horreur, il rouvrit la fenêtre comme pour découvrir à nouveau le théâtre des évènements nocturnes. En bas, à demi-couverte par la neige, une petite plume noire le narguait.

- Je vais me recoucher, décida-t-il brusquement en quittant le balcon.

.

Au même moment, Arlanne Vector prenait place aux côtés de Myrane Dana O'Shee en salle des professeurs. Les deux jeunes femmes, sensiblement du même âge, s'étaient liées d'amitié. Elle sortit des copies d'Arithmancie de son sac et se pencha vers sa voisine.

- Vous ne travaillez pas avec Severus aujourd'hui ?

- Ah non alors ! Si je peux passer mon week-end sans le voir... Surtout que depuis jeudi, il est d'une humeur de chien.

- Pire que d'habitude, vous voulez dire, sourit le professeur d'Arithmancie.

- Et étant donné que je tiens à ma vie, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'aller la mettre en péril en allant lui proposer d'avancer un peu les cours... Je suppose d'ailleurs qu'il doit être particulièrement en rogne après moi depuis qu'il m'a fait ses excuses, parce que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il soit venu de son plein gré et son orgueil a dû en prendre un coup.

- Severus vous a fait des excuses ? répéta Arlanne, incrédule.

- Oui, avant-hier matin. Vaguement, parce que ça a vite dérapé et qu'il est parti. Cependant, je soupçonne fortement le directeur d'en être à l'origine. Mais ça n'est pas bien grave, je suis contente qu'il ait pris la peine de les faire. J'ai à peu près compris comment il fonctionnait, ça devrait mieux se passer à présent. J'espère.

- Vous savez, il n'est pas foncièrement méchant. Il réagit agressivement quand on l'ennuie. Le malheur, c'est que _tout_ l'ennuie. Et Minerva est persuadée qu'il est en pleine dépression nerveuse, ce qui n'arrangerait rien. Tiens, vous travaillez les Runes ?

- Pas exactement les Runes. La mythologie scandinave, et les modes de magie du Nord, ce qui implique une connaissance minimum des Runes, avec les cinquième année. J'ai prévu de travailler en binôme avec Asbjörn, mais j'aimerais attendre que William soit remis. Je dois dire qu'il est bien plus agréable que Severus... Il est tout à fait enthousiaste, lui...

Asbjörn Mannaz était le jeune professeur de Runes, enseignant à Poudlard depuis quelques années. Tout droit descendu de Norvège, il était grand et ses yeux avait la couleur des glaciers. Ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les yeux étaient tellement clairs qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs et une longue natte courait le long de son crâne, atteignant son épaule droite. Si, comme un certain professeur de Potions, il avait un physique froid, lui le compensait néanmoins par un caractère ouvert et chaleureux.

- Je voudrais bien travailler en binôme avec Asbjörn... dit Arlanne avec un faux air envieux. Sa compagnie est très agréable. Et il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt plaisant à regarder, ce qui ne gâche rien... Mais si je me mets à faire de l'Arithmancie avec des chiffres runiques, il y a de fortes chances pour que j'envoie mes élèves à l'infirmerie pour cause de migraine au bout de dix minutes. Et moi aussi probablement. Je n'ai jamais rien compris aux Runes.

- Vous devriez demander à Asbjörn, je suis sûre qu'il se ferait un plaisir de vous expliquer... A propos, comment va William ? Vous êtes allée le voir, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Oui, et son état ne s'est pas arrangé... J'espère qu'il se remettra bientôt, le pauvre. ( et du synthol, il n'en a pas... le pôvre. )

.

Contre toute attente, Severus se leva frais et dispos, et même à l'heure pour aller déjeuner. Lorsqu'il regagna ses appartements, il s'étendit sur son lit - comme il en avait pris la mauvaise habitude ces derniers temps - les pieds sur son oreiller, les ailes repliées, les coudes appuyés au bord du lit et la tête dans ses mains, regardant le feu à l'autre bout de la pièce tout en réfléchissant. Il découvrait beaucoup de choses incompréhensibles en ce moment, cela devenait pénible. En parlant de ça, où était donc son poignard ? Ah, sur la table de chevet, là-bas... Il fit un geste de la main, attirant la dague vers lui, et la saisit. Il la retira de son fourreau et se mit à caresser distraitement le fil de la lame comme il examinait les avantages et les inconvénients du fait de savoir voler, puisque apparemment, c'était le cas. En fait, cela ne lui procurait pas grand-chose. Pas plus que ça ne le gênait. Pour que ça devienne vraiment utile, il aurait fallu qu'il perfectionne sa technique, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se livrer à ce genre d'amusement pour bien peu de bénéfices. Car au fond, qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait vraiment ? Cela semblait certes plus rapide que la marche à pied, mais il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de déambuler de la sorte dans les couloirs du château. Ca pouvait à la limite lui éviter plusieurs détours dans la Forêt Interdite, lorsqu'il devait contourner le territoire de quelques créatures plutôt mal intentionnées. Pour accéder à certaines plantes hors de sa portée dans la Forêt ou la montagne ? Il avait aussi vite fait d'aller les chercher dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tout cela n'avait guère d'utilité...

Il restait tout de même le simple fait de glisser sur le vent. Maintenant qu'il avait admis que cela n'avait pas été un rêve, il devait avouer qu'il y avait pris plaisir. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait voler. Depuis longtemps. Même s'il n'en avait eu que rarement l'occasion, il se rappelait parfaitement l'irrésistible frisson qui parcourait la colonne vertébrale quand on prenait son essor, avant de s'élever tel un oiseau. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'était à voir... Un museau de velours venu se glisser entre ses bras le tira de ses pensées.

- Tiens, te voilà, toi. Oh, tu sens le poisson... marmonna-t-il après qu'elle lui eut léché les doigts qu'il avait passé sur sa tête. Tu étais encore dans les cuisines, il me semblait t'avoir dit non. Vilaine petite voleuse, va. En plus tu fais peur aux elfes. Un véritable Attila des cuisines... Mais oui, je t'aime quand même, assura-t-il alors qu'elle se frottait à lui d'un air câlin. Bon, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai des copies à corriger. Et puis un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal à préparer pour lundi.

Il fit mine de se lever

- Ah oui, ça va déplaire à Miss Pénible. Et bien tant pis pour elle... termina-t-il en se levant pour de bon

.


	13. Unforgivable Sinner

__

_Coucou les gens, voila mon chap 13 ! ( ouh ca porte malheur ca... ) _

_Au fait, je suis dsl pour les revieweuses, je pense jamais à repondre ( mal, je sais... TT ), mais je vous lis toutes et ca fait toujours tres plaisir... J'essaierai d'y penser ( pas bien, vilaine fanficeuse ). La je dois avouer que g un peu la flemme de le faire tt de suite, mais il est un peu minuit vingt aussi... ( et feignasse en plus, maaaal )..._

_Bon, allez, j'arrete, et je vous laisse lire cette merveille de la littérature ( hum... nan pas grosses chevilles pkoi ? °° )_

.

Chapitre 13

Unforgivable Sinner

_You know where you've sent her_

_You sure know where you are_

_You're trying to ease off_

_But you know you won't get far_

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel_

_But you can't hear those words_

_Sings like an angel_

_Unforgivable Sinner_

_"Unforgivable Sinner",_

_Lene Marlin_

.

Lundi soir, vers huit heures et demie, comme ils l'avaient maintenant prévu, Myrane Dana O'Shee prit le chemin des appartements de Severus Snape, qui n'avait toujours pas consenti à descendre en salle des professeurs. Comme ça, il pouvait la martyriser à souhait sans témoin, songea-t-elle. Elle était un peu plus confiante, cependant. Elle avait longtemps tourné le problème Snape dans sa tête, et en avait déduit que le mieux à faire, c'était encore de ne pas le contredire – dans la mesure du possible. De cette manière, il parvenait certes à ses fins, mais si c'était le seul moyen pour éviter l'affrontement, elle était prête à faire certains sacrifices. A partir de maintenant, il ferait donc comme il voudrait, et elle suivrait – encore une fois dans la mesure du possible. Si avec ça, il n'était pas content, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Elle était arrivée sur le palier et cogna à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit instantanément. Elle remarqua en entrant que le professeur de Potions, assis à la grande table, n'avait pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour ouvrir et haussa les épaules. Elle prit place non loin de lui, et lui demanda le plus gentiment possible sur quoi portait le cours qu'il avait fait avec les Serdaigle de deuxième année, étant donné qu'il l'avait préparé sans elle et qu'elle avait les Gryffondor le lendemain. Il haussa un sourcil étonné en la regardant, avant de répondre aussi désagréablement qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils travaillèrent environ une demi-heure, occupés à corriger des copies - tâche qu'ils devaient accomplir ensemble pour éviter des écarts de notes phénoménaux selon le correcteur - lorsque Myrane se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Au fait, avez-vous remarqué que le lac commençait à dégeler par endroits ?

- Fascinant.

- Je voulais dire par là qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'y attraper une raie blanche, pour les troisième année...

- Et ?

- Et je sais comment faire, mais la tâche serait grandement facilitée en étant deux.

- _Vous espérez que je vais venir vous aider à attraper une raie blanche_ _dans le lac_ ? interrogea Severus, levant les yeux de son parchemin pour fixer les siens.

- Je dois avouer que oui, j'espérais, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Hors de question, reprit le sorcier en replongeant le nez dans ses papiers. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Hagrid, il en sera ravi.

La jeune femme parut déçue.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas ?

- Il me semble avoir été clair, j'ai dit non. Je ne mettrai pas un pied dans une vieille barque pour aller attraper une de ces bestioles, mais libre à vous de le faire, je vous en prie.

« Si seulement c'étaient les raies qui attrapaient une Dana O'Shee... Je vais aller en soudoyer quelques-unes...  »

Myrane n'insista pas, et ils reprirent leur correction, sous l'œil vigilant de la petite chatte, qui ne supportait pas que l'on s'approche si près de son maître adoré, et qui avait déjà tenté par deux fois de mordre. Elle sortit une heure et demie plus tard, et lorsque Severus, après avoir regagné sa chambre, sortit sur le balcon délasser ses ailes, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait raison et que la glace blanche du lac cédait par endroit la place à la noirceur angoissante de l'eau.

.

Le lendemain soir, après une journée partagée entre les loups-garous, les mauvais sorts et la magie égyptienne et amérindienne, Myrane Dana O'Shee sortit couverte de son épaisse cape d'hiver bleu nuit et se dirigea vers la maisonnette du garde-chasse. Elle frappa à la lourde porte de bois et attendit quelques secondes. De lourds pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur et la haute silhouette de Hagrid apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Bonsoir, Hagrid.

- Professeur, salua le demi-géant avec un signe de tête amical.

- Euh... Puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Venez, entrez... proposa-t-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer. Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous voulez une tasse de th ?

Elle déclina l'offre avec un sourire..

- J'avais projeté d'attraper une raie blanche pour mes cours ce soir, c'est le moment idéal. Malheureusement, je n'y arriverai pas toute seule et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'aider...

- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un air enthousiaste. Vous voulez y aller maintenant ? Il y a un endroit du lac où elles pullulent en ce moment. Allons-y. Viens, Crockdur...

Ils sortirent et prirent tous deux la direction du lac, l'énorme chien sur les talons.

- J'avais demandé au professeur Snape, mais vous savez comme il est, il a refusé, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. De toute façon, quoique je dise, il refuse... Et pourtant, j'essaie...

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, assura gentiment Hagrid, qui prit un air songeur. Je me souviens, quand il était petit, il avait une peur bleue de l'eau.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Myrane, amusée. Non ? Le terrible professeur Snape _a peur de l'eau_ ?

Elle eut un bref éclat de rire, puis redevint sérieuse.

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le géant. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question, et il n'en a jamais parlé. Je me souviens, quand il est arrivé en première année, au moment de monter dans les barques, il est devenu blanc comme un linge. Il a embarqué avec moi. Les élèves sont tous complètement émerveillés en arrivant devant le château, mais lui était assis au fond de la barque sans bouger. Il ne répondait pas quand on lui parlait, mais je crois qu'il n'entendait même pas. Quand ils sont rentrés dans le hall, il était encore vert de peur et tremblait comme une feuille.

- Ainsi, même avec ses airs supérieurs, il a des failles comme tout le monde...

- Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours vrai, mais ne l'embêtez pas avec ça, dit Hagrid en détachant une barque du ponton de bois auquel elle était encordée, ça ne serait pas gentil...

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Nos relations sont déjà assez envenimées comme ça... C'est juste bon de savoir qu'il n'est pas si supérieur que ça...

Elle embarqua après le garde-chasse et ils s'éloignèrent doucement de la berge. Ils passèrent une quarantaine de minutes sur l'eau calme du lac, zigzaguant entre les plaques de glace, guettant les trous autour desquels se cachaient les poissons, avant de revenir avec un spécimen convenable. La nuit était tombée entre-temps, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour regagner chacun leur logis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent la longue silhouette qui s'élevait au-dessus d'un balcon lointain, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

.

Severus, lui, retrouva ses pénates une petite heure plus tard. Il se sentait bien, son esprit étant toujours magiquement délassé par son narguilé, et par sa petite promenade, mais il était également épuisé. Il avait dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle, les muscles de ses ailes n'étant pas encore habitués à ce genre d'exercice. Il s'endormit sitôt couché, pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin, plutôt de bonne humeur.

Il prit vite l'habitude de sortir, une fois le soir tombé. Au bout de deux semaines, il avait déjà beaucoup moins de difficultés, et ses escapades atténuaient énormément la gêne qu'il ressentait dès qu'il faisait disparaître ses ailes. Et cela avait un effet presque aussi rassérénant que son ensorcelante fumée... mais ne lui procurait toutefois qu'un plaisir moindre en comparaison, aussi le narguilé était-il souvent encore chaud lorsqu'il sortait. Ces deux sources de satisfaction conjuguées avaient fini malgré tout par remonter le niveau de son moral, et il commençait réellement à se sentir bien. Le directeur de l'école lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque, et bien qu'il le trouva un peu amaigri selon ses dires, il se réjouissait de le voir mieux. Ses cauchemars l'avaient pour l'instant définitivement oublié, puisque ses journées étaient maintenant bien remplies par ses cours de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de passer des soirées et des nuits calmes.

Seuls ses rendez-vous forcés avec le professeur Dana O'Shee, qui semblait tout faire pour le rendre fou, arrivaient encore à perturber sa tranquillité, ainsi que les insupportables regards compatissants que s'obstinait à lui lancer le professeur McGonagall. Il avait fini par se sortir de l'esprit le pourquoi de ses ailes et de sa capacité à voler, et bien que son poignard ne quitta plus sa ceinture, caché dans les replis noirs de sa cape, il avait également cessé de s'interroger à son sujet, ayant admis qu'il n'aboutissait à rien.

Bref, de matins humides en soleils embrumés, les jours de février se succédaient paisiblement dans le château perpétuellement enveloppé de ouate blanche et légère étouffant les bruits de l'école. Le seul qui ne goûtait pas la quiétude de l'hiver était le pauvre William Aegra, toujours alité et jaune comme un coing. Mme Pomfresh passait le voir matin et soir, et un elfe de maison avait été chargé de subvenir à ses besoins, au cas où. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il passait ses journées allongé à contempler les tentures de son lit, et l'infirmière avait fini par rendre coupable de ce retard de convalescence la fragile santé du professeur. Severus avait néanmoins perçu une rumeur parmi les élèves l'accusant d'être à l'origine de la maladie afin de profiter du poste de son collègue. On entendait vraiment n'importe quoi... Pas plus tard que l'avant-veille, il s'était encore querellé avec Dana O'Shee. Pour être exact, les soirs durant lesquels ils n'avaient miraculeusement pas élevé la voix depuis le début de leur intérim se portaient au médiocre chiffre de trois. En fait, il avait remarqué que depuis un moment, leurs altercations ne duraient pas plus d'une minute, car elle lui faisait ensuite un grand sourire en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se remettre au travail. Il se mettait en colère et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était de sourire... C'était tellement horripilant !

Quant aux cours, ils n'étaient pas non plus une partie de plaisir... D'abord, la salle était presque aussi glaciale que ses cachots depuis que Dana O'Shee avait amené sa raie blanche en classe, puisque cette créature du froid ne vivait que dans la glace. Les misérables dix-neuf degrés de la pièce étaient donc tombés d'une douzaine de degrés. Et les élèves étaient tous tellement obtus... A part Miss Granger que tout le monde trouvait géniale et que lui jugeait simplement pénible. Mais cela faisait partie de la routine de son métier, et il ne changerait pas ses chers petits étudiants – pas plus qu'ils ne le changeraient lui.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la Grande Salle le vendredi de cette douce semaine, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ambiance semblait bien plus gaie qu'à l'ordinaire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à faire des sourires idiots ces adolescents boutonneux ? Sans parler de ses collègues, qui pour la plupart étaient plongés dans leur courrier du matin : Dana O'Shee, à trois places sur sa gauche, lisait une longue lettre, un grand sourire aux lèvres entre elle et lui, Sinistra et Vector – rose de plaisir - étaient en grande discussion. A sa droite la sous-directrice plaisantait avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait dû louper quelque chose. Pour tout dire, il était rentré très tard la veille et il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

- Et vous, Severus, demanda Arlanne Vector, passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de sa voisine, avec qui fêtez-vous la Saint-Valentin cette année ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était donc ça. La Saint-Valentin.

- Je ne pense pas que Severus fête la Saint-Valentin, répondit le professeur Sinistra en se tournant vers lui, si ?

- Non, en effet, répliqua sèchement l'intéressé, un vague rictus méprisant aux lèvres.

Il ne parla pas beaucoup mais capta plusieurs discussions. La cause du rose vif qui teintait actuellement le visage hâlé du professeur Vector était une invitation à dîner d'Asbjörn Mannaz, qui de toute évidence avait déjà fait une tentative l'année précédente qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu aboutir.

« Eh bien, si ces deux-là ne s'invitent à dîner qu'une fois par an, ils ne sont pas arrivés », songea Severus en son for intérieur. Lorsqu'au moment de sortir de table, le professeur Dumbledore vint lui souhaiter une heureuse Saint-Valentin, le Maître des Potions s'aperçut qu'il avait pour l'occasion revêtu de belles chaussettes roses, et quitta la Grande Salle en secouant la tête, consterné. Il n'avait pas cours tout de suite, il avait donc le loisir de remonter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Il détestait la Saint-Valentin. Plus que n'importe quel autre jour de l'année. D'abord, c'était une fête totalement dénuée d'intérêt et uniquement commerciale. Est-ce que les gens qui s'aimaient avaient vraiment besoin d'une fête pour se le dire ? C'était ridicule. Et il vouait une haine personnelle à ce jour de février. Non pas parce que sa seule compagnie se résumait à un chat, au contraire, il vivait très bien comme ça.

Non. Parce qu'un lointain 14 Février lui avait à jamais ôté l'envie de fêter ce jour. La seule chose qu'il commémorait pour lui était loin des lettres d'amour et des invitations à dîner. Il retira de sa bibliothèque un livre relié de cuir, décoré d'arabesques sur sa couverture. Le nom d'Alfred de Musset y était inscrit en lettres d'or. Il ne lisait que très rarement Musset. Ses poèmes parlaient essentiellement de passions amoureuses, et il préférait de loin les Fleurs du Mal. S'asseyant sur son lit, il l'ouvrit au milieu, et prit délicatement le morceau de papier qui était glissé entre les pages. C'était une photo, dont les couleurs étaient un peu passées, et sans doute prise quelques décennies plus tôt. Malgré cela, elle n'était pas abîmée, aucune ride ne venait flétrir l'image, aucun pli ne déformait le sujet. On en avait pris grand soin. Le centre de la photo était occupé par un énorme saule pleureur. A droite, en arrière-plan, on pouvait distinguer une étendue d'eau, brillant à la lumière du soleil. Une fine silhouette en robe blanche était assise sur une balançoire, suspendue à une branche à la gauche de l'arbre. La jeune femme semblait avoir vingt ou vingt-et-un ans, peut-être moins. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'agitaient doucement derrière elle tandis qu'elle se balançait insensiblement, et sa jupe légère volait autour d'elle. Il y avait un peu de vent. Elle avait un teint très pâle, et de grands yeux clairs, tristes. Elle ne souriait pas. De temps en temps, elle s'immobilisait et regardait le ciel, la tête inclinée reposant sur une des cordes de la balançoire. Il caressa l'image du pouce, et la retourna avec un soupir. Le blanc jaunâtre du papier était fendu de quelques caractères noirs. _Aliénor. _C'était son écriture, il y avait peut-être... vingt ans ? Un peu maladroite en tout cas. La photo elle-même datait plus que ça. A bien y réfléchir, Aliénor ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Elle était si jolie. Il se rappelait très bien son parfum, et ses robes blanches. Elle mettait toujours du blanc. Le creux chaud de ses bras, dans lesquels il venait si souvent se réfugier. Et cette Saint-Valentin... Il replaça avec soin la photo dans le livre et referma celui-ci d'un coup sec. Musset. C'était le poète préféré d'Aliénor. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à aimer la poésie. La petite chatte, remarquant l'air triste de son maître, sauta sur son épaule et se frotta à sa joue.

- Oui, tu es belle, dit distraitement le sorcier en embrassant son nez de velours.

Il reposa le livre sur son étagère, et alla écarter les rideaux de sa fenêtre, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir en se levant. Son regard tomba malgré lui sur le lac, et les quelques plaques de glace immaculées qui subsistaient, à moitié immergées.

- Elle aussi avait une robe blanche ce jour-là.

La chatte dressa ses oreilles disproportionnées, attentive, mais la cloche sonnant la fin des premiers cours résonna, et Severus s'arracha à la contemplation de l'eau si noire, pour prendre la direction des cachots.

- Elle disait que la plus belle chose que l'on pouvait offrir à l'être aimé était sa vie, murmura-t-il en caressant la gorge du petit félin. L'être aimé, tu parles... grinça-t-il d'un air méprisant. Tout était de sa faute à ce... ... Je lui en ai voulu si longtemps. Toujours... Plus que pour tout le reste. Et je hais la Saint-Valentin.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa salle de classe et qu'il vit les sourire niais qu'arboraient certains des élèves, il devint plus lugubre encore.

.

- Non, Miss Branstone, non ! Il s'agit d'un foie de rat, dans le cas d'une potion de Ratatinage ! Avec un foie de lézard, vous obtiendriez une potion de Vieillissement, ce qui, permettez-moi de vous le rappeler, est totalement l'inverse ! Une chose m'échappe, c'est comment vous parvenez à faire une réponse aussi idiote en ayant le manuel sous les yeux ! Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle !

C'était au moins la dixième scène identique de la journée. Plus il voyait d'élèves entrer avec un sourire radieux ou en faisant des minauderies, plus cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Et ils ne faisaient pas le moindre effort pour se concentrer, tous profondément plongés dans leurs petites histoires de coeur. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, un hibou était même rentré dans le cachot avec sans doute un mot doux pour une jeune Serdaigle, qui avait aussitôt fini dans le tiroir de son bureau – avec une prime de vingt points de moins. En plus, il avait les Gryffondor de cinquième année en début d'après-midi. Londubat avait d'ailleurs atteint son dixième chaudron fondu la semaine précédente. Enfin il n'était pas tout à fait sûr, il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de compter, mais il semblait que les Serpentard, eux, tenaient à jour les exploits de Londubat.

La Miss Branstone en question regarda ses pieds d'un air piteux, et Severus tenta d'interroger un élève alphabète – spécimen rare – lorsqu'il perçut un rire étouffé venant du fond.

- Et le prochain – ou la prochaine – que je prends à glousser se verra remettre une invitation pour aller astiquer la totalité des armures de l'école en compagnie de Rusard pendant une semaine, c'est clair ? déclara-t-il, ses yeux noirs foudroyant l'ensemble des collégiens.

Il laissa tomber les interrogations orales pour aller, sa chatte dans les bras, inspecter les chaudrons qui emplissaient la salle de volutes de fumée bleue. Sauf celui-là, là-bas, qui dégageait une vapeur d'un magnifique rouge coquelicot. Severus fondit dessus, l'air courroucé, et les deux garçons qui un instant plus tôt souriaient d'un air goguenard ravalèrent aussitôt leur bonheur. Une heure et demie, deux retenues et trente divers points de moins plus tard, Severus sortit déjeuner. Il avait deux heures de libres devant lui. Il avait l'intention d'aller faire un tour dehors, du côté de la Forêt Interdite. Il mangea rapidement, parce qu'être coincé entre Sinistra, Dana O'Shee et Vector qui discutaient de la robe que cette dernière pourrait porter, et le professeur McGonagall qui lui faisait des remarques désobligeantes sur le fait qu'enlever quinze points à Gryffondor parce qu'une élève s'était présentée en retard pour cause d'infirmerie était exagéré n'était pas une position des plus confortables. Il dirigea donc ses pas vers la Forêt, sans avoir pour autant l'intention d'y pénétrer. Il semblait qu'il ait définitivement cessé de neiger à présent, mais le temps était souvent couvert et d'un gris maussade, ce qui faisait rouspéter Sinistra puisque professeur d'Astronomie. Plusieurs élève emmitouflés se promenaient deux par deux dans l'herbe maintenant recouverte d'une croûte de glace. L'oeil expert du directeur des Serpentard repéra assis dans l'herbe trois silhouettes en train de rire, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient forcément en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Il s'approcha donc d'eux sans se presser. Leurs écharpes vertes et blanches trahissaient leur appartenance à Serpentard. Il faillit abandonner, mais quelque chose le poussa finalement plus avant. Il les reconnut sans mal. L'une était une fille totalement insignifiante de troisième année avec un nez pointu, Eldas. Thomas Rosier, un élève de troisième année, dont les cheveux retombant sur son visage cachaient ses yeux globuleux. Il lui tournait le dos à ce moment-même. Et Blaise Zabini, un deuxième année plutôt bon en Potions.

- Puis-je connaître la cause de cette hilarit ? s'enquit Severus.

Ses soupçons se virent confirmés lorsqu'ils vit les trois élèves sursauter au son de sa voix. Un air coupable s'afficha illico sur le visage des deux garçons qui rabattirent maladroitement leur cape sur leurs genoux, tandis que la jeune fille, avec un sourire dévoilant son appareil dentaire, lui assura qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour s'approcher davantage, et découvrir leur amusement. Il se figea net. Il n'aurait pas été plus choqué si Black était venu lui dire qu'il était son frère caché.

Eldas avait sur ses genoux une boîte d'épingles que Rosier s'amusait à enfoncer dans une poupée de chiffon. La même poupée de chiffon qu'une petite Moldue blonde avait pour la dernière fois serré contre elle quelques mois plus tôt. Une vague de colère le submergea.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? questionna-t-il sur un ton menaçant en agitant la poupée sous le nez de Rosier.

- Euh... ch.. je ne sais plus...

- J'ai dit _où avez-vous trouvé ça ?_

- C'était à moi, monsieur, mentit effrontément la gamine, ce qui le mit encore plus hors de lui.

- Je retire cinquante points à Serpentard, et vous passerez vos soirées avec Rusard pendant un mois ! Et si jamais je vous reprends à ce genre de plaisanterie, vous êtes collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? 

Les trois collégiens acquiescèrent, surpris de la réaction quelque peu excessive de leur directeur, réputé pour favoriser leur maison et ne jamais punir un Serpentard.

Severus, lui, regagna le château sur-le-champ, l'envie de se promener l'ayant plus ou moins quitté. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de classe. Le claquement de la porte réveilla la chatte endormie sur son fauteuil, et il en profita pour s'y affaler. Il sortit de sa cape la poupée. Il savait parfaitement que c'était celle de la petite Moldue. C'était une simple poupée de chiffon, avec des nattes de laine jaune, et des grands yeux bleus semblables à ceux de la fillette, comme peints. Un large sourire était dessiné en travers du visage de tissu, et elle portait une robe jaune clair affichant une fleur aux pétales roses et au cœur blanc. Une étiquette dépassait sur la droite de la robe. Severus la regarda de plus près.

_Elise P_. y était inscrit en lettres capitales. Elle s'appelait Elise. Le ressentiment, le regret, la tristesse et la colère envahirent son esprit tout à la fois.  Comment ces petits imbéciles avaient-ils pu mettre la main sur cette poupée ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû atterrir dans leurs mains. Il retira brusquement une épingle qui était restée fichée dans le dos de la poupée. Le seul endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver à cet instant était les bras graciles d'une petite fille. Les souvenirs de cette nuit ressurgirent et il se laissa aller malgré lui, jusqu'à ce que de nouveau, la cloche résonne et ne le fasse ranger la poupée avant que les élèves ne rentrent.

.

Il se coucha réellement tard ce soir là, car sa promenade s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait le vertige et que les étoiles que l'on apercevait se mettent à tourner autour de lui. Ses pensées avaient perdu de leur caractère sinistre, bien sûr, mais il en persistait encore quelque chose au fond de lui, et il aurait aimé faire disparaître ça avant de se coucher. Avoir retrouvé cette poupée avait eu sur son moral un effet épouvantable. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Lorsque c'était arrivé, au cours de l'été, il avait été accaparé par sa convalescence et n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. Mais voir cette poupée là, alors qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens intellectuels, avait totalement bouleversé son esprit. Il lui semblait qu'on lui mettait son crime sous les yeux. Car ça n'était ni plus ni moins un crime. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il le savait, mais une partie de lui se révoltait contre cette idée, il aurait dû tenter de la sauver. On avait toujours le choix.

Non, elle était condamnée. Il s'en voulait tellement. Et ses yeux bleus. Son regard tellement implorant. C'est elle qui avait choisi. Elle savait, et elle avait décidé, comme lui-même l'avait décidé plus tard dans la même soirée. Il avaient abrégé leurs souffrances. Sauf que dans son cas, il était toujours là,, avec le poids de ses fautes, et elle, toute innocente qu'elle était, pure et vierge de tout péché, avait probablement rejoint les anges. C'était son châtiment, il devrait vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il s'en voulait d'avoir si bien vécu ces dernières semaines, sans penser une seule fois à la vie qu'il avait ôté. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace. Il resterait un criminel à jamais. La vie de Black était peut-être encore plus facile que la sienne finalement. Il vivait sans doute mieux le fait d'être considéré par tous comme un criminel en se sachant innocent, que lui le fait d'être considéré comme innocent alors qu'il avait... Tué. Une fillette de cinq ou six ans. Ce soir là, l'opium et sa promenade ne suffirent pas à chasser ses démons de sa tête, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il aurait tellement voulu retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, quand elle le serrait contre son cœur et que le temps s'arrêtait, que rien au monde n'aurait pu le blesser...

Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, mais ce n'était pas ses cauchemars habituels.

.

Elle était debout dans sa robe blanche, au milieu d'une prairie, au soleil. Le vent soufflait dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle se pencha en avant et accueillit dans ses bras grands ouverts une fillette blonde qui courait vers elle. Elle se releva, soulevant l'enfant. Et lui appelait. Elles se tournèrent vers lui avec un sourire et la petite lui fit signe. Il sentait des larmes sur ses joues, et en baissant les yeux, il vit la poupée de chiffon dans ses mains. Ses mains d'enfant. Une larme tomba sur ses doigts et il vit avec frayeur qu'elle était d'un rouge profond.

.


	14. Adieu ô juste,subtil et puissant opium !

_Voilà le chapitre 14, tout frais !!_

****

**Moonbblack** : c marrant que tu dises ca, paske j'avais l'intention de mettre Bring me to Life au debut d'un de mes chapitres ( mais dans longtemps sans doute ), et pis apres avoir lu ta review, je me suis dit que t'avais pas tort, paske j'aime bien et g telechargé deux trois chansons d'Evanescence, pour finalement acheter le cd ce matin, et c vrai que Tourniquet correspond tout à fait à l'image que j'ai de Severus. Bring me to life aussi, en un sens... Je recommande vivement le cd a celles qui aiment le genre en tout cas... Et pis je suis contente que t'aimes le chapitre 12, paske franchement, il m'a saoulée a ecrire, et au debut je le trouvais trop nase. Bon je l'ai un peu arrangé, et il semblerait que ca plaise maintenant

Ps : a propos d'Evancescence, My Immortal est absolument magnifique.****

**Lunenoire :** pour répondre a tes questions, non, le chat n'a pas de nom, je trouvais que ct pas du tout le genre de Severus. Et oui, j'en ai un que j'adore et qui m'inspire bcp, notamment lorsqu'il tape son quart d'heure de folie et qu'il saute sur les gens. Pour la grosse tête de Harry, je ne me suis pas trop posé la question, paske je parle pas de lui, mais je pense que c plus l'avis de Severus.

Et le poignard en fait, faut que j'y réfléchisse plus, mais il y a deja qqes trucs que vous saurez, notamment comment il l'a eu, mais le probleme c que je sais pas exactement comment mettre ca dans le texte. Et pis les autres questions, et bah faudra attendre, niek niek... V pas tt vous dire non plus...

En tout cas, je suis contente que ca t'ai plu et merci bcp d'avoir reviewé partout

**Ayada :** Navrée si la suite a été un peu longue à venir, mais je m'étais bêtement coincée a la fin du 13 et ct pas prévu... Et pis, bah comme toujours, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et vous avez de la chance que pour une fois je continue... continuez de reviewer de tps en tps, sivouplé, juste une tite review de rien du tt, c ce qui me motive le plus...****

**Exandra :** bah, je vais pas etre originale, mais je suis tres contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu... en fait ca a été un des plus rapides a ecrire, je l'ai fait d'un trait et je l'ai posté tout de suite et j'aurai ptete du me relire avt en fait, piske ca correspondait pas du tout a ce que j'avais prévu ( vilaine fanficeuse trop fainéante pour réfléchir a une autre solution... )

**Ephy :** bin en fait t'as laissé deux fois la mm review, mais c pas grave, ca m'en fait une de plus )

Et la suite bah la voila...

**Arcadiane :** bah le chapitre 1, c le plus court, mais je pense que celui sur lequel j'ai le plus travaillé, proportionellement. Et pis j'en suis pas mécontente, c ss dte un des moins mauvais. Et pis gros bizouxx aussi !!

Bon, j'espère que j'ai oublié personne... Gros bizouxxxx !****

****

****

**_J'ai dépassé les 50 reviews-euh !_**_ ( 55 pr etre exacte aux dernières nouvelles ) Contente ! je vous aime tous ! ( enfin toutes ) _

_TiteSevie qui les mérite pas paskelle vient de jeter son chapitre 14 a la poubelle, et qu'elle a pas updaté depuis le 30 septembre... ouh c mal. En plus là il est fini depuis qqes jours... -.-' tres mal... Mais le 15 est commencé hein ! et pis j'ai commencé les cours qd mm._

.

Chapitre 14 

Adieu ô juste, subtil et puissant opium !

_Ô juste, subtil et puissant opium !_

_Toi qui, pour les blessures qui ne se cicatrisent jamais,_

_Apportes un baume adoucissant _

_Eloquent opium ! _

_Toi qui, pour une nuit,_

_Rends à l'homme coupable les espérances de sa jeunesse_

_Et ses anciennes mains pures de sang._

.

Alors que Severus commençait à ne plus y croire, la fin février fut marquée par une véritable bénédiction du Seigneur ( non, pas des Ténèbres... ) : la guérison inespérée du professeur Aegra. Il allait un peu mieux depuis quelques temps, et s'était levé un beau samedi matin, huit jours exactement après la Saint-Valentin. Le plus que stoïque Maître des Potions laissa éclater sa joie – dans sa chambre seulement – en remerciant au passage Dieu, Yahvé, Bouddha, Allah et autres divinités célestes... Puis il nota mentalement qu'il lui ferait tout de même boire un mélange pas clair pour le punir de ne pas avoir guéri plus vite – avant les grandes vacances seulement, pour être sûr qu'il serait remis à la rentrée.

De leur côté, les élèves eurent à peu près la même réaction, si ce n'est qu'ils ne se privèrent pas pour le faire en public : il était très difficile de supporter Snape deux-trois heures par semaine en Potions, mais voir ce nombre déjà terriblement élevé doubler en avait traumatisé plus d'un – notamment Neville Londubat. Aussi la nouvelle du retour imminent de leur professeur bien-aimé fut-elle accueillie avec bonheur. En salle des professeurs, certains étaient venus féliciter le convalescent. Severus, lui, trouvait que c'était un peu exagéré, et qu'on aurait pu le complimenter s'il avait battu le record de la guérison la plus rapide, pas celui de la plus longue, mais il était de toute évidence le seul à penser de la sorte, et le malade recevait toujours des congratulations. McGonagall en avait d'ailleurs profité pour glisser à Severus, tandis qu'il rendait compte à Aegra des cours qui avaient été faits pendant son absence qu'elle le trouvait amaigri, mais il l'avait envoyée promener. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas retomber dans l'abîme de dépression qu'il avait fraîchement quitté, et elle ne cessait de venir jouer les oiseaux de malheur en lui disant qu'elle lui trouvait une petite mine et gnagnagna... Elle avait beau dire de Trelawney, elle devenait presque pire. C'était encore plus agaçant que lorsqu'elle venait râler pour quelques petits points enlevés à des Gryffondor – qui devaient l'avoir bien mérité.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la poupée d'Elise reposait sur son bureau, et il se remettait doucement de cet incident, qui l'avait beaucoup troublé. Les rêves étranges qu'il faisait avant avaient depuis laissé place à des images de la fillette, parfois d'Aliénor. Il se sentait toujours coupable, et la même boule lui coinçait toujours la gorge lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur la poupée de la fillette, mais il allait mieux et avait à peu près réussi à surmonter ce nouveau malaise. Il ne voulait pas le laisser l'envahir. Bien qu'il ait eu énormément de mal à l'admettre, il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Elise avait été condamnée dès que les Mangemorts les avaient repérés, elle et ses parents. Elle avait vu ses parents tomber et souffrir sous ses yeux, avant qu'on leur vole leur dernier soupir. Que serait-elle devenue ensuite si elle avait vécu ? Et 'avait été son tour d'endurer les tourments les plus effroyables, et il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti, qu'elle avait souffert au point d'en vouloir mourir. Il savait la supplique de ses yeux. Ce crime était peut-être l'acte le plus juste de sa vie. Ou du moins essayait-il de s'en persuader à chaque fois que les remords menaçaient de l'étouffer. Elle serait morte de toute façon. La manière importait peu, ce qui primait était qu'elle ne souffre pas.

« Severus, tu es atroce. Tu cherches simplement à te racheter une conscience... » songea-t-il en se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La gigantesque pièce était presque vide. Le professeur Dumbledore n'était même pas encore arrivé. Il y avait Sinistra, pas très réveillée, et Flitwick et Chourave, qui discutaient... Du côté des élèves, ils étaient cinq. A la table des Gryffondor, Granger lisait la Gazette du Sorcier d'un air effaré. Le Ministère avait décidé d'annuler les BUSEs cette année, peut-être ? D'un geste las, il attrapa l'exemplaire du journal qui, comme tous les matins, attendait sur la Grande Table qu'on daigne l'ouvrir, et manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé à la framboise en voyant une photographie de Fudge très ennuyé, sous un énorme titre.

« _Les Détraqueurs ont quitté l'île d'Azkaban ». _Il parcourut la une des yeux, l'air tout aussi effaré que Granger un instant plus tôt. _... plus aucun prisonnier dans la forteresse ... plusieurs Mangemorts détenus ... nombreux criminels ... Le Ministère s'interroge ... aucune supposition pour l'instant ... _

Il ouvrit le journal, et remarqua rapidement que presque toutes les pages étaient consacrées à l'évènement. Il y avait des suppositions de nombreuses personnes plus ou moins haut placées, pressées de faire entendre leur avis sur la question, une liste des détenus et leur signalement, entre autres. L'une des diverses opinions données attira l'œil de Severus. C'était celle de Lucius Malefoy, qui qualifiait la chose d'impardonnable, et que la prison aurait due être mieux surveillée, et qu'il fallait immédiatement agir, etc. N'eût été la gravité de la situation, Severus en aurait presque souri. Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres préoccupations. Les Détraqueurs avaient certainement rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ses fidèles également. Les plus dévoués assurément, sans quoi ils n'auraient pas fini à Azkaban. Et peut-être les autres aussi, puisqu'ils étaient sortis grâce à lui. Et après y avoir passé quelques années, ils devaient avoir subi quelques changements psychologiques. En d'autres termes, ils devaient être un peu fondus sur les bords... Et si quelque chose pouvait être pire qu'un Mangemort – à part une troupe de Mangemorts ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même - c'était bien un Mangemort craqué. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall firent leur entrée, plongés dans une discussion des plus sérieuses. Minerva semblait bouleversée et Dumbledore affichait un visage grave et troublé. La plupart des élèves étaient maintenant assis et la Grande Salle bruissait d'un murmure sourd, loin des joyeuses clameurs habituelles. Seule la table des Serpentard était semblable à d'habitude, voire même plus gaie. Severus se rembrunit. Il est vrai que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient de la famille entre les quatre murs épais de la forteresse d'Azkaban...

.

- Severus, appela le directeur, j'aimerais vous parler en privé, pouvez-vous venir un moment dans mon bureau ?

L'intéressé travaillait dans la salle des professeurs il acquiesça et laissa là ses papiers, suivant le professeur Dumbledore, qui tenait dans ses bras une petite chatte bienheureuse. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient assis chacun dans un fauteuil, seulement séparés par le bureau sur lequel reposaient d'innombrables objets témoignant d'une des lubies du directeur – l'Astronomie. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient d'un air grave. Qu'avait-il encore fait de travers ? Le vieux sorcier prit la parole.

- Severus, je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter mes excuses pour avoir pénétré dans vos appartements durant votre absence. Je souhaitais vous parler et j'ai cru que vous étiez là.

- Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas grave, assura le professeur de Potions, avant de se remémorer avec angoisse le « tout d'abord » de son interlocuteur indiquant nécessairement une suite, et quelques objets qui traînaient dans sa chambre – la poupée d'Elise toujours assise sur son bureau par exemple, et sur laquelle il n'avait nullement envie de disserter.

- Et j'aimerais aussi que vous ne vous mettiez pas en colère contre cette charmante créature, poursuivit-il en indiquant le chat ronronnant sur ses genoux, qui vous a en quelque sorte trahi.

- Pourriez-vous en venir au fait, M. le Directeur ? demanda Severus, intrigué mais anxieux.

- Je m'apprêtais donc à sortir de vos appartements dans lesquels j'avais pénétré par erreur, mais le comportement étrange de ce chat m'a retenu. En effet, elle semblait vouloir attirer mon attention sur quelque chose.

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre d'un ton fatigué.

- Votre table de nuit, pour être précis.

Ses yeux fixaient toujours Severus, dont le teint avait pris une couleur verdâtre qui ne lui seyait pas du tout. Le narguilé était dans la partie inférieure de sa table de nuit, au vu et au su de tous. Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Pourquoi, Severus ?

Celui-ci parut totalement déconcerté par la question, et garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Severus ?

- Quoi « qu'est-ce que je fais » ? lâcha celui-ci, qui s'était soudainement braqué. Rien qui ne nuise à l'école, il me semble.

Albus Dumbledore parut très déçu de son comportement, mais cette fois, cela n'affecta pas Severus.

- Non, cela ne nuit pas à l'école, du moins je ne le pense pas. Cela vous nuit à vous. Et je pense que quelqu'un possédant l'œuvre complète de Charles Baudelaire doit être assez au courant des dangers de ces sortes de choses. Malnutrition, difficultés respiratoires, baisse de la tension artérielle, et ce n'est que le début. Vous êtes en train de vous ruiner la santé, Severus.

- Ca n'est pas bien grave, marmonna le professeur en croisant les bras, signe distinctif de refus de dialogue qui n'échappa pas à Dumbledore.

- Cessez de vous conduire comme un adolescent, Severus. Vous savez très bien que vous devez arrêter ce genre de consommation au plus vite.

- Trouvez-moi une seule raison valable, s'entêta le professeur, irrité.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Vous êtes en train de vous tuer à petit feu. Pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais vous fichez votre vie en l'air.

Le Maître des Potions se leva d'un bond, et lui tourna le dos, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'élever la voix contre le professeur Dumbledore, il ne l'avait même jamais fait, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

- Ma vie, ma vie... Cessez de me parler de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il. Je m'en moque de ma vie, elle ne vaut rien ma vie ! Trouvez-moi ne serait-ce qu'une raison qui vaille la peine de vivre ! Je ne suis même plus utile à l'Ordre du Phénix depuis cet été, j'en suis presque réduit à me terrer dans un trou comme Black ! Tout juste bon à faire cours, et encore, même pas, puisque il a fallu un deuxième professeur pour un misérable intérim ! Je ne prends ça que pour soulager les souffrances que j'endure jour et nuit, et si ça finit par me tuer, alors tant mieux !

- Il y a des choses merveilleuses qui valent la peine de vivre, Severus... dit le directeur d'une voix douce.

- Et bien de toute évidence, elles ont perdu mon adresse en route, trancha ce dernier d'un ton hargneux.

Le vieux sorcier soupira longuement. Il se sentait si las parfois. La petite chatte sauta de ses genoux et grimpa sur l'épaule de son maître, qui s'était quelque peu calmé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, murmura-t-il en se retournant vers son supérieur. Je ne peux pas. Cela fait deux mois que je dors aussi bien que n'importe quel être humain. Deux mois. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander aujourd'hui de renoncer à ça.

Dumbledore se leva à son tour et vint le rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

- Ainsi, c'est bien à cause de vos cauchemars.

Severus hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur le parc en contrebas.

- Je n'en peux plus. Toutes les nuits, ce sont les mêmes rêves qui reviennent. Rien comparé à ceux... d'avant. Ils sont plus... effrayants. Depuis début janvier, je peux m'endormir sans les craindre. Je ne veux pas recommencer.

- Mais... l'opium n'agit pas directement sur le sommeil, objecta Dumbledore.

- Non, admit Severus. Ca délasse. Ca me détend... et je m'endors moins... mal à l'aise. Je pense à autre chose. Je rêve toujours, mais c'est différent.

- C'est votre état d'esprit qui affecte vos rêves. Ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est parvenir à vous sentir bien par vous-même, pas au travers de moyens artificiels...

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... murmura le professeur en appuyant son dos au rebord de la fenêtre. C'est un cercle vicieux. Je sais que je vais passer une mauvaise nuit, et ça me stresse plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Et plus j'angoisse, plus j'ai de risques de me réveiller en pleine nuit...

- Severus... s'il y avait moyen d'arrêter ces rêves, vous cesseriez de prendre de l'opium ?

- ... je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Ca... apporte un tel bien-être, c'est difficile de songer à arrêter... Peut-être.

- J'ai... il y a peut-être un moyen qui vous débarrasserait de ces mauvais rêves, mais j'aimerais vous entendre dire que vous me promettez d'arrêter.

Severus soupira.

- C'est efficace ?

Une lueur de malice éclaira le regard d'azur du directeur.

- D'après ce que j'en ai entendu dire, cela fait des merveilles.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tutut, cela vous n'en saurez rien... Alors ?

Severus se tut un instant. Quand une idée venait se fourrer dans la tête du professeur Dumbledore, il était impossible de l'en déloger. Et il ne réussirait pas à lui faire dire de quoi il retournait.

- D'accord... Si ça marche, je veux bien essayer d'arrêter...

- Chez les Moldus, les médecins prescrivent de la méthadone dans ce cas. Ca évite l'effet de manque, déclara Dumbledore distraitement. ( authentique, c écrit dans l'encyclopédie standard 2002 disponible sous Windows )

- Merci, rétorqua Severus, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin... « _D'ailleurs, les amateurs d'opium savent qu'avant de parvenir à un certain degré, on peut toujours réduire la dose sans difficulté, et même avec plaisir... _», ajouta-t-il.

- Je suis ravi que vous preniez cette décision, Severus. Sincèrement. Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais aborder ce pourquoi j'étais venu vous voir aujourd'hui.

- Azkaban ?

Le directeur hocha gravement de la tête en reprenant place dans son grand fauteuil rouge.

- Je suis intimement persuadé que, comme je l'avais prédit à Fudge, les Détraqueurs se sont mis aux ordres de Lord Voldemort.

Severus tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas ce nom. Il cachait tellement de choses. Il était effrayant. Le professeur Dumbledore pouvait se permettre de l'utiliser. Severus n'aurait jamais osé.

- Vous savez, tout comme moi, que plusieurs Mangemorts étaient enfermés à Azkaban. La plupart auront rejoint leur maître, mais Azkaban en aura peut-être trop affecté certains...

- Vous voulez que je prenne contact avec eux ? s'enquit Severus qui grattait machinalement le menton de la chatte perchée sur son épaule droite, espérant soudain se rendre à nouveau utile.

- Non, non, car je doute fort de cette hypothèse... Il faudrait... vous avez une idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent se cacher ?

- Probablement aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne n'ira les déloger.

- Oui... Il faudrait plutôt prendre contact avec leur entourage. A... visage couvert, bien entendu. C'est trop risqué dorénavant.

- Bien sûr.

- Et il faudra compter avec votre emploi du temps de professeur, également.

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose trop de problèmes.

- Ceux qui se sont évadés d'Azkaban sont sans doute les pires fanatiques, soupira le directeur en secouant tristement la tête. Lord Voldemort a retrouvé ses meilleurs éléments maintenant. Je crains qu'il ne passe bientôt à l'action...

Il se leva et fouilla dans quelques-uns des innombrables tiroirs de son bureau, avant d'en sortir ce qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea vers Severus, le remerciant d'être venu.

- Vous connaissez l'améthyste, Severus ? lui demanda-t-il une fois sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui, c'est une pierre violette, répondit ce dernier, qui ne s'étonnait plus guère des fantaisies du directeur.

- On dit qu'elle soulage les maux de tête de les douleurs provoquées par les nerfs. Elle est également efficace contre l'insomnie et les cauchemars, dit-il avec un sourire, lui glissant dans la main une pierre de la taille d'un œuf, et refermant ses doigts dessus. Mais pour cela il faut y croire...

Sur ce, il regagna son bureau, laissant derrière lui un Severus abasourdi, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur Dumbledore avait vraiment des idées farfelues...

.

.

**_Petite précision follement intéressante :_**_ le paragraphe cité au début du chapitre n'est pas entier, paske sinon, ça aurait été trop long, dc g coupé des morceaux qui ne me semblaient pas intéressants dans le contexte, et je ne pense pas que ça gêne. Et pis de tte facon c moi qu'ecrit alors je fais ce que je veux, non mais._

_Néanmoins, je vous met l'intégralité de l'extrait ici, au cas fort improbable où ça intéresserait qqn :_

" Ô juste, subtil et puissant opium ! Toi qui, au cœur du pauvre comme du riche, pour les blessures qui ne se cicatrisent jamais, apportes un baume adoucissant ; éloquent opium ! toi qui, par ta puissante rhétorique, désarmes les résolutions de la rage, et qui, pour une nuit, rends à l'homme coupable les espérances de sa jeunesse et ses anciennes mains pures de sang... "

_Après ça continue, mais la phrase est tellement longue qu'elle fait un paragraphe à elle tte seule, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous la mettre..._

_C'est originellement tiré des Confessions d'un mangeur d'opium, de Thomas de Quincey, et c'est réutilisé et traduit par Baudelaire dans le chapitre "Mangeur d'opium" des Paradis Artificiels ( qui est en fait une analyse de la première œuvre... )_

_Voilà, maintenant que vous avez tous lu cette parenthèses très intéressante, et bah vous avez le droit de partir... Bizoux !_

_._


	15. Ballade légère et sombre excursion

_Petite note : _

_Je rappelle pour celles ( ceux ? ) qui aiment les détails que Severus peut transplaner de sa chambre._

_Pour le bouquin, j'ai pas mis le prix paske j'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que ça peut valoir, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça doit être astronomique ( genre avec 6 zéros derrière le premier chiffre ) et que donc il a dû se ruiner... _

_Et pis dsl pour les autres mais je commence par les reviews - _

_Ah oui aussi : je trouve ce chapitre assez nase et tout a fait ininteressant dc vous avez le droit de passer tt de suite a cui d'apres qui est à mon avis biiiien plus interessant.. enfin lisez qd mm un tit bout histoire de suivre, lol._

_Et je voudrais remercier une nouvelle fois mon chat chéri, qui décidément m'inspire beaucoup, et qui à l'heure actuelle dégueulasse mon lit aussi mais bon..._

**Dodie-Ange :** En fait, le truc c'est que je lisais les Paradis Artificiels, qui analyse donc l'oeuvre de Quincey. Mais ça, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si c'était une traduction de Quincey ou si c'était Baudelaire qui s'exprimait. Mais t'as raison, je pense que c'est plus Quincey.__

**Arcadiane :** Bah en fait, William Aegra est un peu là pour faire pot de fleurs, donc c'est pour ça que j'en parle pas beaucoup. Il me fallait un prof de DCFM qui soit régulièrement malade, c'est tombé sur lui, lol. Ta première review m'avait quand même bcp étonnée je dois dire, lol...__

Pour Aliénor, j'ai pas mal de trucs à dire dessus, le problème, c'est que je sais pas comment les mettre... Mais en tout cas, il y a un prochain chapitre où j'en parlerai pas mal. Mais il est encore loin --'****

Enfin bon, ya un passage sur Myrane, et il devait y en avoir un autre apres mais je l'ai coupé ca sera le chapitre 17... mais j'espere que ca te plaira qd mm, voila... faut que j'aille lire ton chapitre trois moi...

**Dark Jezebel :** bah la suite était deja bien entamée qd j'ai eu ta review, paske je l'ai posté assez tard sur fanfic le chapitre 14. Et pis bah, comme d'habitude, contente que ça plaise ! )

Et t'as raison, vive Severus ! ( et Alan bien entendu ! )

**Exandra :** merci beaucoup, ca fait toujours plaisir des pitites reviews comme ça !

**Lunenoire :** oui mais quelque part, c'est pour ça qu'on les aime les chats non ? et pis c'est pas qu'elle y a pris plaisir, c'est qu'elle a très bien compris que ct pas bon, lol. C qu'elle est intelligente cette bête-là... Et pis en plus ca derangeait son petit confort personnel.

**Alexiel :** et oui Dumbeldore qui ne penserait pas a tout, ca ne serait plus tellement Dumbledore... Euh, la larme de sang du chapitre d'avant, je pense que ça restera inexpliqué, paske si je me mets à disserter sur les rêves de Severus, j'ai pas fini... Disons que g trouvé que ca ferait bien et que c pour ca que c la. Pour ses ailes faudra peut-etre que je cherche un jour quand meme. Paske si j'ai pas encore dit a quoi ct du, c que je ne le sais pas moi-même !

Et au fait merci bcp pour le lien, le dessin est super chouette, je l'ai imprim

**Grima Langue de Serpent :** et bah ca y est la voila enfin la suite et meme deux chapitres de'un coup. vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier Zelda qui ma trouvé mon titre de chapitre 15 sinon je laurai jamais posté.... ptete que le 17 arrive ce soir, ca dependra de mon emploi du temps lol...

Le nom d'Elise, franchement, j'en ai aucune idee, c pr ca que je lai pas mis en entier d'ailleurs. Mais c pas Potter hein...

_Allez, voila, bizoux les gens, et bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 15

Ballade légère et sombre excursion

( Merci Zel' )

_Come to me, my love_

_Hear the pulse of the land_

_The ocean's rhythms pull_

_To hold your heart in its hand_

_._

_I heard an old voice say_

_Don't go far from the land_

_The seasons have their way_

_No mortal can understand_

_._

_"Courtyard Lullaby", Loreena McKennitt_

_( rien à voir avec le chapitre pr une fois, _

_c juste la fin de la chanson qui y est...)_

.__

Severus regagna lentement sa chambre, la pierre serrée dans sa main, caressant de l'autre la tête de la chatte qu'il tenait dans ses bras. L'évasion des Mangemorts, et même des autres prisonniers avait de quoi mettre mal à l'aise, évidemment, mais il était tout même content de se rendre à nouveau utile. Ca le mettait sur les nerfs de rester inactif. S'il n'avait rien à faire, il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec ses pensées et il n'y avait rien de pire. Il savait qu'il était le mieux placé de l'Ordre pour recueillir ce genre d'informations : il connaissait mieux que quiconque les lieux mal famés comme l'Allée des Embrumes, et les codes des Mangemorts. Il entra dans sa chambre, referma la porte du pied, et posa le chat sur le lit, qui en sauta aussitôt. L'améthyste lança un éclat violet semblable à ceux du poignard passé à sa ceinture et il la glissa distraitement sous son oreiller. Puisque le professeur Dumbledore soutenait que cela marchait... Il ressortir de sa chambre pour rentrer dans son bureau. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était même pas encore couché.

Il s'assit à sa table et se mit à réfléchir sur ses cours du lundi suivant.

Cinquième année – le cauchemar. Devoir ...

Première année. ...

Quatrième année, Eau de Manticore. Crins de Manticore, poudre de calamar séché, décoction d'aubépine, baies de... baies de... _Blanc_.

Severus étouffa un grognement. Il travaillait depuis deux heures sur ses cours et voilà qu'un incident tout à fait déplaisant venait troubler sa studieuse quiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans l'Eau de Manticore ? Etaient-ce des baies d'arum pied-de-veau ou d'arum blanc ? C'était très agaçant. Rien ne l'irritait plus que d'avoir des doutes, surtout au sujet de ses cours. Il n'était tout de même pas Maître des Potions pour rien. C'étaient des baies de... _Blanc_. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, mais ceux réservés à l'élaboration de ce mélange étaient bien minces... « Ca va me revenir, réfléchis, c'est... Raaah, ça va me revenir... c'est de l'arum... L'arum blanc est une espèce cultivée alors que le pied-de-veau est spontané et ça m'avance beaucoup de savoir ça et ça m'énerve je ne me souviens pas de ces fichues baies c'est quoi déjà qu'il y a dans cette potion de malheur... » Il s'était levé et dirigé vers sa bibliothèque, abandonnant le combat avec sa mémoire regrettablement défaillante. Bouquins français, troisième étagère Potions, côté Plantes et... Severus se traita de tous les noms. Il lui manquait justement le livre dont il avait besoin là, tout de suite, maintenant. C'était cette vipère de Dana O'Shee qui lui avait subtilisé. Enfin... _emprunte_. Mais pourquoi donc lui avait-il prêté ce livre ? ( avec beaucoup de réticence d'ailleurs ). Oui, bon. Parce que ça lui avait permis de lui faire une remarque méchante et tout à fait sournoise sur son incapacité à le lire. Mais après deux semaines, elle aurait tout de même pu lui rendre ! Il allait devoir le quémander, et cela lui faisait particulièrement horreur.

- Elle va m'entendre, celle-là. Comment je fais si j'en ai besoin, moi ? maugréa-t-il en sortant de son bureau. Et c'est d'ailleurs le cas, soit dit en passant. _Pourquoi _lui ai-je prêté ce livre ? Sinistre imbécile...

.__

Severus prit la direction de l'aile du château réservée aux professeurs. Certains y résidaient, cinq en tout. Ce que Severus jugeait parfaitement stupide, étant donné la vilaine propension des escaliers et portes à changer de place. Maintes et maintes fois, les uns s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre des autres pensant en tout innocence pénétrer dans la leur. Les autres professeurs logeaient à part dans le château, comme lui, ou même à l'extérieur : Bibine, par exemple, habitait Pré-au-Lard.

Bien. Cette porte-là menait aux quartiers gryffondoriaux de McGonagall. Celle-ci chez Aegra. C'étaient les pièces qui se transmettaient de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal en professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ca, c'était un placard à balais. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il y avait passé une nuit entière et s'était même pris une retenue pour s'être trouvé dans l'aile des professeurs. Black et Potter avaient eu une formidable éruption d'acné après ça. Celle-là ne devait pas avoir servi depuis des années, c'était un des accès aux appartements de Trelawney. La porte de merisier donnait chez Vector. Donc la dernière était forcément celle de Dana O'Shee. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Elle était là. Parfait. Il frappa et patienta quelques instants, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il réitéra son geste, plus fort cette fois, impatient. Toujours rien. Elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Etait-elle sourde ? Il cogna une troisième fois, puis jeta un regard autour de lui. C'était la seule porte illuminée, tous les autres devaient être absents. Elle devait être partie avec la lumière allumée. Severus pesta. Elle n'était pourtant pas en salle des professeurs, ni à la bibliothèque. Et il avait _besoin _de son livre. Il fit mine de partir, courroucé, puis se ravisa et colla son oreille à la porte. On percevait un léger bruit à travers le bois. Comme... une musique. Il soupira, excédé. C'était ça. Elle écoutait de la musique pendant qu'il tambourinait à sa porte. Il hésita un moment, la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis la tourna.

On se serait cru dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Il y avait de tout et n'importe quoi, du sol au plafond. Qu'on ne voyait plus d'ailleurs, car recouverts de tentures chatoyantes, de draperies chamarrées et d'épais tapis de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les provenances. Un bâton d'encens fumant était piqué dans un encensoir en forme de dragon celtique, posé entre quelques lettres et un service à thé arabe, sur une table basse dorée aux motifs orientaux. Sur un énorme et profond canapé de cuir reposaient une multitude de coussins colorés, et un tambourin. Plus loin, sur un guéridon à l'aspect tout à fait honorable se jouxtaient une statue de Vishnou, une petite flûte de métal et une pile de livres dont le premier était manifestement rédigé en runes. Une tapisserie aux motifs incas était suspendue derrière. Une cithare était posée sur un gros coussin rouge, dans un coin de la pièce. Au dessus de la cheminée était accroché un objet étrange, un cercle pourvu d'une sorte de toile d'araignée de liens de cuir sur lesquels étaient enfilées des perles. Plusieurs longs fils de cuir étaient fixés sur la partie inférieure du cercle, pleins de plumes. L'objet attira l'attention de Severus, car sur le fil du milieu était suspendue une longue plume noire. Le foulard bleu d'un Touareg masquait le visage brun d'une tête de bois posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Mais au milieu de tout ce fatras plus ou moins exotique auquel il avait à peine accordé un regard, point de Dana O'Shee. La musique, en revanche, se faisait toujours entendre, mais elle venait d'une ouverture que Severus n'avait pas remarquée, entre une tenture et la bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages de toutes formes et venus de tous les coins du globe_ ( oui je sais, par définition, un globe n'a pas de coins, c'est une image )._ Cela semblait être le son d'une harpe, conjugué à... _" When the wind draws strong across the cypress trees…"_

_..._une voix féminine. Parce qu'en plus de se prendre pour une enseignante, elle se prenait pour une artiste ? ... Le visage de Severus fut partagé entre un rictus ironique et une expression du plus pur étonnement. Enfin, de toute évidence, elle était ici - c'était bien sa voix, on reconnaissait sans doute aucun son accent irlandais – et c'était là le principal. Il slaloma entre les poufs marocains, les tablettes de bois et leurs bijoux aztèques et africains et les coffrets égyptiens recelant de pierres irisées et atteint la porte découpée dans le mur. La pièce qui s'étalait devant lui étant beaucoup moins emplie que la première, mis à part quelques gros coussins disposés en tas. Un drap vert brodé d'or était tendu en travers de la chambre, cachant sans doute un lit. Au centre trônait un grand piano à queue, et à quelques pieds de là, une harpe décorée de motifs celtiques. Et à sa droite, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre avec une petite harpe entre les mains, vêtue d'une tunique verte à longues manches _très_ courte et d'une paire de chaussettes blanches montant à mi-cuisse, Myrane Dana O'Shee chantait.

_Last night you spoke of a dream_

_Where forests stretched to the east _

_And each bird sang its song_

_A unicorn joined in a feast_

_._

_And in a corner stood_

_A pomegranate tree_

_With wild flowers there_

_No mortal eye could see_

Sa voix jouait de la mélodie à son gré, douce et légère, puis montant soudain en une note haute et claire, cristalline, avant de reprendre avec calme.

_Come to me, my love_

_Hear the pulse of the land_

_The ocean's rhythms pull_

_To hold your heart in its hand…_

Lorsque, après un certain temps, elle se tut enfin et que ses doigts cessèrent de caresser les cordes de son instrument, Severus s'éclaircit la gorge, signalant sa présence. La jeune femme sursauta et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut le professeur de Potions.

- Oh, S... professeur Snape, dit-elle embarrassée en descendant de son rebord de fenêtre, posant sa harpe, je suis navrée, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, je suis désolée...

- Pas autant que moi, trancha-t-il.

Elle rougit d'autant plus.

- Euh... ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ?

- Non. J'arrive à l'instant. Vous comprendrez qu'étant pressé et n'obtenant pas de réponse, je me suis autorisé à...

- Oui, vous avez bien fait, ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit-elle. C'est pour votre livre ?

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, fit-il d'un air cynique, votre déduction est exacte. Et j'en ai un besoin _urgent_.

- Oui, je comprends, je vous le donne tout de suite.

Elle disparut derrière le rideau et revint lui mettre le livre entre les mains. Il remarqua ce faisant que sa tunique s'était sensiblement rallongée durant le temps qu'elle avait passé hors de sa vue.

- Voilà. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir rendu plus tôt. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le finir, les sortilèges de traduction sur un volume pareil prennent du temps, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse, mais comme je ne comprends pas un mot de français...

- Je vous avais dit que c'était une sérieuse lacune, rétorqua Severus perfidement.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, nullement vexée. Mais je vous rappelle que vous avez refusé de m'apprendre lorsque je vous l'ai demandé...

- J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire ! Comme courir après ma propriété, par exemple.

- Et certainement plus passionnantes que d'apprendre le français à une empoisonnante jeune collègue n'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle. Sans quoi vous n'hésiteriez pas un instant, j'imagine...

- Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux moi-même, siffla Severus après un instant. Empoisonnante.

Sur ce, il fit volte-face et quitta les lieux.

.

- Descends de là immédiatement !

La chatte, chez qui la voix de Severus venait de provoquer la plus belle peur de sa vie, se réfugia sous la table en quatrième vitesse, le poil totalement hérissé, cherchant ses torts. Celui-ci venait de rentrer, déjà passablement de mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée endormie sur son bureau, la tête sur les pieds de la poupée d'Elise.

- Je t'ai interdit de toucher à ça ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant la poupée.

Il l'observa un instant. Il ferait mieux de la ranger ailleurs que sur son bureau. Il préférait l'avoir sous les yeux, il s'était habitué à cette présence plutôt incongrue. Mais s'il arrivait encore que l'on pénètre dans sa chambre en son absence, on lui poserait certaines questions tout à fait gênantes. Il écarta quelques livres de sa bibliothèque, et sortit une boîte de bois clair dans laquelle il déposa la poupée blonde, jetant un bref regard attristé aux yeux peints, et à la fine baguette qui reposait à côté. Il referma la boîte et la remit à sa place. Il posa son livre sur le bureau et l'abandonna là – il avait assez travaillé pour ce soir et avait vérifié ce qu'il voulait savoir : baies d'arum blanc. Il sortit un moment goûter l'air du soir, mais il faisait plutôt froid et il rentra bientôt, s'étendant vite sur son lit, l'extrémité du narguilé glissée entre les doigts.

- Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas en un soir, que veux-tu, lança-t-il à l'adresse de la chatte tapie sur le lit, qui le regardait de travers. Et d'ailleurs, _toi_, dit-il en la pointant du doigt, tu es une vilaine traîtresse...

La volute de fumée blanche qui s'échappa de ses lèvres vint s'évanouir autour de la tête féline. La chatte sauta aussitôt du lit et alla se pelotonner sur le fauteuil, lui tournant le dos.

- Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas que tu viennes te coucher sur mon bureau, je te ferais remarquer, tu mets des poils sur toutes mes copies.... _(_ _et le mien vient tout juste de marcher _exprès_ sur mon ordinateur ! vilain minou... )_ Et la dernière fois, tu as renversé mon encrier.

Il se redressa quelque peu sur ses oreillers, et à moitié allongé, se mit à réfléchir au programme de son samedi. Autant commencer par l'Allée des Embrumes et le Chemin de Traverse, c'était là qu'il avait le plus de chances de trouver quelques informations. Il irait tôt, et y passerait la journée. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait se préparer maintenant. Il avait une potion à faire, et n'aurait pas le temps le lendemain matin. Il grimaça rien qu'à y penser. Une potion d'Enrouage. Car s'il pouvait aisément se promener incognito, comme beaucoup de sorciers dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'allait pas se laisser trahir par sa voix facilement reconnaissable. Aussi avait-il mis au point quelques années auparavant une potion d'Enrouage. Pas tellement goûteuse, amère, et difficile à supporter puisqu'elle irritait véritablement la gorge – il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à se débarrasser de ce très désagréable inconvénient – mais efficace. Il se leva et retrouva son bureau comme il l'avait quitté plus tôt dans la soirée. Il alla chercher un petit chaudron dans sa réserve et le posa sur la grande table au centre, et sortit de sa bibliothèque un carnet relié rédigé de sa propre main. Il y avait couché par écrit les quelques recettes qu'il avait lui-même élaborées, dont quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de somnifères et autres philtres du même acabit. Un des avantages de sa potion d'Enrouage était qu'elle demandait peu de temps de préparation, le dosage requérait juste un peu de minutie. Les premiers essais avaient été plutôt longs à concocter. Il se mit vite au travail. Ses gestes étaient précis et calculés, et il progressait rapidement, plus qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu. L'opium avait cette vertu de clarifier les pensées, de les ordonner. Cela rendait lucide. Il eut bientôt fini. La potion reposait dans le chaudron, et il la laissa refroidir le temps d'aller chercher une bouteille, dans laquelle il versa plusieurs louches de la solution bleue. Il nettoya ses ustensiles, et alors que son regard déviait sur son bureau, une idée traversa son esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveaux ingrédients avaient envahi la table, et il mélangeait de plus belle. Concentré et toujours sous l'effet de l'opium, il ne ressentait pas la fatigue, et les heures défilaient tandis qu'il restait penché sur son chaudron. Vers une heure du matin, il s'assit enfin, une petite fiole pleine d'un liquide orangé dans la main. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il valait mieux prendre ses précautions. C'était une petite fiole de verre de sept centimètres environ, facilement glissée dans une manche, qui passait inaperçue tenue dans la main, et qui s'ouvrait d'une simple pression du doigt. De retour dans sa chambre, il la laissa sur le grand fauteuil, déjà recouvert d'un long manteau et de ses vêtements du lendemain, à côté de la bouteille contenant sa potion d'Enrouage. Il ôta sa tunique, la plia et la posa sur le bureau, puis défit la fine ceinture de son pantalon et en retira le fourreau de son poignard, qu'il coucha près de la petite fiole.

Severus s'éveilla le lendemain matin au doux son du carillon de son sablier qui tintinnabulait. La chatte avait encore profité de son sommeil pour venir se lover contre lui, sous les draps, et il la réveilla au passage. Il la reposa sur le lit une fois celui-ci fait, et elle s'y pelotonna, bien décidée à reprendre son petit somme interrompu. Severus, dont le ventre criait famine, commença à s'habiller, passa son poignard à sa ceinture, puis la fiole, dont le capuchon était pourvu d'une cordelette. Il ne remit pas sa tunique, par contre, car la température dans la chambre était juste bien, et il prit un rapide petit déjeuner en chemise. Après quoi, il partit profiter des courts instants de répit qu'il avait encore pour aller sentir la légère brise dans les plumes noires de son dos, sur le balcon, et revint finir de s'habiller. Il jeta un œil dégoûté à la tasse qui chauffait depuis quelques minutes, en suspension dans la cheminée, et l'attira à lui d'un geste de la main. Le bleu de la potion rappelait celui des yeux d'Elise, azuré comme un beau ciel d'été. C'était en partie pour elle qu'il faisait ça. Il avait fini par voir en sa mort une raison de continuer. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombe, elle serait sa justification. Il lui devait ça. Il observa un moment sa tasse.

- Je ne te raconte pas l'horreur que ça a été quand j'ai goûté à ça la première fois, déclara-t-il, tandis que la chatte paisiblement endormie, ne faisait même pas l'effort de lever une oreille pour l'écouter. Ca n'était pas très au point, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai eu l'impression d'avaler un verre d'acide sulfurique – quoique ça, je n'ai jamais essayé, à vrai dire. Pomfresh n'a pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, naturellement. Je suis resté aphone durant une semaine...

Il hocha la tête.

- Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de recommencer la semaine d'après... Et je parie que tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de te dire ! râla-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers la masse de fourrure se soulevant à intervalles réguliers. Vilaine bête...

Il vida sa tasse d'un trait, et s'essuya les lèvres avec une grimace.

- Ah, que c'est mauvais, ce truc... croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque en reposant sa tasse. Et j'ai déjà la gorge complètement ravagée... J'en viendrais presque à plaindre Aegra qui passe son temps à être malade. Presque.

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau, puis il ramena ses cheveux sur le devant de son visage, rabattit sa grande capuche et compléta sa tenue d'espion _( je m'appelle Bond, James Bond. Oups disolée, ça m'a zéchappé... ) _par un sortilège Passe-partout, qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçu des gens tant que lui-même n'allait pas les voir - et même ceux-là n'arrivaient pas à se rappeler du physique exact de leur interlocuteur. Très utile pour éviter d'être repéré lorsque l'on passe pour la trentième fois dans la même rue. Il ferma les rideaux de sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer un peu, étouffa le feu dans la cheminée, et alla embrasser la tête du félin caché derrière ses pattes, avant de quitter la pièce.

- A ce soir, minette...

Et il transplana, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube doraient le ciel endormi.

Il arriva près du Chaudron Baveur, sur le Chemin de Traverse. La tête lui tourna un peu. Transplaner du fin fond de l'Ecosse jusqu'à Londres n'était pas une chose facile. La rue commençait tout juste à s'éveiller, commençant à résonner des bruissements générés par les livres animés ou les objets magiques qui prenaient peu à peu vie. Il vit Ollivander ouvrir sa boutique, et il y avait déjà quelques clients dans le Chaudron Baveur quand il y pénétra. C'était le genre d'endroit où l'on avait le plus de chance de récolter quelque information. Il s'assit dans un coin, ouvrant un journal qui traînait là et tendit vaguement l'oreille aux premiers chuchotements des sorciers curieux.

Il resta là deux bonnes heures durant lesquelles il n'apprit cependant rien d'intéressant. A présent, passé neuf heures et demie, la plupart des clients « intéressants » avaient déserté le vieux pub pour se rendre sur leurs lieux de travail respectifs. Toutes les discussions traitaient du même sujet, bien entendu, la désertion d'Azkaban. Mais rien de bien solide, seules les quelques mêmes rumeurs qu'ont retrouvaient dans toutes les bouches, et toutes dénuées de sens. Il reviendrait dans le petit bar vers midi, quand il y aurait plus de monde. Il marcha donc un moment sur le Chemin de Traverse, entrant dans diverses boutiques, sans trouver le moindre indice. Maintenant que le personnel du Ministère et autres individus éventuellement au courant avaient quitté la rue, ce n'était pas parmi les ménagères et les marmots accrochés à leur jupes qui hantaient le Chemin de Traverse qu'il allait récolter quelque chose digne d'intérêt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre l'Allée des Embrumes. Ses occupants savaient bien mieux faire la différence entre simples rumeurs et angoissantes vérités que les sorcières faisant leur shopping du week-end, et il ne faisait aucun doute que, comme dans l'allée commerçante, c'était le même sujet qui occupait tous les esprits. Une idée lui était venue en passant devant l'animalerie, celle d'utiliser sa féline compagne et un ou deux sortilèges pour écouter les conversations tout à son aise, mais il craignait bien trop qu'elle ne finisse au fond du chaudron d'un sorcier peu scrupuleux comme il y en avait tellement dans ce coin de Londres. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, dans la rue tortueuse et à l'aspect glauque, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il eut un léger sourire. Le lèche-vitrine n'avait jamais fait partie de ses quelques rares passions, mais cette boutique-là était de loin sa préférée. _L'Evangile de Lilith_. Etudiant, il y avait dilapidé une véritable fortune. Il pénétra dans l'échoppe. Elle était mieux tenue que la dernière fois qu'il y était rentré. Il n'y avait plus de livres posés à même le sol, et la couche de poussières sur les étagères avait nettement diminué. Il commença à examiner les titres des ouvrages sur les premières étagères.

" Severus, tu n'es pas là pour ça ! Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai... " Il tourna un instant le problème dans sa tête et s'accorda finalement une demi-heure pour explorer un peu le merveilleux contenu de ces étagères. Certains des volumes étaient des plus intéressants, comme par exemple l'Encyclopédie de la Magie Esotérique en quinze volumes – ésotérique étant une façon détournée de dire noire – mais il l'avait déjà. D'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins, comme ceux parlant du chamanisme et autres sornettes. Il continua son inspection, en ouvrant certains pour lire quelques lignes avant de les reposer. L'un d'eux, posé avec précaution sur une étagère haute comportant de précieux ouvrages, était superbe, avec sa couverture de vieux cuir et ses ornementations, mais rédigé en latin. Il était particulièrement beau, avec les courbes colorées de ses enluminures dansant sur le papier parcheminé, et d'après ce que Severus en comprit, traitait des sciences occultes moyenâgeuses.

- Très bel ouvrage, c'est un grimoire d'époque, déclara une voix féminine derrière lui.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. C'était une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais elle avait un certain air de ressemblance avec la précédente propriétaire. Sa fille, certainement, jugea-t-il en se replongeant dans l'étude du manuscrit, l'ignorant parfaitement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une gamine pour venir le conseiller dans ses lectures.

- Evidemment, il faut connaître le latin, mais...

Severus leva la main d'un geste autoritaire pour la faire taire, sans même se retourner cette fois.

- Je crois qu'il y a des clients qui ont besoin de vous là-bas, dit-il entre ses dents.

La demoiselle n'insista pas plus longtemps. Le client était roi, surtout s'il portait un manteau à capuche noire, qu'on ne voyait pas son visage et qu'il était mal embouché. C'était le b-a-ba du métier de vendeur dans l'Allée des Embrumes... Severus remit le livre à sa place et continua de fouiner dans les rayonnages, curieux de tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il avait maintenant repéré quatre ouvrages susceptibles de valoir qu'on les étudie de près, en plus du vieux grimoire, mais persévérait cependant dans sa recherche. Un petit livre noir dont la tranche était ornée d'une rose attira son attention, mais il le reposa un moment plus tard, consterné. « Complètement siphonnées, ces Roses Noires... C'est quoi cette secte de folles ? » Enfin au moins il semblait qu'elles s'amusaient entre elles, et pas sur de pauvres Moldus comme certains autres adhérents à un club de magie noire. Cela lui remit soudainement en tête le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux, et il se rappela qu'il s'était promis de ne rester dans la boutique qu'une petite trentaine de minutes. Cela faisait déjà trente de plus, d'après la vieille horloge couverte de toiles d'araignées au fond du magasin. Après une demi seconde de réflexion, il décida toutefois de prendre le vieux livre qu'il avait admiré un peu plus tôt avant de partir. Il allait lui certainement lui coûter les yeux de la tête – et bien plus - et il devrait se remettre au latin – qui mis à part des noms scientifiques ou botaniques avait plutôt déserté son esprit – mais on aimait les livres ou pas et celui-ci était une merveille. Lorsqu'il le posa sur le comptoir, la jeune femme parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle prit le livre délicatement et l'emballa, avant de lui en annoncer le prix.

Même bien préparé, cela faisait tout de même un choc. Severus resta encore un certain temps dans la librairie, avant d'en sortir enfin, son paquet sous le bras. Après un ardent débat d'un bonne dizaine de minutes, durant lequel il avait usé de toute sa rhétorique pour convaincre la jeune femme, celle-ci avait accepté de réduire le prix de quelques Gallions_._ Le contenu de son coffre à Gringotts devait tout de même avoir diminué de plus de la moitié, et il se jura de ne plus pénétrer dans une librairie avant au moins un an. _( Le genre de promesse que l'on ne tient jamais. On dirait moi avec la Fnac... ) _Le coffre en question, qui avait été, des décennies avant la naissance de Severus, plein à craquer semblait aujourd'hui bien vide, en comparaison. Son contenu avait fondu comme neige au soleil les années passant, pour lui revenir allégé de presque trois quarts de la fortune initiale. Mais le Maître des Potions n'était cependant pas à plaindre, il avait de quoi vivre à l'aise, et il dépensait très rarement. Il sortit d'une poche intérieure de son manteau un petit carnet noir à la tranche argentée, et y inscrivit à l'intérieur le titre de l'ouvrage. Le paquet disparut aussitôt, comme aspiré à l'intérieur du carnet, et il se remit en route. La partie la plus sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes – qui venait en partie de l'étroitesse de la rue et de la hauteur des bâtiments - étalait maintenant son atmosphère poisseuse devant lui. Elle était pour ainsi dire déserte. Il n'y eût pas sitôt fait un pas qu'il sentit une main s'aventurer dangereusement sous son manteau, probablement à la recherche des Gallions qui cliquetaient dans sa poche. Rapide comme l'éclair, il dégaina sa dague et la plaqua sous le menton de celui qu'il avait violemment repoussé contre un mur. Apparemment c'était bien plus effrayant qu'une baguette magique, car l'autre avait viré au blanc, et de la sueur perlait déjà à son front. Severus l'identifia sans peine, et relâcha sa pression. C'était un petit escroc assez connu du coin – et du Ministère aussi.

- Furtus, c'est ça ?

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête convulsif. Severus recula de quelques pas pour mieux l'observer. En fait, c'était peut-être une chance d'être tombé sur lui...

- Tu as souvent les oreilles qui traînent, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu es plein de renseignements intéressants... Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il en se retournant et en commençant à avancer.

- Je ne vous connais pas. Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Severus lui fit-face.

- Je serai navré de devoir insister.

Sa gorge enrouée cassait tout l'effet de sa voix menaçante, mais cela paru suffire. Le peu d'assurance qu'avait retrouvé le jeune homme s'évanouit aussitôt et il céda, le suivant dans un minuscule pub plein à craquer. Severus commanda deux pintes d'hydromel et ils prirent place à une petite table. Furtus vida la moitié de son verre d'un trait, pour se remettre de sa frayeur. Severus le regarda faire sans toucher au sien. Le sorcier était mal à l'aise, mais se reprenait peu à peu.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Aucune importance.

Le silence se réinstalla, et Severus en profita pour sonder un peu les conversations alentours, mais sans résultat. Le jeune homme eut tôt fait de vider sa chope. Le professeur de Potions fit mine de lever la main pour en demander un autre.

- Vous cherchez à m'enivrer pour que je réponde de bonne grâce ?

Sous sa capuche, Severus sourit.

- Tu es moins bête qu'il n'y paraît. Très bien. Dans ce cas, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Que sais-tu des Mangemorts à l'heure actuelle ?

Les yeux bruns de l'escroc s'agrandirent de frayeur, et il jeta des regards de tous côtés.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, et d'ailleurs je ne sais rien du tout, souffla-t-il à toute vitesse. Absolument rien.

- En plus d'être un voleur minable, tu es un pitoyable menteur, Furtus.

- Vous êtes l'un d'eux ? Je vous jure que je ne sais rien !

Severus soupira.

- Cesse de trembler comme ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. C'était cela que tu cherchais tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en tirant sa bourse de sa poche. Je suis persuadé que tu sauras te montrer un peu plus bavard, ajouta-t-il en en déliant les cordons, faisant tomber quelques Gallions dans sa main gauche.

Le jeune homme hésita, puis attrapa deux pièces qu'il lui tendait.

- Ils... ils sont assez excités en ce moment... Quelque chose leur... plaît de toute évidence.

Il se tut, fixant sa pinte vide. Un Gallion doré vint rouler jusque sous son nez, suivi d'un autre.

- Et... il paraît que Lestrange est dans le coin. Rabastan Lestrange. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Je te remercie. Tu vois que tu peux te montrer raisonnable. Et maintenant rappelle-toi bien que tu ne m'as jamais vu...

Severus se leva, et se penchant vers lui pour lui glisser un dernier gage de sa reconnaissance, lui jeta un sortilège d'Amnésie. C'était plus prudent. Il régla les consommations, n'ayant d'ailleurs pas touché à la sienne, et sortit rapidement.

.


	16. The Gladiator Waltz ou Zorrogue à la r...

Chapitre 16

The Gladiator Waltz

ou

Zorrogue à la rescousse

( mwahahahaaaaa )

_( le titre n'a rien à voir avec le contenu du chapitre, si ce n'est que c'est sur ce magnifique morceau de Hans Zimmer que j'ai imaginé ce chapitre et que j'avais pas de titre convenable... )_

.

C'était un paisible samedi de fin mars, et le soleil printanier rayonnait déjà, rosissant les sommets lointains. Severus était de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il s'était endormi sur son livre après sa soirée de traque – qui comme toutes les autres depuis deux semaines, n'avait rien donné - et devait avouer que sa nuit avait été des plus agréables, bien qu'il ait rangé son narguilé depuis cinq jours déjà, avec quelque regret. Peut-être que le truc du professeur Dumbledore marchait, finalement. Ou peut-être était-ce de l'auto-persuasion. Il était possible qu'il ne fasse plus de cauchemars simplement parce qu'il était sûr du pouvoir de l'améthyste. Oui, mais il n'était pas superstitieux, et il ne croyait qu'à moitié à la propriété que l'on prêtait à cette pierre. Donc ça n'était pas de l'auto-persuasion. Alors s'il ne cauchemardait plus, c'était bien parce que l'améthyste neutralisait vraiment ses chimères. Mais si cela fonctionnait vraiment...

Il fut tiré de ce débat existentiel qu'il tenait avec lui-même, assis devant la cheminée, par une petite chatte venue réclamer à manger.

- Oui, ça va, j'arrive...

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche, et l'animal se précipita en ronronnant vers sa gamelle. Severus, lui, rejoignit la salle de bains et alla prendre une douche. Il soupçonnait fort le directeur d'avoir touché un mot à l'infirmière de son "somnifère", car elle était venue le voir. Il n'était pas possible d'avoir une vie privée... Sans compter les tableaux qui écoutaient les conversations. Cela n'avait cependant donné suite à rien, d'abord parce qu'il l'avait envoyée promener, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard au début de la semaine, pour d'obscures raisons familiales selon les dires. C'était Dana O'Shee qui la remplaçait. A croire qu'elle avait l'intention de tout faire dans l'école. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait la remarque qu'à toucher à tout, on n'était bon à rien... Il sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, emmitouflé dans une longue serviette. La chatte, qui entre-temps avait pris position à côté du lavabo, descendit nonchalamment et vint lui lécher les chevilles. _( authentique, il y a des chats qui font ça, je vous jure... )_

- Non mais, tu as vraiment un grain, toi... Si tu as soif, tu as une gamelle d'eau. Ou bois au robinet à la limite mais arrête ça, ça chatouille.

Il la prit dans ses bras, amusé, et lui gratta les oreilles.

- Je suis vraiment tombé sur un spécimen rare... Tu es complètement dingue, comme chat, tu sais ? Mais oui, je t'aime quand même....

Il embrassa sa tête de velours et la laissa sauter sur le sol, où elle s'affala pour rester allongée de tout son long devant la porte. Il s'habilla rapidement, et décida de sortir faire un tour avant de travailler. La neige de février avait laissé place à la renaissance de la saison nouvelle, et certains endroits alentours devaient être magnifiques.

Il descendit de sa tourelle, traversa quelques couloirs, vides à cette heure matinale, emprunta le grand escalier de l'entrée. Il traversa le grand hall, ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne, sortit sur les marches de pierre et... fut heurté de plein fouet par un bolide en robe rouge et or, qui manqua de l'envoyer rouler à terre.

- Potter ! rugit-il en se tenant l'estomac. Vous ne pouvez pas...

- Professeur ! il y a un truc bizarre là-bas, haleta l'adolescent qui avait visiblement couru, pointant le doigt en l'air. Dans le ciel !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore comme sornettes, Potter ? Vous ne...

Tout en parlant, Severus avait levé les yeux dans la direction qu'il indiquait, et les écarquilla, portant une main à sa bouche d'un air atterré. Dans le lointain, deux silhouettes encore assez petites se détachaient vaguement sur la tache rose du soleil. Assez petites certes, mais il avait déjà une idée de ce qui pouvait voler de la sorte... Si seulement il pouvait se tromper.

- Allez me chercher le professeur McGonagall immédiatement, Potter. Et tous les autres professeurs...

L'élève courut à l'intérieur, et il resta là, à observer le ciel. Quoique ce pusse être, cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout si son hypothèse s'avérait juste. Bien au contraire. Les deux formes se rapprochaient dangereusement vite, et Severus fut bientôt à même de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Minerva McGonagall apparut soudainement sur le perron, essoufflée. Elle se tourna vers Severus, qui fit un signe de tête en direction de l'est. Il avait eu raison...

- Ce sont des dragons. _Deux énormes dragons._

Dire que le visage de la sous-directrice se décomposa eût été un euphémisme.

- Oh, mon Dieu... et Albus qui a été appelé au Ministère ce matin... souffla-t-elle.

Les autres professeurs arrivèrent peu à peu, la plupart déjà inquiets.

- Il faut faire rentrer les élèves, dit Severus à McGonagall qui était toujours sous le choc.

- Dans les cachots ! s'exclama-t-elle, sortant de sa torpeur, il faut les faire descendre immédiatement ! Stebbins ! Granger ! Faites-moi rentrer tous les élèves tout de suite !

- Et que faisons-nous ? demanda Arlanne Vector, dont la peur se lisait clairement sur ses traits.

- Il faut nous préparer à l'affrontement, j'en ai peur... Tous ensemble nous devrions pouvoir y arriver... Que quelqu'un aille chercher Hagrid ! Le plus important est de protéger le château. Poudlard n'a pas été prévu pour résister aux attaques de dragons... Il faut jeter un sortilège Gèle-Flammes sur l'ensemble de l'école, ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Ce ne sont pas des dragons ordinaires, intervint Severus qui examinait toujours le ciel. Il y en a un qui est bien plus gros que la moyenne. Et je crains qu'ils n'aient subi quelques modifications...

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Flitwick, tandis que deux de leurs collègues s'efforçaient de faire rentrer les élèves qui s'étaient massés à la porte d'entrée pour assister au spectacle.

- Si c'est, comme je le crains, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les envoie, il faudra plus qu'un sortilège de Stupéfixion pour les arrêter. Il n'aurait pas envoyé d'ordinaires dragons. Il doit être sûr de l'issue du combat...

- Il faut protéger le château avant tout ! s'écria Minerva. Et après, nous nous préoccuperons de les arrêter. Arlanne par pitié, faites descendre les élèves dans les cachots ! Et séparons-nous en deux groupes, il faut que l'un s'occupe de protéger le château et l'autre de neutraliser ces monstres !

Vector obtempéra sans mot dire, trop heureuse de ne pas rester dehors. La plus grande agitation s'installa alors. Les deux dragons étaient arrivés au dessus du parc, et commençaient à tournoyer d'un air menaçant. Severus ne s'était pas trompé sur leur provenance, l'un deux, noir, portait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son front. Celui-ci était serpentiforme, et n'avait pas d'ailes, comme les dragons d'Extrême-Orient, et était d'une taille à couper le souffle. L'autre avait une forme « plus classique », avait une couleur tirant sur le vert clair et était de taille moyenne. Certains élèves étaient toujours dehors, comme les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui revenaient à toute vitesse du stade, ou d'autres, curieux qui s'étaient aventurés à l'extérieur sans se faire remarquer. Les professeurs mirent quelques instants à s'organiser, sous la direction de McGonagall. Quelques instants de trop de toute évidence, car l'un des dragons lança une grande flamme devant la porte d'entrée du château. Arlanne Vector, qui avait finalement décidé de sortir pour leur prêter main-forte, manqua d'être réduites en cendres, et se jeta à terre. Myrane Dana O'Shee, qui n'était pas loin derrière elle, bondit en arrière, à l'intérieur, avant de refermer vivement la porte devant les flammes qui menaçaient. Les deux groupes se séparèrent alors, pour éviter de finir carbonisés. Ils agissaient finalement comme d'un accord tacite : les deux bataillons s'étaient sous-divisés. Certains professeurs avaient réquisitionné les balais de Gryffondor, et s'en servaient pour aller ignifuger les parties élevées du château, tout en prenant garde au grand dragon noir qui s'entortillait autour des tours de manière sournoise pour les surprendre au détour d'un créneau. L'autre groupe, dont Severus, Chourave, Aegra et Minerva, contenait tant bien que mal les assauts du deuxième dragon, qui visiblement prenait son temps, lançant une petite flamme par-ci, par-là. Il lâcha soudain une boule de feu qui alla se fracasser sur la porte du château, et ils durent s'écarter prestement pour ne pas être touchés par les violentes étincelles. Une véritable confusion régnait. Il semblait qu'un ou deux préfets, et même des élèves restés dehors, s'étaient joints aux professeurs, mais ceux-ci n'y prêtait pas attention. Ils étaient une quinzaine encore dehors, mais aucun Serpentard. Le professeur Flitwick, jetant sortilège sur sortilège au dragon noir, était juché sur le balai d'Angelina Johnson, qui devait faire appel à tout son talent de Poursuiveuse. Le professeur Bibine volait à ses côtés, et avec le professeur Mannaz et plusieurs autres, ils essayait d'écarter le reptile géant du château. Les jumeaux Weasley, armés de leurs battes de Quidditch, venaient agacer, attirer la bête, qui se retourna plus d'une fois pour les griller, sans succès. Au sol, les professeurs se trouvaient plus en difficulté, puisque en position inférieure face à leur adversaire volant, qui se jouait tranquillement d'eux. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient dû tous lancer le même sortilège de Bouclier en même temps pour éviter de périr passés au lance-flamme, et cela les empêchait d'attaquer. Ils tentèrent de se disperser une ou deux fois, mais se rendirent vite compte qu'ils n'en étaient que plus vulnérables. Le professeur Vector se proposa finalement pour s'occuper seule de leur protection, afin qu'ils se concentrent sur la défense du château et leur riposte. Elle faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le fragile bouclier de ses collègues tandis que ceux-ci lançaient des jets de lumière multicolores sur le dragon qui décidément n'en avait que faire. Il finit par leur tourner le dos, fatigué de ce petit jeu, et préféra cracher son haleine de braise en direction de la Grande Salle, où s'étaient rassemblés les élèves, qui de terreur, reculèrent tous d'un même mouvement. Le professeur Flitwick, toujours assis sur le balai d'Angelina, l'aperçut au dernier moment et évita une catastrophe de justesse, bloquant la flamme d'un puissant sortilège qui le laissa étourdi quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi les élèves ne sont-ils pas dans les cachots ? s'écria McGonagall en direction de Vector qui, sursautant, en oublia la protection magique.

- Il n'y a pas eu moyen de les faire descendre ! J'ai préféré venir vous aider ! Myrane est avec eux !

- Et bien ils vont peut-être descendre maintenant ! rétorqua Severus, détournant une flamme qui allait venir refaire le brushing de la sous-directrice. Occupez-vous donc de votre sortilège !!

Le dragon revint à la charge, insensibles aux misérables maléfices des sorciers.

- Il faut l'attaquer tous ensemble ! rugit Hagrid.

- Hagrid a raison, nous ne sommes pas assez coordonnés ! renchérit Aegra. A trois ! Un ! Deux ! Tr...

Il fut interrompu par le dragon qui visiblement ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La lumière bleutée de leur armure magique vola en éclats sous le choc de ce nouvel assaut et Arlanne Vector, laissa échapper un cri d'effroi, avant de se reprendre et d'invoquer à nouveau le sortilège. Severus, lui, comme la plupart des autres professeurs, n'avait pas peur. Il était bien trop occupé pour ça. Le dragon vert se retourna soudain vers la forêt et embrasa les premiers arbres. Plusieurs créatures s'envolèrent à tire d'aile, mais quelques-unes ne furent pas assez rapides. Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait maintenant au-dessus des bois, piquant les yeux et la gorge des sorciers à proximité. Asbjörn Mannaz et deux des Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor abandonnèrent le dragon noir pour aller éteindre le brasier. Des langues de feu léchaient déjà l'herbe du parc, se rapprochant rapidement du château et des ses défenseurs. Ils passèrent à une rapide allure devant le dragon vert, déversant de l'eau à ses pieds où l'herbe était déjà calcinée. Celui-ci, que les étincelles rouges et jaunes semblaient réjouir, jeta ses griffes en avant, sans les toucher heureusement, puis cracha à nouveau son souffle brûlant. L'extrémité du balai de Katie Bell prit feu, la déséquilibrant, mais elle fut épaulée par sa coéquipière et Mannaz étouffa les flammes d'un coup de baguette. L'incendie de la Forêt semblait à peu près maîtrisé, et ils repartirent à la poursuite du deuxième dragon, dont un coup de queue avait arraché quelques tuiles de la plus grosse tour du château et presque désarçonné Johnson et Flitwick. Les tuiles tombèrent à l'entrée du château, et l'une d'elles manqua d'assommer Severus, qui s'écarta au dernier moment. Le dragon vert se posa brutalement au sol, générant un mini-tremblement de terre qui fit trébucher tous les sorciers à proximité et fit allègrement flamber les quelques touffes d'herbe qui restaient, avant de cracher une longue flamme qui vint tracer un cercle autour des quelques professeurs rassemblés devant lui. La chaleur devenait insupportable, et le brouillard de suie qui s'élevait à leur pieds les empêchait de voir comme de respirer. Une clameur victorieuse se fit soudain entendre, suivie d'exclamations effrayées. Le dragon noir avait finalement été touché, et il allait s'écraser sur le château. Professeurs et élèves le firent dévier à temps, mais il emporta tout de même dans sa chute une bonne partie de la tour d'Astronomie, et de celle du professeur Trelawney, avant de plonger, inanimé. L'arrière de son corps tomba dans le lac, faisant jaillir des trombes d'eau qui vinrent noyer quelques flammes. Un nuage de vapeur vint embrumer le champ de bataille, se mêlant à la fumée, et Chourave et McGonagall en profitèrent pour souffler le cercle brûlant qui les entourait encore. Les sorciers toujours montés sur leurs balais se précipitèrent pour neutraliser le dragon noir tandis qu'il gisait toujours inconscient. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils vinrent aider à l'entrée du château, où la situation était des plus critiques. Ils avaient beau y faire, le dragon était toujours debout, et maintenant très proche et incendiait consciencieusement le toit d'ardoise d'une des tours, sans faire attention aux jets de lumières qui ricochaient sur ses écailles. Lorsqu'il vit que ses adversaires étaient maintenant plus nombreux, il fit volte-face. L'atmosphère empestait le brûlé. Profitant de ce que son attention était détournée, certains allèrent éteindre la tour qui se consumait. Les jumeaux Weasley, grisés par la situation mais pourtant très lucides, faisant la sourde oreille aux injonctions angoissées de leur directrice, tournaient autour du monstre, cherchant à capter son intérêt. Les professeurs et élèves à terre, beaucoup plus organisés qu'au début, rassemblaient leurs forces pour attaquer de front. Un préfet était venu aider le professeur Vector dans sa tâche. Mais tout aussi harmonisés qu'ils étaient, leurs enchantements – quelqu'ils soient - restaient toujours sans effet. Severus s'immobilisa brusquement. Une conversation venait de faire surface dans sa mémoire. Surprise dans un état de semi-conscience, entre deux Mangemorts, des mois plus tôt, tandis qu'il était étendu aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des dragons. Qui seraient insensibles à la magie. Une expérience de leur maître qui leur serait très utile.

Et s'il avait réussi ? Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication. Et si ce dragon ne ressentait pas la magie ? Qu'elle glissait sur lui comme glissaient leurs sortilèges sur ses écailles ? C'était forcément ça. Et s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas vite compte, ils étaient finis.

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-il, tout à coup. Ca ne sert à rien ! Il ne craint pas la magie ! On ne peut rien contre lui ! Arrêtez, nous devons trouver autre chose !

Mais il avait beau s'époumoner, personne ne l'écoutait, tous trop absorbés dans leur affrontement. Ca ne servait à rien, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Si les armes magiques ne pouvaient rien, alors rien ne l'arrêterait. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait bien exister une solution. Si les armes magiques ne pouvaient rien.... alors il fallait autre chose. Autre chose que des armes magiques. Il jeta un œil au dragon. Les jumeaux Weasley, semblables à des guêpes, venaient toujours le piquer, l'aiguillonner. Ils ne manquaient pas de cran, et c'est vrai qu'il se rendaient utiles, à agacer le monstre de la sorte. Mais si peu. Puisque les armes magiques ne marchaient pas. Autre chose que des armes magiques. Autre chose. D'autres armes... Une éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. _( oh... ça doit faire mal... ) _Une idée. Complètement folle. Suicidaire même. Et il avait tout intérêt à y arriver. Et pourtant il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire. Le bouclier céda une nouvelle fois, et plusieurs professeurs furent touchés par des étincelles venant de la collision. Le dragon tentait de se débarrasser des frères Weasley, à coups de dents et de flammèches. Severus, l'air déterminé, arracha l'attache de sa cape, qui tomba à ses pieds et dégaina son poignard, retira le bouchon de la petite fiole des dents, et en versa le contenu sur la lame violacée, qui prit bientôt la couleur verdâtre attendue. S'il était vraiment le seul à avoir compris cela, il était aussi le seul à pouvoir réussir. Et il le devait, sans quoi... Il inspira profondément, les yeux clos, et serra la garde du poignard dans son poing. Alors il s'élança. Il courut, droit sur le dragon. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, seulement une extrême concentration. Le professeur McGonagall l'entrevit, mais il demeura sourd à ses appels. Elle somma les professeurs de cesser sur le champ tous leurs sorts, qui risquaient de le toucher à chaque seconde. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti, et plus rien n'existait d'autre à ce moment que le dragon en face de lui. Doucement, tandis qu'il courait toujours, son arme à la main, ses deux longues ailes noires se déployèrent derrière lui, et se mirent à battre, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il volait déjà littéralement, et pourtant ses pieds touchaient terre. La distance qui le séparait du dragon s'amenuisait encore et toujours. Il restait fixé sur son objectif, sans réfléchir. Vingt mètres. Dix-huit. Quinze. Douze. Dix. Huit. Et soudain, prenant appui sur ses jambes en un brusque élan, soulevé par ses deux ailes gigantesques, il s'éleva, le poignard brandi dans sa main droite. Il s'éleva à hauteur du dragon, prêt à frapper. Frapper à la gorge. C'est là que ce serait le plus rapide. Il n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de son but. Il sentait déjà les écailles se déchirer sous la lame. Mais le dragon, jusque là bataillant avec les deux batteurs de Gryffondor qui venaient de redoubler d'ardeur, vit au dernier moment le sorcier, et le balaya d'un coup de patte, comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien de plus qu'un insecte. L'arme se planta dans le cuir du dragon, si facilement, presque trop, bien plus bas que prévu, au niveau de l'épaule, tandis que Severus chutait. Il lâcha le poignard qui resta piqué dans l'épaule du dragon, tandis qu'il allait s'écraser dans les cendres fumantes. Il ne se sentit pas tomber, et perdit connaissance dès qu'il eut touché l'herbe noire du parc, avant de rouler face contre terre.

Un silence de mort régnait, bientôt brisé par le gémissement du dragon qui se contorsionnait, en proie à une vive douleur. Il tournait et se retournait, faisant presque peine à voir. Le poison n'était pas assez violent pour tuer sur le coup une bête de cette taille-là. Il laissa échapper une plainte à la fois rauque et stridente, en même temps qu'une interminable flamme en direction du château, et les professeurs ne furent pas trop de tout leur nombre pour l'éteindre, tandis qu'il se tordait sur lui-même, avant de finalement, au bout d'une éternité, s'écrouler dans un bruit sourd mais impressionnant, à une distance effroyablement courte du professeur de Potions. L'onde de choc sortit Severus de son évanouissement. Sa main gauche se crispa sur le sol.

- Severus !

Le professeur McGonagall, blême, accourut à ses côtés, immédiatement suivie du professeur Aegra, tandis qu'il essayait péniblement de se mettre à genoux, s'aidant de son seul bras gauche. Les deux professeurs l'aidèrent tout d'abord à s'agenouiller. Son bras droit, saignant abondamment, était serré sur sa poitrine. Du sang s'écoulait aussi de son nez et de ses lèvres, mais c'était probablement dû au choc quand il avait roulé sur lui-même après être tombé. Aegra, toujours à sa gauche, passa son bras dans son dos pour le remettre debout. Minerva, ayant trop peur de le blesser davantage, resta immobile, presque aussi livide que Severus lui-même et complètement abasourdie par les dernières minutes. L'une de ses ailes était repliée comme à son habitude, mais l'autre, la droite, pendait misérablement, en triste état, mélange lugubre de sang et de plumes. Elle avait été en partie déchiquetée par sa chute. Encore un peu assommé, Severus se laissa faire pendant que William Aegra le relevait. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Et il voyait un peu flou. Mais il sentait surtout le sang. Dans sa bouche. Partout. Et une odeur de brûlé. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ses sensations revinrent peu à peu. Il avait très mal à la tête aussi. Quant à son bras, et son aile, il ne les sentait plus. Il monta les quelques marches du perron, toujours soutenu par Aegra. Minerva tenait tant bien que mal les lambeaux de son aile pour éviter qu'elle ne traîne par terre. Les élèves, sortis de la Grande Salle, le regardèrent passer les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

.

_Bon et le premier qui vient me dire que Poudlard doit être de toute façon protégé contre le feu se prend ma main dans la tronche..._


	17. Milka Forever

**Arcadiane :** bon je t'ai deja repondu mais c pas grave, ca peut en interesser d'autres lol.

Au depart le chapitre etait bien plus long que ca, le double en fait, mais le probleme qu'il y avait, c qu'a la fin on restait sur l'impression de la deuxieme partie et on oubliait un peu le combat, dc la deuxieme partie s'est retrouvée en chapitre 17. Et g coupé juste qd ca changeait de partie en fait, ca serait pas allé si j'avais coupé apres le coup de ce gros vilain bestiau ( bien fait pr sa poire, je suis d'accord. il etait a mettre sur la liste des etres a devoir crever ds d'atroces souffrances, et il est mort ds d'atroces souffrances, yek yek. )

Et nan, je pense pas que y ait des gens qui s'amusent a lui donner des surnoms du genre, deja d'habitude il les aurait trucidés sur le champ, mais la en plus, il vient un peu de sauver leur peau quand meme... dc ils seraient gonflés de se payer sa tete ( enfin c vrai qu'avec ces etudiants idiots, faut s'attendre a tout ).****

Et au fait, pr la chanson, c sur le cd The Visit de Loreena McKennitt ( la 7ème ) et on trouve le cd ds tte Fnac qui se respecte. c pas celle la que je voulais mettre au debut, mais ds l'autre Loreena jouait de l'accordeon et pas de la harpe et ca aurait cassé le mythe . En tt k , contente que ce passage t'ai plu, t la seule a avoir fait une remarque dessus, mikiii !****

**DarkJezebel :** ca fait tjrs plaisir des reviews comme les tiennes, merkiii !

nan ca va c pas trop grave son aile, on va vite lui remettre ca... je suis contente que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre. Je crois que c un de mes préférés.

**Exandra :** hum, oui je sais, je l'ai bcp abime le povre, c tres mal, mais bon, il allait pas s'en sortir intact non plus... mais vs inquietez pas, il sera bien remis en etat

**Erika :** mais naaaan c pas du plagiat, c un hommage a la fic de ma ptite Zelda chérie. Bon d'accord, g dit que ct des tarées, mais elle le pense elle-même

La fnac oui c terrible, faut vraiment que je me retienne de mettre les pieds dedans sinon j'achete tt...

Et pour le fait que Poudlard est certainement ignifugé, je dois dire que je le pense aussi, mais sinon Sev aurait jamais pu jouer a Zorrogue, dc vous passerez sur ce detail hein...****

**Lunenoire :** comment ca je deviens violente, c pas vrai ! il a juste ecrabouillé un vilain dragon qui s'amusait a faire des feux de joie avec les tours du chateau... enfin bon, en tt cas, si tt se passe comme prevu, tinquietes pas, c'etait le chapitre le plus violent de tte ma fic. je dois dire que je me suis pas trop demandé quel effet ca aurait sur son moral a lui, lol. V y reflechir...****

**Alexiel :** bin je dois dire que en fait, apres avoir lu plusieurs reviews, je me suis apercue que beaucoup de gens s'inquietait de la reaction que vt avoir les autres, alors que moi, franchement ca ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit une seconde, dc g du revoir un peu ma suite, hum ( fanficeuse qui pense a rien, maaal V.V )

**Moonbblack :** bien sur c un heros ! gros soupir La suite, bah elle a été super dure a faire, ce que j'ecrivais allait jamais, j'espere que la ca va...

Pr les details croustillants et son enfance, etc, hum, faudra attendre encore qqes chapitres, il est tt ecrit cui la, mais bref, je v pas vs raconter tt ca non plus. Ses maitresses, nan, t pas dedans, ca voudrait dire qu'il t'a larguée, lol, ca serait triste...

**Malthus :** ah bah désolée, la je crois que c un peu tard, tt le monde l'a grillé et pis jeter un sort d'Oubliettes sur tt le chateau, c ptete pas une bonne idee... mais ils sauront pas forcement pkoi il a des ailes, va pas tt raconter non plus...

L'adresse du buisson de Sev, nan navrée, je lai pas sinon il y a longtemps que j'y serais moi ds le buisson !

**Toup :** erf, et oui il s'est révélé, mais je crois qu'il s'en serait bien passé lol. Et pis loupé, c pas Pompom, ca aurait pas été marrant sinon... Gnek gnek gnek...

**Grima Langue de Serpent :** nan, nan, personne va en rire, vs inquietez pas... et dc vla la suite ;)

**Fumseck :** merci bocou et pis la suite bah la voila !

**Et pis merci tt le monde, j'ai presque les 80 reviews, ca fait super plaisir ! je vous aime !**

_Ah et au fait : mikii a ma ptite Zel pour ses comms et son titre, a ma petite Clotildichounette-Erivan pour ses comms avisés aussi et a Emeline pr ses conseils...****_

_Pub : allez lire Histoires de Loups d'Erivan... elle ecrit trop bien ! ( mais c pas une fan de Sev, lol )_

_( encore merci a ma ptite Zeldichounette pour le titre :) C en reference a la pub pr une celebre marque de chocolat que je ne citerai pas ou un petit garcon soigne un petit zozio avec du chocolat. Je pense que Sev aurait préféré du chocolat aussi... )_

.

Chapitre 17

Milka Forever

.

****

****

Myrane Dana O'Shee, quand elle eut compris que même après avoir failli passer au barbecue, les élèves ne descendraient pas dans les cachots, décida de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Puisqu'elle était coincée à l'intérieur, autant qu'elle se rende utile, et malgré leurs talents, ses collègues ne sortiraient probablement pas indemnes de cet affrontement. Aussi assista-t-elle au dénouement du combat tout en préparant onguents et bandages, mais elle était trop éloignée pour voir précisément dans quel état se trouvaient les sorciers en contrebas, surtout Severus qui, pour accepter l'aide d'un collègue, devait être particulièrement estropié.

Minerva McGonagall, encore complètement dépassée par les évènements, fit irruption dans la pièce la minute suivante, tenant la porte à William Aegra et Severus Snape.

- Mon dieu, mais je ne suis pas vétérinaire ! s'exclama la jeune femme en voyant l'aile disloquée de ce dernier.

La remarque fit sourire Aegra, mais pas Severus, qui, ayant recouvré la pleine et entière possession de ses moyens intellectuels et sensoriels, l'entendit parfaitement et bien que souffrant le martyr, lui décocha son regard le plus meurtrier.

- Et bien, vous récupérez vite, apparemment...

Elle se retourna pour échanger quelques mots avec la sous-directrice, et Severus glissa au professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, avec toute la gentillesse qui le caractérisait, qu'il pouvait le lâcher, il tenait debout tout seul, malgré son impression que sa tête allait exploser à tout moment. Sa main gauche crispée sur son épaule ensanglantée et brûlante, son bras droit toujours serré contre lui, il se dirigea vers le grand miroir suspendu au fond de l'infirmerie, afin de juger de l'ampleur des dégâts. Entre les morceaux de tissu lacérés et les taches rouges ou noirâtres de sang, il n'arrivait pas à discerner correctement les marques des trois griffes du dragon, mais cela semblait assez profond. Il n'avait qu'à s'en référer à ses terminaisons nerveuses pour en avoir la confirmation. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait haché le bras – et l'aile.

- Tu n'es pas beau à voir, lui dit alors son reflet d'un air dubitatif.

- Oh, la ferme.

Il voulut examiner son aile, mais le fait de tourner la tête le lançait terriblement : une des griffures l'avait éraflé dans le cou. Sans compter son mal de crâne. Il fit battre un peu l'aile gauche, pour s'assurer qu'elle fonctionnait normalement, et capta alors dans la glace l'image de trois paires d'yeux le fixant curieusement. Il leur fit face.

- Euh... Severus... une chose m'intrigue... si... **_ça_**... vous fait souffrir, c'est, euh... que ça n'est pas un... un enchantement ? hasarda McGonagall.

Il resta muet un moment.

- Non. Ce n'est pas un enchantement. Et arrêtez de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit, c'est agaçant.

- Mais alors... d'où ça vient ? insista-t-elle tandis que Myrane, observant ses ailes d'un air perplexe, tendait à Severus une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit à califourchon, ou plutôt sur laquelle il se laissa tomber.

- Ca ne vient de rien, soupira-t-il, las, en se passant la main gauche sur le visage et par conséquent se barbouillant plus encore de sang, c'est toujours là.

Aegra releva les yeux de son bras brûlé qu'il soignait, Myrane se redressa et une fois encore, les trois sorciers le dévisagèrent, totalement incrédules, mais il soutint leur regard sans mot dire, n'aspirant pas du tout à leur donner la réponse qu'ils attendaient. Un long silence s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce qu'un préfet vienne à passer la tête par la porte pour dire à Minerva que les professeurs attendaient après elle et l'onguent anti-brûlure. Il y avait quelques brûlés légers et de multiples contusions. Il jeta au passage un coup d'œil furtif au directeur des Serpentard accoudé au dossier de sa chaise. Puis Dana O'Shee chassa tout le monde en assurant qu'elle avait besoin de calme, avant de se tourner vers lui, qui maudissait intérieurement Madame Pomfresh sur quinze générations pour ne pas être là quand on avait besoin d'elle. Avant que Minerva ne quitte la pièce, Severus lui réclama son poignard, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas toucher à la lame, tandis que Dana O'Shee glissait quelques mots avec Aegra qui acquiesça en souriant.

- Bon... euh... je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux voir votre bras avant votre... votre...

- Aile ? termina acidement Severus.

- Oui... Oui, c'est ça, j'allais le dire... Sinon... vous souffrez ailleurs ?

Non, non, il avait juste l'impression d'avoir encaissé la charge d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes...

- Mal de tête_. Qui vient subitement d'empirer._

- De tête ? répéta-t-elle, inquiète. Vous êtes sûr que ça va, il y a peut-être eu traumatisme crânien, vous avez craché du sang...

- Mon crâne va très bien, je me suis ouvert la lèvre en tombant. Vous pourriez faire quelque chose au lieu de jacasser ?

- Très bien. Vous pourriez enlever votre chemise s'il vous plaît ?

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour pouvoir soigner votre bras, répondit-elle d'un ton évident, farfouillant dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

- Ah bon ? Une sorcière prodige telle que vous ne peut pas soigner ça avec un bout de tissu par-dessus ? ironisa Severus.

- Primo, je ne me suis jamais considérée comme un prodige, deusio, non, je ne peux pas soigner votre bras à travers votre chemise, fit-elle remarquer en sortant une bande du placard. Enlevez-moi ça.

- Vous n'avez qu'à couper la manche droite. De toute façon, je ne peux pas l'enlever avec mon bras dans cet état.

- La belle excuse. Mais je peux vous aider si vous êtes handicapé à ce point.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Non mais, regardez-moi ça, s'amusa Myrane. Ca abat des dragons, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'enlever sa chemise, ça joue les jeunes filles effarouchées. Vous ne voulez pas l'enlever ?

- Non.

- Bon, très bien.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière et la tunique noire de Severus disparut pour se rematérialiser sur le dossier de la chaise sur lequel il était accoudé. Il voulut ramener son bras gauche contre sa poitrine, cherchant instinctivement à masquer et sa cicatrice et sa Marque - il était bien suffisant qu'il ait à s'expliquer sur sa condition mi-angélique - mais ce faisant, il dut lâcher son épaule droite qu'il tenait toujours et se fit mal. Une convulsion le secoua et il serra les dents.

- Si vous vous laissiez faire, vous ne vous seriez pas fait mal.

- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez pénible ?

- "On" jamais, vous oui, régulièrement.

La première chose que fit cette vipère de Dana O'Shee, penchée sur lui, fut de l'observer longuement d'une façon particulièrement agaçante et plus que gênante. Ses yeux glissaient sans pudeur aucune sur son visage, son épaule et son bras, pour revenir, remplis d'incrédulité – ce qu'il pouvait à la limite comprendre – sur ses ailes. Lorsque pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus, elle détourna enfin le regard, ce fut pour s'agenouiller à son côté droit, malheureusement dans l'intention de pousser plus avant son examen. Son index traça une ligne du poignet de Severus jusqu'à son coude, le faisant frémir à plusieurs reprises.

- Le poignet est cassé, et les os du bras sont brisés ici. On va s'occuper de votre épaule avant, cela nécessite des soins urgents, déclara-t-elle en immobilisant son avant-bras d'un léger sortilège avant de se redresser.

Elle étudia quelques secondes les chairs sanguinolentes.

- Vu la taille des plaies, un simple désinfectant ne suffirait pas, fit-elle remarquer, comme pour elle-même.

Elle toucha son épaule de la pointe de sa baguette et murmura une longue incantation, un peu trop au goût de Severus. Quelques gouttes de sueur venaient se mêler au sang et à la suie qui maculaient déjà son visage, sous l'effet de la douleur. Une fumée blanche s'échappait de la baguette de hêtre, lorsque soudain une grande flamme bleue vint lécher son bras avec un crépitement et disparut aussitôt, le faisant sursauter. Le sang qui s'écoulait toujours devint moins fluide, se figea peu à peu sans pour autant assécher complètement les lésions. La brûlure continuelle des profondes estafilades fit place à une douce chaleur des plus apaisantes et lorsqu'un souffle tiède vint soulever ses cheveux sur sa nuque, il se rendit compte que Dana O'Shee avait utilisé le même procédé sur son aile.

- Il y a deux fractures ouvertes là... Il faudra replacer ça rapidement, et en attendant, évitez de bouger.

- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que ça me serait venu à l'esprit ? cracha Severus, qui en dépit du sortilège masquant l'intense douleur des griffures, souffrait toujours de ses fractures.

Elle ne répondit pas et alla prendre dans l'armoire à pharmacie un pot de terre cuite, à l'intérieur duquel un amas spongieux verdâtre faisait des bulles. Severus jeta à la chose un œil soupçonneux. C'était quoi, _ça _? Non, il préférait ne pas savoir... Il vit Dana O'Shee réprimer un frisson de révulsion lorsqu'elle plongea les doigts dans la peu ragoûtante mixture afin de l'étaler sur les chairs mises à nu. La réaction de Severus fut immédiate, et il se rétracta sur sa chaise, l'air mauvais, très fâché de ce contact. La jeune femme n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit son geste. Un silence froid s'était installé dans la pièce claire. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir les dernières volutes d'une épaisse fumée noire, témoin des évènements de la matinée.

Les couloirs résonnaient de bruits de pas et de discussions incessantes, tout le château était encore en émoi. On entendait courir ça et là. La voix stridente d'une Trelawney hystérique se fit entendre. Son troisième œil n'avait manifestement pas prévu la démolition de la moitié de la tour de Divination. Les sons parvenaient très étouffés dans la calme infirmerie, mais on sentait tout de même l'intense agitation extérieure.

Malgré l'évidente réticence de Severus, le professeur Dana O'Shee eut tôt fait de recouvrir les plaies de mousse. Si celles de son bras n'avaient pas posé problème, celles tailladant son cou et sa clavicule avait demandé plus de patience, étant donné la tendance du Maître des Potions à se recroqueviller sur son siège et celle à ne pas se redresser quand on lui demandait. Myrane se mit ensuite en devoir de panser les entailles maintenant recouvertes de bulles vertes, pour laisser agir celles-ci.

- Voilà, demain il n'y aura plus rien, assura-t-elle en enroulant un pansement autour de son bras, après avoir nettoyé le sang séché qui le poissait. Mais ça va démanger.

Elle fit tenir les dernières compresses sur sa poitrine par la magie car Severus avait refusé de façon catégorique " de se laisser panser le torse complètement pour une égratignure et puis quoi encore ? "

Elle prit ensuite un morceau de tissu dans lequel elle enveloppa son avant-bras, puis saisit sa baguette et murmura "_Ferula_". Une attelle vint se poser autour du foulard bleu et s'y fixa solidement, et la douleur sourde mais continuelle des fractures s'atténua peu à peu. Severus la regarda faire, toujours suspicieux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle soudain, agacée par son manque de confiance. Je ne sais pas ressouder les os comme le ferait Madame Pomfresh d'un simple coup de baguette, et je ne veux pas essayer, j'ai bien trop peur de faire une bêtise. Mais si vous consentez à garder votre bras immobile et à prendre ce que je vous donnerai, dans trois jours tout sera remis dans l'ordre.

Elle avait pris sa main et commencé à enserrer son poignet dans une bande qui se solidifiait au fur et à mesure. Elle la fit tourner plusieurs fois autour de son pouce, lentement, pour que cela tienne mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire un mouvement. Elle fit apparaître deux triangles d'étoffe, qu'elle noua ensemble pour en faire une écharpe double, afin que cela ne frotte pas trop sur les premiers pansements, et tenta de lui attacher...

- Arrêtez de rentrer la tête dans vos épaules, je n'arrive à mettre cette écharpe ! Et je vais finir par vous faire mal...

- Je n'aime pas ça, gronda Severus entre ses dents, vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller autrement.

- Cessez de râler, je ne vous ai même pas touché ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Oh, et puis ces cheveux qui retombent tout le temps, c'est agaçant ! Le nœud ne va pas se faire tout seul, si seulement vous étiez un peu plus coopératif, ça serait terminé bien plus vite. Voilà, ça y est...

Alors qu'elle était ainsi courbée sur lui, et qu'il essayait de se soustraire à son emprise, un trait bleuté rayant la poitrine du sorcier capta son attention, une brève seconde, puis il bougea et la marque disparut. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en étonner pour le moment.

Elle s'assit sur le lit devant lequel la chaise était placée, et jeta un bref coup d'œil sur l'aile, se demandant par quoi commencer. Les plumes ébouriffées partaient en tous sens, certains ne tenant que parce qu'elles étaient encore collées par le sang à présent coagulé. On voyait ça et là l'éclat blanchâtre d'un os. Les deux fractures ouvertes constituaient le problème majeur. Comment réduire la fracture d'une aile d'oiseau ? Les oiseaux ne tombaient pas en plein vol, c'était un problème qu'ils n'avaient pas. Elle devrait l'immobiliser, mais par quel moyen ? Le mieux à faire serait sans doute de la pétrifier avec un enchantement...

- ... Professeur ?

- Quoi ? s'entendit-elle sèchement répondre.

- Il faut remettre les os en place. Ca ne sera pas tellement difficile, mais... ça va faire mal...

- Et bien je vous en prie, faites !

- Il y a de la morphine dans l'armoire...

- Non, merci.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- _Oui, _je suis sûr, alors allez-y, qu'on en finisse !

- Très bien. Vous pourriez tenir vos cheveux, s'il vous plaît, ils tombent sur la plaie...

Son bras droit étant immobilisé et l'autre caché, il repoussa vaguement ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête, n'ayant nullement envie de trahir ses marques pour ça.

- Merci.

Avec délicatesse mais fermeté, la jeune femme , à deux reprises, replaça les os correctement, désolée de voir les sursauts douloureux de Severus.

- _Petrificus elementum... _

L'aile se raidit, repliée sur son dos, et ne bougea plus. Avec un chiffon humide, elle essuya le filet de sang qui avait séché le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui fit sans doute plus tressaillir Severus que le replacement des os, puis effaça les dernières traces présentes sur son épaule et son cou – avec bien du mal. D'un coup de baguette, la chemise de Severus fut à nouveau sur son dos, et en son for intérieur, il se détendit quelque peu. Toujours armée de son mouchoir, elle entreprit de nettoyer le sang, la terre, la suie qui couvraient encore son visage. Il se recula vivement.

- Ca, ça va, je peux le faire tout seul !

- Cessez de vous agiter, vous allez vous faire mal, répondit Dana O'Shee en lavant sa joue, amusée. Je croyais que vous aviez un _épouvantable_ mal de tête ? ajouta-t-elle en essuyant le coin de ses lèvres et son menton.

- Et bien, il n'est pas près de disparaître ! rétorqua-t-il. Et arrêtez de me tripoter comme ça, j'ai horreur de ça !

- Professeur, dit-elle en se redressant puisqu'il venait de s'emparer du mouchoir, vous êtes ridicule... Pardonnez-moi, mais franchement, si j'avais _vraiment_ envie de vous tripoter, ce n'est pas là que j'irai mettre mes mains._ ( Ndla pour les esprits tordus : elle répond ça au tac au tac, sans réfléchir, elle n'a pas d'idée précise. Après, si vous avez l'esprit mal tourné, ( n'est-ce pas, ma petite Zel'.... ) c'est pas ma faute, mais ma Myrane est pas comme ça... :P ) _ Je n'ai jamais trouvé les nez très affolants et je suis navrée d'avoir à vous le dire, mais le vôtre ne fait pas exception à la règle. J'espère que vous êtes moins chatouilleux des... plumes, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Severus fit un gros effort pour ne pas l'étrangler, mais son aile n'était pas encore complètement remise en état, donc il attendrait.

Myrane reprit place sur le lit, avec le projet ferme de réparer les derniers dégâts au plus vite.

Les deux ailes de Severus prenaient naissance entre les omoplates, en peu en dessous la nuque. Elles étaient recouvertes à la base d'un fin duvet noir, puis les plumes allaient s'allongeant, jusqu'aux extrémités où les rémiges étaient exceptionnellement grandes, et semblaient très douces, sous la fine pellicule rougeâtre et brillante d'hémoglobine, que Myrane s'efforçait à présent de retirer. Elle décollait des plumes arrachées dans la chute, les alignant sur le lit, formant des taches noires et rouges mélangées sur les draps blancs. Elle poussa soudain un soupir excédé.

- Mais ils font suer, vos cheveux ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas les tenir cinq minutes, le temps que je nettoie ça ?

- Navré, répondit Severus d'un air maussade, absolument pas navré et sans aucune intention de bouger.

La jeune femme, avisant alors une longue rectrice noire sur le lit, rassembla la chevelure de Severus d'un tour de main expert; l'enroula sur sa nuque et planta dedans la plume comme s'il s'était agi d'un pic à cheveux.

- Voilà, maintenant, ça ne bougera plus !

- Je...

- Je ne veux pas vous entendre, trancha-t-elle. Vous n'aviez qu'à les tenir, je vous l'ai répété au moins trois fois, ils me gênent.

N'étant physiquement pas en mesure de lui faire avaler sa baguette magique, Severus, fulminant, n'eut d'autre choix que de rester assis à ruminer sa vengeance. Dana O'Shee avait déjà repris son occupation et continuait tranquillement son travail de nettoyage. Ses mains étaient couvertes de taches de sang, venues souiller sa peau alors qu'elle retirait toujours plus de plumes abîmées. Bientôt, l'aile retrouva son jais soyeux d'origine, mais paraissait tout de même en piteux état face à sa jumelle. Beaucoup des longues plumes de couverture ou directrices étaient maintenant alignées sur le lit, plus ou moins déformées, et plusieurs petites coupures avaient été mises à jour. Des éraflures en pointillés dues au coup de griffe, et les plaies encore ouvertes des fractures. Myrane se munit d'une aiguille, de fil et du pot de mousse verte qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment. Severus, les sourcils froncés, avait abandonné pour l'instant ses idées de vengeance. C'était un plat qui se mangeait froid et il avait d'autres à chats à fouetter, bien plus conséquents. Il réfléchissait profondément à l'explication qu'il allait bien pouvoir fournir au professeur Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité. Il allait devoir développer tous ses talents de dissimulateur pour ne pas se trahir... Si seulement il pouvait réfléchir sans réveiller sa migraine.

Les doigts fins de Myrane Dana O'Shee couraient sur l'aile noire, redressant les plumes tordues qui n'étaient pas arrachées, s'arrêtant pour lustrer une rémige abîmée, piquant une aiguille de temps à autre pour resserrer les lèvres d'une plaie, avec délicatesse, ou pour replacer une tectrice perdue. Elle fredonnait un air léger, perdue dans ses pensée tandis que ses mains s'activaient rapidement, minutieusement. Mis à part ce murmure et l'imperceptible frôlement des plumes, aucun bruit ne se faisait plus entendre. Le château s'était peu à peu calmé. Severus songeait toujours à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Parfois, la morsure de l'aiguille sur sa peau lui arrachait un frémissement, et sa main valide se crispait une fraction de seconde.

- C'était quand même courageux ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure, dit soudain Myrane, une aiguille serrée entre les lèvres. Suicidaire, mais courageux...

Elle avait fini de réparer les dernières lésions, et remettait en place toutes les plumes qui manquaient.

Severus allait répliquer lorsqu'il réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'y avait même pas encore songé. Il avait tué un dragon. _( J'le crois pas ! J'ai vaincu Zurg à moi tout seuuuuul !! hum, pardon, il fallait que je la case, celle là... _;_)_ Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car à ce moment-là, la poignée de la porte grinça. Tout en maudissant Dana O'Shee sur trente générations, il arracha la plume qui maintenait ses cheveux attachés juste à temps pour voir le professeur Dumbledore entrer, suivi de McGonagall. Myrane eut un soupir agacé alors que ses cheveux retombaient, et se prit la plume dans la figure lorsqu'il la jeta par-dessus son épaule. Dumbledore avait son poignard en main, qu'il posa sur une table, et Minerva parut soulagée de le voir en meilleur état.

- ... Monsieur le Directeur... Vous êtes déjà revenu du Ministère ?

- Oui. Il semblerait que l'affaire pour laquelle on m'appelait ne nécessitait pas vraiment ma présence, et j'ai reçu un hibou express de Minerva ensuite, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave. Je tiens à vous remercier, Severus...

- De rien, ce fut un vrai plaisir.

- ... et j'aimerais aussi comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé. Minerva m'a relaté la majorité des faits mais il subsiste quelques détails obscurs que vous seul êtes en mesure d'éclaircir...

Evidemment, il avait été stupide de croire un instant qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans donner d'explications.

- A quel sujet ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible;

Le directeur prit place sur une chaise.

- J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser mais je le ferai plus tard.

Il était bien entendu qu'ils ne pouvaient discuter des projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant Dana O'Shee.

- Il y a seulement deux choses que je voudrais vous demander tout de suite.

- Lesquelles ?

- Tout d'abord, à propos de ce poignard, dit-il en lui tendant l'arme. Comment avez-vous fait pour occire un dragon aussi rapidement avec ça ? Vous l'aviez enduit d'un poison violent, j'imagine ?

- En fait, non, répondit Severus en récupérant sa dague, dont on ne voyait plus un seul reflet, violet ou vert, sous la couche de sang. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas la moindre idée en ce qui concerne ce phénomène, mais si j'ai bien trempé la lame, ce n'était pas de poison, mais d'un philtre de Croissance. Ca semble totalement absurde, et pourtant j'ai fait l'essai à plusieurs reprises. Je pense que c'est dû au contact entre le métal et le philtre, ce poignard... n'est pas ordinaire. C'est aussi foudroyant que les poisons les plus violents, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le directeur de l'école hocha la tête, avant de poursuivre.

- Quant à la question qui brûle toutes les lèvres du château actuellement... D'où vous viennent ces ailes ? Minerva m'a laissé entendre que "c'était toujours l"...

Severus détourna les yeux du regard bleu du vieux sorcier qui le rendait totalement incapable de mentir.

- Ca ? répéta-t-il en faisant bouger son aile gauche. Une... expérience de gosse qui a mal tourné, affirma-t-il avec un rictus narquois – forcé – semblant amusé, et surtout très occupé à contempler les joints du carrelage.

- Une expérience qui a mal tourné ? répéta McGonagall, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Et ça a vraiment eu ce résultat là ? ajouta-t-elle, un peu suspicieuse. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends une chose pareille...

- Une potion loupée quand j'étais gamin, assura Severus en la regardant. ... je ne peux pas vous donner la recette, j'ai oublié ce que c'était...

Myrane ne prenait pas part à la conversation, elle avait eu son quota de répliques cinglantes pour la journée. Dumbledore lui, n'avait rien dit non plus. Il se contentait d'observer le professeur de Potions, qui ne quittait plus Minerva des yeux.

- Mais alors ça fait combien de temps que vous...

- Longtemps.

- Mais pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit ? insista la sous-directrice.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt, dit Severus en se massant la tempe gauche.

Il avait toujours un mal de tête terrible et le regard inquisiteur d'Albus Dumbledore le déstabilisait.

- Bien, Severus, nous allons vous laisser, dit-il finalement en se levant. J'imagine que demain vous devriez aller mieux. Je vous attends dans mon bureau.

- Bien sûr...

- Merci encore.

Il sourit en sortant, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas leur éclat de malice habituel.

Myrane se redressa une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- C'est bon, vous êtes complètement réparé, déclara-t-elle en allant laver ses mains tachées au lavabo de marbre blanc près de l'armoire à pharmacie, avant de fouiller dans celle-ci.

Elle en sortit un flacon bleu.

- Il faudra prendre ça matin et soir pendant trois jours. Pour les fractures. Je suis désolée, je ne vous donne rien pour votre mal de tête, ce n'est pas conseillé de mélanger les deux... Vous venez vous-même de démontrer par deux fois qu'on ne maîtrisait pas totalement l'art des potions...

Il acquiesça vaguement et se leva de sa chaise – avec un peu de mal, il avait quelques contusions, se sentait plein de courbatures, et cela faisait une éternité qu'il était assis dans la même position sur une chaise pas très confortable. Il rangea comme il put son poignard dans le fourreau qui pendait toujours à droite de sa ceinture, et se dirigea vers la porte, prenant au passage le flacon que lui tendait Dana O'Shee. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna.

- Je.. suppose que je dois vous remercier... grinça-t-il.

Visiblement cette idée lui était profondément déplaisante.

- Et bien, ça fait une heure et demie que je m'occupe uniquement de vous - et soit dit en passant, soigner quelqu'un qui refuse absolument qu'on le touche n'est pas de tout repos - et jusqu'ici je n'en ai pas tellement été récompensée. C'est vrai que ça me ferait plaisir, mais c'est vous qui voyez...

Il haussa l'épaule ( gauche ), l'air renfrogné.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci.

Myrane le regarda sortir. Un "merci" venant de sa part était précieux, même si cela avait eu l'air de lui arracher le cœur _( à la petite cuillère. Pardon c sorti tt seul... _:p _)_ L'image d'une petite ligne bleue vint se superposer à celle du visage du professeur de Potions. Etait-ce pour la cacher qu'il était resté appuyé au dossier du siège tout ce temps ?

.


	18. You will not stay away long ?

_Mwahahaha. Je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous me tuez, vous aurez pas la suite °evil grin°_

_Sinon, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais je faisais vraiment un blocage énorme sur tout le passage avec Fudge, c'étais tellement confus que je ne m'y retrouvais plus moi-même v.v°_

****

_Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Heureusement, **Arcadiane** était là – vous pouvez lui dire merci... allez donc lire ses fics pour la peine – et je me suis décidée à me bouger. Enfin vous en avez un beaucoup plus long que la moyenne quand même de chapitre, il fait le double, voire le triple de certains. Bon. En toute logicité, le chapitre suivant étant tout écrit depuis des mois, vous devriez l'avoir bientôt, j'ai deux trois trucs à arranger et ça devrait être bon... Voala. Bizoux à tous !_**__**

_PS : je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais eu dix reviews pour le chapitre 17, merci bcp tt le monde ! Je vous aime ! _

**Grima Langue de Serpent :** bah càd que moi, Sev je le vois pas du tout comme dans le film... bon Alan Rickman est absolument merveilleux ( evidemment ), mais moi je vois Severus avec les cheveux plus longs que ca, juste en dessous le niveau des epaules quoi... et pas du tt avec la meme tete...

Et pis si j'ai été méchante avec Myrane de tps en tps, c de son point de vue a lui paske moi je l'adore...

**DarkJezebel :** bon allez, je vous le dis, oui il finira par le dire... mais ds longtemps...

**Arcadiane :** hum, oui je sais ct cruel le coup de la plume, mais vraiment celle elle est prete depuis des mois, j'allais pas l'effacer au dernier moment par une soudaine prise de conscience !

Ah, la vraie vérité, elle viendra mais pas tt de suite... faut lui laisser le temps et la confiance necessaire, lol et ca c dur...

( et pr le texte au centre, si si c possible Zel' y arrive, mais elle sait pas comment elle fait grrr... enfin bon, g eu les esplikations - merciiii - g pu qu'a reediter ts mes chapitres -.-° )

**Exandra :** merciiii pour cette precieuse info ... c sur que j'aurai bien aimé y etre moi a la place de Myrane yeux reveurs aussi surtout dans le chapitre la en fait...

**Lunenoire :** euh bah nan, il a pas trouvé mieux, lol, mais il a du mal a mentir a Dumbledore aussi...

**Alexiel :** hum, je sais pas si Dumbledore a gobé ca, on verra bien... mais de tte facon il n'a que cette explication la sous la main...

Et pis les eleves, bah, ils ont du etre surpris...

**Snape4Ever1 :** c pas grave, je t'en veux pas, lol, ca fait plaisir quand meme - Un vrai ptit ange, c pas l'expression que j'aurais employée, mais quand meme, c pas completement faux... Et pour les titres, en general, je m'arrange pr trouver des gens qui les ont ecrits a ma place ( naaaan pas feignasse du tout ). Mm le 15 et le 17, pr lesquels j'en avais pas trouvé, bah je me suis arrangée. C Zelda qui me les a sortis ceux-la ( mikiii Zeldichounette ! )

**Erika :** bah comme je le precise au dessus - et ds mon chapitre aussi je crois - j'ai pas trouvé ce titre la, il vient de Zelda, paske le chapitre lui faisait penser a la pub Milka ou un gamin soigne un zozio avec un bout de chocolat ( faut pas chercher plus loin, apres c'est s'aventurer dans l'esprit tordu de Zelda et la vs avez pas fini, mdr ) Sinon, j'adoOore le Milka, c ma drogue a moi...

Et je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée a l'ecrire ce chapitre, meme s'il ma donné bcp de mal ( ca c la version 3 ou 4 ) paske imaginer Sev en train de fR la gueule ratatiné sur sa chaise, ca me faisait bien rire... Le pôvre. ( et du synthol, il n'en a pas... yekyek )

**Saral :** Et bah je suis tres contente que mon histoire te plaise, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir des gens qui apprecient ce qu'on fait :)

C vrai que j'essaie de mettre des trucs marrants de temps en temps paske je trouve ca plutot lugubre en general... et le chat, j'ai pile le modele qu'il faut pour ses aneries. Mais c pr ca qu'on les aime apres tout, les minous...

**Malthus Rayne :** oui, sur ce coup la j'ai pas pu m'empecher, ya des ptites references betes qui sortent de temps en temps, la ct Toy Story 2 Mais ca collait tout a fait avec le propos, lol.

.

Chapitre 18 

You will not stay away long ? 

_..._

- _No, for I must away. ___

- _Away ? Where ? ___

- _That, I cannot tell you. It is a secret. ___

- _...You will not stay away long ? ___

( °O.o° )

.

Severus remonta lentement à sa chambre, ses ailes dissimulées sous sa cape que Minerva avait ramenée. Les couloirs étaient à peu près vides maintenant, les professeurs avaient contraint les élèves à rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives pour faire l'inventaire des dégâts matériels. Seuls quelques préfets ou fantômes peuplaient les longs corridors, et jetèrent des regards curieux au professeur, mais il ne les vit pas.

De retour dans la chaleureuse pièce, il eut envie de se laisser aller dans son grand fauteuil mais son aile immobilisée ne lui permettait pas, et il posa seulement sa cape dessus, avant d'aller s'étendre sur son lit. La petite chatte, vautrée sur le dos, somnolait comme une bienheureuse sur ses oreillers, dispersant allègrement ses poils noirs et dorés un peu partout. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant sa présence, et émit un doux miaulement. Il sourit et passa ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai écrabouillé un dragon... Quoique le contraire serait tout aussi vrai...

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur les draps et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

.

Le soleil entamait sa descente, et le ciel pâlissait. Il devait être cinq heures, cinq heures et demie. Il avait dormi si longtemps ? Il dénicha la chatte qui dormait contre lui, le nez sur sa poitrine, et se redressa lentement. Si son mal de tête s'était quelque peu calmé, il n'en était rien de ses contusions et autres courbatures. Un troupeau d'éléphants aurait pu danser un ballet sur son dos qu'il n'aurait pas senti la différence. Et son épaule le démangeait affreusement. Son aile aussi, par endroits.

Il sortit sur le balcon. Il n'y avait plus trace de fumée nulle part mais on percevait certains éclats de voix. S'interrogeant sur leur provenance, Severus décida d'aller voir par lui-même. Il remit sa longue cape sur son dos, dissimulant en partie ses ailes, bien que l'on en distingua encore les formes sous le tissu, et pensa à désenchanter la porte avant de sortir. Il s'avéra que manier une baguette magique de la main gauche était une opération des plus délicates, tout comme couper sa viande avec un bras en écharpe, comme il devait s'en apercevoir plus tard. La chatte, voyant son maître sortir, se dépêcha de se mettre à sa suite.

Les couloirs du château résonnaient à nouveau des bruits familiers des élèves. Ceux-ci s'écartaient sur son chemin plus rapidement encore qu'à l'ordinaire, devenus brusquement silencieux et le regardaient passer avec un mélange de crainte et de respect encore plus flagrant. Les murmures reprenaient de plus belle dans son dos. C'était une sensation étrange. Pour une fois, il avait accompli quelque chose au vu et au su de tous. Parce que jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais connu beaucoup de gratitude pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait notamment, de longues années auparavant, empêché un élève de sa maison de tuer sa cousine de Gryffondor – une affaire qui avait très mal tourné. Quatre ans plus tôt, il avait sauvé la vie de ce petit imbécile de Potter - deux fois par semaine, il se demandait toujours ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là – et contrecarré à plusieurs reprises les plans de Quirrell. L'année suivante, les victimes du Basilic étaient sorties de leur coma grâce à _son_ philtre régénérateur _( et pas grâce à Pomfresh et Chourave comme c'est injustement dit dans le film . ). _L'année d'après, il avait réussi à capturer le criminel le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne, qui à cause de Potter, bien sûr, s'était ensuite envolé avec son Ordre de Merlin. Dumbledore lui avait assuré que l'adolescent n'y était pour rien, mais il restait persuadé du contraire. Et l'an passé, il avait repris son espionnage au sein des Mangemorts, à ses risques et périls. Et la seule chose à laquelle il avait eu droit jusqu'ici, c'étaient les chaleureux remerciements du professeur Dumbledore – en privé – qui malgré tout ne consentait toujours pas à lui accorder ce qu'il réclamait depuis quatorze ans... Cette fois, toute l'école avait assisté aux évènements, et nul ne pouvait nier qu'il leur avait rendu un bien grand service. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit soudain. Il avait quand même tué un dragon à lui seul.

" Oh, on se calme, Severus. Ne va pas prendre une tête de pastèque comme cet imbuvable Potter et son imbuvable fils... "

Il poussa la vieille porte de chêne et dirigea ses pas vers le champ de bataille. La pelouse était encore à l'état de cendre, et la masse noire et luisante du dragon-serpent était toujours étendue près du lac. Une douzaine de personnes s'affairaient autour, sans doute des agents du Département des Créatures Magiques du Ministère. Le cadavre du dragon vert avait disparu, sans doute effacé par un enchantement. Un autre groupe débattait non loin de là, et la discussion semblait assez animée. Il y avait les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, et Severus reconnut en face le ridicule chapeau melon vert de Fudge. Il méprisait considérablement cet homme, trop bien installé dans son petit monde idéal pour ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre de la communauté sorcière. Peut-être que la Marque des Ténèbres gravée sur le front du dragon allait le décider à voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement. Deux hommes se trouvaient aux côtés de Fudge, sans doute du Ministère également.

- Ah, Severus ! Vous revoilà parmi nous ! s'exclama le directeur d'un air joyeux en le voyant arriver. Vous allez mieux ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

- Ce n'est pas exactement le mot que j'aurais employé, mais oui, je vais mieux, merci.

Sa présence jeta un froid sur le groupe. Fudge le fixait d'un air tout à fait déplaisant, à la fois dégoûté et un peu effrayé, tout comme les deux autres. Ils avaient dû avoir des échos du mois de juin précédent. Ca n'était apparemment pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait son Ordre de Merlin...

- Ainsi, c'est _vous_ qui auriez débarrassé l'école de du deuxième dragon ? s'enquit Fudge d'un air suspicieux.

- En effet, c'est moi, répondit Severus sans parvenir à dissimuler la pointe d'orgueil dans sa voix, qui passa pour son habituel mépris.

- Et puis-je savoir comment vous étiez au courant de son point faible ?

- Je n'étais pas au courant, je m'en suis rendu compte au bout d'un moment. C'est tout.

- Et pourquoi vous ?

La question parut tellement stupide à Severus qu'il en resta interdit une fraction de seconde. Dumbledore n'en parut pas étonné, mais semblait soucieux.

- Comment ça, _pourquoi moi_ ? Parce que de toute évidence, je suis le seul à y avoir pensé. Je ne saisis pas bien le sens de votre question... ajouta-t-il, quelque peu irrité par cet interrogatoire et surtout par l'homme qui le menait.

Le petit Ministre lança un regard appuyé aux deux sorciers l'accompagnant, qui allèrent aussitôt voir ailleurs s'il y était. Fudge s'avança vers Severus qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Figurez-vous que je trouve très étrange que _vous_, fit-il en indiquant l'avant-bras du Maître des Potions d'un geste très significatif, soyez le seul à trouver ce qui cloche chez un dragon _prétendument_ envoyé par Vous-Savez-Qui.

Les yeux de Severus, réduits à deux fentes noires, brillèrent de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette insinuation ?

Dumbledore intervint alors, posant une main sur l'épaule de son professeur, pour empêcher celui-ci d'écorcher vif le Ministre de la Magie, et d'autre part pour bien montrer à ce dernier de quel côté il se trouvait.

- Peut-être devrions nous continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau.

- C'est inutile, on m'attend au Ministère, je ne peux plus m'attarder. Mais croyez-moi Dumbledore, nous nous reverrons bientôt, ajouta pompeusement le petit sorcier. Il y a trop de choses ici à tirer au clair.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, suivi des deux autres sorciers.

- Bon débarras, grinça Severus entre ses dents.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous en soyons débarrassés, dit Dumbledore d'un air soucieux.

- La Marque des Ténèbres sur la tête du dragon noir a disparu, expliqua gravement McGonagall à Severus. Plus rien ne prouve que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui les a envoyés, et bien entendu, Fudge ne veut rien entendre...

- Bien entendu...

- Myrane a dit que lorsqu'elle était dans la Grande Salle avec les élèves, il manquait la plupart des Serpentard, fit remarquer Albus, plongé dans ses pensées. Ils étaient bien descendus dans les cachots.

- Ils sont obéissants, rétorqua Severus avec mauvaise foi.

Minerva lui lança un regard sévère, qu'il ignora parfaitement.

- Vous... croyez que certains étaient au courant, M. le Directeur ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

- Non, je ne pense pas que Voldemort ait pris ce risque. Ils ont simplement dû recevoir la consigne de ne pas sortir de leur salle commune. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont de sang pur et fils de...

- Mangemorts, termina le Maître des Potions sombrement.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Mais ça ne servirait à rien de les interroger. Quand bien même ils sauraient quelque chose, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, ils ne diraient rien.

- C'est ignoble de les entraîner là-dedans, murmura Severus, ce sont des gosses.

Et lui-même ne se rappelait que trop bien sa propre expérience.

- Vous savez, répondit doucement Dumbledore, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient vraiment eu la moindre information sur les évènements. Après tout, ils sont peut-être tout bonnement obéissants, termina-t-il avec un sourire. Et puisque vous êtes sur pied, montons dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ?

Deux minutes plus tard, Severus était debout devant une des larges fenêtres du bureau du directeur de l'école. Il avait faim – il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin – et son bras le démangeait toujours autant. Dans un coin de la pièce, Fumseck roucoulait doucement.

- Vous ne vous asseyez pas, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore en prenant lui-même place dans son large fauteuil.

Fumseck vint se poser sur son accoudoir.

- Non, non merci, je préfère rester debout, répondit Severus, surtout gêné par son aile raidie.

- Je crains que Fudge n'agisse stupidement dans les jours à venir... soupira Dumbledore.

- Si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis, ça ne changera pas tellement de d'habitude.

- Severus... reprit le directeur après un instant de silence. Que pensez-vous de tout ceci ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La réaction de Voldemort par exemple...

Severus frissonna. Dieu qu'il détestait ce nom. Ce nom aux sonorités rampantes qui s'insinuait dans les veines tel un poison lent mais redoutable. Il se reprit et réfléchit à la question de Dumbledore, tout en grattant machinalement le menton de la petite chatte juchée sur son épaule gauche. Il n'avait pas songé à cet épineux détail.

- Et bien le fait est qu'il avait manifestement l'intention de réduire Poudlard en cendres et il préparait cela depuis longtemps... Je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit bouillir de rage. Il fera sentir sa vengeance.

Un deuxième frisson le parcourut. Les colères du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient quelque chose que l'on n'oubliait pas facilement.

- Comment saviez-vous qu'il préparait cela depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai en entendu parler l'été dernier. Mais je n'était pas en état de comprendre ce que je percevais encore, alors m'en souvenir... Il doit déjà prévoir quelque chose d'autre, M. le Directeur, reprit-t-il au bout d'un court instant. Il a appelé ses Mangemorts tout à l'heure.

Sa Marque le brûlait encore un peu.

- Je le soupçonnais. J'imagine qu'il va tenter de retourner la situation à son avantage, c'est toujours comme ça qu'il a fonctionné.

- Et que croyez-vous qu'il puisse faire ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr mais...

Il s'interrompit.

- Je pense que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes. Et il n'est plus question pour l'instant que vous repreniez vos "activités". C'est trop dangereux.

- Bien sûr... murmura sombrement Severus.

- Vous devriez retourner vous reposer, vous avez une petite mine, ajouta gentiment le directeur.

Severus tourna les talons et sortit du bureau tout en réfléchissant. En fait, il avait peut-être trouvé une solution qui lui permettrait de continuer à espionner sans trop s'exposer, mais il devait y travailler encore. Il n'avait pas l'intention de redevenir aussi inutile que quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce que préparait le Seigneur des Ténèbres également l'inquiétait. Le Maître des Potions eut un sourire amer en songeant que si le sorcier l'avait tué sur le coup au mois de juillet, son plan de destruction de l'école aurait parfaitement fonctionné. Il n'avait sur le moment considéré Severus que comme un parasite insignifiant, mais il se faisait plus résistant et agaçant que prévu. Et il n'allait certainement pas en rester là.

Le dîner ne serait servi que dans deux heures. Il avait le temps de travailler un peu. Il reprit son livre, qui s'avérait être une excellente acquisition, bien qu'il ait encore un peu de mal avec le latin, et se plongea dans l'étude de l'intéressant chapitre qu'il avait entamé la veille. Malheureusement, il dut abandonner rapidement, son mal de crâne revenant au galop l'empêchant de se concentrer, aussi bien que son épaule qui le piquait horriblement. Elle devait l'avoir fait exprès... Il regarda avec envie la petite balance de cuivre posée sur son bureau, qui pouvait si facilement redevenir... Non, il avait promis au professeur Dumbledore. C'était tout de même diablement tentant... Non. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir sortir faire un tour. Le temps était beau, l'air printanier frais, mais pas froid. Parfait pour une petite sortie sous le vent. Finalement il se leva et décida de relire pour la mille et unième fois les Fleurs du Mal jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner approche.

.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle qui se remplissait petit à petit, un étrange silence s'installa. On distinguait sans peine la forme des deux ailes sous sa cape, qui dépassaient au dessus de ses épaules. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui pendant qu'il prenait place et les chuchotements de dizaines d'élèves se mirent à bruisser dans la gigantesque pièce. Cela le mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était vraiment une impression curieuse que d'être entouré d'autant de personnes, dont il savait pertinemment qu'elles parlaient de lui, sans savoir ce qui se disait. Evidemment, cet imbécile de James Potter n'avait jamais eu le problème, tout le monde l'admirait et chantait ses louanges. Severus lui, connaissait parfaitement les bruits habituels qui couraient sur son compte, et là c'était différent. Ils avaient tous assisté à quelque chose qui ne leur serait jamais venu à l'esprit, et qui remettait en cause leur premier jugement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser à présent, et cela l'affectait beaucoup, lui qui ordinairement se moquait éperdument de sa réputation au sien de l'école. Les estomacs des élèves finirent cependant par avoir raison d'eux et ils reportèrent leurs yeux sur les grands plats qui garnissaient les tables, lui jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs. Seuls les élèves de sa propre maison continuaient en grande partie de l'observer fixement. Leur avis l'intriguait plus encore que les autres. Est-ce qu'ils se sentaient soudain fiers d'appartenir à Serpentard ou bien au contraire lui en voulaient-ils pour avoir contrecarré la manœuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Après tout, il était leur directeur de maison mais certains étaient élevés selon des principes plus ou moins... Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par Arlanne Vector qui semblait être en train de lui parler depuis quelques secondes déjà.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que Myrane a fait du beau travail, quand on voit l'état dans lequel vous étiez ce matin.

- Ah oui... oui, oui, sans doute, répondit vaguement Severus réfrénant son envie de plonger la tête de sa voisine dans son assiette de soupe.

D'après ce qui se disait à table, le dragon noir, qui n'était pas mort, avait été emmené par les hommes du Ministère. Le dragon vert, lui, avait bel et bien été effacé par magie. Severus était un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu. Souffrant toujours de maux de tête, il ne prit pas vraiment part à la conversation, qui portait en grande partie sur les réactions du Ministère et notamment de Fudge. Il se retira rapidement, n'ayant véritablement qu'une seule envie : celle de regagner son lit le plus vite possible afin de s'endormir et ainsi ne plus sentir ces picotements incessants aiguillonner son bras. Ah oui, et ne pas oublier la fiole bleue...

.

Il s'éveilla tard le lendemain matin, et resta un moment engourdi par la position inconfortable qu'il avait gardée dans son sommeil pour ne pas tordre son aile. Il réalisa soudain que son bras restait parfaitement insensible à toute démangeaison inopportune. Après avoir réussi à enlever sa chemise d'un coup de baguette – et manqué de se s'enfoncer celle-ci dans l'œil par la même occasion – il défit l'écharpe qui maintenait son bras. Le bandage autour de la plaie avait pris une couleur verdâtre, aussi le défit-il rapidement et haussa brièvement les sourcils, étonné. Sa peau en dessous était totalement intacte. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des entailles de la veille, pas la moindre cicatrice. Juste sa peau blanche. C'était plutôt efficace. Il enleva également les bandages qui tenaient encore sur sa poitrine et sa gorge. Il n'y avait plus de sang, de lésion. Rien. Il n'y avait en revanche, aucune amélioration du côté de ses os brisés. Elle avait dit trois jours.

Il déjeuna rapidement et revint s'enfermer dans sa chambre puisque le directeur n'avait manifesté nul désir de lui parler. Il préférait ne pas sortir tant qu'il ne pourrait pas camoufler ses ailes. Ce n'était pas parce que toute l'école était à présent au courant qu'il allait les montrer ouvertement. Il reprit son grimoire où il l'avait laissé et se remit à l'étudier. Il avait indubitablement de grandes connaissances en magie noire, mais il y avait dans cet ouvrage des choses dont il n'avait même jamais entendu parler. C'était véritablement un domaine fascinant que la magie noire. Trop fascinant parfois. Les heures défilaient tandis qu'il lisait et relisait chacune des phrases du chapitre pour être sûr d'en saisir le sens. Il se mettrait à la pratique quand il serait complètement remis. Il savait parfaitement qu'une magie aussi puissante ne s'exerçait qu'au mieux de sa forme physique et morale. Mais alors, il pourrait espionner sans le moindre risque. Presque. Il savait que c'était une méthode qui pourrait être très utile à l'Ordre du Phénix et aux quelques Aurors qui suivaient le professeur Dumbledore, mais il doutait que ce fut une bonne idée que de leur proposer la magie noire pour résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient déjà plus d'un à douter de sa loyauté, à commencer par Black et Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Il garderait donc cela pour lui. Sans compter qu'il fallait tout de même un certain entraînement, et que la plupart d'entre eux n'auraient pas été capables de sortir le plus simple maléfice.

Il lisait toujours lorsqu'un choc au carreau lui fit lever les yeux, et réveilla la chatte. Un grand-duc brun doré se tenait sur la balustrade du balcon, une lettre entre les serres. Quand il se saisit du message, le rapace s'envola sans attendre de réponse. Severus retourna l'enveloppe et y lut son nom, écrit en lettres droites et élégantes. _( j'ai failli couper le chapitre là, mais je me suis retenue... )_

Il aurait reconnu l'écriture à la fois sèche et stylée de Lucius Malefoy entre mille. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

_Severus._

_Abandonne Poudlard et fais-toi oublier pendant un moment. Les évènements ne vont pas tourner à ton avantage._

Il eut à peine finit de lire la missive que celle-ci s'embrasa et se consuma brutalement, ne laissant que quelques cendres sur le plancher. Severus en resta abasourdi, plus par le message en lui-même que par les flammes qui avaient dévoré la lettre. Pourquoi Malefoy lui avait-il envoyé ceci ? Il était vrai que malgré leur différence certaine d'opinion, ils avaient gardé quelques liens. Le ton était bref et froid, mais Severus savait que Lucius disait ça pour lui. Il prenait de gros risques à écrire cela. C'était donc que c'était une affaire des plus sérieuses.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du professeur Dumbledore, il lui sembla que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. La voix du directeur le pria d'entrer, et s'exécutant, il découvrit Fudge, tout gonflé de colère, qui faisait face à Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah, vous voilà vous !

- J'ai à vous parler, M. le directeur. C'est urgent, déclara Severus entré en trombe dans la pièce, jetant un très bref regard au Ministre suffoqué par temps d'insolence, avant de poursuivre - en français. _J'ai reçu une lettre de Lucius Malefoy. _

- _Que veut-il ? _demanda rapidement Dumbledore.__

- _Que je quitte l'école…_

- Snape !

Severus se retourna et fit face à Fudge.

- Quoi ?

- Cornelius a quelques nouvelles à nous énoncer. Nous vous écoutons, Cornelius, ajouta cordialement le directeur.

- Je disais donc qu'une assemblée a eu lieu afin de discuter de l'attaque qu'aurait subi l'école…

- Comment ça "_aurait subi_" ? répéta Severus. Vous avez encore des doutes sur ce qui s'est produit ? Toute l'école a assisté aux évènements !

- Je sais tout cela, Snape, rétorqua Fudge acidement. Heureusement que vous étiez là d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une chance que vous ayez découvert le point faible du monstre avant qu'il ne ravage complètement l'école…

Severus ne répondit pas, se demandant intérieurement ce que le Ministre cherchait à faire.

- Nos spécialistes en créatures magiques ont étudié les dragons, et ils sont effectivement issus de dangereuses expériences, comme nous le pensions… De dangereuses expériences, certainement menées par de dangereux sorciers, qui savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Il fallait être remarquablement bien informé pour en venir à bout… Ou peut-être simplement expert en ce genre d'expérimentations ?

- Où voulez-vous en venir exactement, Monsieur le Ministre ? interrogea Severus, passablement agacé.

- Nous avons réuni un conseil d'urgence hier soir, pour débattre du problème "Poudlard". Il est apparu qu'il est inconcevable que toute cette histoire n'ait aucun rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui, ou tout du moins avec ses partisans, dont un certain nombre sont actuellement lâchés dans la nature, ce qui est plus que regrettable, mais plus pour longtemps.

- Voulez-vous dire que vous consentez enfin à ouvrir les yeux au sujet de Voldemort, Cornelius ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- C'est exact, pour reprendre vos propos, nous avons ouvert les yeux. Et je dois avouer que tout ce qui paraissait si obscur est soudain devenu limpide.

Severus n'aimait pas du tout le ton que prenait la conversation.

- Il semble aujourd'hui évident que vous soyez directement lié à Vous-Savez-Qui – puisque vous persistez à croire à son retour – ou du moins à ses fidèles serviteurs. Peut-être pas vous directement, Dumbledore, encore que cela ne m'étonnerait pas, mais il est indéniable que vous entretenez encore fort bien ces relations, Snape !

Dumbledore prit la parole avant que Severus ne puisse répliquer. Son ton était ferme, mais pas dur cependant.

- Je vous prierai de vous expliquer clairement, Cornelius.

- Mais tout à fait, Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, il se trouve que depuis quelque temps, vous fréquentez régulièrement l'Allée des Embrumes, Snape. Le nombre de vos visites aurait considérablement augmenté depuis l'évasion de vos _anciens_ camarades. Curieuse coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, vous vous êtes fait repérer, même masqué par un sortilège. Nouveau fait étrange d'ailleurs, de se masquer lorsque l'on a la conscience tranquille… Et nous avons pris connaissance d'un achat plutôt conséquent à "L'Evangile de Lilith". La vendeuse n'a pas oublié l'acheteur d'un ouvrage pareil. Excellentes lectures que vous avez l

Dumbledore lança un regard curieux à son professeur, qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous m'espionnez ?

- Il va sans dire que vos plus que fréquentes allées et venues ne sont pas passées inaperçues, et vous actuellement un des éléments les plus à même de nous mener jusqu'aux évadés d'Azkaban. Et vos activités et lectures ne jouent pas en votre faveur… Une commande de groupe, ce livre ? A un prix pareil, vous deviez bien avoir une idée derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ? D'autres expériences comme les dragons, ou peut-être comme celle-ci, qui sait ? dit-il en indiquant les renflements de la cape de Severus dus aux formes repliées de ses ailes.

- Tout cela est ridicule ! siffla Severus, de plus en plus démangé par des pulsions meurtrières. Pourquoi aurai-je arrêté ce dragon si véritablement je me trouvais du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Ne vous montrez pas plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes, ça ne tient pas debout !

- Oh si, justement ! répondit le petit sorcier en agitant son index sous son nez. Il y a même deux explications qui sont tout à fait probables ! Soit pour ne pas trahir la confiance que Dumbledore place aveuglément en vous, puisqu'il semble tellement sûr de votre _revirement_, et donc sauver l'école in extremis en vous faisant passer pour un héros, soit parce que vous Dumbledore, êtes également du même côté !

- Mais cessez donc de débiter des âneries ! Vous ne pouvez pas mettre en doute la…

- Snape, je vous conseille de vous calmer ! Au contraire, tout comme vous, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire à cette éventualité que l'on m'a très finement fait remarquer…

Dumbledore ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer l'échange de plus en plus virulent entre les deux hommes.

- Après tout, reprit le Ministre en s'adressant à lui, vous n'avez eu de cesse de parler du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui depuis l'été dernier, mais peut-être était-ce seulement pour embrouiller les esprits, alors que vous rassembliez ses anciennes troupes autour de vous par l'intermédiaire de votre Mangemort repenti ! Et tenter de prendre sa place un jour, maîtriser le monde ? Ou peut-être, comme vous l'annoncez si bien, le ramener à la vie par je ne sais quelle nouvelle expérience ? Et dans ce cas, votre "tragique événement" d'hier n'aurait été qu'un prétexte pour brouiller une fois de plus les pistes, et ainsi montrer votre puissance à certains sorciers qui vous résisteraient ?

Le petit Ministre, complètement emporté dans son délire paranoïaque, était tout gonflé de colère. Severus, quant à lui, était plus pâle que d'habitude, les mâchoires crispées de fureur contenue.

- Il est vrai que vous avez l'entourage parfait pour mener à bien ce projet : un Mangemort pour recruter les anciens serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui, un loup-garou pour les semi humains, un géant à deux reprises incarcéré à Azkaban, un garçon dérangé dont chaque parole devient un nouveau dogme, et pourquoi pas Sirius Black, mystérieusement échappé de votre bureau, pendant qu'on y est ! Peut-être même que vous et vos dévoués professeurs s'occupent de l'éducation personnelle des élèves ! Il n'y a qu'à voir le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que vous avez engagé l'an dernier ! Mangemort lui aussi ! Evadé d'Azkaban, comme toujours !

- Ca suffit, Cornelius, dit calmement Dumbledore en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tout cela n'a pas de sens, et vous ne pouvez pas le prouver. On ne peut toutefois pas prouver le contraire non plus, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais j'espère que votre bon sens saura faire la différence.

- Vous ne l'avez que trop influencé mon bon sens ! J'ai passé des années à vous écouter, je me rends maintenant compte que c'était une erreur !

Le regard bleu de Dumbledore était étincelant. Severus aurait pu jurer qu'il aurait pu réduire en cendres Fudge en un battement de cils, et pourtant son expression était calme, grave et sombre mais calme. Fudge fit tourner son chapeau entre ses mains, brusquement mal à l'aise.

- J'admets que je me suis un peu laissé emporter, reprit-il, un peu moins enragé, et que vous n'êtes peut-être pour rien dans tout cela. En revanche, le cas du professeur Snape est lui fortement préoccupant, et je ne peux vous laisser le couvrir !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez après moi ? gronda Severus.

- Vous le savez parfaitement ! Tout le monde connaît vos penchants pour la magie noire, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais vous êtes suspect, dans cette situation de crise engendrée par la désertion d'Azkaban ! Peut-être finalement cette évasion permettra de rattraper certains Mangemorts qui ont réussi à échapper à une justice défaillante !

- Je suis innocent ! cette affaire est réglée depuis quinze ans, et vous savez ce qu'il en est, je suis innocent !

- Ce n'est pas ce qui se raconte couramment, quinze ans après, certaines personnes doutent de votre "innocence", et vous devenez un habitué des démêlés avec la justice, Snape ! Vous n'avez jamais paru aussi coupable qu'aujourd'hui, et vos jeux de héros ne vous serviront à rien ! Le Ministère a pour ordre de renvoyer à Azkaban tout Mangemort que l'on retrouverait, et vous ne faites pas exception ! Les perquisitions pourraient fort bien toucher Poudlard prochainement ! Et je vous assure qu'à la première preuve, votre compte est…

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, l'interrompant. Il tira une montre à gousset de sa poche qu'il consulta en grognant, l'air très contrarié.

- Affaire urgente. Messieurs, salua-t-il d'un air hautain, toujours hors de lui.

La pièce redevint brusquement tranquille. Ni le professeur de Potions ni le directeur ne savait trop quoi dire, complètement consternés par le comportement plus qu'absurde du Ministre. Finalement, ce fut le directeur qui rompit le silence.

- Je crois que nous nous trouvons face à un grave problème…

- Ca ne fait aucun doute. Je dois dire que je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de perquisition…

- Oui, la situation est extrêmement délicate. Le Ministère est actuellement en pleine crise depuis l'évasion d'Azkaban. Ils retombent presque dans la psychose de l'époque de Bartemius Croupton, et sont obsédés par les Mangemorts échappés. Fudge m'en tient en grande partie responsable, pour avoir annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Ils n'y croient pas mais ont tellement peur que cela ne se réalise, surtout depuis cette évasion, qu'ils deviennent complètement paranoïaques. Le premier évadé qu'ils retrouveront se verra renvoyé là-bas dans l'heure suivante. Et je crois que vous risquez la même chose, Severus. Un aller simple pour Azkaban, s'il persiste dans son idée. Sans procès. Sans compter ce qu'on a pu lui raconter à votre sujet. Il a laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises qu'on lui avait soufflé des idées… Je suppose que l'on doit tout ça à Voldemort.

- C'et probablement Lucius Malefoy. Il m'a prévenu, il était donc au courant de ce qui se tramait. Et il est dans les bonnes grâces de Fudge. C'est sans doute à lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié le soin de me discréditer auprès du Ministère. Ma côte de popularité n'était déjà pas très élevée, ajouta-t-il amèrement. Ainsi, l'échec qu'_il_ a essuyé hier se retourne contre moi… et par là même contre vous, ce qui est plus grave. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé… Fudge est devenu fou à lier… Ses propos ne sont même pas cohérents.

- C'est le résultat de longues heures passées à lui glisser des rumeurs… Et sa méfiance grandissante envers moi n'a rien arrangé. Je pense que Voldemort prévoit ça depuis longtemps. Il espère me faire tomber par le biais du Ministère. Mais vous vous trompez, cela n'a pas de réelle importance pour l'instant. Cela n'empêche en rien l'Ordre d'agir, et il n'a aucune preuve me concernant directement qui puisse entraîner quoi que ce soit. Non, le principal problème actuellement, c'est vous.

- Et vous voyez une solution ? Il n'y a rien qui le fasse changer d'avis, cet imbécile est tellement buté.

- Allons, du calme, Severus. Il reste encore une solution : suivre le conseil avisé de Mr. Malefoy.

- Quitter Poudlard ? Et pour faire quoi ? Aller me cacher ? Hors de question !

- C'est encore la meilleure solution, Severus. Je vous l'ai dit, ils sont dans un état de panique tel qu'ils ne feront aucun procès. Vous avez bien vu les réactions de Fudge. Si Voldemort tient à vous toucher en particulier, il finira par y arriver. Il doit compter sur votre fierté et espère que vous resterez à Poudlard, vous le savez. Lucius Malefoy aussi. Si Fudge revient, ce qui ne tardera sans doute pas, il ne mettra pas longtemps à trouver un prétexte. Il semble bien décidé à vous mettre… hors d'état de nuire.

- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça, en milieu d'année !

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, on trouvera une explication et un remplaçant.

- Alors c'est tout ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me cacher ?

Une profonde rancœur commençait à poindre. Il n'allait certainement pas se terrer comme certains sans rien faire. Alors qu'il redevenait utile.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a que ça à faire en attendant que les esprits se calment.

- Mais une fuite passerait pour preuve de culpabilité, Monsieur le Directeur !

- C'est fort probable, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'Azkaban.

Severus ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à tout ce que l'abandon de Poudlard impliquait.

- Vous pensez qu'il mettra à exécution ses menaces de perquisition ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

- J'en suis persuadé. Surtout si l'on constate votre départ. Il est sans doute quelques affaires personnelles que vous devriez emmener.

- Oui, cela vaudrait sans doute mieux, murmura Severus en songeant notamment à tout un pan de sa bibliothèque.

- Comme ce… livre, ajouta Dumbledore.

Ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de leur malice habituelle, malgré son attitude sérieuse. Severus se sentit un peu comme un gamin pris en faute.

- Oui… comme le livre… Je ferais mieux d'aller préparer mon départ.

- Attendez encore un instant, Severus, tout n'est pas encore réglé.

- Ah non ? quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Vous ne partez pas chez vous.

Severus haussa les sourcils.

- C'est certainement le premier endroit où ils viendraient vous chercher, soyons logiques. Votre adresse ne restera leur restera pas longtemps inconnue. Il me semble d'ailleurs que Lucius Malefoy la connaît.

- Oui, mais… Enfin personne n'aurait l'idée de fouiller là-dedans ! C'est une véritable ruine, à regarder ça, vous jureriez que c'est abandonné depuis des décennies ! C'est un peu le cas d'ailleurs…

- Ne soyez pas obstiné, Severus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce serait folie que d'aller vous cacher là-bas.

- Et en la mettant sous sortilège de Fidelitas ?

- Inutile, Lucius Malefoy vous retrouverait sans aucune peine.

- Admettons. Où irai-je ? Vous pensez que sur la banquise, ils me retrouveraient ? questionna Severus, un peu irrité.

- Non, pour tout vous dire, j'avais pensé à beaucoup moins éloigné, et bien plus sûr.

- Les quartiers généraux de l'Ordre ? demanda suspicieusement Severus.

- Non, non trop de passage… Non, un petit endroit bien tranquille, sur la côte est de l'Angleterre.

Un doute affreux vint titiller Severus.

- Vous ne songez tout de même pas

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

- Ah non ! Je refuse catégoriquement, il en est hors de question ! Je préfère encore retourner chez moi et attendre le Ministère !

- Allons Severus, soyez raisonnable. C'est un coin reculé, et la maison est protégée…

- Je suis tout à fait raisonnable ! Vous voulez ma mort ? Je refuse de mettre un pied là-bas ! Et il me semble de plus qu'aux dernières nouvelles, _il_ y était toujours ?

- En effet…

- Alors non, je n'irai pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller me cacher dans un trou comme Black, alors certainement pas dans le _même_ trou que Black !

Dumbledore prit un air sévère.

- Il est grand temps de faire abstraction de tout cela, Severus, vous le savez. Lui aussi. Remus sera là, de toute manière, ajouta le directeur tandis que le professeur de Potions grinçait entre ses dents que ça n'était certainement pas ce qui allait le consoler. Et puis vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience… se résigna Severus. Il faudra tout de même que je repasse chez moi, s'il venait à l'esprit de Fudge de fouiller là-bas aussi. Mais je vous préviens qu'au moindre pas de travers de Black…

- Rien du tout. Il sera très sage et vous aussi. Nous ne devons pas diviser nos forces, Severus. Nous sommes déjà bien peu nombreux.

- J'espère au moins qu'il aura appris sa leçon…

- Je préviens Remus Lupin sur le champ, déclara Dumbledore en s'emparant d'un parchemin. Il faut que vous partiez le plus vite possible. Fudge peut revenir avec un mandat d'arrêt tout prêt d'un moment à l'autre. Vous devez avoir quitté l'école ce soir.

Severus prit donc congé du directeur comme Fumseck s'envolait par la fenêtre. Il avait encore un certain nombre de choses à régler avant de partir.

.

C'était décidément une très mauvaise journée. Il venait de sauver toute une école d'un péril certain, et voilà que pour sa récompense, il était forcé de rejoindre la cachette de Sirius Black ! L'homme qu'il détestait le plus en ce monde. Parce que les deux autres n'étaient plus, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comptait pas comme un homme. Bon... il était inutile de se miner avec ça pour l'instant, cela viendrait bien assez tôt. Il allait préparer ses affaires et penser le moins possible à Black. Le reste suivrait ensuite.

- Bien...

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Que devait-il emmener afin que ce sombre idiot de ministre ne tombe pas dessus ? Il n'y avait dans sa chambre pas grand-chose à cacher. Il aurait vite fini. Il s'approcha de son lit, y déposa sa cape et sortit de sa table de nuit son carnet noir. La tranche argentée scintilla lorsqu'il s'en saisit, et bientôt, quelques vides s'ouvrirent dans la bibliothèque, alors que les livres étaient aspirés à l'intérieur du calepin. Il tira ensuite à lui la malle de bois clair qui reposait sous son lit depuis presque sept mois, la posa sur les couvertures avec bien du mal. Si ses ailes ne le gênaient pas, son attelle au bras l'handicapait énormément. On frappa alors à la porte. C'était le professeur McGonagall.

- Minerva ?

- Albus m'a fait part de ce qui s'était produit, dit-elle tristement tandis qu'il commençait à plier ses vêtements. J'étais passée vous dire au revoir. Je suis désolée pour vous, Severus.

Il eut un rictus amer.

- J'ai vu pire.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je voulais vous dire avant que vous ne partiez qu'Albus a commencé à chercher un remplaçant... Et c'est Filius qui dirigera Serpentard durant votre absence, en plus des Serdaigle.

Severus hocha la tête.

- A propos des Serpentard... vous leur direz que je compte sur eux pour faire mieux qu'il y a deux ans et gagner la coupe de Quidditch...

- Je leur dirai, sourit McGonagall. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'arrangerai pour que l'on vous trouve de quoi vous rendre utile, même à distance. Je sais combien cela doit être rageant...

- Merci, Minerva, répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Bien, je vous laisse, Severus. Vous transmettrez mes salutations à messieurs Lupin et Black.

- Mais certainement... répondit-il alors qu'elle sortait.

Il rangea rapidement ses vêtements et quelques autres affaires, puis alla chercher la boîte de bois cachée derrière ses livres et la rangea précautionneusement sur le dessus. Sur ce, il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans son bureau personnel, où il avait bien plus de choses à faire disparaître. Comme par exemple les cinq étagères de livres qui s'étalaient devant lui. Après un mouvement compliqué de baguette qu'il dut reprendre à quatre fois, tous les ouvrages disparurent, instantanément répertoriés dans son carnet, qu'il enfouit dans une poche. Il réarrangea les ouvrages de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal qui restaient afin de combler l'immense vide, et revint dans sa chambre. La chatte s'était installée sur la pile de ses tuniques dans sa malle, le nez caché derrière ses pattes. Severus eut un sourire attendri et ne la délogea pas. Il réfléchit soudain et jeta un œil à l'innocente balance de cuivre qui était posée sur son bureau. Autant la prendre. Elle servirait toujours s'il avait besoin de préparer quelque chose, et il doutait que Lupin soit équipé dans ce domaine. Et puis... La balance fut vite rangée dans le coffre, suivie d'un pot de terre à l'étiquette effacée. De nouveaux coups résonnèrent à la porte et il ferma vivement sa malle, invitant à entrer le nouveau venu. C'était Dumbledore cette fois.

- Ah, Severus, j'ai eu la réponse de Remus, il n'y a aucun problème.

" Si, son existence et celle de son affreux sac à puces... "

- Très bien.

- Minerva vous a mis au courant pour Serpentard ?

- Oui.

Dumbledore jeta un regard sur la malle fermée au milieu du lit.

- Vous êtes pratiquement prêt, je vois. Il reste cependant quelque chose que vous devez emmener... Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la tête de son lit.

- Euh... oui...

Dumbledore se pencha et tira les rideaux masquant le mur derrière les oreillers, découvrant la pierre nue... et un objet que le directeur décrocha de sa fixation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? interrogea Severus, interloqué.

C'était le même cercle de fils entrelacés de plumes qu'il avait vu dans les appartements de...

- Il y avait le même chez Dana O'Shee, qu'est-ce que ça fait dans ma chambre ?

- C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'a fait. C'est la seule personne ici qui s'y connaisse. C'est un attrape-rêves, Severus... Les cauchemars se font attraper dans la toile, alors que les rêves la traversent. Il s'agit de magie indienne.

- Et _pourquoi_ est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? J'estime tout de même avoir droit à une explication, qu'est-ce que ça fait dans _ma_ chambre ?

Dumbledore sourit.

- Ce que ça fait dans votre chambre, vous le savez déjà. L'améthyste n'était qu'un prétexte. La raison pour laquelle je ne vous l'ai pas dit, c'est que nous savons l'un comme l'autre que vous n'auriez pas accepté en remarquant d'où il venait.

- Parfaitement ! Vous ne pouviez pas en trouver un autre ? Et vous auriez pu me le dire quand même !

- C'est un objet rare... quoiqu'on en trouve énormément chez les Moldus, ils en raffolent. Mais ceux que l'on trouve sur le marché sorcier sont inefficaces. Il faut qu'il soit confectionné pour une personne précise. Entre autres, je sais que vous êtes assez sceptique envers ce genre de croyances, et comme le professeur Dana O'Shee l'a fait remarquer, il faut croire à ces choses là pour que ça marche. En ignorant qu'il était accroché là, vous ne repoussiez pas l'éventualité que cela fonctionne...

- C'est évident. Mais..

- J'aimerais vraiment que vous le preniez, Severus, l'interrompit Dumbledore en lui tendant l'objet. Vous avez pu juger de ses propriétés, vous savez que cette magie opère parfaitement... Alors passez outre vos inimitiés et prenez-le.

Severus resta hésitant une demi seconde, puis le prit des mains du directeur d'un geste sec, et le fourra dans sa malle. Dumbledore sourit en même temps que la chatte laissait échapper un miaulement sonore, indignée d'avoir reçu l'attrape-rêves sur la tête, et sortait de la malle. Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à faire sa toilette d'un air fier.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès, marmonna le Maître des Potions en lui caressant la tête.

- Je me demande si elle s'entendra bien avec Sirius, dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

- Certainement aussi bien que moi, grinça son maître, agacé. Il me reste quelques rangements à faire dans mon bureau...

Ils sortirent en même temps de la pièce, et Severus rejoignit les cachots, toujours bougonnant. Il y en avait une qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il entreprit de trier les copies qui jonchaient son bureau. C'était tout de même un monde, ça... Il devait travailler en binôme avec un collègue, c'était elle. Il avait besoin de récupérer son livre, c'était elle qui l'avait. Il se blessait, c'était elle qui jouait les infirmières. Et voilà que c'était encore elle qui... Mais elle ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires de temps en temps ? Un geste brusque de sa part fit tomber ses feuilles. Il n'avait plus qu'à tout trier à nouveau... Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer... Il préférait encore quand ils se disputaient sans cesse. Il était en terrain connu et avait toujours l'avantage dans ces cas-là. C'était tellement facile... Il jeta un regard aux parchemins qu'il tenait, couverts de l'écriture brouillonne ou appliquée de ses élèves. Il ferait mieux de les emmener plutôt que de laisser à un autre la correction des interrogations. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait étrangler Black, il passerait sa fureur dessus _( ouh les pauvres.... )_ Il se mit ensuite en devoir de choisir certains ingrédients dans son armoire dont il pourrait avoir besoin, ou qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser à portée de vue de Fudge, sans quoi il piquerait certainement une crise, lorsque pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi, des coups à la porte vinrent le déranger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avaient tous ?

- Oui ! lança-t-il sèchement en reprenant son occupation.

Un mauvais pressentiment le parcourut soudain... Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que c'était sa charmante collègue qui pénétrait dans la pièce ?

- Professeur ?

Et pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il ait toujours raison ? Il se retourna, déjà excédé. C'était bien Dana O'Shee, vêtue d'une robe verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et jouant avec un des rubans assortis tressés dans ses cheveux.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas déranger... je viens juste d'apprendre que vous partiez, et je voulais vous dire au revoir.

- Et bien, c'est fait maintenant, siffla-t-il en lui tournant le dos, préférant ses fioles de poison.

- C'est étrange de vous voir partir si vite...

- Sombre histoire de famille, répondit-il d'un air lugubre, espérant qu'elle daignerait ensuite sortir, tout en alignant méthodiquement ses flacons sur le bureau.

- Oh... Et vous partez longtemps ? _( - You will not stay away long ? - ... _O.o_ °bave° ( hum, les initiées comprendront, lol ))_

Severus ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, l'air soudain très fatigué.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Très bien...

Elle se tut et fit mine de partir, puis se ravisa et revint près du bureau. Severus lui lança un regard de travers.

- Quoi encore ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il eut la brusque envie de partir en courant. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Myrane prit son visage entre ses mains, glissant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux en une caresse délicieuse et pressa tendrement sa bouche sucrée sur ses lèvres.

- Reviens vite…

Et elle s'enfuit dans un tourbillon de rubans verts et de cheveux flamboyants, comme un papillon porté par le vent.

.


	19. L'étrange goût de mort saoule mon âme ju...

_TiteSevie, le retour !!! _

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire un grand merci : eh oui, si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est peut-être pour lire le chapitre qui suit ( enfin j'espère … )_

_Je pense qu'il est aujourd'hui un peu utopique de penser à me faire pardonner mon léger retard ( j'en arrive à me trouver des excuses pour ne pas faire d'excuses, aaaargh ! v.v' ) mais bon, quand même, je suis désolée pour celles qui suivaient ma fic…_

_Maintenant que je suis fixée – c'est officiel, Rowling m'a fait foirer mon année, j'ai loupé mes examens ( hum… elle a quand même le dos large la pauvre… Elle n'a qu'a pas créer des personnages plus intéressants que les cours d'archéologie orientale, aussi… ) et bah je me suis décidée à la reprendre… _

_Voilà voilà. Donc en fait je trouve que le chapitre qui va suivre est pas spécialement génial, j'aime pas du tout la fin, et je devais la changer, mais il se trouve qu'avec son espèce de caractère à la #'(!¤ , Severus ne m'a pas laissé le choix, si je veux garder un minimum de contrôle sur mon histoire…_

_Bon, excusez moi de toute cette intro un peu longue, mais en plus je voudrais répondre à mes revieweuses ( et mes 2 revieweurs ! ) qui attendent depis qqes mois – vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vous m'avez fait honte, quand j'ai relu tous les mots super-gentils que vous m'avez écrit, je suis vraiment désolée, pour la peine je vais me repasser les doigts ! quoique ça sera pas pratique pour taper au clavier – je vais m'assommer à coups de bouteille… enfin, donc voilà, dsl pour les autres mais d'abord, les reviewers ! ( et moi je cours me cacher pour ne pas me faire frapper… ) _

**Arcadiane : **argh, ma revieweuse préférée ! que j'ai honte de pas avoir écrit depuis ... six mois ? comme le temps passe vite - Hum. Ca ne devrait plus se reproduire, c'est promis… je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu m'avais dit tout un tas de choses super gentilles sur mon chapitre 18 et bah, merci merci merci !!! C'est bien, maintenant que je m'y suis enfin remise, je vais pouvoir aller continuer ta fic ( une merveille ) et reviewer sans être morte de honte

Et pis je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Kate Winslet est une vraie gourde dans Raison et Sentiments… on ne va pas courir après cette espèce de salaud de Willoughby quand on a le Colonel Brandon à ses pieds ! c le plus beau d'abord O.o Et merci pour la 100ème review !!

**Erika : **hum. Je viens de relire ta review, où tu me demandais précisément de pas vous faire trop attendre… je suis désoléééééééééée !!!! c'est ma faute, ma très grande faute… je recommencerais plus. Vilaine moi. Enfin merci beaucoup, ça m'avait fait très plaisir tout ce que tu avais dit, et pour ce qui est de la référence ( pour celles qui ont oublié, j'avais écrit "You will not stay away long ? " ( càd "Votre voyage ne sera pas trop long ? " )) c'est dans le film Raison et Sentiments, et c'est Kate Winslet qui dit ça au Colonel Brandon – qui est accessoirement le plus beau du monde et qui fait juste à ce moment là son sourire que j'en bave sur mon coussin tellement il est encore plus beau. Vous devriez regarder, c'est un film magnifique ( enfin surtout Alan Rickman quand même ).

**Daikyo : **je suis navrée d'avoir coupé l'autre chapitre là, mais… non en fait je suis pas désolée pour ça, c'était fait exprès de couper juste là, pour garder la surprise de la réaction de Sev…

**Malthus Rayne : **ouh, je suis vraiment très contente que tu danses de joie pour mes chapitres, ça fait plaisir . Fudge, lui, il va finir par se faire lyncher je pense, et ça sera bien fait pour lui. Mais dis-moi, en tant que Commandant des Mangemorts… t'es vraiment un garçon ? ( 'fin c juste que ça m'étonne quoi… ;)

**Lunenoire : **bin pour Sev et Sirius, c'est plus que probable qu'ils vont s'étriper, mais ya Remus qui est là pour calmer le jeu – enfin essayer quoi… :)

**Dark Jezebel : **c aussi une solution ça, assomer Fudge à coups de chaudron… il faudra que je me penche de plus près sur son cas… En tout cas, merci beaucoup :))

**Siria Potter : **bin oui, c'était un tout ptit bisou, mais elle tient quand même à la vie, la pov Myrane . Bon la première rencontre Sev/Sirius, j'en suis pas spécialement contente, mais je vais améliorer après, promis ! :)

**Snape4Ever1 : **tu es restée subjuguée par le bisou ? tu n'es pas la seule, lol, mais je suis pas sûre que ça ait plu à tout le monde… :) Et sinon, Myrane se prend juste pr quelqu'un qui aime très beaucoup Sev… on la comprend toutes . Et le chat, bin, il est inspiré de mon minou à moi, je l'aime . Et t'inquiètes pas, ils vont pas tarder à se retrouver…

Ps : je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adooooore ta fic !!

**Sevina Roguette : **eh oui, c'était fait pour être frustrant la fin du chapitre 19, yek ( je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir frustrées si longtemps !! )

**Lorina Wormtongue : **Merci merci merci !! :)

**Moonymei : **Merci, je vais essayer de maintenir le niveau !

**Natacha : **mais la pov Myrane, c'est pas elle qui fait les imbéciles, c Sev ! c lui qui ferait bien de se rendre compte qu'il va très bien avec une certaine personne qui n'attend que ça !

**Paradise Nightwish : **mais je t'en prie, pourris ma boîte email, ça ne me pose aucun problème, toutes les reviews me font plaisir, qu'elles soient constructives ou non ! :)

**Moonbblack : **euh oui, on peut qualifier ça de manque d'inspiration, suivi de oh-tiens-si-je-continue-à-écrire-ma-fic-en-cours-ou-à-la-place-de-mes-devoirs-je-vais-rater-mes-exams… maintenant que je les ai ratés, j'ai tout mon temps ! :) ( enfin presque )

**Dédé : **merci beaucoup, j'essaie de maintenir le niveau de langue, mais c'est pas toujours réussi v.v' Merci !

**Kalika : **enh non, pas le regard de la mort qui tue ! ( pitié ! ) j'ai déjà assez à faire avec ce satané Sev qui veut rien faire comme on lui demande !

**Nightspark : **argh, c en lisant des reviews comme ça qu'on a vraiment honte de rien avoir écrit depuis des plombes… oups. Enfin merci beaucoup, je suis très flattée !

**Pierre de Lune : **hum, désolééééée, la voilà la suite !

**Satji : **hum, et bah toi tu as de la chance de l'avoir découvert ya pas longtemps ma fic, paske j'ai eu un léger retard dans ma mise à jour… Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

_Donc petit résumé du chapitre précédent__ ( vaguement publié il y a plus de six mois – oups ) : à cause de cet imbécile de Ministre qu'est Fudge, Severus est obligé de partir se cacher chez Remus – où crèche aussi Sirius – sous peine de se retrouver vite fait à Azkaban. Il est déjà de très mauvais poil quand, alors qu'il termine ses bagages dans son bureau, Myrane Dana O'Shee lui saute dessus pour lui faire un gros smack et se barre en courant ( elle a plutôt intérêt d'ailleurs )._

Chapitre 19 

.

( Où Severus se range totalement à l'avis du docteur Romano : l'amour est un sentiment qui bouffe les neurones )

( Je tiens à préciser que Severus a vraiment besoin d'une bonne psychanalyse, donc faut pas trop s'étonner de ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il dit. )

.

L'étrange goût de mort saoule mon âme jusqu'à l'aurore 

.

_D'où vient ta peur du néant ?_

_Tes pleurs d'enfant ?_

_Qui sont les larmes de tes tourments ?_

_D'étranges rêveries comptent mes nuits_

_D'un long voyage où rien ne vit_

_D'étranges visions couvrent mon front_

_Tout semble revêtu d'une ombre_

_L'étrange goût de mort _

_S'offre mon corps_

_Saoule mon âme _

_Jusqu'à l'aurore _

_"Allan", Mylène Farmer_

_._

Si la stupeur avait pu s'incarner, elle aurait certainement pris les traits de Severus Snape en cet instant précis. Sa soudaine envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou s'était muée en une apathie générale, et il restait immobile, à fixer le vide, plus blanc que jamais, comme statufié.

Un frisson douloureux le sortit de sa torpeur au bout de quelques minutes : le violent mouvement de recul – trop tardif – qu'il avait eu lui avait fait heurter une étagère et réveillé son aile brisée. Serrant les dents, il fixa la porte encore abasourdi. Elle était folle. Ou diablement perverse. Voire les deux. Elle... Elle était... ...

Un moment déconnecté de la réalité, le cerveau de Severus peinait à retrouver un fonctionnement normal. La première chose qui lui revint fut la colère. Une sourde mais intense colère qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Comment avait-elle pu ? De quel droit avait-elle osé, ne serait-ce que le toucher ? _Elle n'avait pas le droit._ Ni elle, ni personne d'autre. On embrassait les gens qu'on aimait, pas ceux qu'on détestait. Qui vous détestaient. Vipère. Pourquoi venait-elle l'embrasser alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien montré qu'un homme froid et méprisant ? Distant. Arrogant. Cynique. Aigri. Elle n'avait pas à... l'aimer alors que depuis tant d'années, il s'appliquait à se protéger de ce genre de choses. Il avait tout fait pour se préserver de ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de venir forcer ses défenses. Elles lui semblèrent soudain bien fragiles. Mais non, bien sûr que non. Ca n'était pas cette petite idiote qui parviendrait à les renverser. Elle et son insouciante et insupportable joie de vivre. Tout ça ne le concernait pas. Ne l'atteignait pas. Il était depuis longtemps hermétique au monde extérieur, rien ne pourrait venir fendre sa coquille. Rien. Ni personne. Il était bien à l'abri derrière ses murs de glace. Il était impensable qu'elle puisse les franchir. Ils s'étaient consolidés au cours des ans, l'enfermant loin du monde. Ce qu'il y avait derrière n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Elle n'avait aucun droit de venir défier ça. Et cela quand bien même elle l'aurait véritablement embrassé... par amour. Il n'en voulait pas de son amour, qu'elle le garde ! Ca rendait tellement aveugle... L'amour trompait. L'amour détruisait.

Elle-même était certainement déjà prise au piège de ses sentiments : quoiqu'elle ait pu trouver en lui qui lui plaise à ce point – ce qui prouvait bien qu'elle était mentalement dérangée, parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi - elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir le fond des choses, et là, c'est elle qui souffrirait. L'amour n'engendrait que souffrances et il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir se prêter à ce jeu mortel. Il allait rester bien tranquille derrière son masque et oublier ce fâcheux incident. Qu'il aurait dû oublier sur l'instant au lieu d'y penser encore un quart d'heure plus tard... Il se releva brutalement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assis. Il était aussi furieux contre lui-même que contre elle. Une petite chatte, débarquée de nulle part, était assise sur son bureau et l'observait de ses grands yeux dorés. Sa rage amère retomba quelque peu.

- Qu'elle aille donc au diable, murmura-t-il sourdement, j'ai d'autres _chiens_ à fouetter plus importants que ça...

Un miaulement d'approbation lui fit écho et la féline créature se frotta gentiment contre ses jambes. Il prit l'animal dans ses bras et remonta avec quelques affaires pour finir ses préparatifs. La chatte, excitée par l'imminence d'un changement flagrant, s'amusait toute seule, se cachant tour à tour dans la grande malle ou sous le lit, derrière une porte ou sous les rideaux du baldaquin. Severus dut à nouveau la déloger pour fermer et ensorceler son coffre – contre d'éventuels fouineurs. Alors qu'il bouclait les fixations d'argent, un léger craquement se fit entendre et Fumseck apparut, fit le tour de la chambre et se posa en haut du lit. Les douces notes qu'il fit entendre calmèrent un peu Severus. Les phénix étaient vraiment de fascinantes créatures. Bien que Severus se soit récemment surpris à préférer les chats... C'était le moyen de transport le plus sûr pour ses bagages ; lui-même ferait d'abord un détour par sa demeure, et il n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer de ça. Il préférait ne pas ensorceler le coffre, les propriétés de certains objets magiques s'y trouvant pouvant être affectées, et la Poudre de Cheminette lui ferait retrouver ses affaires dans un état épouvantables. Le phénix allait donc s'en charger pendant qu'il irait faire un peu de rangement chez lui. Effectivement, alors que Severus fouillait son bureau pour y trouver une vieille plume, Fumseck se posa sur la malle et disparut dans un éclair. Severus repartait chez lui par Portoloin. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce mode de déplacement, mais il n'était pas bon de transplaner sur de longues distances lorsque l'on n'était pas en parfaite santé et il avait une sainte horreur des cheminées. Normalement, le transport par Portoloin était soumis à une stricte réglementation, mais cela n'avait jamais posé aucun problème de conscience à Severus. Au contraire. Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, car le professeur Dumbledore lui avait bien stipulé que sitôt après son départ, il verrouillerait l'accès de sa chambre de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse plus y transplaner. Il attrapa la chatte, la fourra dans sa poche et ensorcela la plume.

Quelques trop longues minutes plus tard, il atterrissait dans le grand hall de sa maison. Tout était noir et le seul bruit perceptible était le grincement plus qu'inquiétant des poutres de la charpente, malmenées par le vent terrible qui soufflait au dehors. Retrouvant immédiatement ses bonnes habitudes, la chatte bondit hors de sa poche et se dirigea à toutes pattes vers la cuisine. Severus leva les yeux vers le plafond et jugea préférable de s'éloigner avant que le toit ne s'effondre. Autant commencer par le sous-sol. La grande cave creusée sous la maison était à présent divisée en deux, Severus en ayant réaménagé une bonne partie pour y installer un laboratoire. Non pas qu'il raffolait particulièrement des expériences chimiques, mais en tant que professeur de Potions, il lui fallait bien travailler un minimum sur le sujet. Tout comme à Poudlard, il y avait là cinq ou six fioles qui ne rendraient rien de bon dans les mains du Ministère. Le problème majeur était bien entendu de s'en débarrasser : il était hors de propos de les cacher dans la maison même... Il était passé expert dans l'art de la dissimulation, mais avec tant de Mangemorts dans son entourage, on ne savait pas de quoi était capable cet imbécile de Fudge. La meilleure solution était encore de tout emmener avec lui. Et accessoirement faire ingurgiter le tout à un certain Animagus. La cave elle-même ne recelait rien – du moins à sa connaissance – de potentiellement dangereux. Il remonta l'escalier de pierre et traversa le hall en direction de la bibliothèque. Si la cuisine, à l'instar de la cave, ne nécessitait pas de "nettoyage", la bibliothèque allait lui donner du travail. Faisant fi des conseils de prudence du professeur Dumbledore, il écarta les rideaux qui masquaient les immenses fenêtres : il avait besoin de lumière. En dépit du temps grisâtre, elle arriva à flots, découvrant une pièce rectangulaire couverte d'étagères sur toute sa longueur. Les deux extrémités de la salle étaient percées d'une cheminée. A celle du fond était accolée une grande armoire à porte vitrifiée, et devant trônait un large bureau d'acajou. A quelques mètres de l'autre, un large piano à queue offrait ses touches blanches aux regards. La température n'était pas très élevée dans la pièce et Severus alluma un feu dans la cheminée près du bureau. Il traversa la pièce pour en faire autant avec la deuxième. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques pas et leva le regard sur le portrait accroché au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux, peints, de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougeait pas comme les autres tableaux du monde sorcier. Un tableau "vivant" n'était pour Severus qu'un avatar de ce qu'il représentait. Alors qu'Elle avait été fixée à jamais dans un instant précis, comme un hommage à sa beauté et sa jeunesse éternelle. Elle portait une robe blanche, qui accentuait la pâleur de son visage, et on distinguait à l'un de ses doigts sa jolie bague en forme d'aile de papillon. Aucune signature n'était visible.

Le tableau frappait surtout par son immense tristesse, qui transparaissait dans chaque coup de pinceau, chaque touche de couleur. Dans ses grands yeux couleur de pluie, délavés.

- Bonjour Aliénor, murmura Severus.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation du portrait et s'agenouilla pour allumer la cheminée.

- ... J'ai... pas mal de choses à te dire, mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. J'ai le Ministère après moi. Encore.

Il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme, au visage si calme et si triste. Toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée au cours des dernières heures s'était complètement évanouie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une grande fatigue. Il aurait aimé pouvoir emmener le tableau. Pour lui, et pour le soustraire aux regards inquisiteurs des agents du Ministère, qui ne manqueraient sûrement pas d'y mettre leurs sales pattes. Un tableau pouvait cacher beaucoup de choses, surtout de cette taille-là. Un nouvel accès de fureur le traversa à cette idée. Il le décrocherait avant de partir. Personne n'y toucherait. Il y jeta encore un coup d'œil et décida de se calmer. La colère ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose. Il soupira et retourna de l'autre côté de la pièce. A la droite de son bureau, entre la cheminée et les fenêtres, se trouvait un petit guéridon, sur lequel était posé un phonographe. Il le mit en marche.

- Vivaldi, reprit-il en posant un disque dessus. Tu aimais bien. C'est l'Eté... L'orage.

Il y eut un grésillement puis les premiers accords de violon se firent entendre, tout à fait en harmonie avec les éléments qui se déchaînaient dehors. Ca n'était pas un orage, mais la pluie tambourinait avec force sur les fenêtres, et le vent soufflait en rafales. Severus se sentit brusquement beaucoup mieux que durant les dernières quarante-huit heures. Il était redevenu serein, et malgré que le temps le pressât, assis sur le tabouret du piano, il prit le luxe de ne rien faire pendant quelques instants. Ca n'allait pas durer, autant qu'il en profite un peu. Il se tourna vers l'instrument, et caressa les touches. Il n'aurait pas le temps de jouer… Ca lui manquait un peu. Dommage. Ca n'était pas chez Lupin qu'il pourrait s'offrir un moment de calme tel que celui-ci. Il finit cependant par se tourner vers sa bibliothèque, la partie sous vitrine notamment, afin de faire un peu de tri. La chatte l'avait rejoint et se prélassait devant le feu.

Il passa presque une demi-heure à répertorier dans son carnet noir les ouvrages susceptibles de le faire immédiatement enfermer à Azkaban. Ils étaient plutôt nombreux, mais ne représentant malgré tout qu'une petite partie de la bibliothèque toute entière, dont Severus était par ailleurs très fier.

Après la bibliothèque, il monta directement à l'étage, ne prenant pas la peine de visiter les salles à manger et autres petits salons du rez-de-chaussée. Le manoir dans son intégralité comprenait tout un tas de pièces dans lesquelles Severus ne mettait jamais les pieds. Pour tout dire, il n'en habitait véritablement que trois : sa chambre, la cuisine et la bibliothèque et, de temps à autre, le petit laboratoire souterrain _( pour celles qui seraient pointilleuses, la salle de bains est incluse dans la chambre... )_.Ce qui expliquait l'état en partie ruiné de la demeure. Severus ne prêtait aucune attention à la maison en elle-même, du moment que les murs de sa chambre tenaient debout. Et quand bien même il aurait eu l'intentionde s'attaquer à la réfection du bâtiment – et il aurait encore fallu assez de moyens – il n'aurait pas supporté que des inconnus déambulent dans _ses_ murs. Les sentiments de Severus vis-à-vis de son manoir étaient assez paradoxaux. Il lui évoquait tout un tas de souvenirs qu'il haïssait et le mettaient parfois encore mal à l'aise, mais jamais il n'aurait accepté d'habiter ailleurs, pour la même raison, les souvenirs. Et puis c'était la demeure familiale.

Le premier étage était surtout composé de chambres – il y en avait cinq – et de salons. Severus ne fit qu'une brève halte dans sa chambre, la première, pour y prendre quelques vêtements, et un trousseau de clés rangé dans sa table de nuit. Il ressortit sur le palier et se dirigea vers la porte suivante. Il hésita un instant, puis abaissa la poignée. La porte était fermée. Avec un soupir, il sortit le trousseau de sa poche, et introduit une clé argentée dans la serrure. La porte se déverrouilla après deux tours. Alors Severus refit tourner la clé deux fois, dans le sens inverse, et appuya de nouveau sur la poignée, pour bien s'assurer que la chambre était close. Nul n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Il était malade de savoir que Fudge allait probablement tenter de l'ouvrir. Il répéta encore et encore les enchantements – plus ou moins légaux – qui condamnaient habituellement la porte. Il savait pertinemment qu'une porte obstruée de la sorte ne ferait qu'exciter la curiosité du Ministre pour la pièce cachée derrière, mais cependant il était inconcevable qu'il la laisse ouverte. Préférant ne pas rester plus longtemps, Severus passa devant les trois chambres suivantes, et continua plus avant dans l'obscurité, afin de trouver dans le noir d'un corridor un escalier de bois en piteux état. Rien à voir avec le majestueux escalier menant au premier étage, recouvert d'un grand tapis et occupant presque un tiers du hall. Celui-ci était un minable escalier de planches aujourd'hui pourries, qu'il avait jadis emprunté des milliers de fois. Priant pour que les marches ne cèdent pas sous son poids – une chute n'aurait pas tellement arrangé son état de santé – il les gravit lentement, et défit le loquet de la trappe située au-dessus de sa tête. Il commença à la pousser précautionneusement mais un tas de poussière tomba lourdement, lui arrachant une toux sèche et douloureuse. La marche sur laquelle il se tenait fit entendre un craquement sinistre. Il s'immobilisa promptement et attendit. Quelques longues secondes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse plus entendre, aussi décida-t-il de continuer. Il écarta totalement la trappe, monta les dernières marches et se hissa, avec un peu de mal, dans le grenier. _( bin oui, faut pas oublier qu'il est un peu abîmé… )_ Contrairement au reste de la maison, plongé dans le noir à cause des volets fermés, le grenier était éclairé, par une petite lucarne ouverte dans le mur du fond, une fenêtre pratiquée dans la couverture du toit et... un trou de taille imposante, sans doute laissé par des tuiles envolées. Severus étouffa une exclamation, et s'avança pour évaluer les dégâts. Ce faisant, il manqua de s'assommer sur une des grosses poutres apparentes. Il avait quelque peu grandi depuis la dernière fois... Sortant sa baguette, il combla la percée par magie, tout en songeant qu'il devrait tout de même faire rénover la toiture. Par chance, le trou ne semblait pas remonter à très longtemps, et les dégâts causés étaient minimes. Severus fit disparaître la flaque creusée dans le plancher – en meilleur état que l'escalier, heureusement. A priori, il n'y avait rien là à cacher, si ce n'était une grande malle coincée dans l'ombre. Severus fit quelques pas et tira la malle de son recoin. Elle avait appartenu à un ancêtre qui n'avait pas excellente réputation au sein de la famille, ce qui se comprenait aisément dès qu'on ouvrait le coffre en question. Il y avait là toute la panoplie de l'apprenti sorcier – noir évidemment. Severus souleva le lourd couvercle et observa attentivement le contenu. Cela faisait resurgir de nombreux souvenirs, vieux de plus de vingt-cinq ans. Combien d'heures avait-il passées caché dans son grenier à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement ? Probablement plus que tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis... Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne fallait pas que l'on découvre ça. Il referma le coffre et se redressa, en prenant garde à la charpente. Derrière lui, à l'un des angles de la pièce, une grosse poutre descendait du toit et s'enfonçait dans le plancher, formant un creux sombre sous les tuiles. Il y avait juste assez de place pour un enfant accroupi. Sa cachette préférée. Severus se serait presque attendu à se revoir lui-même, trois décennies auparavant, blotti là, les cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux. Et Elle juste à la place qu'il occupait actuellement. Il se détourna brusquement. Le mieux à faire était de cacher l'entrée du grenier. Il devait masquer l'ouverture, on n'aurait alors peut-être pas l'idée de fouiller les combles. Avant de redescendre, il repoussa la malle dans son coin, jeta quelques vieilleries par-dessus et s'écarta. Son passage était plus que visible : l'épaisse couche de poussière uniforme et grisâtre qui couvrait le sol était maintenant rythmée par les traces de ses pas, ce qui n'était pas d'une grande discrétion. Severus lança de sa baguette un grand souffle de vent, qui fit s'élever un grand nuage couleur de cendres. Cela le fit violemment tousser, mais eut le résultat escompté. La poussière retomba lentement dans tout l'ensemble du grenier, comme si personne n'était venu depuis des siècles. Même la grosse malle au fond avait repris une couleur grisâtre, de même que les toiles d'araignée suspendues entre les poutres et jusqu'ici invisibles. Severus descendit avec prudence et arriva sans encombre sur le palier. Il s'épousseta longuement – ses cheveux comme ses vêtements avaient viré au gris. On ne pouvait distinguer la trappe de cet endroit, aussi Severus ne prit-il pas la peine de la camoufler. En revanche il fit disparaître l'escalier - après avoir raté deux fois son sortilège. En théorie, personne ne pourrait plus soupçonner la présence d'un grenier aménagé. Mis à part Lucius Malefoy, bien sûr.

Il rejoignit la bibliothèque où la chatte dormait toujours et s'approcha du grand tableau. A l'aide de sa baguette, il le décrocha doucement. Incapable de le soulever lui-même puisque toujours handicapé, il le fit léviter avec une attention extrême, prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de mouvement de travers avec sa main gauche. Il allait le déposer sur son lit, où on ne pourrait pas le suspecter de camoufler quelque ouverture dans le mur. Le tableau désormais manquant laissait une grande trace au-dessus de la cheminée. Dans sa chambre, il sortit un grand drap pour l'envelopper, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à un linceul comme il couvrait les yeux d'Aliénor.

- Je suis désolé.

Il se mordit la lèvre, et sortit rapidement. Il revint sur ses pas, et une fois dans la bibliothèque, referma à contrecoeur les rideaux, éteignit le phonogramme, étouffa les deux feux puis ramassa la chatte toujours étendue, qui ne lui en fut pas du tout reconnaissante. Il prit le paquet de vêtements qu'il avait laissé au pied du grand escalier dans le hall, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison soudain retombée dans le sommeil. Il tira la lourde porte, sortit sur le perron et la scella, mécaniquement et magiquement, à plusieurs reprises. La pluie avait presque cessé, mais le vent n'avait pas faibli. Il était temps qu'il parte. Son visage se rembrunit à la perspective des jours qui l'attendaient. Plus probablement des semaines. Voire des mois. Il grimaça d'autant plus. Il lui restait juste une dernière chose à faire. Il contourna en partie la maison sur la droite, puis continua en direction d'un bosquet d'arbres, un peu plus loin. Entre le bosquet et lui, un grand saule pleureur étendait ses branches, aujourd'hui prises de folie dans les tourbillons venteux. Une balançoire, fixée à l'une des branches maîtresses, les accompagnait dans leurs mouvements saccadés. Au pied du saule pleureur, un peu en contrebas, la mare, dont la surface noire était troublée de vaguelettes blanches. Et derrière l'arbre, martyrisée elle aussi par les violentes bourrasques, une petite stèle de pierre claire, gravée. Sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, Severus se baissa et déposa devant la rose blanche qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Il se détourna presque aussitôt et ensorcelant une nouvelle fois sa vieille plume, disparut. Il ne vit pas la rose, emportée par la rafale suivante, tomber dans la mare.

.

L'habitation de Remus J. Lupin n'avait, elle, absolument rien d'un manoir, même ruiné. Non, il s'agissait d'une maison assez curieuse, puisque sa principale caractéristique était d'être semi enterrée. Quand il avait parlé d'un trou, Severus l'entendait au sens figuré... En effet, une bonne moitié de la maison était en fait creusée dans une colline de taille modeste, assez abrupte. L'arrière de la maison, invisible en façade, était construit, et donnait sur une étendue d'herbe où poussait un majestueux pommier, puis un bois, plus loin. L'herbe : c'était la première impression que Severus avait eu de la maison. Il n'y avait que de l'herbe, même la porte d'entrée était encastrée dans l'herbe, au centre du tertre. Il ne devait pas être pratique de rentrer chez soi quand la pelouse n'était pas tondue. Avec la porte et deux fenêtres circulaires, la chose la plus curieuse lorsque l'on arrivait devant la maison était la cheminée : on aurait dit que la colline fumait.

Le village voisin était visible de l'extérieur, mais uniquement devant. En revanche, le voisinage proche était vierge de tout habitat. Assurément, le loup-garou avait trouvé une bonne retraite. Il était vrai que matériellement, la maison constituait déjà une excellente protection contre d'éventuels visiteurs : de loin, elle était indétectable. L'arrière en était masqué par le petit bois qui croissait un peu en retrait. Il était probable qu'avec les barrières magiques du directeur de Poudlard en plus, il s'agissait d'une excellente cachette.

Mais c'étaient là de bien faibles arguments aux yeux de Severus. Pour lui, ça avait avant tout l'air d'un affreux terrier dans lequel il allait s'emprisonner lui-même. Et en plus, il pleuvait ici aussi. Fichu climat anglais.

Comme il s'y était attendu, ce fut Lupin qui ouvrit lorsqu'il frappa à la porte.

- Viens, rentre, tu vas être trempé.

- Je _suis_ trempé.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder, répondit Lupin d'un ton neutre. Tes affaires sont arrivées.

Severus ne répondit pas.

Dans l'étroite entrée, une grosse racine avait percé le revêtement de bois, et servait de portemanteau.

- Tu devrais poser ta cape, déclara Remus. Elle est toute imbibée d'eau.

- Ma cape est très bien là où elle est, grogna Severus, absolument pas sensible à la tentative d'amabilité de Lupin.

Celui-ci soupira d'un air las et se tourna vers le professeur de Potions.

- Ecoute, Severus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas rester, et personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

- Fiche moi la paix et je ne dirai rien.

Remus eut un sourire fatigué.

- Ca me va tout à fait.

- Black n'est pas là ? demanda soudain Severus, qui jetait des regards méfiants autour de lui.

- Non. Il est parti faire un tour...

L'intérieur de la maison était plus grand que le dehors ne le laissait paraître. Quelques précieux centimètres avaient été gagnés en creusant un peu le sol, et, au grand étonnement de Severus, il y avait même eu la place de faire un étage dans la butte de terre. Le tout était assez petit, et vieillissant, mais confortable. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait l'entrée, la cuisine et un salon, et l'étage une chambre et une salle de bains. La maison semblait tout à fait à l'image de son propriétaire : étriquée et anormale mais organisée. La poche de Severus remua, et deux grands yeux curieux se mirent à scruter les alentours, avides de découvertes. La chatte sauta bientôt hors du vêtement et commença hardiment son exploration.

- Tu as un chat ? s'étonna Lupin, qui s'était éloigné dans la cuisine.

Severus lui lança un regard impatient.

- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Remus haussa les épaules et s'agenouilla près de l'animal.

- De ta part, j'aurai plutôt pensé à un Fléreur...°

Il avança doucement la main et gratta la gorge de la petite chatte qui, bien qu'exprimant toute sa réticence par un miaulement rauque, se laissa faire. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner – et d'irriter – Severus, car elle ne manquait jamais de transformer en chair à pâté toute main autre que la sienne propre qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Il est mignon.

- _Elle_, corrigea Severus d'un ton acide.

- Elle. D'accord, répéta Lupin d'un ton conciliant. Au fait, Severus, reprit-il en se redressant, alors que la chatte allait se cacher derrière les jambes de son maître. J'avais un service à te demander, pendant que tu es là... Puisque tu restes un moment, est-ce que tu pourrais... ... me préparer ma potion, s'il te plaît ?

- Si ça peut m'éviter de finir dans ton estomac, siffla Severus en hochant la tête.

Lupin eut un sourire triste.

- Merci. Et...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître un grand chien noir, qui s'ébroua allègrement dans l'entrée, aspergeant au passage les deux sorciers. La chatte, qui n'avait pas oublié leur précédente rencontre, cracha et se précipita sur l'épaule de Severus.

- Merci beaucoup, Sirius, ça n'était pas indispensable, grogna Lupin.

- Désolé, s'excusa l'intéressé, redevenu humain. Je... .. Tu es _déja_ là, toi ? lança-t-il soudain en direction de Severus.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai insisté, grinça celui-ci.

- Et qu'est-ce que... tu as amené ce sac à puces ici ? s'exclama Black en apercevant la chatte, qui, lorsqu'on regardait bien, avait encore une fine cicatrice sur le coin du nez.

- En parlant de ça, j'espère bien que tu ne lui refileras pas les tiennes...

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre cet échange d'amabilités, s'interposa Lupin, peu désireux de devoir servir d'arbitre dans un éventuel pugilat, mais il faudrait qu'on s'arrange pour t'installer, Severus. Sirius, il faudrait que tu montes les quelques affaires qui te restent dans le salon. Severus, tu dormiras dans le canapé.

Celui-ci foudroya l'innocent sofa du regard, visiblement pas ravi de la situation.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit. C'est le canapé ou bien tu dors avec l'un de nous deux dans la chambre, c'est toi qui vois, siffla Sirius. Après il reste le paillasson...

- Merci, je ne voudrais pas t'en priver. Tu fais chien de garde, la nuit ?

- Euh... Tu montes tes affaires, Sirius ? insista Remus devant l'éclat meurtrier qui brillait dans les yeux de l'Animagus.

Sirius, l'air fier, passa devant Severus le nez en l'air, sans oublier de lui écraser le pied au passage.

.

La soirée se passa le plus platement possible, chacun essayant d'éviter l'autre, ce qui restait assez difficile vu la taille du salon. Remus regardait les informations à la télévision – Severus n'avait toujours pas compris comment il avait réussi à mêler chez lui magie et technologie moldue, n'étant pas vraiment calé dans le domaine. Sirius épluchait les journaux et lui-même était plongé dans Verlaine depuis quelques heures, cherchant à oublier les derniers évènements qui s'étaient avérés tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres. Il n'avait même pas mangé, contrairement à la chatte qui était allée voler un morceau de jambon pendant que Sirius avait le dos tourné et était venue le déguster sur ses genoux, exhibant fièrement la féroce proie qu'elle avait ramenée au péril de sa vie. Elle était vraiment la dernière à encore le faire sourire. Les deux Maraudeurs montèrent se coucher sur les coups de onze heures, le laissant dans le salon. Seul le feu éclairait toujours la pièce. Assis sur le vieux canapé avachi, contemplant le plafond, il goûta enfin un peu de solitude. Il y était tellement habitué qu'elle lui était devenue indispensable. Il se sentait mieux seul. Et dire qu'il était coincé au fin fond de la campagne anglaise avec Lupin et Black. Il n'avait rien contre la campagne anglaise, mais la compagnie qu'il était obligé de supporter laissait à désirer. Ils n'avaient rien dit à propos de son bras, ni de ses ailes, que l'on distinguait pourtant clairement. Dumbledore avait dû les mettre au courant. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à le faire. Severus jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors par la grande baie vitrée du salon. Une fin croissant de lune baignait de lumière l'extérieur. Ses pensées vagabondèrent rapidement, tandis qu'il fixait le ciel distraitement. Au bout de moment, il secoua la tête, rembruni, et détourna le regard. Tout compte fait, il se serait bien passé de solitude. Non pas qu'il aurait préféré passer la nuit avec Black et Lupin – plutôt mourir – mais le fait d'avoir été très occupé pendant les derniers jours lui avait laissé peu de temps pour réfléchir et tout lui revenait brutalement en masse, avec un effet désastreux sur son moral déjà fortement ébranlé. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé et la meilleure chose à faire était encore de dormir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on souffre d'insomnies ou de cauchemars, mais avec un peu de bonne volonté... Ah, et ne pas oublier de boire cette fichue fiole. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa malle pour l'y prendre, l'attrape-rêves lui sauta aux yeux. Il grimaça et referma le coffre d'un coup sec. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser avant de dormir, c'était Dana O'Shee. Devoir boire ce stupide élixir était déjà largement suffisant, sans qu'il n'aie en plus sous les yeux cet objet de malheur. S'il avait réussi à dormir ces derniers temps, c'était à cause – ou grâce à ? – du professeur Dumbledore qui lui avait mis en tête ses inepties et l'avait persuadé qu'il pouvait dormir. Inepties efficaces, il était obligé de l'admettre. Il n'avait pas besoin de cet instrument plus que douteux. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il dormait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change brusquement. Il se pelotonna sous la couverture que lui avait donné Lupin, vers l'intérieur du divan, de façon à ce que ses ailes restent dans le vide, laissant s'installer le chat à sa place habituelle, tout contre lui. La chaude présence de l'animal, voilà qui était rassurant, il n'avait besoin de rien de plus...

.

Il faisait sombre, et pourtant il voyait clair. Tout était noir. Il n'y avait rien. Le vide. Partout. Une nuit sans fin, poisseuse, que rien n'aurait pu éclairer. Froide. Autour de lui, tout n'était qu'horreur, épaisse obscurité, un noir désert d'ébène liquide°°. Il vit soudain la mare. Une étendue d'eau tranquille, mais tellement opaque et ténébreuse. Effrayante. Son sang se glaça. Elle était lisse comme un miroir, pas un souffle, pas une vague ne venait troubler l'eau dormante. Surnaturelle et angoissante. Immobile, comme en attente. Dangereuse. Quelques douces rides apparurent alors, par endroits. Des ondulations dues à de petits pieds pâles, avançant doucement. La petite silhouette, presque transparente et vêtue d'une longue chemise, marchait lentement, sans un bruit. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il avait reconnu les cheveux blonds flottant au vent qui soufflait sagement mais ne brouillait pourtant pas la surface de la mare. Elle serrait quelque chose dans ses bras. Une vague de panique le submergea brutalement, et il cria son nom. Elle se retourna alors et le regarda de ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse, avec une intensité insoutenable, lorsque l'eau s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et qu'elle y tomba, si légèrement, s'évanouissant dans l'onde sans un cri, happée par le sinistre liquide, comme si son appel désespéré avait rompu le fragile équilibre qui maintenait la fillette. Pas une éclaboussure ne vint perturber la mare soudainement redevenue calme. Elle s'était brusquement enfoncée, comme avalée par quelque monstre tapi là. Il se précipita au bord du gouffre aquatique où elle avait disparu. Il tomba à genoux et ses mains se posèrent sur la surface de l'eau, sans pour autant y pénétrer. Il sentait l'eau sous lui, devant lui, autour de lui. Mais il ne voyait rien. Le fond était noir. Tout était noir. Seule une poupée qui remontait doucement, fendant l'obscurité. Elle resta là, flottant comme un navire à la dérive, abandonnée. Il cacha soudain son visage dans ses mains mouillées, suffoqué par le désespoir, l'impuissance qui coulaient dans chacune de ses veines. La peur. Les gouttes d'eau roulaient sur ses joues et dans son cou. Lorsqu'il écarta les doigts, la poupée avait disparu. Mais la mare n'était pas vide. Un grand morceau de tissu blanc flottait entre deux eaux, immergé et immobile, contrastant avec la noirceur qui l'entourait. Comme un suaire. Une robe blanche et une chevelure noire.

.

Il se redressa violemment, hors d'haleine, encore paniqué. La peur paralysait toujours chacun de ses membres, et il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il haleta cinq bonnes minutes avant de retrouver un semblant de respiration, entrecoupée de hoquets de frayeur. Il était gelé. Il se recroquevilla, appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, et recouvrit son visage de sa main gauche, tentant de reprendre son souffle et d'évacuer la moindre parcelle d'angoisse qui l'oppressait encore. Il rouvrit les yeux, incapable de se défaire du regard bleu qui le hantait. Des deux regards bleus qui le hantaient. Il se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que la chatte lui léchait les doigts. Il soupira faiblement, soulagé par le contact chaud d'un être vivant près de lui, atténuant l'atmosphère de mort qui régnait dans son esprit. Elle grimpa dans le creux formé par ses genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine et resta là, ronronnante, frottant son museau sur son thorax d'un geste câlin. Il essuya les traces salées qui piquaient ses joues, avant de replier encore plus sur lui-même et d'enfouir son visage dans la fourrure épaisse du chat, récupérant peu à peu.

Il resta ainsi prostré trois quarts d'heure durant. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir. D'ailleurs, le sommeil l'avait quitté. Les images, elles, étaient restées, indélébiles. Le noir de la pièce lui parut soudain étouffant et il se leva enfin pour raviver le feu mourant. Il aimait l'obscurité cependant. Cela avait toujours été synonyme de solitude et donc de sécurité. Les flammes à présent vives jetaient de grandes ombres mouvantes sur les murs, comme autant de fantômes. Mais ces fantômes-là ne l'effrayaient pas. Pris d'une sourde angoisse, il alla chercher la poupée cachée au fond du coffre. Elle était toujours là, bien sèche, souriant de ses lèvres peintes dans sa boîte de bois. La culpabilité le submergea. La honte, les regrets. Est-ce qu'il devrait vivre ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Il savait qu'il le méritait, qu'il méritait ses cauchemars, les visions qui l'assaillaient dans la journée, les remords. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Et ce rêve, après trois mois de nuits enfin tranquilles, l'avait bien plus ébranlé qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'aurait pas dû essayer d'échapper à ses songes. Ce n'était que la juste pénitence pour ses crimes... Non, cela avait depuis bien longtemps outrepassé tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait, ou même projeté de faire... Il devait s'en débarrasser. Cela le tuait à petit feu, le rongeait depuis tant d'années. Il devait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et alors ses tourments prendraient fin. Mais pour ça, il devait rester sain d'esprit.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il allait faire un tour avant de rentrer. Il revoyait sans cesse la robe blanche dans la mare, ce linceul flottant qui l'avait tant marqué. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé de tomber. L'atmosphère restait humide, et l'odeur d'humus mouillé qui s'évaporait de la terre était des plus agréables. Il aimait bien le parfum de la pluie. Il inspira profondément, oubliant une seconde son rêve, qui revint cependant l'assaillir. Penser à autre chose... Il focalisa tous ses sens sur ce qui l'entourait. La nuit était belle, d'un bleu noir profond. Quelques étoiles luisaient. Le ciel s'était en grande partie découvert de son lourd manteau de nuages. Une légère brume vaporeuse flottait tout de même. Il étendit son aile gauche et sentit avec délices une faible brise y souffler, tandis que l'autre restait roide, bloquée. Le courant d'air était froid, mordant sa peau là où elle restait découverte. Il frissonna, goûtant la fraîcheur nocturne qui le transperçait de part en part. Une chauve-souris passa à quelques pas de lui, de son vol déséquilibré. Il aimait la nuit, lorsqu'il était réveillé. Cette sensation d'être soudain seul au monde _( avec Wilson )_, sans personne pour venir troubler ce sentiment de sécurité bienfaisant, entouré de calme et de quiétude. Ses angoisses s'atténuaient peu à peu comme il faisait quelques pas, avalées par l'obscurité veloutée. Il fit le tour de la maison semi troglodyte de Lupin, observant les environs à la lueur blafarde du mince croissant de lune accroché aux nuages, abandonnant un peu plus ses frayeurs à chaque nouveau chuintement, à chaque nouvelle créature noctambule qui attirait son attention. Un bruit léger le tira pourtant de sa pseudo méditation. Un bruit doux et régulier. Le bruit fluide et continu d'une eau courante. Sa sérénité fraîchement retrouvée manqua de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais en partie intrigué, il suivit la ritournelle monotone du flot. A une quinzaine de mètres de la maison, juste derrière le pommier au tronc noueux, coulait une rivière, qu'on ne voyait pas depuis le salon, cachée par le relief du terrain. C'était une rivière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bucolique, mais Severus, appuyé sur l'arbre, se raidit et ses mains s'agrippèrent frénétiquement à l'écorce. La rivière en elle-même ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Bien que large de plusieurs mètres, c'était un cours d'eau tranquille, pas très profond, et dont les flots ricochaient sur quelques gros rochers posés là, en vaguelettes joyeuses et chantantes – d'où le bruit qu'il avait entendu. Non. Ce qui troublait Severus, c'était la cuvette qu'elle formait après une succession de petites cascades étagées. Un bassin presque parfaitement circulaire où les chutes d'eau semblaient venir mourir. L'onde se faisait stagnante, immobile, comme tapie dans l'ombre. Noire. Le flash blanc d'une robe le frappa, et tout ce qui y avait trait, le froid, la mort, la peur et toutes ces images damnées. Il se retourna vivement, s'adossant au tronc en direction de la maison, une main appuyée sur les yeux, le souffle court. Ce n'était plus un cauchemar, c'était une malédiction... Replongé brutalement dans les affres d'un rêve dont il venait juste de sortir, il secoua la tête d'un geste désespéré afin d'en chasser les spectres. Autant dire que sa promenade avait tourné court. Les yeux pleins de souvenirs ineffaçables, il rentra dans un état sans doute pire que lorsqu'il était sorti.

Assis sur le canapé, Severus essaya vainement de penser à autre chose, mais c'était peine perdue. Tout était trop bien ancré dans son esprit pour qu'il put s'en défaire de la sorte. Il soupira longuement et passa une main sur son visage. Repoussant quelque mèches de cheveux éparses, il plongea son regard dans le feu. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans immédiatement être assailli des visions qu'il fuyait, et il était trop perturbé pour lire. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au coffre de bois posé près du divan et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait promis, il ne devait pas... Il avait promis… Il hésita, puis se décida. Tant pis pour le professeur Dumbledore. Il ouvrit la malle d'un geste brusque, écarta le prétendu attrape-rêves avec la même douceur, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. La petite balance de cuivre eut vite fait de reprendre l'apparence sous laquelle elle était vraiment utile à Severus et bientôt, celui-ci se trouva aussi serein que quelques heures plus tôt. Oubliant bien vite la sourde angoisse qui tentait encore d'entraver sa conscience, il s'immergea rapidement dans ses lectures favorites.

.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent dorer les collines avoisinantes, il avait fini de relire pour la énième fois les Histoires Extraordinaires d'Edgar Allan Poe. La chatte dormait sur ses genoux et il se sentait bien. Il caressa distraitement l'animal tout en contemplant le lever du soleil, l'air absent. Le plancher craqua au dessus de sa tête, et sortant de sa rêverie, il expédia le narguilé dans sa malle d'un coup de coude, avant d'éternuer pour la dix-huitième fois en quelques heures. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Lupin et Black descendaient les dernières marches grinçantes du vieil escalier. Lupin, encore échevelé, lança un bonjour auquel il répondit vaguement tandis que Black, entré dans la cuisine sans dire un mot, s'ingéniait à faire des toasts. Severus se rendit brusquement compte qu'il mourait de faim, et se leva pour les rejoindre. Lupin mettait la table.

- ... Tu prends toujours du thé le matin, Severus ? demanda-t-il un bol à la main.

Sirius ricana et Severus le fusilla du regard, sa nuque plus précisément, avant d'acquiescer sèchement. Aucun des trois sorciers n'avaient oublié le charmant petit-déjeuner de troisième année où Sirius avait coiffé Severus de son bol – plein – à la suite d'un pari.

Severus se leva rapidement de table. Il mangeait peu le matin, et le fait d'avoir faim ne le retint pas longtemps. Etre assis en face de Black avait de quoi couper l'appétit le plus féroce. Il allait quitter la cuisine lorsque la voix de ce dernier le fit se retourner.

- Ah, Snape, une seconde... Je sais bien que tu n'as jamais tenu compte de mes requêtes mais... Il marqua une légère pause, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Si tu pouvais éviter de crier à trois heures du matin, ça serait très gentil de ta part. C'est l'heure à laquelle les gens civilisés dorment...

Remus lança à Sirius un regard lourd de reproches, mais certainement pas aussi noir que celui de Severus. Les joues en feu, il tourna vivement les talons et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte avec violence, mortifié et furieux. Il allait tuer Dumbledore. Et Black. Et Fudge. Et Lupin. Il détestait la terre entière. Et même plus que ça. Qui lui rendait bien cela dit. Cet imbécile de Black... Il aurait aimé voir ses nuits à Azkaban. Il faisait moins le fier lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé, deux ans plus tôt. Il n'avait pas semblé empressé de retrouver sa cellule et les Détraqueurs... Sinistre crétin.

Il avait crié. Bien qu'il l'ignorât totalement, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir appelé la fillette. Par chance, Black devait être trop endormi pour le comprendre. Cela ne devait pas se reproduire. S'il parlait dans son sommeil, il pouvait dire absolument n'importe quoi. Ce qui nétait pas forcément une bonne chose, loin de là. Et il ne devait pas laisser une seule chance à ce canidé dégénéré de se payer sa tête. Et...

- Severus ? appela soudain Lupin derrière lui.

L'intéressé fit volte-face, un air assassin peint sur les traits.

- Va te faire...

- Dumbledore te demande. Il veut te parler, l'interrompit Remus.

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit encore plus, mais il retourna cependant vers la maison en marmonnant. Remus aurait même pu jurer l'avoir entendu dire "Qu'il aille se faire empailler…"

Sirius, dans l'entrée, indiqua d'un signe d'entrée le salon, moqueur. Dans la cheminée, auréolée de flammes, reposait la tête du directeur de Poudlard, comme un bibelot macabre. Severus avait toujours trouvé particulièrement troublant de discuter avec une personne dont il manquait les trois quarts du corps. Qui plus est, il était impossible de tuer une tête dans une cheminée. Quoique... Où était donc le tisonnier ?

- Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous souhaiter le bonjour, Severus, commença le professeur Dumbledore d'un air enjoué.

- En effet, il est très mauvais. J'ai deux questions à vous poser, lâcha Severus de but en blanc, qui avait inconsciemment croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. ( ce qui caractérise généralement l'absence de tout désir de communication ;)

- Oui ?

- Combien de temps comptez-vous me laisser moisir ici ?

Albus Dumbledore soupira.

- Ca ne fait même pas encore vingt-quatre heures que vous êtes là.

- C'est déjà ça de trop. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas ven...

- Nous n'avions pas le choix. Et pour le temps que vous resterez, je l'ignore. Aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. Il faut attendre que les esprits se calment.

- Vous avez dit la même chose à Black, cela fait déjà deux ans qu'il est collé ici, fit remarquer acidement Severus. Je dois dire que je m'en contrefiche mais je refuse de subir le même sort. Surtout au _même endroit_. Ce qui m'amène précisément à ma deuxième question. Vous tenez vraiment à le garder en vie ? Parce qu'il est très mal parti.

Le vieux directeur soupira de nouveau, las.

- Est-ce que vous ne parviendrez jamais à faire abstraction du passé ?

- Au risque de paraître puéril, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé.

- Oui, je sais, Remus m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Il a dit aussi que vous aviez très mal dormi, ajouta Dumbledore sur un ton réprobateur.

Severus détourna délibérément le regard.

- Le dépaysement, répondit-t-il avec un rictus cynique. A moins que ce ne soit la proche présence de Black. Il doit avoir des influences néfastes sur mon sommeil... … Bon, ça suffit, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi j'ai mal dormi, je ne vois franchement pas l'intérêt de s'étendre sur le sujet ! Et de toute façon je…

- Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant, Severus, le gronda faussement Dumbledore. On aurait presque envie de vous punir.

- Eh bien dommage, je n'en suis plus un, lâcha celui-ci d'un ton plus que glacial, le regard dur.

L'étincelle des yeux du directeur faiblit quelque peu.

- Je suis navré, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Severus. Mais c'est vrai, reprit-il avec plus de vivacité, rallumant la flamme derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, vous faites des cauchemars, on vous donne quelque chose pour vous en débarrasser et vous refusez de vous en servir sous prétexte que vous n'aimez pas cette pauvre Myrane. Excusez-moi, mais je trouve ça idiot. Est-ce que vous préférez vraiment vos cauchemars ?

Severus contempla le mur sur sa gauche d'un air buté.

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien à y perdre et tout à gagner, qu'est-ce que cela vous coûterait ?

"Ma fierte", songea Severus tandis que le directeur poursuivait, méditatif.

- …par ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle vous déplaisait à ce point. Cette jeune femme est un véritable charme et ne demande qu'à rendre service…

- Manque d'atomes crochus, répliqua Severus, cinglant, fixant toujours le mur.

Albus Dumbledore regarda son professeur en souriant. Severus Snape était véritablement la personne la plus asociale qu'il ait jamais rencontré de toute sa longue vie.

.

.

.

_°Fléreur ( dixit JK Rowling ) : A l'origine, le Kneazle ( Fléreur ) a été élevé en Grande-Bretagne, bien qu'il soit à présent exporté dans le monde entier. Ressemblant à un petit chat, la fourrure tachetée, mouchetée ou ocellée, les oreilles gigantesques, la queue semblable à celle d'un lion, le Fléreur est intelligent, indépendant et agressif à l'occasion, sauf lorsqu'il s'attache à un sorcier dont il devient alors un animal de compagnie très apprécié. Le Fléreur possède l'étrange faculté de détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables – c pr cette raison que Remus voyait bien Sev avec un Fléreur, comme il est un peu parano - et son maître peut compter sur lui pour retrouver le chemin de la maison s'ils viennent à s'égarer. [...] Et ça peut se croiser avec un chat._

_°°Je tiens à remercier Edgar Allan Poe pour avoir écrit cette phrase qui colle tout à fait à la situation et Charles Baudelaire pour l'avoir traduite._

_–_ Histoires Extraordinaires,_ d'Edgar Allan Poe –_ Manuscrit trouvé dans une bouteille.

_( en fait cette histoire là, avec _Une descente dans le Maelström,_ Sev les a certainement zappées paske ça parle de tempêtes, de naufrages et de gens qui se noient… )_

_Et aussi paske sans Edgar Allan Poe, Mylène Farmer aurait ptête pas écrit "Allan" ( qui est une chanson absolument atroce, mais j'aime bien quand même )_


	20. Run Away

**_Tadaaaaaaam ! ( gloire à notre illustre héroooos ! ( oups, pardon, je m'éloigne du sujet... ;p )) _**

**_Et oui c'est moi ze newcome back ! - j'espère que ça va pas devenir une habitude... _**

****

_Et voilà, enfin, le chapitre 20... bon j'avais dit à la rentrée, moi je suis pas rentrée depuis longtemps alors hein, bon.... hum. Bref. ( les sales excuses !! quand même je suis vraiment désolée, je me prosterne si vous voulez v.v ) _

_Le voilà donc._

_Alors si vous avez oublié ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents – ce que je ne peux pas vraiment vous reprocher... v.v – et bah un **pitit résumé :** _

**_alors_****_ dans le 18, Sev se préparait à quitter Poudlard piske Fudge a l'intention de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Et à la fin il se faisait vaguement agresser par Myrane, qui lui saute dessus et l'embrasse – comme c'est vilain ! _**

**_Et dans le 19, il s'en va, passe d'abord chez lui pour faire disparaître quelques petites choses compromettantes avant que Fudge ne vienne y mettre son nez et va s'installer chez Lupin et Black. Comme il refuse de se servir de l'attrape-rêves de Myrane, il fait un cauchemar et finalement se calme en ressortant son narguilé. Le lendemain matin, ya Dumbo qui vient faire un petit coucou par la cheminée et le chapitre 20 reprend le même jour, au soir._**

_Si ya des passages qui vous semblent flous dans le 20, notamment à propos de Fudge et Voldemort, dites le, paske moi j'ai du mal à savoir ! Et sorry pour les petites fautes d'accent, c'est fanfiction qui me les vire ! _

_Je voudrais remercier les gens qui se sont préoccupés de mes résultats d'examens, c'est très gentil... bon, j'ai loupé ( à 1, 05 point !!! :( ) la session de mai et celle de septembre – à ce sujet je tiens à maudire ma prof d'archéo orientale et celle qui m'a fait cours sur la pierre en Egypte ( et aussi les scénaristes d'Urgences mais c'est une autre histoire... ) sur douze mille générations – et donc je retape mon année, mais du coup, comme j'ai déjà eu tous les cours, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour avancer ma fic – comme j'ai vaguement fait la semaine dernière, mais faut pas le dire, c'est mal... ( il paraît ) _

_Sinon, je voudrais aussi remercier mes trois chercheuses-de-trucs-qui-collent-pas, à savoir Zel, Erivan et ma ptite sœur – qu'elle est mignonne !_

_Et pis tout le monde là en dessous très très beaucoup paske j'avais quand même six mois de retard et j'ai eu tout un tas de reviews à faire enfler la tête comme une pastèque – c'est même très probablement le cas :p – et je vous adore tout le monde !! alors comme j'ai encore eu un peu ( V.V ) de retard cette fois, je suis pas sûre que vous vous souveniez de vos reviews, mais bon, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, alors merci à :_

**Meline Snape : **eh non, je ne suis pas morte ! Merci merci merci !!

Pour les exams, ne sois pas désolée, je ne le suis pas et m'en suis très bien remise ( en fait j'aurais eu du mal à m'en remettre si je les avais eus... )

En tout cas, ta review m'a vraiment fait sauter de joie sur mon siège paske après six mois, j'étais pas sûre de retrouver mes lecteurs v.v' Et pis il faut dire que j'ai rarement eu une review aussi flatteuse alors merciiiiiiiiii ! ( toute rouge, moi ) Je suis contente que le passage du rêve t'ai plu ( t la deuxième, en même temps ça m'étonne paske je trouve ça affreux ;) mais c'est toujours des passages que je travaille plus que le reste. Mais déprime quand même pas pour tout ça, hein...

Enfin, normalement je ne devrais pas recommencer, c'est promis, et quand bien même ça devait se reproduire, je suis bien décidée à la finir malgré tout !

( et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sev, il va se raisonner sur l'opium... ;)

**Dalamis : **hum, et oui enfin... Merci beaucoup !

**Kalika : **mmmh, peut-être ;) Oui, la suite viendra plus vite ( on pourrait difficilement faire moins, hum ). En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

**Satji : **Merci ! hum, le côté philosophique, je fais ce que je peux pour éviter, mais c'est pas ma faute, il est complètement névrosé...

**Zelda : **tiens tu m'avais laissé une review ? Michi !!

**Moonbblack : **mais nan, t'es pas sadique, ca fait plaisir de se voir attendue comme ca – désolééée de pas être revenue plus tôt ! fin bon, évite quand même les Crucio, je donne pas dans le masochisme ;)

**Snape4Ever1 : **Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ?? et ne t'inclines pas 34 fois, tu vas te faire mal au dos !! en tt cas, merci merci merci merci merci, c'est le genre de review qui te fait enfler la tête comme une pastèque mais c'est très agréable !!! Merci merci merci !

Ceci dit, en parlant de fics potables sur Sev, de come back et de "a quand la suite ?"... t'as pas updaté Carib Islander depuis Noël dernier !! c'est pire que moi ! Or, il se trouve que c'est une de mes deux fics les plus préférées que j'adore !!! donc, à mon tour : à quand la suite ?? – surtout que tu avais quand même coupé à un passage crucial ! alors siteuplé siteuplé – à genoux – écris la suite !!

**Lome : **bin, moi j'espère que je vais pas trop suspendre les updates, paske quand même, j'abuse un peu là... enfin merci merci merci pour cette review très ( trop ) flatteuse et bizoux !

**Lorina Wormtongue : **c'est très malin de changer de pseudo comme ça, comment je fais pour m'y retrouver moi après ? désolée de t'avoir fait peur, j'espère que j'aurais pas recommencé cette fois ;) Merci !

**erika : **hum. oui bon, ça faisait six mois pour le 19, et cette fois, qqch comme quatre, hum, bon... voilà... j'espère au moins que le chapitre va pas vous décevoir, si vraiment ça se "bonnifie avec le temps" ! et t'inquiète pas pour sa naïade, ça finira bien par lui passer... merci !!

**Sevina Roguette : **Merci !et oui, je me suis faite un peu attendre... j'espère que C'est arrivé au printemps t'aura fait patienter un peu... Enfin voilà, donc effectivement, ce pôvre petit Sev se tape l'affreux méchant Sirius... remarque, ça permet de sortir un peu de l'habituel registre tragique ;)

**Moonymei : **Merci ! mais nan, faut pas désespérer, je la finirai cette fic, je me suis donné trop de mal jusqu'ici pour ne pas la finir !! A dire vrai, je serai ravie pour lui de venir le cacher chez toi, mais ça risque de me poser quelques problèmes pour la suite, et j'en ai déjà assez comme ça !

**o-'Nyx'-o : **argh, la voilà la suite, assez longue j'espère !

**Arcadiane : **Arcaaa ! coucou ! ton chapitre 13 était génial !!! – au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris :) J'espère que t'auras été prévenue par ce vilain fanfic cette fois ! Encore une longue review – j'adore ;) ( et oui tu es bien ma revieweuse préférée – enfin, surtout, ne prenez pas ça mal, j'adore toutes les reviews, mais celles d'Arcadiane, c'est pas pareil... )

Et oui, Aliénor est pour beaucoup dans le barricadage du coeur de Sevinouchet ( o.O ), amis je vous dirai pas pourquoi tt de suite !! ( sinon c pas drôle... ) Et pis j'aime bcp l'Orage de Vivaldi aussi, mais je crois que je préfère encore plus le début de l'Hiver...

Et la chatte est vraiment déréglée, oui, c'est ptete paskelle est inspirée de mon chat à qui il manque quelques cases quand même... Et encore oui, Sev a beaucoup de mal avec l'eau... enfin c'est surtout l'eau stagnante... Et t'inquiète pas pour l'opium, il va se raisonner quand même...

En fait, je sais pas combien de temps je vais le faire mariner chez Lupin, j'ai pas réféchi ( ah oui, tiens... il va falloir que je me penche sur la question... ) C'est sûr que Myrane pourrait venir le voir, mais elle est pas trop censée savoir où il est... et pis Black et Lupin pourrait jaser en plus...

Et désolée d'avoir mis plus de 3 mois... .

Bizouxx ! ( et toutes mes condoléances, aussi, sniiiiiiiiiiiiiif ! TToTT ( et mort Corday !! ))

**Asilys : **oh mon dieu, on m'a rarement appelée comme ça ( toute rouge !! ) Merci merci merci !! ( après une review pareille, c'est comme une montgolfière la tête... ) Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien écrire "pour de vrai"...

**Pierre de Lune : **La voilà !

**Lisandra : **Merciii beaucoup !! et voilà la suite !

**bohemio : **merci merci merci ! ça fait très plaisir de voir des nouvelles têtes ! ;)

**Sirianne :** ouh, cinq reviews d'un coup, merci très très beaucoup ! Mais d'abord, je tiens à dire que c'est pas pour une petite année de plus que je vais te laisser Alan Rickman, grrrrrr, à moi, attention je mords !! ( d'ailleurs tu devrais avoir honte de l'avoir appelé Alanichounet !! ) Et je maintiens que s'il passe dans le coin, qu'il n'hésite pas à me laisser son numéro de téléphone !

Quant à Sev, je crois que je l'ai tjs imaginé beau moi, mais pas du tout du tout comme Alan – qui ceci dit l'incarne à merveille ( je tiens d'ailleurs à fustiger le doubleur pour ces horribles roulements de R dans le 3 !! on devrait interdire les vf... )

Et pis naaan, Allez Schumi, c'est le plus fort, c'est le meilleur, la preuve il a encore gagné, héhéhé ! Et pis vive Barich !! ( et d'ailleurs Ferrari c'est tout aussi italien que Fisichella ! )

Et le "désappointe", oui, oui, c'était bien le Cinquième Elément, et c'est bien Gary Oldman qui le dit ;p

Enfin je suis très flattée de ce que tu penses de mon histoire, merci merci MERCI ! ( et mes chaussures, ya longtemps que je rentre plus dedans avec tout ça... ) C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien être écrivain, mais bon, les études d'abord . Et mon âge, bah, j'ai eu 18 ans fin juillet ( ouais, grande moi ! )

Ah oui, pour Truly Madly Deeply, bien sûr, je l'ai vu, je l'ai en dvd ! j'ai sauté dessus quand je l'ai vu en rayon alors que je savais même pas ce que ça racontait... tu as raison très très bon film ( mais je le regarde pas souvent... ) Pour ce qui de la voix d'Alan par contre, bien sûr il a la plus belle voix du monde ( masculine ) mais quand il chante, vraiment je peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces... je suis morte de rire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche... je serai même pas fichue de dire s'il chante bien ou non, ça me fait trop rire... en fait, non, je trouve ça atroce – euh sauf, quand il dit blue, je sais pas si tu te souviens mais la j'aime bien – mais à Noël dernier, j'ai eu le coffret des cassettes audio de The Return of the Native, piske c lui qui fait tte la narration du bouquin, et il chante plusieurs fois, et je peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler...

Enfin voilà, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et voilà la suite !

Chapitre 20

Run Away

.

_I wanna run to you_

_I wanna run to you_

_But if I come to you_

_Tell me… _

_Will you stay_

_Or will you run away ?_

_"I Wanna Run To You", _

_Whitney Houston_

_Petite note : ya deux mots d'irlandais à la fin – c'est paske ça ressort chez elle quand elle fait pas attention - en voilà la traduction..._

_Níl a fhios agam : se prononce Nil es agam. Signifie 'Je ne sais pas' ._

_Ní thuigim : se prononce Ni higuim. Signifie 'Je ne comprends pas'._

.

Severus s'étira sur le canapé avec un long soupir. Vingt-trois heures sonnaient à la vieille horloge qui tictaquait dans un coin du salon. Les deux anciens Maraudeurs venaient juste de rejoindre leur chambre et il était enfin seul. Presque. Pelotonnée sur ses genoux, la chatte sommeillait paisiblement.

La journée lui avait paru ne jamais finir. Le professeur Dumbledore avait discuté un moment avec Lupin avant de partir enfin. Severus l'avait vu disparaître avec agacement. Il avait horreur qu'on décide à sa place de ce qui était bon pour lui ou non. Il était adulte tout de même...

Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Black. Celui-ci avait quitté la maison dès le matin, pour ne revenir que sur les coups de sept heures du soir. S'il ne s'était pas agi de Black, Severus lui en aurait presque été reconnaissant. Il avait déjà bien assez de Lupin et de ses tentatives de communication désespérées...

Il se leva et alla tirer les rideaux de la baie vitrée. Le ciel était plus noir que l'encre : la lune s'était absentée pour cette nuit.

Il retourna s'étendre sur le sofa et observa les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Il pouvait prendre un livre, de l'opium... ou l'attrape-rêves. Severus ouvrit le coffre et en sortit l'objet. Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, il le tint devant lui d'un air perplexe. C'était en soi un bel objet, soigné, bien fini et esthétique. Que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné pour lui éviter de nouveaux cauchemars. Et il ne pouvait pas _honnêtement _en nier les propriétés, il n'avait aucune preuve de son inutilité. _( ça__ s'appelle l'auto persuasion ;)_

Bien.

_Bien, bien, bien. _

Dans ce cas... Il allait essayer une nuit, mais si la moindre ombre de cauchemar venait empoisonner son sommeil, cette chose finissait en jouet pour chat. Elle adorait tout ce qui était plume.

Alors qu'il le déposait sur le couvercle de la malle surgit dans son esprit le sujet qu'il s'appliquait consciencieusement à éviter depuis quelques minutes : Myrane Dana O'Shee.

Myrane Dana O'Shee. Plus précisément, leur dernière rencontre.

Avec le recul, Severus trouvait presque honteuse la réaction qu'il avait eue. La colère.

Il s'était laissé emporter par sa colère. Il s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions comme n'importe quel gamin de quinze ans. Pitoyable.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Maintenant qu'il y songeait à tête reposée, cet incident prenait une autre tournure. En fait, il ne prenait pas de tournure du tout. C'était totalement idiot. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? La chose dépassait complètement l'entendement de Severus. Plus il y repensait, plus il trouvait invraisemblable le fait qu'elle ait pu l'embrasser par amour comme il avait pu le croire le soir précédent. Evidemment, c'était la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit, c'était l'explication la plus logique d'un fait somme toute très banal. Mais en l'occurrence, ça ne tenait pas debout. Ca n'était pas _logique_, justement. Or, il y avait incontestablement une autre explication, logique celle-là. Il y en avait toujours une, il suffisait de raisonner clairement. Méthodiquement.

Mais il avait beau prendre le problème en long, en large et en travers, Severus ne parvenait pas à la trouver. _( c'est__ bien fait ! t'as qu'à pas être un glaçon sur pattes avec le quotient émotionnel d'une huître qui cherche de la logique là où y en a pas !! mwahaha ! )_

Bien sûr, le moyen le plus simple de savoir serait encore de demander directement à Dana O'Shee, mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il débattit un instant sur le sujet, mais préféra ne pas trouver de réponse. Il avait l'esprit assez embrumé comme cela. La nuit portait conseil, paraissait-il.

.

A sa grande surprise, Severus se leva frais et dispos. Il s'en trouva certes soulagé, mais aussi tout à fait dépité. Il fourra l'attrape-rêves dans sa malle en maugréant – histoire de faire bonne figure – puis s'étira longuement. Il découvrit alors avec délices que son bras droit ne le faisait plus souffrir, et mieux encore, qu'il en avait recouvré l'usage complet_ ( pas comme ce poooov Romano ! sniiif. Sauf que lui c'était le gauche... )_. Il défit l'attelle qui enserrait toujours son avant-bras et fit jouer ses doigts encore raides un moment. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette – c'était un vrai plaisir que de pouvoir s'en servir sans craindre de faire une catastrophe – et leva de suite le sortilège qui immobilisait toujours son aile. Il se leva et put vérifier qu'elle avait retrouvé son entière motricité.

Une vraie joie en ces jours tout à fait désagréables : il n'était plus handicapé. Il prit quelques minutes pour se dégourdir, puis alla tendrement réveiller la chatte qui dormait au coin de l'âtre. Il n'eût pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les premiers signes de vie à l'étage, et il fit disparaître ses ailes dès que les pas de Lupin résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Ils se souhaitèrent froidement bonjour et sans plus de cérémonie, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où ils prirent leur petit déjeuner rapidement, en compagnie de Black, descendu un instant plus tard.

Severus profita de la journée et de sa main droite retrouvée pour corriger une partie de ses copies, jusqu'aux environs de cinq heures, quand Lupin vint lui proposer une tasse de thé.

- Ce sont des copies de Potions ? s'enquit-il en tendant à Severus une tasse fumante.

- Jusqu'à encore très récemment, Lupin, j'étais professeur de Potions, grinça l'intéressé. Que veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Dumbledore m'avait dit que tu remplaçais le prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal, pendant un moment.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et griffonna quelques mots rageurs d'un vif trait rouge sur la copie qui se trouvait sous les yeux.

- Dumbledore nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec les dragons, à Poudlard.

- Ca devait être impressionnant.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Et c'est pour...

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à m'adresser la parole, Lupin ? répondit enfin Severus, levant les yeux d'un air passablement agacé.

- Eh bien... disons que... comme tu risques de rester un long moment ici, j'essaie de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien.

- Cesse de me parler et tout se passera bien, cracha Severus en raturant tout un paragraphe._ ( pauvres élèves... )_

Remus inspira profondément, et reprit, un peu crispé.

- Ecoute, Severus. Je fais de gros efforts. Vraiment. J'aimerais qu'on s'entende plus ou moins, parce que cette indifférence _polaire_ me met les nerfs à vif. Alors j'essaie de m'intéresser à ce que tu fais et...

- Voyez-vous ça. Et depuis quand suis-je devenu intéressant ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupirant Lupin en luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas arracher ses yeux au Maître des Potions. Depuis qu'il t'est poussé des ailes dans le dos par exemple, ou que tu abats des dragons, que tu es un criminel en cavale, que tu prends de l'opium, que...

- C'était un accident, je... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda soudain Severus.

- Un accident ? de quoi ?

- Les ailes ! Les ailes, c'était un accident ! Je...

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, se défendit Remus, un peu surpris.

- Non, mais ça fait deux jours que tu louches dessus ! Alors voilà, maintenant tu sais, c'était un accident de potion quand j'étais plus jeune, tu es content ?! Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos d'opium ? questionna Severus qui perdait patience.

- Que tu en prenais. Le salon sentait l'opium hier matin. C'est forcément toi.

Severus eut un rictus narquois, masquant son appréhension.

- Et depuis quand le sage Lupin connaît-il l'odeur de l'opium ?

Lupin observa le paysage par la fenêtre, haussant les épaules.

- J'en ai pris il y a longtemps, à cause de mes métamorphoses. Mais ça n'a pas fait effet très longtemps, alors, j'ai arrêté.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Severus.

- Mais c'est une odeur qui est très reconnaissable, et j'ai le nez fin...

Le coin de la bouche de Severus tiqua imperceptiblement, et il retourna à son parchemin qu'il barra d'un large T, sans répondre. S'il restait parfaitement impassible en apparence, intérieurement il se traitait de tous les noms. Et Lupin aussi.

Celui-ci finit par se lever et rejoindre la cuisine où il commença à s'activer. Oubliant un instant ses préoccupations au sujet de ce que pourrait raconter Lupin à Dumbledore, Severus grimaça. Il se demanda si le fait de manger correctement était une compensation assez valable quant à l'humiliation que ce serait de faire la cuisine pour Lupin et Black.

.

"Merveilleux. Quatre heures d'efforts culinaires pour ce repas gastronomique..."

Severus plia sa serviette de table et allait se lever lorsqu'une explosion assourdie résonna dans l'âtre. La tête du directeur de Poudlard apparut alors dans le foyer, et les trois sorciers attablés se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Bonsoir, Messieurs ! s'exclama Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire. Severus, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vous parler, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Celui-ci se leva docilement, appréhendant quelque peu le sujet de la conversation.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? murmura-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur devant la cheminée.

- Pas grand-chose, en fait. Je venais juste vous informer.

- Fudge ?

Le directeur acquiesça.

- Il est passé dans l'après-midi, il vous cherchait. Il disposait d'un mandat de perquisition, il a fait fouiller vos appartements, votre bureau et même votre casier en salle des professeurs. Inutile de vous dire qu'il n'a rien trouvé qui puisse être retenu contre vous, je suppose que vous aviez pris toutes vos précautions.

- Et de quoi suis-je accusé exactement ? maugréa Severus, qui trouvait tout de même la situation parfaitement injuste : il n'avait rien fait !

- Depuis ce matin, vous êtes officiellement accusé d'être Mangemort, et donc passible d'un enfermement à vie à Azkaban.

- Mais c'est totalement stupide ! s'emporta Severus. Cette affaire a été réglée il y a presque quinze ans, il ne peut pas m'accuser à nouveau pour ça ! C'est une affaire classée, j'ai été acquitté !

- Je sais, Severus, je sais... J'ignore comment il s'y est pris pour faire rouvrir le dossier, mais les faits sont là. Il semblerait qu'il veuille faire croire que le jugement n'avait pas été équitable car influencé. Par moi, entre autres...

- Est-ce qu'il avait un mandat d'arrêt ?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a très peu parlé. Il était cependant très dépité de ne pas vous trouver. D'un autre côté, il est maintenant persuadé que vous êtes coupable, et que je vous couvre.

- Je vous l'avais dit, grommela Severus en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Severus, toujours assis par terre et appuyé sur ses bras, regardait le plafond d'un air noir ; Dumbledore l'observait d'un air grave et les deux Maraudeurs suivaient la scène tout en débarrassant la table.

- Ce qui est quand même extraordinaire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne veut même pas croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, siffla Severus d'un air méprisant.

- Non, mais je pense qu'il a fini par craindre qu'il ne revienne un jour. Et il s'imagine probablement que remettre sous les verrous tous les Mangemorts actuellement libres résoudra ce problème.

- Il est déjà revenu, martela Severus.

Dumbledore hocha la tête silencieusement.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... souffla Severus avec un rire sans joie. Et d'ailleurs, à quoi est-ce que ça peut bien lui servir de me faire enfermer ? De toute façon, il s'est déjà arrangé pour que je ne serve plus à rien...

- Je pense qu'il prend comme un affront personnel le fait que vous soyez toujours en vie, après les évènements de cet été. Et vous avez fait échouer son assaut contre Poudlard. Disons qu'en fait, vous l'enquiquinez. Il doit mettre un point d'honneur à se débarrasser de vous, aujourd'hui. Et à défaut de vous tuer...

Severus ricana.

- Pensez-vous que je doive me sentir flatté d'avoir pris autant de considération à ses yeux ?

- Et il compte certainement me faire tomber avec vous, poursuivit Dumbledore sans sourciller. Cela confortera aussi Fudge sur ses positions, ce qui lui est bien utile.

- Cet imbécile ferait bien de faire le ménage autour de lui. Il lance des perquisitions dans tous les coins mal famés de Londres, mais une majorité de Mangemorts se trouvent dans ses propres locaux !

- Il a l'intention de se rendre chez vous demain.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Il m'a assuré qu'il se rendait en personne chez vous demain, avec plusieurs hommes, et qu'il comptait bien faire fouiller la maison de fond en comble.

Severus soupira.

- Je ne devrais rien avoir laissé...

- Si jamais quelque chose vous revenait, il vous reste cette nuit, et c'est tout, prévint le directeur tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

Il pausa un instant.

- Ceci étant, vous avez l'air de vous porter comme un charme aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je suis complètement remis, admit Severus en regardant ailleurs.

- Oh, et j'allais oublier... Nous vous avons trouvé un remplaçant, il commence demain.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est Dana O'Shee ? s'enquit-il d'un air malveillant.

Le directeur parut étonné.

- Non, pourquoi, elle devrait ?

- Elle n'était plus à ça près, elle remplace tout le monde, s'entendit-il perfidement répondre.

- Non. En fait, c'est un jeune homme qui vient de finir ses études. Il est très enthousiaste, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merveilleux.

.

Le lendemain, Severus constata avec bonheur qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir, et qu'il y avait même quelques rayons de soleil. Il aimait la pluie, mais dans le cas présent, cela transformait tout l'environnement proche en marécage, et il n'avait pas la moindre confiance dans les enchantements d'étanchéité que Lupin avait dû jeter sur sa maison.

Il était d'humeur assez chagrine. Il avait bien dormi, mais s'était réveillé sur l'idée que Fudge n'allait pas tarder à mettre son nez chez lui, et cela l'indisposait particulièrement. Et il trouvait tout de même particulièrement pénible que de tous les Mangemorts en liberté, ce demeuré congénital de Ministre s'évertue à poursuivre le seul qui avait changé de camp, quand tout son précieux Ministère était pourri de criminels. Black lui avait fait stupidement remarquer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre, car les accusations portées contre lui étaient justes, contrairement à de pauvres innocents qu'on avait osé enfermer pour rien. La discussion avait failli finir en pugilat mais Lupin s'était interposé.

" Pourquoi y a-t-il de ces périodes de la vie où tout va mal ? " s'interrogeait Severus tout en démêlant ses cheveux devant la glace de l'unique salle de bains, qu'il devait à son plus grand dégoût partager avec Lupin et Black.

Il prit un instant de réflexion et observa son reflet, les sourcils froncés.

" Mmm... Toute ma vie est allée mal. "

Il rangea ses quelques affaires et sortit sur le palier.

- C'est quoi cette odeur de brûlé ? lança-t-il soudain à l'intention de Lupin, qui refaisait son lit dans la pièce attenante.

- A priori, je dirais que c'est Sirius qui fait à manger.

- Hein ?!

- Quoi ?

- Et c'est à Azkaban qu'il a appris à cuisiner ?

Remus lui lança un regard noir et haussa les épaules. Severus, quant à lui, descendit en vitesse dans la cuisine, marmonnant qu'il tenait à rester en vie et que la brochette de rat le tentait très peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? demanda Sirius en le voyant entrer en trombe dans la cuisine.

Une spatule en bois à la main, il était manifestement en train de batailler avec une poêle dont le contenu avait peut-être été comestible dans une autre vie.

- Ce n'est pas que je doute de tes talents culinaires, Black, mais un peu quand même. Ôte-toi de là. La cuisine de Lupin a suffi.

- Parce que toi, tu cuisines ? ricana l'Animagus, grattant la poêle au-dessus de l'évier. Je dois dire qu'étant donné ta ligne "sac d'os", ça ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit...

- Je doute que beaucoup de choses te traversent l'esprit, Black, et je te répondrai bien quelque chose, mais je risquerai d'être vulgaire. Sors de cette cuisine.

- Parce qu'en plus tu te soucies de ton image maintenant ?

- Sirius, dégage si tu ne veux pas que j'assaisonne ton assiette au cyanure !

- Ravi que ça n'aie pas été dans ton projet initial, grogna celui-ci en quittant les lieux.

Severus décida donc de mettre son orgueil de côté au profit de son estomac, et s'installa aux fourneaux, quitte à y rester durant tout son séjour. Après tout, il aimait cuisiner – il était même plutôt doué, ce n'était jamais que de la chimie - et ça l'occupait au moins un petit moment. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir une dette envers Lupin qui l'hébergeait, et il estimait que c'était une contrepartie équitable – il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait passé un temps considérable à préparer sa potion Tue-Loup deux ans auparavant, ils seraient donc quittes. Et enfin, cela lui permettait de se sustenter correctement.

Il passa donc une petite heure dans la cuisine, à s'occuper du repas, sous l'œil gourmand de la chatte qui s'était trouvé un observatoire digne de ce nom en haut d'un placard. En plus, ça le détendait. Il travaillait mécaniquement, sans avoir besoin de prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Sa mauvaise humeur du matin retombait au fur et à mesure, pour peu qu'il évitât de songer à Fudge, et ses pensées suivaient leur cours sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention. Il se surprit rapidement à penser à Myrane Dana O'Shee. Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il ne passe pas une journée sans qu'il pense à elle. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses cohérentes à ses questions, et cette situation le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aurait vraiment aimé savoir. Avoir l'explication.

Il écarta d'un revers de main la chatte qui, descendue de son poste d'observation, s'approchait l'air de rien d'un bol de sauce chaude en se léchant les babines.

.

- Sirius...

- Je refuse d'y toucher ! Je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en ce qui se trouve dans ce plat ! Et en _lui _encore moins !

- Sirius...

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur leur provenance, hein ? Tu sais d'où ils viennent ? _Je n'y toucherai pas !_

- Sirius, ne sois pas stupide, je t'assure que ces champignons sont comestibles.

- Ah oui, et comment tu le sais, c'est écrit dessus peut-être ?

- Le chat en a mangé, il est toujours vivant.

- Ce sont des champignons à retardement. Ils t'empoisonnent quand tu crois avoir échappé au pire. C'est vicieux, ces bêtes-là !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'aurait Severus à empoisonner son chat.

L'argument ne parut pas convaincant à Sirius, qui continua de bouder devant son assiette, puis commença à trier les champignons.

Severus, lui, ne pipait pas mot. Il était surtout absorbé par la chatte qui, juchée sur ses genoux, faisait tout son possible pour se servir sans se faire repérer.

- Tu ne veux pas manger des pâtes, Remus ? Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau et il reste de la sauce tomate...

- Sirius, tu es ridicule !

Ne tenant aucun compte de cette dernière remarque, Sirius se dirigea vers la cuisine en maugréant quelque chose du genre " Le ridicule ne tue plus, les champignons, si... "

- C'est... bon, fit remarquer Lupin à Severus qui se chamaillait toujours avec son chat.

Celui-ci releva le regard un instant et eut un vague signe de tête.

" Evidemment, c'était bon ! Il savait se servir d'une casserole tout de même ! "

Severus passa l'après-midi à lire, car son appréhension quant à la perquisition de Fudge le déconcentrait trop pour corriger ses copies correctement. Il aurait aimé sortir un peu pour se dégourdir, mais il préférait attendre la nuit pour ce genre d'escapade. Sirius profita du beau temps pour astiquer sa moto, garée sous un arbre, derrière la maison, et Remus était sorti en ville, puisqu'il restait le seul à pouvoir sortir sans se faire arrêter. Il avait à ce sujet fait remarquer qu'il pourrait bientôt ouvrir un refuge pour criminels en cavale. Plaisanterie qui n'avait fait rire ni Sirius, ni Severus. Il était alors parti en bougonnant qu'ils n'étaient pas drôles, avec la chatte de Severus dans les bras. Ce qui par ailleurs, énervait grandement le Maître des Potions.

- Espèce de vilaine traîtresse ! gronda-t-il en la voyant revenir, toute ensommeillée et très contente d'elle-même, après une séance de gratouilles sur les genoux de Lupin, rentré à la maison vers six heures.

Elle s'installa l'air de rien sur ses propres genoux et s'assoupit sans attendre.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite ingrate, maugréa Severus tout en fourrant ses doigts dans l'épais pelage.

Au même moment, un hibou brun doré vint taper à la fenêtre. Lupin se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, et laissa entrer le grand-duc, qui tenta de lui mettre un coup de bec quand il voulut s'emparer de la lettre. Le rapace s'engouffra dans la pièce et vint se poser sur le fauteuil de Severus, provoquant la fuite immédiate de la chatte. Severus eut à peine pris la missive que l'oiseau prenait de nouveau son envol et disparaissait au dehors.

- Pas très aimable, fit remarquer Lupin en observant le hibou s'élever au dessus des arbres.

- Non, tu as des amis ? ricana Sirius en regardant la lettre que Severus n'avait pas encore ouverte.

Oui. Un. Toujours le même.

Il décacheta prestement le parchemin et en parcourut les quelques lignes, prenant bien garde qu'aucun autre regard ne se pose dessus.

_Severus, _

_J'ignore si tu es déjà au courant, Fudge a organisé une perquisition chez toi aujourd'hui. Tu sais qu'il est de notoriété publique que nous nous sommes plus ou moins connus par le passé : il a donc tenu à ce que je l'accompagne._

_Ils ont entièrement retourné la maison, notamment la bibliothèque. J'ai pris le risque de leur indiquer le panneau dissimulé sur une des étagères : ils se sont ainsi persuadés de n'avoir laissé échapper aucun détail, et n'ont pas cherché plus loin quand ils ont vu qu'il était vide. En revanche, l'absence du tableau les a beaucoup intrigués, le fait de le trouver dans ta chambre encore plus : Fudge est certain qu'il cache quelque chose, et a voulu l'emmener pour le faire examiner. Je l'ai convaincu de me laisser m'en charger, il est donc actuellement en ma possession, tu peux venir le chercher quand tu veux. _

_Je suis monté le premier à l'étage, ce qui m'a laissé le temps de faire purement et simplement disparaître la deuxième chambre. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas fait toi-même, il n' y avait pas pire idée pour exciter la curiosité de Fudge que de la condamner ainsi. La précipitation, sans doute... Toujours est-il qu'ils sont passés devant sans la voir, et je leur ai assuré qu'il n'existait pas de grenier – et l'état lamentable du toit n'a fait que renforcer mes dires. _

_Ils n'ont donc absolument rien trouvé qui puisse prouver ton appartenance aux Mangemorts à quelque époque que ce soit. Fudge était furieux, puisque tu as apparemment pris soin d'effacer aussi tes traces à Poudlard. _

_Je tenais également à te dire que je suis passé à Gringotts ce matin, pour fouiller ton coffre avant qu'il n'en ait l'idée, je ne sais pas si tu y avais pensé. Je n'y ai pas touché, il n'y avait rien là de... dangereux._

_Tu as bien fait de partir. Tout ce que je te demande, maintenant, c'est de rester bien à l'abri, aussi pénible que cela te paraisse. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de gens que tu agaces, d'un côté, comme de l'autre. Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais s'il te plaît, ne bouge pas et attend que ça se calme. Et surtout, surtout, ne fais pas de bêtises. _

_- L.M. -_

Les yeux de Severus eurent à peine le temps de se poser sur la signature que la lettre prit feu, comme toutes les autres. Une gerbe de flammèches et d'étincelles s'éleva brusquement, consumant le parchemin avec violence, et disparut sans même laisser la moindre trace de cendres.

Lupin et Black se lancèrent un regard perplexe.

- C'était qui ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça vous regarde, murmura Severus, toujours absorbé par le contenu de la lettre.

- Tu as des connaissances un peu paranoïaques, déclara Lupin en refermant la fenêtre.

Pas paranoïaques. Prudentes. C'était même une question de vie ou de mort. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

La lettre avait rasséréné Severus. Il s'agissait plutôt de bonnes nouvelles. Fudge n'avait aucune preuve tangible contre lui, il finirait peut-être par lâcher le morceau. Cela ne résoudrait pas le problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait manifestement la ferme intention de le tuer, mais au moins il serait libre.

Evidemment, il restait une marque sur son bras un peu compromettante, qui ne manquerait pas de mettre Fudge en joie. Il était peut-être un peu utopique de penser que l'affaire s'arrêterait là... Il aurait été très commode que Lucius Malefoy glisse à l'oreille de Fudge quelques mots en sa faveur pour faire avancer les choses, qu'il était innocent, etc. Le Ministre gobait tout ce qu'il lui racontait. Cependant, du fait de cette raison justement, Severus était quasiment certain que c'était Lucius lui-même qui avait ravivé les rumeurs qui l'accusaient aujourd'hui.

Sirius, dont le regard soupçonneux commençait à fatiguer Severus, se leva et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami, avant de sortir du salon. Celui-ci se dirigea sans rien dire vers le vieux fauteuil de cuir craquelé et alluma la télévision qui annonçait les nouvelles du jour. La speakerine portait un tailleur d'un vert absolument hideux, qui rappelait à Severus la mousse douteuse qui avait guéri ses plaies. Et elle avait un cheveu sur la langue.

Il soupira en songeant que s'il ne mourait pas assassiné par Black, ce serait probablement d'ennui. Inévitablement, le fil de sa pensée dériva très vite vers l'incident de son départ. Il ne parviendrait pas à s'en défaire avant d'avoir eu un éclaircissement. Il fallait qu'il y aille. C'était la solution la plus simple. Il se décida en un instant.

Il allait retourner à Poudlard, s'expliquer avec elle, voir s'il devait la tuer ou non et serait revenu en moins de vingt minutes. C'était clair, net et précis. Et plus vite il irait, plus vite il serait débarrassé de cette histoire.

Il préféra ne pas réfléchir davantage à ce qu'il allait faire de crainte de changer d'avis et se leva.

- Il faut que je sorte, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Remus. Je ne devrais pas être long.

- Rapport à ta lettre ? demanda Lupin sans quitter le poste des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- Euh, non, rien à voir. Une course à faire, qui vient de me revenir, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour y prendre sa cape, qu'il s'était décidé à quitter depuis qu'il pouvait à nouveau dissimuler ses ailes.

- Hmm. Fais attention quand même.

Severus foudroya du regard l'arrière de la tête de Lupin et sortit. Il devrait marcher un peu, car il était impossible de transplaner dans le voisinage immédiat de la maison. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant d'arriver au pied du bosquet d'arbres qui marquait la limite nord de cette zone. Le temps qu'il fasse le chemin, la nuit était tombée. Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape, s'interdit de penser et transplana aussitôt à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il préférait ne pas passer par le portail du parc de Poudlard, car l'allée illuminée ne permettait pas une entrée des plus discrètes.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et ne savait pas non plus comment entrer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas pénétrer dans le château au vu et au su de tout le monde. Il ignorait ce qu'avait pu raconter Fudge, et s'il était vraiment officiellement recherché, et n'avait pas plus envie que ça de se trouver nez à nez avec Dumbledore, qui n'apprécierait certainement pas sa petite sortie.

Vu l'heure, le dîner était probablement terminé. A priori, elle devait donc se trouver dans sa chambre. Il restait toujours la fenêtre... Severus eut un vif signe de dénégation, mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, fut bien obligé de constater qu'il n'avait pas d'autre idée. Il ne _pouvait pas_ entrer dans le château. Et il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu l'en faire sortir sans aller la voir pour lui dire. Il soupira à nouveau tout en se défendant toujours de songer à ce qu'il était en train de faire, et se mit en devoir de trouver les appartements de Dana O'Shee. Il n'était pas très aisé de localiser une pièce de l'extérieur, puisque les composantes du château avaient cette habitude de ne pouvoir rester en place, mais rapidement, il fut certain d'avoir trouvé la fenêtre qu'il cherchait. Ses appartements et ceux qui le jouxtaient étaient établis dans un quartier qui bougeait assez peu. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie sur le balcon, mais on percevait cependant l'éclairage des chandelles qui venait de l'intérieur.

Elle avait peut-être simplement oublié la lumière et était absente...

Severus secoua la tête. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Guettant toujours le balcon, il inspira longuement. Il prit soudain appui sur ses pieds et s'élança vivement dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit sur la balustrade de pierre, sans faire plus de bruit qu'une plume portée par le vent. Malgré la froideur du temps, la porte-fenêtre était largement ouverte.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était bien là, gaie et chantante. Elle allait et venait avec grâce dans sa chambre, fredonnant et apparemment occupée à trier des livres. Severus laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il était déjà agacé. Ca ne pouvait que mal finir.

Il allait redescendre lorsque, mue par un sentiment subit, elle se retourna pour le découvrir assis sur la rambarde de son balcon.

Son visage d'abord marqué par la surprise s'illumina.

- Severus, t... Professeur, vous êtes revenu ! s'exclama-t-elle rayonnante, faisant d'abord mine de s'élancer vers lui, puis se retenant brusquement. Bonsoir. ...

- ... Bonsoir, murmura-t-il, un peu pris au dépourvu.

Il se leva lentement et fit disparaître ses ailes.

Qu'était-il venu faire là déja ?

- Je suis... contente de vous revoir... Votre aile va mieux ? enchaîna-t-elle pour briser le silence qui menaçait de s'installer.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je... vous voulez boire quelque chose ? un the ? proposa la jeune femme qui cherchait en vain un sujet de conversation autre que celui qu'elle redoutait tant.

Une nouvelle fois, il hocha la tête.

- ...S'il vous plaît...

Ils restèrent debout, leur tasse dans la main, regardant ailleurs. Aucun des deux ne semblait disposé à briser la glace qui lentement s'emparait d'eux-mêmes, attendant un premier pas venu de l'autre, tandis que le temps s'écoulait, inexorablement. L'atmosphère se faisait quelque peu tendue, lourde, dans ces non-dits qui gênaient tant.

Severus s'admonesta mentalement. Il perdait ses moyens et cela l'irritait profondément. Il ne savait plus par où commencer, ni comment s'y prendre.

- ... Severus... demanda doucement Myrane au bout d'une éternité, si j'ai fait une bêtise, dites-le moi...

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, pressée de savoir.

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

- La question n'est pas de savoir si vous avez fait une bêtise, bien sûr que c'en était une. La question, c'est _pourquoi_.

- _Pourquoi_ ? répéta-t-elle, totalement décontenancée. Je...

Elle eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Je pensais... que c'était plutôt évident, maintenant...

Elle eut un éclat de rire bref, sans joie.

- C'est que... je...

Elle s'interrompit, ne parvenant pas à exprimer le véritable fond de sa pensée et but une gorgée de thé, cherchant quoi dire.

- Parce que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Severus, tombé des nues et un peu sceptique.

Myrane hocha la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Vous étiez sur le point de partir, et je ne savais pas quand vous reviendriez. C'est tout.

- Mais...

Severus était plongé dans ses réflexions, à la fois perplexe et contrarié. Il posa sa tasse sur une table basse près de lui.

- Pourquoi... moi ? dit-il enfin.

Les yeux verts de Myrane s'agrandirent.

- ...

- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de changer cela, répondit-elle, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Je ne demande qu'à vous connaître mieux...

- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? interrogea-t-il, le visage maintenant rembruni.

- Oui.

- Je ne crois pas.

Les jolis traits de Myrane se teintèrent de déception, et d'interminables secondes s'égrenèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, lentement.

- Vous ne concevez pas que l'on puisse vous aimer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est triste...

Un long silence suivit ses derniers mots.

- Non, vous avez raison. Je ne le conçois pas. Vous perdez votre temps.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais je continue d'espérer.

Severus lui lança un regard intrigué qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'il change brusquement d'avis ? Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre.

- Vous... feriez mieux de trouver quelqu'un capable d'apprécier vos sentiments... à leur juste valeur. Moi, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Oh, Severus, vous ne comprenez donc pas ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton désolé. Quelqu'un, c'est tellement différent ! Moi, c'est _vous_ que... je...

Elle passa fugitivement sa main sur ses yeux d'un geste las.

- _Níl a fhios agam... _C'est que... je ne sais pas... vous êtes toujours si... distant, si méfiant... sur la défensive... et pourtant... derrière vos apparences, vous semblez... triste... On a l'impression que vous cachez... que vous réagissez si souvent avec colère pour... dissimuler des souffrances peut-être... ou...

Le visage de Severus s'était durci.

- Alors c'est quoi ? De la pitié ?

Elle le regarda, presque effrayée.

- Oh non, je n'ai jamais voulu dire...

Elle se laissa tomber sur un pouf et cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

- C'est tellement compliqué... Mais vous voir tout le temps si... sombre, c'est... pénible... J'aimerais tant vous voir un jour... sourire. Je voudrais... je ne sais pas... faire quelque chose... Pourquoi refusez-vous qu'on vous aide ? ...

- Vous ne savez rien. Je n'ai nul besoin d'aide, cracha Severus, qui lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le balcon, bien décidé à partir.

Elle se précipita à sa suite, et le rejoignit à l'extérieur, posant sa main sur son bras pour le retenir.

- Ne le prenez pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît, l'implora-t-elle. Ne le prenez pas mal... je ne voulais pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Au début, c'était... comme les autres... je ne voyais que... quelqu'un de désagréable... et peu à peu, j'ai vu autre chose... et... ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vraiment pris conscience... de mes sentiments... que j'ai vu... quelqu'un qui souffrait... Ce n'est pas de la pitié... c'est l'inverse... ça s'est passé autrement... Ce... ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est... pourquoi refusez-vous qu'on vous prête attention ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous dérange tant que je... que... vous comptiez pour moi ? On dirait que vous avez... peur de ce que mes sentiments pourraient... engendrer... peut-être peur de vous lier... de vous attacher ? ... Et... il y a tant de choses que je voudrais comprendre... murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux, qui la seconde précédente balayaient le ciel et le paysage tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots, se fixaient à nouveau sur lui. Pourquoi vous... cachez-vous ? _Ní thuigim..._ Il y a... tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas...Vous fuyez... toute relation affective, même amicale... comme pour vous préserver des autres... Vous êtes tellement... froid et pourtant... je suis certaine que si on s'en donne la peine... il y a tant à découvrir derrière de... merveilleux... Vos yeux en disent... tellement long quand vous ne faites pas attention... Ils deviennent tristes quand vous abandonnez enfin votre masque... et... Je... commença-t-elle avant de pousser un long soupir, puis de reprendre. Je... ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu... et je ne peux pas vous reprocher de crain... vous reprocher votre attitude... et je n'ai rien besoin de savoir, je vous vois tel que vous êtes aujourd'hui et je me moque du reste... et je n'attends rien et tant pis si je reste la collègue empoisonnante mais... s'il vous plaît... souffla-t-elle, ses yeux brillants rivés aux siens, presque embués, je vous en prie... laissez-moi... juste... une chance de vous aider ... une chance de vous aimer...

Ses mains s'étaient posées sur la poitrine de Severus comme en un geste de prière tandis qu'elle parlait, mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas sur l'instant, figés, se dévisageant mutuellement.

- Je... dois partir, murmura finalement le sorcier.

Il recula de quelques pouces et déploya ses ailes alors qu'elle laissait retomber ses mains le long de son corps, et se tourna vers le vide.

- Severus... ... Est-ce que... vous... reviendrez ?

Il la regarda brièvement, puis sauta par-dessus la balustrade avec un froissement léger de plumes. Une fois au sol, il se fondit dans l'obscurité à pas rapides et feutrés, et disparut totalement.

.


End file.
